Узнать правду
by Santino1401
Summary: Иногда бывает полезно понаблюдать со стороны, вникнуть в детали. Могут открыться интересные факты. А также, что заставило Беллу поменять приоритеты, а Гермиону возненавидеть Рона, зачем Волдеморту валерьянка, и причем тут таинственный незнакомец?
1. Пролог

**Предупреждения:** Смерть персонажа, ООС

**Публикация на других ресурсах:**  
Только с разрешения автора.

**Примечания автора:**  
AU конца 7 книги, полный ООС ГГ(глав. героев), может кого-то задеть само поведение главных героев.

* * *

Пролог

На траве неподвижно лежал парень с черными растрепанными волосами. На его лбу виднелся шрам в виде молнии. Вдруг он открыл глаза и несколько минут смотрел в бескрайнее синее небо. Потом медленно встал и огляделся. Его взору предстала удивительная картина: он стоял посреди залитой солнечным светом поляны, покрытой густой зеленой травой, в небе летали птицы, повсюду были слышны мириады различных звуков. Но если бы в тот момент кто-нибудь заглянул в глаза парня, то пришел бы в ужас: в глубине изумрудно-зеленых глаз была боль и усталость, а еще безразличие, граничащее с апатией.

Казалось, будто он за свою короткую жизнь перенес такое количество страданий, что ему абсолютно все равно, где он и что с ним будет дальше.

Вдруг рядом раздался шорох, и парень мгновенно повернулся на звук. Перед ним стоял мужчина средних лет. Одет он был в элегантный белый костюм-троечку, в правой руке незнакомец держал посох из белого дерева, покрытый рунами, на верхушке посоха сверкал огромный изумруд. Незнакомца окутывала аура безграничной силы и спокойствия.

Несколько минут они внимательно изучали друг друга. Незнакомец заговорил первый:

- Приветствую, Гарольд Джеймс Поттер, рад с тобой познакомиться, - сказал он, пристально вглядываясь в зеленые глаза юноши.

- Кто вы и где я? - холодно спросил Гарри.

- Я Дариус, посланник Высших Сил. Мы находимся в месте, называемом Чистилище, здесь души ожидают решения относительно своей дальнейшей судьбы, - спокойно объяснил Дариус.

- Значит, я умер?

- К сожалению, да, - грустно ответил он.

- Ясно. Тогда что вам от меня надо? - чисто из любопытства спросил Гарри.

Некоторое время мужчина стоял в задумчивости. Потом небрежно взмахнул рукой, и рядом появились два удобных кресла.

- Устраивайся удобнее, нам предстоит долгий и трудный разговор, - сказал Дариус, садясь в кресло.

Парень молча сел в кресло и приготовился слушать.

- Как я уже сказал, я посланник Высших Сил. Меня попросили встретиться с тобой и передать что, учитывая все, что ты пережил в жизни, и то добро, которое ты совершил, тебе решено дать еще один шанс, но...

- А меня кто-нибудь спросил, нужен ли мне этот шанс? Почему вы никак не оставите меня в покое?! - закричал Гарри, в его глазах горела ярость.

- Успокойся и дай мне закончить, - спокойно сказал Дариус. - Тебе не просто дают шанс на жизнь, тебе дают новую жизнь, любящих родителей, нормальное детство. В общем, все, чего ты был лишен в прошлой жизни. Также у тебя будет возможность отомстить всем, кто этого заслуживает. Или можешь отправиться в рай и обрести покой, которого ты так желаешь. Мой тебе совет: не спеши с ответом.

- То есть, в случае моего согласия вы предлагаете мне новую жизнь, родителей, детство и, в придачу, право мстить всем, кому я посчитаю нужным. Я правильно понял? - утонил Гарри.

- Да.

- И в чем подвох? - с язвительностью в голосе поинтересовался парень.

Дариус помолчал с минуту, внимательно наблюдая за Гарри, потом глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями, и, как бы решившись на что-то, сказал:

- Ты вернешься не как Гарри Поттер, в том мире будет свой Гарри Поттер - Мальчик-Который-Выжил. Это почти единственное отличие от твоего мира. Остальное ты узнаешь, только если согласишься на наше предложение.

Молчание длилось минут двадцать, в течение которых Дариус внимательно следил за тем, как меняется выражение лица Гарри с безразличного на решительное.

- Я согласен. Что я должен знать?

Посланник Высших Сил глубоко вздохнул, он буквально почувствовал, как с его плеч свалился огромный груз ответственности. Самая сложная часть задания была успешно выполнена.

- Твое полное имя Гарольд Маркус, Лорд Даркрайт, Лорд Гриффиндор, Лорд Хафлпафф, Принц Рэйвенкло, Принц Слизерин, - Дариус сделал паузу, давая Гарри возможность осмыслить услышанное, с улыбкой наблюдая, как на лице парня отражается смесь удивления и шока. – И, предвидя твой вопрос, - да, вы с Гарри Поттером родственники, но очень дальние. Род Даркрайт ведет свою историю от старшего из троих сыновей Дианы, Принцессы Рэйвенкло, Принцессы Слизерин и Георга, Лорда Гриффиндор, Лорда Хафлпафф, которого звали Дариан. По неизвестным причинам, над его родом был проведен обряд сокрытия рода. Больше я сказать не могу, скажу только, что ты являешься единственным истинным наследником четырех основателей, - сказал он, переводя дыхание.

- Ничего себе! - воскликнул Гарри.

- Так, с этим разобрались. Теперь, что касается политической ситуации, то она такая же, как и в твоем мире. Но это только на первый взгляд, на самом деле все намного сложнее. Но ты справишься, тебе только нужно научиться смотреть вглубь вещей, видеть истинную суть происходящего, и ты все поймешь. У тебя будет преимущество - ты будешь помнить все, что с тобой было в прошлой жизни. А чтобы тебе было легче, я дам несколько советов: присмотрись к Дамблдору, он далеко не такой добрый дедушка, каким хочет казаться, и самое главное - ты обязан спасти от смерти Беллатриссу Лестрейндж, - сказав это, посланник Высших Сил замолчал, наблюдая за реакцией парня.

Гарри слушал Дариуса внимательно, стараясь не перебивать и попутно пытаясь понять, в чем подвох. Ну не может быть все так просто! Ему просто так предлагают то, о чем он мечтал всю прошлую жизнь, и не требуют ничего взамен. Так не бывает! В этот самый момент Дариус озвучил так называемый совет, чем вверг Гарри в ступор. Потребовалось некоторое время, прежде чем Гарри смог понять то, что услышал.

Он должен спасти от смерти Лестрейндж?! Да никогда и ни за что он не будет ее спасать! Как они смеют требовать от него это?! Гарри был в ярости и уже хотел сказать все, что он думает по этому поводу, но не успел. Как раз в этот момент сидящий напротив мужчина, пресекая все возражения на корню, сказал:

- И не спорь, у тебя нет выбора. Ну, кажется все, - сказал он, поднимаясь с кресла - Ах да, чуть не забыл! - вдруг воскликнул Дариус, чем вывел Гарри из задумчивости. - Есть одно условие, но тебе оно не понравится, - как-то виновато сказал он.

- Да ну? И что же это за условие? - с сарказмом спросил Гарри. У него появилось нехорошее предчувствие.

- Тебе запрещено вмешиваться в события вплоть до битвы за Хогвартс, затем ты можешь поступать так, как посчитаешь нужным.

- Так я и думал. И почему мне запрещено влиять на события именно в этом отрезке времени?

- Вмешательство в события до битвы за Хогвартс только ухудшит ситуацию. Ты можешь только наблюдать со стороны. Это все, что я могу сказать, - объяснил посланник.

- Ясно. Когда вы меня отправите в тот мир? - поинтересовался парень.

- Можем прямо сейчас, если ты готов, конечно, - сказал Дариус, и довольная улыбка отразилась на его лице.

Гарри несколько минут молча сидел, собираясь с мыслями, потом сделал глубокий вдох, как перед прыжком в воду, шумно выдохнул и сказал:

- Я готов.

- Отлично! Тогда сейчас я погружу тебя в сон, а когда ты проснешься, то будешь иметь все, о чем мечтал.

Уже засыпая, Гарри взглянул на Дариуса и заметил, как его глаза заговорчески блеснули. В голове парня еще успела промелькнуть мысль: "Меня опять использовали", и он погрузился в глубокий сон.  
Посланник Высших Сил стоял над спящим юношей, но его мысли были далеко. Постояв так сминуту,

Дариус грустно взглянул на парня, потом коснулся посохом его головы, и в тот момент, когда огромный изумруд дотронулся до волос Гарри, мальчик растворился в пространстве.

- Удачи, Гарри, она тебе не помешает...

В этот самый момент где-то в Швейцарии, в одно время с Гарольдом Джеймсом Поттером, будущим Мальчиком-Который-Выжил, на свет появился никому не известный мальчик по имени Гарольд Маркус Даркрайт...

* * *

Пожалуйста пишите отзывы.  
Критика тоже приветствуется.  
Ваше мнение для меня важно.  
Не оставайтесь равнодушными!


	2. Глава 1

Глава 1.

По коридору шел задумчивый юноша. Выглядел он просто потрясающе: черные как смоль волосы до плеч, стянутые шелковой лентой, большие темно-голубые глаза, тонкие аристократические черты лица, широкие плечи, стройная подтянутая фигура и гордая осанка придавали юноше величия и таинственности. Одет он был в синюю рубашку, черные джинсы и такого же цвета кеды, дополняла картину куртка из драконьей кожи темно-коричневого цвета.

Парень был в глубокой задумчивости, он пытался разобраться в том, что произошло несколько минут назад. А случилось вот что: в тот момент, когда Гарольд вошел в Хогвартс, случилось что-то необычное, его вдруг окутало странное золотое сияние, по телу парня прошла теплая волна, и появилось ощущение спокойствия и какого-то домашнего уюта. В следующий миг замок ощутимо тряхнуло.

Не успел Гарольд прийти в себя от переполнявших его чувств, как услышал в голове чей-то радостный голос: "Здравствуй, Хозяин, я так долго тебя ждал!". Как бы парень не был шокирован и удивлен, он все же хотел узнать, чей голос звучит в его голове. К тому же, помня свою прошлую жизнь, он знал, что наличие непонятных голосов ни к чему хорошему не приведет. Поэтому он решил выяснить все как можно быстрее, а то мало ли что, с его-то везением.

"Кто ты? Чего ты хочешь?" - мысленно спросил Гарольд.

"Я - Хогвартс. И мое единственное желание помогать тебе", - ответил голос, в нем слышалось воодушевление и робкая надежда.

Парня такой ответ несколько шокировал. Нет, он, конечно, знал, что Хогвартс живой и у него есть душа. Но одно дело читать про это в старом пыльном фолианте, и совсем другое, когда тысячелетний замок мало того, что разговаривает с тобой, но еще и называет Хозяином.

"Почему именно я?" - спросил Гарольд, хотя уже догадался, каким будет ответ.

"Ты являешься единственным прямым потомком всех четырех основателей", - сказал замок, в его голосе слышалась гордость.

Ответ Хогвартса подтвердил опасения парня. Итак, он снова влип в неприятности. Так как было ясно, что уже ничего нельзя изменить, то он решил извлечь из сложившейся ситуации максимум пользы.

"Ясно. Скажи, ты можешь узнать, кто сейчас находится внутри замка и на его территории, а также где именно этот человек находится?" - спросил Гарольд.

"Да, Хозяин"

"Отлично. Тогда скажи, есть ли в замке или на его территории Беллатрисса Лестрейндж, и если да, то где именно она сейчас находится?" - снова спросил Гарольд.

"Беллатрисса Лестрейндж сейчас в замке, а точнее в коридоре слева от Большого Зала", - ответил довольный голос в голове Гарольда.

Парень только успел подумать, что пора уже заканчивать разговор, как Хогвартс, будто прочитав его мысли, сказал:

"Ну что ж, пора заканчивать разговор. Если я тебе понадоблюсь, просто позови меня".

Очнулся Гарольд в самом центре схватки, повсюду летали разноцветные лучи заклинаний. Парень оглядел себя и обнаружил, что его все также окутывает золотой свет, который служил Гарольду своеобразным щитом, случайные заклинания просто поглощались этим свечением. Также он понял, что его никто не видит, вероятно, это тоже как-то связано с этим странным золотым свечением. Так размышляя, Гарольд направился к выходу из зала, и свечение пропало, как только он покинул место схватки.

Его отвлекли звуки боя, доносящиеся слева. Занятый своими мыслями, он и не заметил, как дошел до входа в Большой Зал. Гарольд посмотрел в коридор и увидел, как Гермиона сражается с Нарциссой Малфой, в то время как МакГонагалл и Тонкс обстреливают различными заклинаниями Беллатриссу Лестрейндж, очевидно, пытаясь таким образом подловить ее на какой-нибудь ошибке. Надо сказать, без особого успеха.

Гарольд решил пока не вмешиваться, но волшебную палочку все же достал. Кстати, палочка у него опять была не совсем обычная - гремучая ива, пропитанная ядом василиска, с пером феникса, двенадцать дюймов, гибкая. Он внимательно следил за тем, как сражается Беллатрисса. Как бы плохо он не относился к этой женщине, он вынужден был признать, что сражалась она великолепно. Гарольд видел, с какой легкостью она уклоняется от летящих в нее оглушающих и парализующих заклятий, ни разу не выставив щит. Беллатрисса же использовала самые разнообразные заклинания, основной целью которых было нанесение травм, несовместимых с жизнью. Также она использовала несколько неизвестных Гарольду проклятий, видимо, авторских. Как он слышал, Беллатрисса была мастером, разбавляла она все заклинания своим любимым Круциатусом. Бой длился уже минут пять, но ситуация не менялась.

МакГонагалл и Тонкс, так же как и Беллатрисса, успевали ставить щит или уклоняться от всех ее проклятий.

Неожиданно Гарольда привлекла дуэль Гермионы с Нарциссой, было в ней что-то странное, но он никак не мог понять, что именно. Он стал присматриваться и вдруг его осенило: в отличие от Беллатриссы, которая стремилась покалечить противника, Нарцисса почему-то стремилась обезвредить противника, причинив ему как можно меньше вреда.

Поразмыслить над странным поведением Нарциссы Гарольд не успел, потому что вдруг почувствовал сильное беспокойство и инстинктивно взглянул в сторону Беллатриссы. И как раз вовремя потому как в нее уже летело две Авады – видимо, Тонкс с МакГонагалл решились-таки на радикальные меры.В голове еще успел мелькнуть вопрос: "Хватит ли у меня сил, чтобы сдержать две Авады?", а он уже действовал.

- Протего Авада Максима! - крикнул он, успевая-таки закрыть Беллатрису щитом.

У него хватило сил на то, чтобы созданный им щит смог поглотить два смертельных заклинания, но у этого щита было два огромных недостатка, из-за которых им так редко пользовались, что со временем и вовсе о нем забыли. Для его создания требуется очень много магии, и щит не может погасить ударную волну, создаваемую Авадой, но самое главное, в случае, если щит накладывается для защиты другого человека, то ударную волну примет на себя тот, кто произносил заклинание.

Ударная волна была такой силы, что Гарольда отбросило на несколько метров и ударило об стену. Когда он пришел в себя, у него было такое чувство, будто по нему пробежало стадо бешенных гиппогрифов.

Единственное, чего он хотел, это спать. Но он знал, что сейчас не самое подходящее время для отдыха, поэтому, сделав над собой поистине титаническое усилие, он заставил себя встать. Его ощутимо шатало, в глазах двоилось, в общем, состояние было паршивым. Удивительно, но буквально минуту спустя слабость почти прошла, примечательно, что перед этим внезапным приливом сил его окутал подозрительно знакомый золотой свет. Видимо, Хогвартс решил ему помочь.

Как только Гарольд понял, что чувствует себя вполне сносно, то смог, наконец, осмотреться. Его взгляд тут же наткнулся на пятерых абсолютно офигевших волшебников. На их лицах читался страх, переходящий в ужас. И оно понятно: не каждый день увидишь человека, только что остановившего сразу два смертельных заклятия, при этом выжившего и на вид абсолютно здорового.

Гарольд решил воспользоваться всеобщим замешательством, поэтому он направился прямиком к Беллатриссе, ему было просто необходимо выяснить, зачем Высшим Силам, учитывая ее прошлое, понадобилось, чтобы он ее спас.

Он внимательно посмотрел на стоящую перед ним волшебницу. Невысокая женщина, длинные густые волосы черным потоком кудрей спадают чуть ниже лопаток. Слегка прослеживается седина - отпечаток пребывания в Азкабане. Большие темно-карие глаза, с горевшими в них безумными огоньками, прикрыты тяжелыми веками. Взгляд словно бархатный, томный. Капризные губы создают образ "обиженного дитя", что может быть обманом для тех, кто незнаком с именем Беллатриссы Лестрейндж. Лицо в форме "сердца" с заостренным подбородком и высокими впалыми скулами. Аристократически бледная кожа и благородная утонченность фигуры подчеркивались бордовым платьем с причудливыми узорами из благородных тканей. Поверх платья длинная черная мантия с капюшоном.

И Гарольд вдруг понял, что она не только сумасшедшая Пожирательница Смерти, правая рука Волдеморта, а также довольно красивая женщина, завораживающая своей таинственностью. Он никогда раньше не смотрел на Беллатриссу с этой стороны, и то, что он увидел, его очень удивило и вызвало множество вопросов, на которые он не знал ответов. Гарольд пообещал себе, что подумает над этим позже, а пока проверит некоторые свои подозрения, касающиеся Беллатрисы.

Первым делом он проверил ее на всевозможные зелья и заклятья. Полученные результаты подтвердили его опасения.

- Ух ты, как оказывается все интересно!

Диагностические заклинания выявили наличие в ее крови зелья Безумия и зелья Ярости, которые использовались постоянно примерно четыре года, затем четырнадцатилетний перерыв, после которого ей вновь подливали эти зелья в течении последних полутора-двух лет.

"Теперь понятно, почему она так себя ведет. Это кто же, интересно знать, поил ее этой гадостью?" - со злостью подумал Гарольд.

Стало понятно, что Беллатрисса была лишь инструментом в руках красноглазого урода, ее использовали также, как когда-то его. Он всей душой пожелал ей помочь, назло тем, кто довел ее до такого состояния. А зная характер Беллатриссы, он мог с уверенностью сказать, что как только она поймет, что с ней сделали, то обязательно отомстит, и месть эта будет страшной.

"Я желаю исцелить Беллатриссу Лестрейндж от безумия" - мысленно сказал Гарольд. Еще будучи маленьким, он заметил, что почти все его желания чудесным образом исполнялись, стоило только об этом подумать. Казалось, сама магия выполняет его желания.

Так случилось и в этот раз. Беллатриссу окутал привычный свет, вот только свет почему-то был красный, вместо привычного зеленого, и спустя мгновение пропал, а из ее глаз исчез безумный блеск.

Выглядела она необычно потерянной и вполне вменяемой. Гарольду не понравился этот красный свет, поэтому он решил проверить состояние Беллатриссы еще раз. Повторное обследование подтвердило его опасения: психика Беллатриссы находилась в очень шатком состоянии, это означало, что сильное потрясение или ярость могут привести к непоправимым последствиям. Он поклялся себе, что сделает все возможное, чтобы не допустить этого.


	3. Глава 2

Глава 2.

Когда Гарольд наконец осмотрелся, то понял, что с того момента, как он подошел к Белле, прошла всего минута. А все присутствующие смотрели на него, как на восьмое чудо света. Они, видимо, даже забыли, что они вроде как на войне и вроде как враги. Но он понимал, что это затишье перед бурей, поэтому решил подстраховаться.

"Желаю, чтобы никто из здесь присутствующих не смог причинить друг другу никакого вреда" - подумал Гарольд, и всех кроме него на мгновение окутал зеленый свет.

- Кто Вы? Что Вы сделали с Беллой? - абсолютно спокойно спросила Нарцисса.  
Гарольд мысленно поаплодировал ее самообладанию, а потом с изящным поклоном сказал:

- Гарольд, Лорд Даркрайт, к вашим услугам, леди Малфой, - он решил пока не раскрывать все карты. - Не беспокойтесь, с Беллой уже все в порядке.

- Я Вас не понимаю. Что значит "уже все в порядке"?

- Вы знаете, что будет с человеком, если ему длительное время давать зелье Безумия и зелье Ярости? Вижу - знаете, так вот, вашей сестре эти зелья подливали в течение шести лет, не считая тех лет, что она провела в Азкабане, где сами понимаете, тоже не курорт. Я смог устранить последствия зелий, но, к сожалению, последствия влияния дементоров полностью устранить мне не удалось.

- О, Мерлин! Кто способен на такое зверство?!

- Я бы тоже не прочь узнать, кто...

"У меня, конечно, есть подозрение, что в этом замешана некая красноглазая и змееподобная личность, именующая себя Темным Лордом. Но наш разговор внимательно слушает Беллатрисса, а ей вряд ли понравится мое мнение относительно ее обожаемого Лорда, и, как следствие, летящий в меня Круциатус, и это в лучшем случае".

- Лорд Даркрайт, скажите, как Вам удалось остановить заклинание Авада Кедавра? Ведь это невозможно!

"Гермиона, как всегда, видит главное. Ну, на то она и Гермиона Грейнджер!" - мысленно ухмыльнулся Гарольд.

- Мисс Грейнджер, Вы задали, без сомненья, самый важный вопрос. Но, к сожалению, это моя тайна, и пока раскрывать ее я не намерен. Скажу только, что на свете нет ничего невозможного, кому, как не волшебникам, это знать.

- Лорд Даркрайт, по какой причине несколько минут назад нас всех окутал подозрительный зеленый свет? - даже в такой нестандартной ситуации профессор МакГонагалл не утратила своей привычной строгости.

- Извините, мы с Вами не знакомы, мадам...

- Профессор Минерва МакГонагалл - представилась она

- Видите ли, уважаемая профессор МакГонагалл, так как все присутствующие здесь вроде как враги, а мне как-то не охота наблюдать, как вы друг друга пытаетесь укокошить, то я решил в некотором роде помешать этому. Теперь никто из вас не способен причинить друг другу никакого вреда.

- Зачем Вы это сделали? - спросила, наконец, пришедшая в себя Тонкс

- Что сделал, мисс...?!

- Просто Тонкс, - сказала она. Видимо, и здесь ненавидит, когда ее называют Нимфадорой.

- Мисс Тонкс, уточните, пожалуйста, что вы имеете в виду?

- Зачем вы спасли Лестрейндж, она же преступница?

Но Гарольд не успел ответить, ему помешал крик Беллатриссы.

- Ах ты, мерзкая полукровка, сейчас ты заплатишь за все! Круцио! - крикнула Беллатрисса, но к ее удивлению луч заклинания рассеялся в паре сантиметров от Тонкс.

- Что за...? Круцио! - повторила она попытку, но безуспешно.

- Вот то, о чем я Вам говорил, профессор. Как любезно нам продемонстрировала леди Лестрейндж, никто из вас не может навредить другому, но это касается только вас пятерых.

Гарольд окинул их внимательным, изучающим взглядом и натолкнулся на злой взгляд Беллатриссы. Он понимал, что ее нужно срочно успокоить, иначе она может сорваться.

- Леди Лестрейндж, успокойтесь, вам вредно волноваться, - спокойно сказал он, но добился противоположного эффекта.

- Выродок... ты смеешь надо мной издеваться! Петрификус Тоталус!

"БЕЛЛЛАТРИССА ПРИМЕНИЛА ПЕТРИФИКУС ТОТАЛУС, А НЕ КРУЦИО? У меня, наверное, галлюцинации на почве магического истощения?!" - ошарашено думал Гарольд, уклоняясь от заклинания полной парализации.

- Круцио! - крикнула Беллатрисса.

"Уфф... Слава Мерлину, со мной все в порядке. Но почему вначале она хотела меня только парализовать, ведь раньше она не пользовалась такими простыми заклинаниями?" - размышлял Гарольд, спокойно отбивая Круциатус и внимательно наблюдая за Беллатриссой.

Он понимал, что надо срочно что-то делать, иначе скоро будет уже поздно, поэтому решил зайти с другой стороны.

- Леди Лестрейндж, с Вашей стороны крайне невежливо бросать пыточное заклятье в человека, который несколько минут назад спас вам жизнь, - укоризненно сказал Гарольд.

Беллатрисса начала успокаиваться, она знала, что такое Долг Жизни, а главное, что будет с ней и ее родом, если она убьет мальчишку, не оплатив перед этим долг. Поэтому она решила подождать, ведь убить его она всегда успеет.

Гарольд попал в точку, она тут же остыла и вполне спокойно смотрела прямо ему в глаза. Но парню почему-то не нравилось это внезапное спокойствие, было в ее взгляде что-то зловещее. Он не успел обдумать ее поведение, так как внезапно у него появилось очень не хорошее предчувствие. Гарольд не мог понять, кому грозит опасность, а судя по тому, что с каждой секундой предчувствие только усиливалось, опасность смертельная. И тут его прошиб холодный пот...

- МОРДРЕД И МОРГАНА! ТВОЮ... Как я мог забыть?

Гарольд помчался к ближайшему окну. Ему повезло, окно выходило как раз туда, где сражались местный Гарри Поттер и Волдеморт. Гарольд смотрел, как сражается его двойник и понимал - у мальчишки ни каких шансов, и если ничего не сделать, история повторится. Недолго думая, он разбил стекло заклинанием и выставил вокруг Поттера щит против Авады. Перед глазами тут же поплыло, но он быстро взял себя в руки. Также он решил сделать Волдеморту маленький подарок...

- Зевсус! - крикнул Гарольд, посылая в него молнию. За секунду до того, как в Волдеморта попала молния, он успел послать в Поттера Аваду Кедавру.

Гарольд увидел, как в щит ударил зеленый луч, а потом ощутил, как его тело будто выворачивает на изнанку, боль при этом была такая, что Волдеморт с его Круциатусом нервно курит в сторонке. В голове мелькнула мысль: "Что-то не так?.." - и потерял сознание.

Никто из присутствующих не заметил, как спустя несколько секунд после попадания в Гарольда шального проклятья, вокруг него появился золотой свет.

Когда парень пришел в себя, его взору предстала просто нереальная картина. Над ним склонились ВЗВОЛНОВАННЫЕ БЕЛЛАТРИССА И ГЕРМИОНА!

- Поттер, он... - смог сказать Гарольд.

- Он в порядке, - успокоила Гермиона.

"Отлично. Надо выбираться отсюда", - подумал он, дотрагиваясь до вшитого в куртку портала.

- Слизерин-мэнор... - почти не размыкая губ, прошептал он и отключился.

Даже не подозревая, что переместился в замок не один...


	4. Глава 3

Глава 3.

Белла даже не успела толком понять, что случилось, просто в какой-то момент ощутила толчок и осознала, что стоит посреди огромного зала, и это был явно не Хогвартс.

Она осмотрелась. Вместе с ней в зале оказались грязнокровка Грейнджер с дочерью изменницы крови Андромеды, кажется, ее зовут Нимфадора, а также Нарцисса и МакГонагалл. На полу лежал мальчишка и выглядел он не лучшим образом. Темные круги под глазами и бледное с зеленоватым оттенком лицо только подтверждали, что он в плохом состоянии.

Не то, что бы Беллатриссу волновало его здоровье, но, как не крути, он спас ей жизнь, а это значит, у нее перед этим щенком неоплаченный Долг Жизни, а если учесть, что Авады было две, то и Долга тоже два...

Внезапно перед ними появился эльф-домовик.

- Хозяин Гарольд вернулся! Что может Дилли сделать для Хозяина Гарольда?! - затараторил эльф

Но как только он увидел, в каком состоянии находится его хозяин, к тому же в помещении находятся пять неизвестных ему волшебников, домовика от страха начала бить крупная дрожь. Белла поняла, что надо брать ситуацию в свои руки, не то у эльфа начнется истерика, а мальчишке срочно нужна помощь.

- Быстро проведи нас в комнату хозяина. Цисси, ты квалифицированный колдомедик, посмотри, что с ним. Кажется, в него попало шальное проклятье, судя по цвету луча, авторское проклятье Долохова, мастера на всякого рода пакости. Остальные, вызовите другого домовика. Постарайтесь выяснить, где мы находимся, - распорядилась она, но видя, что все так и стоят, крикнула. - Чего стоите, шевелитесь!

То ли признавая ее правоту, то ли от шока, вызванного вполне вменяемым поведением Беллатриссы, все сделали, как она сказала.

Дилли повел Нарциссу, левитировавшую перед собой бессознательного Гарольда, и Беллу, идущую следом, а также Тонкс, которая напрочь отказалась оставлять Гарольда наедине с Пожирателями Смерти, на третий этаж, где открыл первую дверь слева от лестницы.

Они вошли в шикарную большую комнату, оформленную в серебристо-зеленой гамме с изящной мебелью. Нарцисса уложила Гарольда на кровать, стоящую напротив окна, и начала осмотр парня. Белла же с удобством разместилась в кресле рядом с кроватью, а Тонкс осталась стоять у входа вместе с эльфом, внимательно наблюдая за действиями Нарциссы.

Беллатрисса смотрела на бледного юношу, неподвижно лежащего на широкой кровати, ей не давал покоя вопрос: "Зачем?! Зачем он спас меня?! Ведь я столько сделала такого, за что меня стоило убить... Жалость тут не причем. Я - Беллатрисса Лестрейндж, сумасшедшая Пожирательница Смерти, правая рука Темного Лорда. Любой посчитает за счастье прикончить меня, появись у них такая возможность. А он, мало того что спас, так судя по его разговору с Нарциссой, еще и вылечил. Вероятно, я ему зачем-то нужна. Вопрос - зачем?" - размышляла она.

Нарцисса тем временем закончила осмотр Гарольда и теперь изумленно смотрела на пергамент с результатами диагностирующих заклинаний.

- Странно... - задумчиво сказала она.

- Что-то не так? - спросила Белла.

- У парня сильное физическое и магическое истощение, легкое сотрясение и остаточные следы неизвестного темного проклятья. Видимо, это то проклятье, о котором ты говорила, Белла, но я не понимаю, почему остаточные следы, если никто из нас его не снимал, а судя по результатам, оно было снято в течение пяти секунд после попадания.

- Это не возможно! - уверенно сказала Белла и пояснила: - Проклятия Долохова почти всегда необратимы, а если все же повезет и проклятье можно снять, то это требует много времени.

- Но с ним все будет в порядке? - осторожно спросила Тонкс.

- Да. Немного укрепляющего зелья и с ним все будет в порядке, - спокойно ответила Нарцисса, приказывая эльфу принести зелье.

Дилли мигом исчез, появился спустя три секунды с требуемым зельем и передал пузырек Нарциссе. Она тут же напоила им Гарольда.

- Но колдовать он сможет не раньше, чем через сутки, - добавила она.

Белла снова посмотрела на парня. Она отметила, что его лицо хоть и бледное, но уже без зеленоватого оттенка. Это радовало. Тут она обратила внимание на руки Гарольда, а именно на перстни. Белла присмотрелась и не поверила своим глазам - это были перстни Главы Рода, их было пять, но не это ее шокировало, а то, каких именно родов были перстни.

"Не может быть! Это не возможно!"

Видимо, шок отразился на ее лице, потому что она услышала взволнованный голос Нарциссы.

- Что случилось?

- Посмотри на его левую руку! - только и смогла сказать Белла.

Нарцисса проследила за взглядом сестры, и ее глаза расширились от удивления. На левой руке парня сверкали перстни древнейших родов, а именно Рэйвенкло и Слизерин. Она посмотрела на правую его руку и застила в шоке, на ней были еще три перстня Главы родов: Даркрайт, Гриффиндор, Хафлпафф.

- МЕРЛИН! - воскликнула она.

- Что такое? - спросила Тонкс, обеспокоенная странным поведением волшебниц.

Но ответить ей никто не успел. В этот момент открылась дверь и вошла МакГонагалл, а следом за ней Грейнджер. Профессор обвела присутствующих строгим взглядом, заметив на лицах сестер совершенно не присущее им ошарашенное выражение, и спросила.

- Что у вас здесь произошло?

- Лорд Даркрайт наследник основателей! - на одном дыхании выдала Нарцисса, и, увидев непонимающие взгляды, добавила: - Всех четверых и, судя по перстням Главы Рода, истинный наследник.

МакГонагалл посмотрела на лежащего на кровати парня, который уже пришел в себя и теперь просто спал, а потом перевела взгляд на его руки и увидела пять перстней, четыре из которых, без сомнения, принадлежали основателям Хогвартса. На каждом перстне были изображены символы факультетов - барсук, орел, змея и лев.

- Так, давайте пойдем в гостиную, здесь не место для таких разговоров, - спокойно сказала она и добавила: - Дилли, проводи нас, пожалуйста.

Нарцисса наложила на кровать оповещающие чары на тот случай, если парень проснется, и они вышли из комнаты.

Дилли провел их в малую гостиную на втором этаже. Комната была оформлена со вкусом, небесно-голубого цвета стены и кремового оттенка мебель создавали атмосферу умиротворения и спокойствия, а зажженный камин был как нельзя кстати, так как на улице лил дождь.

Волшебницы разместились возле камина, Беллатрисса с Нарциссой заняли кресла, стоящие напротив друг друга, а остальные сели на диванчик напротив камина. Некоторое время в комнате стояла тишина.

Первой заговорила МакГонагалл.

- Теперь все встало на свои места, - задумчиво сказала она.

Гермиона и Тонкс недоуменно переглянулись.

- Нам кто-нибудь, объяснит, в чем дело?! - хором спросили они.

- Если он тот, кто мы думаем, тогда ясно, как мы сюда попали, - продолжала размышлять МакГонагалл, не обращая внимания на вопрос.

- В чем дело? Где мы находимся? - спросила Тонкс, все же надеясь прояснить ситуацию.

Ответила ей, как ни странно Белла, до этого сидевшая, погруженная в свои мысли.

- Мы находимся в Слизерин-Мэноре.

Глаза Тонкс расширились от шока, она посмотрела на МакГонагалл, словно ожидая ее реакции, профессор утвердительно кивнула.

- Я не удивлюсь, если окажется что Гарольд знает, где находятся родовые поместья остальных основателей. - Сказала МакГонагалл. - Только я не могу понять, как мы все сюда попали? Судя по всему, он воспользовался порталом, что наиболее вероятно, учитывая его состояние на тот момент. Но даже если предположить, что Гермиона и Беллатрисса случайно коснулись портала, так как они были к нему ближе всего,то как тогда переместились мы трое?! - спросила она, оглядывая присутствующих.

- Это как раз ясно. Вассальная клятва, - ответила Нарцисса.

На лице МакГонагалл отразилось понимание и удивление.

- Тогда как здесь оказались Грейнджер и Тонкс? Даже если в случае с Нимфадорой могла сыграть роль кровь рода Блэков, то почему здесь грязнокровка, непонятно, - возразила Беллатрисса  
Гермиона с интересом слушала разговор сестер, потом неожиданно даже для себя поинтересовалась:

- Что такое вассальная клятва, и причем тут я? - удивляясь своей смелости, спросила она у Беллатриссы

Белла окинула Гермиону оценивающим взглядом, как бы решая, стоит ли тратить на нее время и, как ни странно, почему-то решила ответить.

- Вот в этом и есть основное отличие чистокровных магов от маглорожденных. Ни одному чистокровному волшебнику не придет в голову спрашивать об этом. Они с детства изучают традиции и обычаи волшебного мира и своего рода, а также суть самой магии. Грязнокровки же приходят в наш мир и начинают навязывать нам свои традиции, даже не утруждая себя познанием мира, в который попали, считая себя умнее нас. Да даже трехлетний чистокровный волшебник знает о мире магии больше тебя, Грейнджер, - с нескрываемым презрением сказала Белла, потом, подумав, добавила, - Но так и быть, я тебе отвечу. Вассальная клятва - это присяга, которая связывает все древние рода с родом Слизерин. Глава рода является правителем волшебного мира и Темным Лордом. Так как прямой наследник давно не появлялся, то и клятва была неактивна. Но судя по тому, что мы все здесь, клятва начала действовать, хотя и не в полную силу. Видимо, еще не сформирован круг приближенных. Также не понятна ситуация с Грейнджер, - закончила объяснять Беллатрисса.

Присутствующие, пребывая в легком шоке, не сразу заметили, что она закончила говорить. И не удивительно, ведь не каждый день увидишь, как Беллатрисса Лестрейндж спокойно объясняет маглорожденной традиции волшебников!

- А что, если родители мисс Грейнджер являются сквибами? В таком случае клятва будет действовать и на нее, - предположила МакГонагалл.

- Вполне возможно, если род достаточно древний, - согласилась Нарцисса.

Она посмотрела на часы у окна. С момента их появления в замке прошло полтора часа.

- Пойду, посмотрю, как там Гарольд, - сказала Нарцисса и направилась к выходу из гостиной.

Белла проводила взглядом уходящую сестру, но мысли ее были далеко.

"А что, если сделать мальчишку преданным слугой Темного Лорда? Ведь если он будет служить Лорду, то все чистокровные волшебники, на которых распространяется вассальная клятва, будут вынуждены признать власть Темного Лорда. О, когда я приведу моему Лорду такого ценного слугу, он вознаградит меня за преданность!" - с воодушевлением думала она.

Откуда ей было знать, что ее грандиозным планам не суждено осуществиться?

В гостиной тем временем прекратились разговоры. Каждый был погружен в свои мысли.

Гермиона обдумывала то, что сегодня узнала. Возможность того, что ее родители происходят из древних магических родов, пугала Гермиону. Этот факт переворачивал весь ее понятный и устоявшийся внутренний мир, она оказалась совершенно не готова к таким переменам. Еще Гермиона очень переживала за Гарри и Рона, которые остались в самом центре сражения.

Профессора МакГонагалл тоже волновали события в Хогвартсе, так как она являлась исполняющей обязанности директора и должна была быть там, где сейчас решается судьба волшебного мира, за который сражаются храбрые дети. Но она не могла вернуться в Хогвартс, что-то не позволяло ей этого сделать.

Тонкс же, украдкой поглядывая на Беллатриссу, ухмыляющуюся каким-то своим мыслям, размышляла над тем, что совсем не знает своих теток. Кто бы мог подумать, что Нарцисса, жена аристократа, ни дня не работавшая, - квалифицированный колдомедик, а Беллатрисса, оказывается, способна вполне мирно общаться с маглорожденными. Хотя тут, скорее всего, сыграла роль неопределенность с происхождением Гермионы.

В это время в комнате на третьем этаже Нарцисса, убедившись, что с Гарольдом все в порядке, и он просто спит, удобно устроилась в кресле у кровати и глубоко задумалась.

Ее мысли целиком и полностью занимал Драко. Нарцисса вспоминала, с каким волнением он ждал, когда примет метку и станет служить Темному Лорду. Как она пыталась его отговорить, убедить в том, что это не его путь, Драко только злился и говорил, что она ничего не понимает. 'Лорд высоко ценит верных и преданных слуг, и, как только выиграет эту войну, вознаградит их', - пылающим взглядом говорил он. Нарцисса была в отчаянии, не зная, что сделать для спасения сына.

Рвение Драко угасло после неудачи с устранением Дамблдора. Тогда сын признался, что на самом деле он не хотел принимать метку, это Люциус заставил его это сделать и сказал, что он, Драко, должен быть благодарен Лорду за оказанную честь.

Нарцисса впервые за долгие годы увидела сына без его привычной презрительно-надменной маски аристократа. Они тогда долго говорили, и Драко открылся ей с другой стороны. Он стал добрым, заботливым, внимательным, она вдруг обнаружила, как сильно он похож на нее. Но вскоре с задания вернулся Люциус и, судя по всему, провел с сыном воспитательную работу. На следующий день на лице Драко была его привычная презрительная маска с горящими от нетерпения глазами. Он объявил, что скоро Темный Лорд победит и все наладится. У Нарциссы появилось очень плохое предчувствие и, как оказалось, не зря. Через некоторое время она узнала о предстоящем захвате Хогвартса. Она решила, что если не может помешать, то будет рядом. Так Нарцисса оказалась в школе.

В Хогвартсе как раз обнаружили исчезновение профессора МакГонагалл, Гермионы и Тонкс, в чем тут же обвинили Пожирателей, не подозревая, что у тех тоже пропало два человека, и они думают на Орден.

Откуда же им знать, что те, кого они считают захваченными врагом, мило беседуют сидя у камина родового замка Слизерина. Правда, узнай Волдеморт, что его самая преданная последовательница, находясь в одной комнате с грязнокровкой, вместо того, чтобы ее убить, посвящает в тонкости традиций чистокровных, его бы пришлось откачивать.


	5. Глава 4

Глава 4.

Гарольд проснулся, но глаза открывать не спешил, прислушивался к ощущениям. Вроде бы все в порядке, только слабость во всем теле и голова немного болит. Он лежал с закрытыми глазами, вспоминая все, что случилось в Хогвартсе.

"Итак, подведем итог проделанной работы. Я выяснил, что Хогвартс умеет разговаривать, что само по себе впечатляет, защитил от Авады Лестрейндж, попутно связав ее Долгом Жизни, который не позволит ей меня укокошить, так как Беллатриссе, без сомнения, известны последствия невыполнения Долга, потом ей же вправил мозги, что тоже хорошо. Дальше, обезопасил пять человек от перспективы быть убитыми друг другом, хотя, по-моему, Беллатриссе это не понравилось. Спас Гарри Поттера, все-таки, согласитесь, неприятно видеть, как убивают человека, который является, по сути, тобою. Понимаю, это выглядит странно, только я ведь помню свою жизнь как Гарри Поттера. Вот и представьте, каково мне смотреть, как этот змееподобный урод пытается его прикончить. Ну, и на десерт шарахнул Волдика молнией, надеюсь, ему понравилось. Убить я его по некоторым причинам не могу, но вот нервишки попортить запросто. В общем, день удался!" - с довольной ухмылкой подумал Гарольд.

Парень с трудом открыл глаза и увидел знакомый полог с гербом Слизерина. Значит, он смог переместиться. Гарольд улыбнулся, вспоминая, как полгода назад приехал в Англию и впервые оказался в этом восхитительном замке.

***  
По приезде в Англию Гарольд первым делом отправился в 'Гринготтс'. Зайдя в банк, он направился к свободному гоблину.

- Здравствуйте, чем могу быть полезным? - вежливо поинтересовался гоблин.

- Здравствуйте, я хотел бы провести проверку родословной, - сказал Гарольд.

- Одну минуту, - сказал гоблин и вышел.

Вернулся он в сопровождении гоблина явно выше его по должности.

- Позвольте представиться, я - Варгнок, ответственный за проведение проверки родословной. Следуйте за мной.

- Приятно познакомиться, сэр Варгнок. Я Лорд Гарольд Даркрайт, можно просто Гарольд, - представился парень, следуя за гоблином.

Он провел Гарольда в свой кабинет, обставленный шикарно и со вкусом. Дубовая мебель с шелковой обивкой, картины с изображением восстаний гоблинов и кованые светильники на стенах смотрелись довольно внушительно.

- Присаживайтесь, - пригласил Варгнок, указывая на одно из кресел у стола.

Потом достал из шкафчика серебряный кинжал и пергамент, положил все на стол и сказал, подавая Гарольду кинжал:

- Капните, пожалуйста, три капли своей крови на пергамент.

Гарольд уколол палец и осторожно выполнил его требования. Как только последняя капля упала на пергамент, рана затянулась, а кровь впиталась в свиток, который засветился голубоватым светом. На нем начал появляться текст, спустя минуту все закончилось.

Варгнок взял свиток и погрузился в чтение. По мере того, как он изучал пергамент, челюсть гоблина поспешила на свидание с полом, а глаза стали размером с галеон. Он в шоке переводил взгляд с пергамента на Гарольда и обратно, после чего вызвал младшего гоблина, что-то ему шепнул и того как ветром сдуло.

"Ого! А я считал, что их ничем не удивить. Хотя, мне кажется, я единственный, кому посчастливилось видеть удивленного гоблина", - мысленно усмехнулся Гарольд.

Гарольд, конечно, знал, что так шокировало Варгнока, но решил не выдавать себя, поэтому, нацепив на лицо выражение полнейшего непонимания происходящего, спросил:

- Что происходит? С родословной что-то не так?

- Лорд Даркрайт, я прошу прощения, но Вам нужно немного подождать. Сейчас придет управляющий банком и ответит на все Ваши вопросы, - с каким-то благоговением в голосе сообщил Варгнок.

- Да-да, конечно.

Спустя минуту в кабинет вошел представительного вида гоблин. Варгнок поспешил передать ему свиток, при этом низко кланяясь. Ситуация повторилась опять, взору Гарольда предстал абсолютно офигевший гоблин. Хотя надо отдать ему должное - он довольно быстро взял себя в руки и с почтительным поклоном обратился к Гарольду.

- Разрешите представиться, я - Гарднок, Предводитель расы гоблинов и глава банка 'Гринготтс'. Для меня большая честь познакомится с Вами, Лорд Слизерин! - с каким-то воодушевлением и благоговением в голосе сказал Гарднок.

- Что происходит? Почему Вы меня так называете? - продолжая изображать удивление вперемешку с непониманием, спросил Гарольд.

- Вы являетесь Главой пяти древнейших родов магической Англии, - пояснил Предводитель гоблинов.

- Как это - пяти родов? Я знаю, что являюсь главой рода Даркрайт, а про остальные четыре мне ничего неизвестно, - якобы в шоке округлил глаза парень.

- Вы прямой наследник родов Гриффиндор, Хафлпафф, Рэйвенкло и Слизерин.

- Возможно ли как-то это проверить, может, это ошибка?

- А это мы сейчас и выясним! Варгнок, принеси шкатулку, - распорядился гоблин.

Спустя пять минут Варгнок принес ларец из красного дерева с золотой отделкой и поставил на стол перед главой банка. Тот бережно открыл крышку и повернул ларец так, чтобы Гарольд мог видеть перстни.

Они были просто великолепны. Драгоценные камни сверкали в золотой оправе, на каждом камне был выгравирован символ рода. Гриффиндор - лев, Хафлпафф - барсук, Рэйвенкло - орел и Слизерин - змея. Что интересно, звери казались живыми, как будто кто-то поместил их внутрь камней.

- Что я должен делать? - уточнил Гарольд.

- Все очень просто. Вы должны поочередно надеть перстень каждого рода. Если перстни признают Вас достойным рода, вы станете магическим главой и получите доступ ко всей магии данных родов, - пояснил Гарднок.

Вот тут Гарольд по-настоящему удивился.

- Что значит "получу доступ ко всей магии рода"?

- Для распоряжения кровной магией в полном объеме недостаточно быть кровным наследником. Конечно, у кровного родственника присутствует частица магии его рода, но эта частица очень маленькая. Чтобы иметь возможность использовать родовую магию в полную силу, наследнику нужно стать магическим Главой рода. Как только перстни признают в Вас Главу рода, в чем я не сомневаюсь, Вы станете самым сильным волшебником в магическом мире, - довольно ухмыльнулся Гарднок.

Гарольд молчал, пытаясь переварить полученную информацию.

"Вот влип! Вроде уже и не Гарри Поттер, а в неприятности попадаю с тем же привычным постоянством. Карма у меня такая, что ли?" - с горечью думал парень, рассматривая перстни.

Гарольд осторожно взял перстень Гриффиндор и надел его на палец. Кольцо нагрелось и уменьшилось в размере, подстраиваясь под нового хозяина.

- Поздравляю, Лорд Гриффиндор, перстень признал Вас Главой рода! Теперь по очереди примерьте остальные перстни. На какую руку Вы их наденете, не имеет значения, только перстень главного из родов должен быть на безымянном пальце левой руки.

Главным оказался, как и ожидалось, род Слизерина, потом шли Рэйвенкло, Гриффиндор и Хафлпафф. Как только его признал последний перстень, парня окутал яркий свет, а сам он ощутил, как сквозь него проходят потоки магии, наполняя его собой.

- Мои поздравления, Милорд! Также примите клятву верности от расы гоблинов, чьим предводителем я являюсь. Мы рады служить Вам, Сир! - преклоняя колено, сказал Гарднок.

Совершено офигевший от всего происходящего, Гарольд с открытым ртом наблюдал, как глава банка 'Гринготтс', а по совместительству Предводитель гоблинов, встает перед ним на колени.

У парня появилось стойкое ощущение нереальности происходящего, но все же он ответил:

- Я принимаю твою клятву!

В момент принятия клятвы между Гарольдом и Гардноком образовалась голубая сияющая нить и спустя пару секунд пропала. Гарднок поднялся и посмотрел прямо в глаза парня. В глазах гоблина появилось выражение безграничной преданности и доверия.

- Это все, конечно, очень хорошо, но, может, мне кто-нибудь объяснит, что здесь сейчас произошло? Почему вы назвали меня Милорд и Сир? - потребовал Гарольд.

- Ваш покорнейший слуга обратился к Вам так по причине вашего прямого родства с Лордом Слизерином, который в свое время правил волшебным миром совместно с Леди Рэйвенкло, которая была его супругой. А так как родовой перстень признал Вас Главой рода, на данный момент Вы Правитель волшебного мира, иначе говоря, Темный Лорд. В отличие от некоего Волдеморта, именующего себя Темным Лордом, Вы являетесь им по праву рождения, - проинформировал Гарднок.

"Черт! У меня когда-нибудь будет спокойная жизнь или нет?" - с досадой подумал Гарольд. Затем поинтересовался из чистого любопытства, но лучше бы он этого не делал.

- Но если, как вы утверждаете, я Глава пяти родов, значит, я владелец пяти Родовых замков. Насколько мне известно, по крайней мере четыре из них утеряны, - констатировал Гарольд, но увидев, как переглянулись гоблины, спросил: - Не хотите ли вы сказать, что вам известно расположение этих замков?

- Не совсем так. Где находятся замки, нам неизвестно, так как порталом туда служат родовые перстни, а также порталы, созданные Главой рода.

- Могу я увидеть список всего имущества, которым владею?

- Конечно, Милорд, как пожелаете.

Варгнок поспешно вышел и вернулся десять минут спустя, неся пять гроссбухов. Гарольд начал внимательно их просматривать, обращая особое внимание на движение средств. По мере прочтения его глаза увеличились до размеров галеона, и было от чего. Оказывается, он владеет в общей сложности пятью миллиардами, которые хранятся в восьми сейфах, кроме этого, в четырех сейфах с наивысшим уровнем защиты находились редчайшие и уникальные в своем роде артефакты. Также он владеет пятью родовыми имениями, Хогвартсом и АЗКАБАНОМ(!). Помимо этого, он хозяин мелких поместий по всему миру.

От рода Даркрайт Гарольду достался огромный бизнес по производству зелий и доставке редких ингредиентов. Еще он узнал, что на счету в Швейцарском филиале "Гринготтса" находится самая малая часть состояния Даркрайтов, на нем всего два миллиона галеонов. Такие счета открыты практически в каждой стране мира. Основной же капитал находится здесь, в Англии.

Минут пять в кабинете стояла гнетущая тишина. Гарольд такого развития событий никак не ожидал, поэтому был немного выбит из колеи.

"Вот так новости! Я так понимаю, когда Дариус посвящал меня в детали этого мира, то случайно "забыл" упомянуть, что я буду самым богатым человеком на планете, и к тому же Темным Лордом. Конечно, зачем про это говорить, это же сущая мелочь! - с сарказмом подумал Гарольд. - Ну что же, будем выпутываться из этой ситуации. Впрочем, как и всегда". Парень тяжело вздохнул и спросил:

- Уважаемый Гарднок, могу ли я пополнять свой запас галеонов, не посещая банк? И еще, насколько я знаю, у каждого рода, который является клиентом вашего банка, есть управляющий делами. Так вот, я хотел бы пообщаться с моими управляющими.

- Видите ли, сэр, Ваши рода очень древние, но наследники не появлялись уже очень давно. В связи с этим управляющих давно не назначали, хотя за финансовыми операциями следили. И если Вы не возражаете, то управляющим могу стать я. Что же касается посещения банка, то Вам совершенно необязательно бывать здесь. Вот этот кошель зачарован особым образом, он позволяет пополнять запасы галеонов прямо из сейфа. Также он оснащен различными защитными заклинаниями, - сказал Гарднок, передавая Гарольду кошель.

- Благодарю, сэр Гарднок, для меня огромная честь, что именно вы будете управляющим моими делами. В знак моей признательности, примите 4 миллиона галеонов на личный счет банка 'Гринготтс', - с почтительным поклоном сказал Гарольд.

Гарднок просто засиял от удовольствия. Недаром говорят: лучшая благодарность для гоблина - деньги.

- Меня интересует вот какой вопрос: имею ли я, как Глава рода, право узнать, как обстоят дела у моих родственников?

Гарднок ненадолго задумался.

- Да, Милорд, как Глава рода, Вы имеете на это право.

- Замечательно! Могу ли я переговорить с управляющим рода Поттеров?

В прошлой жизни ему было как-то не до этого, а тут он вдруг осознал - Поттеры ведь носят титул Лордов, значит, по идее, должны иметь родовое поместье. Особняк в Годриковой Лощине никак не тянет на родовой замок нескольких поколений, это скорее охотничьи угодья. Также должно быть солидное состояние, хоть он лично его и не видел (интересно, кстати, по какой причине), но в его наличии нет никаких сомнений.

Тем временем Варгнок позвал управляющего Поттеров, который представился как Грибхаук, и быстро разъяснил тому сложившуюся ситуацию. Тот передал Гарольду выписки со счетов, а также список всего, чем владеет Гарри Джеймс Поттер и стал ждать распоряжений.

Как и ожидалось, род Поттеров довольно богат. Наследство Гарри Поттера составляет 500 миллионов галеонов и родовой замок Поттер-Мэнор. Помимо этого, он имеет поместья практически по всему миру, владеет крупнейшей в Магическом мире корпорацией по производству скоростных метел. Также он хозяин 'Ежедневного Пророка' и 'Ведьмополитена', а также Магического книжного издательства 'Феникс'.

А ведь еще есть завещание Сириуса Ориона Блэка, согласно которому, Гарри Поттер является Магическим Главой рода Блэк, владельцем особняка по адресу Гриммаулд Плейс, 12, и "не большим таким состоянием" в размере 900 000 000 галеонов, и кучи древних и, само собой, темных артефактов.

Но самое интересное, это ежемесячные отчисления в магловский банк на счет Вернона Дурсля в размере 1000 галеонов, проведенные по счетам как средства на воспитание Гарри Джеймса Поттера.

"Ну ничего себе новости! Тут напрашиваются два вопроса: почему я раньше об этом не знал и кто в этом виноват?" - с раздражением думал Гарольд.

- Скажите, мистер Поттер уже принял наследство? - обратился Гарольд к управляющему Поттеров.

Грибхаук как-то замялся, но все же ответил.

- Мы отправили мистеру Поттер извещение в день его совершеннолетия, но он так и не появился.

- А письмо отправили лично мистеру Поттеру? - уточнил Гарольд. Интуиция ему подсказывала, что тут замешан Дамблдор, но парень решил перестраховаться.

Дело в том, что Гарольд последовал совету Дариуса, и стал внимательно следить за всеми действиями и словами 'уважаемого' Директора. То, что он узнал, ему очень не понравилось. К тому же у Дамблдора очень много тайн, хотя это скорее плюс, так как такого человека легче подловить на чем-то.

- Нет, письмо из банка отправили магическому опекуну мистера Поттера, - ответил Грибхаук.

- И кто же магический опекун Гарри Поттера? - полюбопытствовал Гарольд, уже зная ответ.

- Альбус Дамблдор.

- И почему меня это не удивляет?! - с сарказмом спросил Гарольд. - Да, кстати, по какой причине вы отправили письмо Дамблдору, а не мистеру Поттеру? Ведь на тот момент мистер Поттер достиг совершеннолетия по законам Волшебного мира, значит, мог решать все вопросы, касающиеся наследства, самостоятельно.

- Меня об этом попросил Дамблдор, - ответил Гарднок.

- При всем моем к Вам уважении, позвольте уточнить: как директор мог Вас об этом просить, если он уже полгода как мертв?

Гоблины смотрели на парня с непередаваемым выражением на лицах.

- Но позвольте! С чего Вы взяли, что Дамблдор мертв?

- Об этом писали в "Ежедневном Пророке", там говорилось, что его убил Северус Снейп, - Гарольд решительно не понимал, к чему клонит Предводитель гоблинов.

- Я не знаю, что там пишут в "Ежедневном Пророке", и, если честно, мне абсолютно все равно. Но могу с уверенностью сказать - Альбус Дамблдор вполне жив и здоров, более того, он был у меня неделю назад, - уверенно сказал Гарднок.

Гарольд начинал понимать, почему Дариус настаивал на том, чтобы он не доверял директору. Парень все больше убеждался, что Дамблдор, прикрываясь всеобщим благом, проворачивал свои хитрые комбинации. Вот как сейчас: все его считают мертвым и горько оплакивают кончину Величайшего Светлого волшебника столетия, а он, оказывается, вполне жив. Нужно выяснить, что задумал этот старый манипулятор. Но это может и подождать, сейчас Гарольда волновало другое. В отношении Дурслей все было ясно, а вот пропажа крупных сумм с личного счета Гарри Поттера, открытого его родителями на карманные расходы, выглядела подозрительно. К тому же деньги снимались систематически, что наводило на определенные мысли о причастности 'уважаемого' директора.

- Дамблдору известно обо всем состоянии мистера Поттера?

- Нет, конечно! - обиделся Гарднок, считая, что его обвинили в непрофессионализме. - Ему известно о сейфе 1702, которым пользуется мистер Поттер, и еще об одном сейфе с вполне безобидными артефактами.

- Это радует! - улыбнулся парень. - Если я правильно понял, в некоторой степени я могу управлять состоянием мистера Поттера до принятия им наследства? - Предводитель гоблинов утвердительно кивнул. - Значит, мы поступим следующим образом: не уведомляйте пока мистера Поттера касательно остального наследства, в известном ему сейфе вполне достаточно денег для нормальной жизни.

Гоблины переглянулись, явно не видя логики в действиях Гарольда, но промолчали.

Они обсудили еще кое-какие детали, и Гарольд, вежливо попрощавшись, с помощью перстня Слизерина переместился в родовой замок.

***  
Он переместился в огромный зал с большими витражными окнами и мраморными колоннами, поддерживающими потолок, украшенный лепниной. Стены украшали фрески с изображениями жизни волшебников, в том числе и Основателей. Тут также присутствовал камин и шикарная лестница из белого мрамора, ведущая на верхние этажи.

Гарольд с интересом осматривал помещение, восхищаясь талантом человека, создавшего такую красоту. А это же только зал при входе, так сказать, прихожая.

- Добрый день, Лорд Даркрайт - Гриффиндор - Хафлпафф, Принц Рэйвенкло - Слизерин. Добро пожаловать в Слизерин-Мэнор, Хозяин! - Гарольд даже вздрогнул от неожиданности. - Я управляющий этого замка, меня зовут Дилли, и я буду очень рад служить Вам, лорд Слизерин, - на одном дыхании выпалил эльф.

Эльф был какой-то странный. Во-первых, он не говорил о себе в третьем лице, что было немного необычно, во-вторых, одет он был не в простыню, как прочие эльфы, а в аккуратный серебристо-зеленый костюм с гербом Слизерина на пиджаке. Держался он с достоинством, явно гордый тем, что принадлежит древнему роду Слизерина.

- Добрый день, приятно познакомиться. Можешь называть меня Гарольд.

- Как прикажете, хозяин Гарольд.

- Вот и отлично. Ты можешь показать мне замок? Кстати, тут есть еще домовики?

- Конечно хозяин, я с удовольствием покажу вам замок, и да, в замке, кроме меня, живут еще 20 эльфов-домовиков.

- Но погодите, у замка уже очень давно не было хозяина, как же вы жили?

- Хозяин Гарольд забывает, что это волшебный замок. Как только умер последний прямой наследник Лорда Слизерина, замок просто уснул, ожидая прихода истинного наследника. И вот Вы, наконец, появились, чему мы очень рады!

Они пошли осматривать помещения. На первом этаже была кухня и большая обеденная зала, тронный зал, кабинет и приемная, бальный зал и большая гостиная, также хозяйственные помещения. Второй этаж занимали гостевые комнаты, музыкальный салон, две малых гостиных и малая столовая, также тут размещалась поистине огромная библиотека.

Когда Дилли подошел к черным резным дверям, Гарольд даже не думал, что увидит такое. Библиотека являла собой огромное помещение, наполненное светом даже в самых дальних углах благодаря большим окнам, украшенным разнообразными витражами. Помещение было условно разделено на две половины. Одна его часть имела вид уютной гостиной, там было множество столиков с креслами, у стен стояло несколько диванов. Также здесь имелся камин, возле него тоже стояли удобные кресла и журнальный столик для любителей почитать у камина. Сама же библиотека имела вид огромного архива и была разделена на четыре секции, каждая соответствовала одному из Основателей. Как позже выяснилось, каждая секция делилась по темам, там было всё: от Высшей боевой магии до Гербологии, при чем здесь были книги как по белой, так и по темной магии. Библиотека была просто великолепна и, судя по всему, уникальна.

"Вау-у-у! Это просто невероятно! Обязательно приведу сюда Гермиону. Думаю, она сможет по достоинству оценить это великолепие", - думал Гарольд, с восхищением оглядываясь вокруг.

На третьем этаже размещались комнаты хозяина замка - его личный кабинет и три спальни. На этом экскурсию решили закончить.

Гарольд жил в замке Слизерина уже неделю. За это время он выяснил, что в замке имеются подземелья, где располагались темницы и лаборатория, за которую Снейп точно бы удавился. Помимо этого замок имел изрядное количество тайных ходов и укромных местечек в виде замаскированных помещений. Вокруг замка был огромный сад, поражающий своим великолепием, с экзотическими деревьями и кустами, собранными со всего мира, завораживающими своею красотой и погружающие посетившего этот сад в поистине сказочную и волшебную атмосферу райских запахов и звуков. Имеющиеся в саду аллеи и тропинки, сплетенные в лабиринт ходов, вели к уютным беседкам, скрытым кронами деревьев, и солнечным полянам, что придавало саду завораживающей таинственности. А еще в замке были теплицы с очень редкими волшебными растениями, половина из которых вообще считалась мифом. Если быть до конца откровенным, то замок Салазара Слизерина поражал воображение своим великолепием и создавал атмосферу сказочной нереальности этого творения архитектуры.

Гарольд также побывал в других родовых замках и обнаружил в каждом из них абсолютно идентичные библиотеки, что говорило о совместном творении Основателей, созданном на века. Только странно, почему библиотека Хогвартса отличалась от их личной библиотеки? Вероятнее всего, Основатели не были уверены, что их правильно поймут. В их личных библиотеках были книги, относящиеся как к белой, так и к темной магии, а в те времена к волшебникам, изучающим темную магию, относились крайне враждебно, что отлично видно на примере Салазара Слизерина. Впрочем, в наше время эта ситуация мало изменилась.

Также он продолжил поиски способа защиты от Авады Кедавры, которые начал лет восемь назад. Он пока не достиг никакого успеха. Гарольд надеялся, что в библиотеке Слизерина он что-нибудь найдет, но времени было катастрофически мало, а библиотека поистине необъятной.

- Мерлин, это нереально! - вздохнул Гарольд, сидя в кресле у камина в библиотеке, скрытый горой книг. - Как мне найти щит от Авады меньше, чем за полгода, если ведущие специалисты безуспешно ищут его уже тысячу лет? С чего я решил, что у меня это получится?

Он потянулся, разминая затекшие мышцы. Его взгляд случайно упал на журнальный столик рядом с креслом. То, что он там увидел, заставило его застыть на месте. Там, где еще минуту назад лежала гора книг, сейчас находилась всего одна. Остальные книги непостижимым образом исчезли.

Когда же Гарольд прочитал название, то просто потерял дар речи. На черной кожаной обложке сверкала золотая надпись:

"С. Слизерин, Р. Рэйвенкло, Г. Гриффиндор. Авада Кедавра. Возможность защиты".

- Но как...?! - он не верил своим глазам.

Гарольд взял книгу и осторожно раскрыл, будто боясь, что она исчезнет также внезапно, как и появилась. Затаив дыхание, он просмотрел книгу. Это было именно то, что он так долго искал. Но особенно Гарольда впечатлило то, кем была написана книга.

"Перед тем, как книга появилась на столике, я сказал, что за такой короткий срок невозможно найти щит от Авады Кедавры. Значит, на библиотеку наложены какие-то особые чары для быстрого поиска нужной информации. А что, если есть и другие книги авторства Основателей?" - Гарольд поспешил проверить свои предположения на практике.

- Мне нужны книги авторства Основателей.

Спустя некоторое время на столике лежало, помимо первой, еще восемь книг с именами Основателей на обложках:

Г. Гриффиндор. "Высшая боевая магия".

Р. Рэйвенкло. "Все о трансфигурации" и 'Высшие чары".

С. Слизерин. "Секреты зельеварения: редкие зелья' и "Легилименция и окклюменция. Искусство владения разумом".

Х. Хафлпафф. "Уникальные и редкие магические растения. Методы их выращивания".

Г. Гриффиндор, Р. Рэйвенкло, С. Слизерин. "Техника создания заклинаний".

С. Слизерин, Р. Рэйвенкло, Г. Гриффиндор, Х. Хафлпафф. 'Лечебные зелья и другие способы снятия проклятий'

"М-да, неожиданно. - Гарольд стал просматривать лежащие на столике книги. За эти книги любой волшебник продал бы себя и свой род в рабство, а ему это сокровище досталось, по сути, даром. - Это поистине бесценное сокровище, и оно достойно особого места даже в такой необычной библиотеке".

Гарольд небрежно взмахнул палочкой, и на стене появилась небольшая полка из красного дерева, туда он и поместил книги. Придирчиво осмотрев свою работу, он добавил для верности парочку защитных заклинаний, удовлетворенно кивнул и, наконец, отправился отдохнуть, так как уже неделю безвылазно просиживал в библиотеке и спал от силы по три часа. Но теперь, когда проблема решена, можно немного расслабиться.

Так он и жил, проводя время в изучении книг, тренировках в боевой магии, чарах и трансфигурации. В этом сильно помогали книги, написанные Годриком и Ровеной. К тому же книги были с секретом в виде функции самозаполнения - все новые открытия в этих областях магии тут же появлялись в книгах, что было очень удобно.

Попутно Гарольд строил грандиозные планы по скорейшему уничтожению Волдеморта. Надеяться на Гарри Поттера было глупо. Совершенно неподготовленный подросток, даже имея огромный магический потенциал, не в состоянии прикончить опытного темного мага. Доказано на практике!

Поэтому Гарольд решил взять ситуацию в свои руки. Как-никак, он с детства готовился к этому, помня горький опыт прошлой жизни. Но в его идеальный план по самоличному избавлению волшебного мира от Волдеморта вмешалась судьба, иначе не скажешь.

Как-то раз Гарольд решил основательно изучить обычаи и традиции магического общества, так сказать, для общего развития. Нет, конечно, его учили этому с самого детства, но, во-первых, он изучал все довольно поверхностно (к тому же это было достаточно давно), а, во-вторых, его никто не учил, как быть Главой сразу пяти древнейших магических родов, что, без сомнения, накладывает на него некоторые обязательства. Поэтому Гарольд решил более подробно изучить все, что хоть как-то касалось Главы магического рода.

Надо сказать, затеял он это не зря. Читая очередной трактат под названием: "Кодекс истинного Главы рода", он выяснил, что его планам относительно Волдеморта не суждено сбыться, с ним все-таки придется разбираться Поттеру. Связано это с тем, что Глава рода не может убить никого из Рода, также никто из членов Рода не в состоянии убить Главу рода, магия этого не допустит.

Получается, что тогда, в Отделе Тайн, Лестрейндж не могла убить Сириуса Блэка, потому как он являлся Главой рода Блэк. Но что тогда произошло в тот день в Министерстве? Как получилось, что Сириус умер? Или все же не умер...? Ведь свойства Арки Смерти до конца не изучены.

Гарольд после прочтения злополучного трактата неделю жил как в тумане. У него появилась навязчивая идея вернуть Сириуса. Он не знал, когда и, главное, как, но поклялся, что, по крайней мере, попытается. Во всяком случае, даже неудачная попытка лучше бездействия.

Но первостепенной задачей для Гарольда было победить Волдеморта, а так как в силу недавно открывшихся обстоятельств сделать этого лично он не мог, то требовалось в срочном порядке обучать Поттера. С этим возникли проблемы. Первая - это, конечно, категорический запрет Дариуса на вмешательство в события до битвы за Хогвартс, что на данный момент делало невозможным и спасение Сириуса. Вторая проблема, не позволяющая начать обучение прямо сейчас - это усиленная охрана Мальчика-Который-Выжил, которая осуществлялась Орденом Феникса и, понятное дело, они не позволят находиться всяким, на их взгляд, подозрительным личностям рядом с Поттером. Поэтому в этой ситуации Гарольду оставалось только ждать, а в назначенное время не дать Волдеморту убить Поттера. Ну а потом будет видно.


	6. Глава 5

Глава 5.

Улыбаясь приятным воспоминаниям, Гарольд поднял голову и оторопел от неожиданности. В кресле у кровати, задумчиво глядя в окно, сидела Нарцисса Малфой.

- Нарцисса, что Вы...?! - воскликнул парень, во все глаза глядя на сидящую перед ним женщину. Надо отдать ему должное - он довольно быстро взял себя в руки и уже спокойным голосом продолжил. - Извините, я хотел сказать, леди Малфой, как Вы здесь оказались?

Нарцисса вздрогнув от неожиданности, внимательно посмотрела на Гарольда.

- Как вы себя чувствуете, Милорд?

- Откуда Вы..? - брови Гарольда поползли вверх, но, бросив взгляд на левую руку, где в отблесках пламени свечей сверкали перстни Слизерина и Рэйвенкло, все встало на свои места, скрывающие чары, наложенные им с утра, рассеялись. - Можете не отвечать, Вы просто увидели перстни. Что же, этого следовало ожидать. Леди Малфой, если не возражаете, давайте отбросим формальности, называйте меня просто Гарольд, так будет намного проще.

- Не вижу причин с Вами не согласиться, можете называть меня по имени, так действительно удобнее. Но все же скажите, как Вы себя чувствуете, а потом я Вам все подробно расскажу, - она вытащила палочку и, применив несколько диагностических заклинаний, удовлетворенно кивнула.

- Да вроде нормально, только слабость, и немного голова болит. Но это не важно. Меня куда больше волнует, каким образом Вы оказались в этом замке?

- Признаться, я полагала, Гарольд, что это Вы мне скажете, как мы оказались в Слизерин-Мэноре. К слову, до сегодняшнего дня, считавшимся мифом, - усмехнулась Нарцисса.

Гарольд непонимающе моргнул.

- Что значит "МЫ"? Вы здесь не одна?

- Ну да, кроме меня здесь Белла, Тонкс, МакГонагалл и Грейнджер, - проинформировала Нарцисса.

"Ну, дела! И что мне теперь со всем этим прикажете делать?" - сокрушался Гарольд.

- Сожалею, но вынужден Вас разочаровать. Я не имею ни малейшего понятия, как так получилось.

- У нас имеется пара предположений на этот счет, - Нарцисса внимательно посмотрела на парня, прежде чем продолжить. - В момент перемещения Беллатриса с Грейнджер, находясь достаточно близко к Вам, могли случайно коснуться портала.

- Нет. Я могу совершенно точно сказать, ни Гермиона, ни Беллатриса портала не касались.

- Значит все-таки Вассальная клятва, - задумчиво сказала леди Малфой.

- Стоп! С этого места поподробней, пожалуйста. Что еще за клятва?

- Дело в том, что все древние аристократические семьи когда-то принесли клятву верности роду Слизерин, правящим Волшебным миром. В связи с долгим отсутствием истинного наследника, клятва была не активна вплоть до сегодняшнего дня. Но наша с вами связь несколько иного рода, судя по всему, мы впятером входим в ближний круг, поэтому и находимся здесь. Белла считает, что круг еще не сформирован, как только это случится, клятва по отношению к нам полностью активируется, - Нарцисса закончила, переводя дыхание.

"И как это у меня вылетело из головы? Я же, как-никак, Темный Лорд, а каждый приличный Темный Лорд просто обязан иметь Ближний круг. Хотя я и тут выделился, у меня прям гарем. Чувствую, то ли еще будет", - усмехнулся Гарольд.

- В вашей теории пара несостыковок. Если клятва распространяется только на чистокровных волшебников, то как здесь оказались Тонкс с Гермионой? - уточнил Гарольд.

- Ну, в случае с Тонкс все предельно просто, по матери она Блэк, и теоретически клятва распространяется и на нее. Что же касается Грейнджер, то тут тайна, покрытая мраком. Скорее всего, ее родители сквибы.

- Вероятно, так оно и есть, - кивнул парень. - Впрочем, это легко проверить, завтра я этим займусь. Кстати, а сколько я проспал?

- Примерно два с половиной часа.

- Получается, вас уже более двух часов разыскивают, а вы тем временем, мирно беседуете у камина. - Получив утвердительный кивок, Гарольд даже сел. - Но почему вы не вернулись в Хогвартс? - удивился парень.

Нарцисса задумалась. Ведь и правда, за эти два с половиной часа у нее даже мысли не мелькнуло вернуться в Хогвартс, где остались Драко с Люциусом.

- Честно сказать, меня больше волновало состояние вашего здоровья, а судьба сына и мужа как-то отошла на второй план. Видимо, это одно из проявлений Вассальной клятвы, - призналась Нарцисса

"С каждым днем жизнь становится все веселей. Ну, допустим, я знаю, как объяснить пропажу двух Пожирателей Смерти, чтобы по возвращении Волдеморт их сразу же не убил. Но как прикажете объяснять Ордену Феникса, куда пропали три волшебницы, две из которых действующие члены Ордена, а третья лучшая подруга Гарри Поттера? И это при том, что их, скорее всего, кто-нибудь, видел во время дуэли с сестрами. Версия про похищение Пожирателями тут не прокатит, все видели, что им было не до того, хотя, наверняка первым делом в похищении обвинили противников".

- У нас нарисовалась проблема! Нужно придумать, как объяснить Ордену и Волдеморту, где вы пропадали в течение двух-четырех часов, иначе ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, - подытожил Гарольд, вставая с кровати.

Как только он поднялся на ноги, перед глазами все поплыло. Он был вынужден опереться о спинку кровати.

- В таком состоянии я вас никуда не пущу. Гарольд, вам нужен плотный ужин и крепкий сон для восстановления сил, - запротестовала Нарцисса, придерживая парня за локоть.

Гарольд сел на кровать и внимательно посмотрел в небесно-голубые глаза женщины.

- Нарцисса, я искренне благодарен вам за заботу обо мне. Но, учитывая сложившуюся ситуацию, сейчас не самое подходящее время для отдыха. Вам так не кажется?

Нарцисса промолчала, соглашаясь с доводами парня. Но сдаваться так просто она не собиралась.

- Выпейте-ка вот это. На некоторое время должно хватить. - Не терпящим возражения тоном сказала молодая женщина, подавая ему пузырек с оставшимся укрепляющим зельем. - Но Вам нужно обязательно сытно поужинать. И еще, я запрещаю вам колдовать до завтрашнего утра.

- Благодарю за понимание, я постараюсь в точности следовать вашим рекомендациям, - заверил парень, галантно целуя Нарциссе ручку.

- Очень на это надеюсь, - ответила слегка порозовевшая от смущения блондинка.

Спустя минуту Гарольд с Нарциссой вошли в голубую гостиную.

***  
- Добрый вечер, дамы! - поприветствовав всех присутствующих легким поклоном, Гарольд продолжил: - Рад видеть вас в Слизерин-Мэноре! Предлагаю опустить ненужные формальности, называйте меня просто Гарольд. Могу ли я также называть вас по имени? - поинтересовался Гарольд, усаживаясь в кресло напротив Беллатрисы и оглядывая присутствующих заинтересованным взглядом.

Предложение вызвало различные реакции у присутствующих. Нарцисса создала для себя кресло и устроилась поближе к камину, сделав вид, что ее это не касается, Гермиона и Тонкс кокетливо заулыбались, МакГонагалл только утвердительно кивнула, Беллатриса же всем своим видом выражала несогласие.

Гарольд только усмехнулся, в упор глядя на Беллатрису.

- Я так понимаю, возражений нет. Что же, из того, что мне стало известно, выходит, я причина вашего присутствия здесь, но это вышло случайно.

- Скажи еще, что тебе не известно о Вассальной клятве, - не сдержалась Беллатриса.

- До сегодняшнего дня я о ней даже и не подозревал, - уверенно ответил Гарольд. - Как я уже сказал, ваше появление в этом замке не входило в мои планы, но коль уж так вышло, нужно решить, что делать дальше. Ведь нет никаких сомнений, что ваше исчезновение уже заметили, а это создаст некоторые проблемы.

- Я не совсем Вас понимаю. В чем Вы видите проблему? - уточнила МакГонагалл.

- Проблема состоит в вашем возвращении. А точнее в том, что леди Беллатриса состоит на службе у крайне нервного субъекта, у которого неявка или долгое отсутствие без серьезных на то причин, коими являются: шпионская деятельность в тылу врага, тяжкие увечья или собственная гибель, приравниваются к предательству и караются смертью. Поэтому нужно придумать убедительную причину вашего внезапного исчезновения и долгого отсутствия, - проинформировал Гарольд, не сводя глаз с начинающей злиться Беллатрисы. - Хотя мне кажется, вопрос с Волдемортом может подождать как минимум до завтра, а вот касательно 'Ордена Феникса' я не уверен.

Как только Гарольд произнес имя темного мага, тут же последовала довольно предсказуемая реакция присутствующих. Трое синхронно вздрогнули, а Беллатриса, увидев это, начала довольно ухмыляться.

- Так, для начала перестаньте вздрагивать, когда я называю красноглазого по имени, это жутко раздражает. В этом замке вам ничего не угрожает, - заверил Гарольд. - Ну, а теперь, может, у кого-то есть вопросы или предложения? Я готов выслушать и по возможности ответить на них.

- Я Вас не понимаю, Гарольд. Вы сами только что говорили, что если Темный Лорд заметит наше с Беллой отсутствие, для нас это может плохо кончиться. Тогда почему это может подождать, а Орден нет? - с беспокойством в голосе, спросила Нарцисса.

- Видите ли, после моего маленького подарка Волдеморту сейчас немного не до того, да и Пожирателям, я думаю, тоже, - кровожадно ухмыльнулся Гарольд.

Для Беллатрисы это стало последней каплей.

- Что ты с ним сделал, сволочь?! - закричала она, вскакивая с кресла и попутно доставая палочку.

Гарольд даже не шелохнулся, продолжая спокойно смотреть на взбешенную женщину, угрожающе нависшую над ним, чего не скажешь о Тонкс. Та уже держала свою тетушку на прицеле, готовая в любой момент среагировать, если Беллатриса нападет.

- Тонкс, пожалуйста, опусти палочку, - попросил Гарольд, не отвлекаясь от Беллы.

- Но она же...

- Успокойся. Ничего она мне не сделает, - заверил он молодую авроршу.

- На твоем месте, гаденыш, я не была бы так в этом уверена, - зловеще улыбнулась Пожирательница. - Последний раз спрашиваю, что ты сделал?

"Мерлин, как же она прекрасна в гневе! Эта опасность, исходящая от нее, создает ауру таинственности... Стоп! О чем я думаю?! Эта женщина до мозга костей предана Волдеморту. Как она может мне нравиться? Она же враг... Но ее темно-карие глаза, зеркало души, в котором сейчас отражались злость, превосходство, насмешка. Такие завораживающе глубокие темные омуты, способные поглотить тебя с головой, и все равно прекрасные и желанные... Ну вот, опять!" - Гарольда несколько пугали такие мысли, поэтому он поспешил ответить.

- Да ничего особенного. Просто немного приложил молнией, чтобы знал, как драться на дуэлях с детьми. Жаль только, я не видел его рожу в тот момент, - искренне признался Гарольд, и, видя как при его словах, в темно-карих глазах зажглись опасные огоньки, добавил. - Леди Беллатриса, прежде чем защищать Волдеморта, вспомните, что хорошего он сделал лично Вам. Той, которая вот уже двадцать лет борется за его идеалы, которая провела долгих четырнадцать лет в аду, потому что не пожелала предавать своего Лорда. Как он вознаградил Вас за преданность? Вы искренне верите, что Волдеморт ценит в Вас преданность и беспрекословное выполнение приказов? Но сегодня мне открылись кое-какие любопытные факты. Вас в течении шести лет травили зельями, длительное применение которых позволяет сделать из человека безвольную марионетку, выполняющую любые приказы без лишних вопросов. Это, по-вашему, достойное вознаграждение для вас? Мне кажется, что нет. И еще, подумайте, кто мог подмешивать Вам зелья? Не думаю, что Волдеморт делал это лично, - с жаром закончил Гарольд, глядя как совершенно растерянная Беллатриса садится назад в кресло.

Все присутствующие, напряженно следившие за Беллатрисой, немного расслабились.

- Погодите, из всего, что я здесь услышала, получается, Сами-Знаете-Кто жив и помирать не собирается, - уточнила Тонкс. - Но я не понимаю... После того, что я сегодня видела, мне кажется, Вы имеете достаточно сил для его уничтожения. Тогда почему Вы этого не сделали? - возмутилась девушка.

- Вы совершенно правы, у меня достаточно сил для уничтожения Волдеморта, но здесь есть одно 'но'. В силу не зависящих от меня причин, я не могу его убить, но имею полное право попортить нервы, что я собственно и сделал. К тому же, даже если бы у меня были развязаны руки, убить Волдеморта сегодня я бы точно не смог. - Гарольд посмотрел на присутствующих, на их лицах отчетливо читалось непонимание. - Сегодня утром я отбил три Авады, применив для этого мощнейший щит, требующий затраты огромного количества магии, поэтому на мощную молнию сил явно не хватило. К тому же, как раз когда я применял Зевсус, в меня попало какое-то проклятье. Может кто-то из вас знает, что бы это могло быть? Чувство было такое, будто меня изнутри разрывает на мелкие кусочки.

- Белла предположила, что это могло быть авторское проклятье Долохова. Действовало оно секунд пять, кто его снял, мы не знаем. К тому же, за такой короткий срок снять это проклятье просто нереально, - ответила Нарцисса.

"Зато, я, кажется, знаю, кому должен сказать спасибо за такую своевременную помощь", - Гарольд догадался, что это был Хогвартс, но пока решил об этом умолчать.

- Вот как, значит Долохов. Ну что же, придется ему объяснить, насколько создание подобных проклятий влияет на ЕГО здоровье. Особенно, если эти проклятья попадают в меня, - известил Гарольд ледяным голосом.

Все непроизвольно вздрогнули, а Белле стало искренне жаль Долохова, тон парня не предвещал Антонину ничего хорошего.

Первой заговорила МакГонагалл.

- Гарольд, извините за грубость, но, на мой взгляд, вы не имели права вмешиваться в дуэль, от результата которой зависела дальнейшая судьба Волшебного мира. Зная при этом, что как Глава рода Слизерин вы не можете убить Сами-Знаете-Кого, своим вмешательством вы не дали мистеру Поттеру выполнить пророчество, - строго сказала МакГонагалл.

Гарольд страдальчески закатил глаза.

- Профессор МакГонагалл, вы, без сомнения, мудрая женщина, к тому же опытный боец. И вы серьезно полагаете, что семнадцатилетний подросток, даже с огромным магическим потенциалом, но без соответствующих знаний и подготовки, способен победить опытного темного мага, да еще такого как Волдеморт? - с сарказмом полюбопытствовал Гарольд.

- Но шестнадцать лет назад Поттер уже победил Сами-Знаете-Кого, - вмешалась Тонкс.

- Ну, во-первых, не победил, а только развоплотил, согласитесь это разные вещи. Во-вторых, тут скорее не его заслуга, а Лили Поттер, которая в момент смерти активировала кровную защиту, что, собственно, защитило ее сына от Авады и стало причиной поражения сильнейшего мага столетия. Да, и относительно того, что я не имел права прерывать дуэль Поттера с Волдемортом. Если бы я этого не сделал, то вы бы сейчас оплакивали трагическую гибель Национального Героя, так как я успел поставить щит всего за секунду до того как в него попала Авада Кедавра, - сказал Гарольд, наблюдая, как на лицах трех волшебниц появляется понимание, молниеносно переходящее в ужас по мере того, как до них доходило, что могло сегодня произойти. Лица же сестер выражали скорее разочарование и досаду.

Тут в голове Гарольда промелькнула мысль, довольно странного содержания, явно не принадлежащая ему.

"Не понял! Что за...? Это в кого же здесь такие грандиозные планы относительно моей скромной персоны?" - так как из всех находящихся в гостиной только одному человеку могла придти в голову такая сумасшедшая идея, как сделать из него слугу, Гарольд сразу посмотрел на Беллатрису. - "Неужели она это серьезно? Да ну, это же бред!" - пытался убедить себя парень, смотря на довольно улыбающуюся женщину напротив.

- Леди Лестрейндж, не стройте напрасных иллюзий. Я стану слугой Волдеморта только в том случае, если он откроет фонд поддержки магглорожденных и станет его главой. Но вы же прекрасно понимаете, это нереально. Поэтому мой вам совет: не тратьте зря время, - обратился он к совершенно не ожидавшей такого заявления Беллатрисе.

Взоры пяти волшебниц тут же обратились к нему.

- И не нужно так на меня смотреть. Я понятия не имею как, но в какой-то момент я просто услышал мысли леди Беллатрисы, не используя при этом Легилименцию.

- Как не странно, но мальчишка говорит правду. Я достаточно хорошо владею Окклюменцией и заметила бы вторжение.

- А что, если это как-то связано с Вассальной клятвой? Как я поняла, мы теперь связаны с Гарольдом, возможно клятва позволяет ему обходить наши ментальные щиты, или их для него вообще не существует, - несколько неуверенно предположила Гермиона.

- Я с вами полностью согласна, Гермиона, - кивнула Нарцисса. - А закрыто наше сознание от Гарольда, или нет, можно легко проверить. Да хотя бы на мне, - неожиданно предложила Нарцисса, глядя на Гарольда.

- Нарцисса вы уверены, что хотите этого? - Спросил Гарольд, но, встретив требовательный взгляд женщины, сдался. - Ну, хорошо, я это сделаю.

Он пристально посмотрел в глаза женщины. И спустя мгновение наткнулся на довольно крепкий блок, представляющий собой огромную неприступную гранитную стену. Тщательно осмотрев стену и окончательно убедившись в ее надежности, Гарольд разорвал зрительный контакт.

- Нет, ментальная защита в полном порядке. Здесь что-то другое, только пока не понятно что, - вдруг его осенило. - Я не обходил ментальную защиту леди Беллатрисы, и уж тем более не взламывал. Я просто прочел ее самую яркую мысль на тот момент.

Некоторое время тишину в комнате нарушало лишь потрескивание огня в камине. И снова тишину прервала МакГонагалл.

- Давайте, наконец, решим, что же нам сказать Ордену Феникса? Не представляю, что скажет Аластор, если узнает правду, - сказала профессор. - Кстати, Гарольд, откуда вам известно об Ордене? Это ведь секретная организация.

"А об этом я как раз и не подумал. - Гарольд мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник. - Значит, выберем предателя из тех, кого не жалко. Может, Снейп...? Нет, не подходит. Этого не жалко, но он может еще понадобиться, да и зельевар его уровня большая редкость, таким лучше не разбрасываться. Кто же там способен предать...? О, Флетчер! Такого и не жалко выгнать, давно пора!"

Перед тем как ответить, Гарольд пристально посмотрел на МакГонагалл.

- Профессор, мой вам совет: проведите чистку личного состава, - вполне серьезно сказал парень и только затем ответил. - А поведал мне об Ордене некто Мундугнус Флетчер. Отвратительный тип, скажу я вам.

- Мерлин, неужели он посмел?

Похоже, она не могла в это поверить.

- Можете мне поверить, он это сделал с большим удовольствием, всего за 500 галеонов. Мне кажется, наличие Флетчера в Ордене серьезная угроза для безопасности вашей организации.

- Благодарю за предупреждение. А решу эту проблему в самое ближайшее время, - заверила МакГонагалл.

- Надеюсь, так и будет, это в ваших интересах. Касательно того, что же все-таки сказать Ордену, у меня пока идей никаких. Может быть, вы что подскажете? Но им совершенно точно пока не нужно знать обо мне и этом замке.

- Ну, если о вас упоминать нельзя, а в то, что мы провели столько времени, сидя у камина и мирно беседуя с врагами, хоть это и правда, никто не поверит. Предлагаю сказать полправды, а именно, что в нашу дуэль вмешался незнакомец, рассмотреть мы его не успели, потому что он нас оглушил, очнулись мы ... ну, например, в Выручай-комнате, - предложила Гермиона.

- Я думаю, они уже не один раз обыскали весь Хогвартс. Вы уверены, что это надежное место? - на всякий случай спросил Гарольд.

- Даже если предположить, что они обыскали весь замок, обнаружить это место не так просто, нужно точно знать, что искать. К тому же, из-за суматохи и беспорядка, который там сейчас творится, они могли просто забыть об этой комнате.

- Тогда так и сделаем, - согласился Гарольд, довольный удачным решением щекотливого вопроса. - Что же, подведем итоги сегодняшнего дня. Самое важное непосредственно касается нас с вами, это Вассальная клятва. Я отлично понимаю, что это вам не по душе, но с этим уже ничего не поделаешь. Также я понимаю, что в силу сложившихся обстоятельств мы постоянно должны быть на связи друг с другом. Но в этой ситуации есть один нюанс. На данный момент я не могу доверять вам в полной мере. Думаю, если учесть, что идет война, то это вполне понятная предосторожность. Поэтому у меня для вас кое-что есть, - с озорной улыбкой сообщил Гарольд, вызывая эльфа. - Дилли, принеси, пожалуйста, шкатулку из моего кабинета, - эльф молча исчез и появился спустя десять секунд, но уже со шкатулкой, которую поставил на журнальный столик. - Спасибо. И накрой, пожалуйста, ужин на шестерых в малой столовой, - распорядился парень.

Как только Дилли пошел выполнять поручение, Гарольд, под заинтересованные взгляды дам, достал из шкатулки элегантный золотой кулон с брильянтом в центре, положил его на стол, затем закрыл глаза и сосредоточился.

"Я желаю пять копий этого кулона с сохранением всех уже наложенных на него заклинаний. И добавить к ним заклинание Оповещения путем появления на кулонах инициалов того, кому угрожает опасность", - под шокированные взгляды присутствующих на столике, помимо первого, в зеленом сиянии появились еще пять совершенно идентичных кулонов.

Один из них Гарольд сразу же надел сам, а потом обратился к волшебницам.

- Разрешите преподнести вам в качестве подарка эти прелестные вещицы с очень полезными свойствами. Каждый кулон, в первую очередь, - это многоразовый портал в любой из принадлежащих мне замков. Портал настроен на каждого индивидуально, привести кого-то с собой возможно только с моего ведома. Также кулон защитит вас от любых ментальных атак, в случае, если вы этого сами по каким-то причинам сделать не сможете. Но самое главное, если кому-то из вас будет угрожать серьезная опасность, на кулонах появятся инициалы этого человека. Кулоны невидимы для всех, кроме вас пятерых. Для большей надежности снять их смогу только я, - проинструктировал он, надевая кулоны.

Дойдя до Беллатрисы, он невольно заглянул в ее такие красивые, светящиеся жизнью глаза, позволяющие заглянуть в душу и попытаться разгадать тайны этой загадочной и роковой женщины. Гарольд осторожно надел кулон и, удивляясь самому себе, вдруг нежно улыбнулся, чем вызвал непонимающий и удивленный взгляд Беллатрисы.

От созерцания Беллы парня оторвал строгий голос ее сестры.

- Гарольд, разумеется, я благодарна вам за столь полезный подарок. Но я запретила вам колдовать как минимум до утра, - строго сказала Нарцисса, всем своим видом показывая, насколько она возмущена его поведением.

- Не сердитесь, Нарцисса. Я прекрасно помню о своем обещании, при мне даже нет палочки.

- А как же тогда вы сделали копии кулона?

- Пускай это будет моим маленьким секретом, - таинственно улыбнулся Гарольд.

По лицам волшебниц было видно, что ответ их не удовлетворил, но они, видимо, решили не настаивать.

-Так, с этим разобрались, - вздохнул парень, возвращаясь в кресло. - Нарцисса рассказала мне о ваших предположениях относительно мисс Грейнджер. Мы можем это проверить завтра после обеда. Только вам, Гермиона нужно будет как-то объяснить ваш внезапный отъезд друзьям. Потому что если все обстоит, так как я думаю, вам придется пожить здесь до конца лета, - просвятил Гарольд.

Гермиона, как всегда, не спешила с ответом, пока все досконально не узнает.

- Как вы намерены узнать мою родословную? И зачем мне надо будет жить у вас в замке? - спросила она, всем своим видом показывая, что, пока не получит ответы, ничего делать не станет.

Гарольд, который ожидал этих вопросов, начал подробно отвечать.

- Завтра я отправлю письмо директору банка 'Гринготтс' с просьбой провести для вас проверку родословной. Если все пройдет хорошо, то вам потребуется дополнительное обучение. Впрочем, в любом случае, учитывая нашу с вами ситуацию, дополнительные знания не помешают. К тому же, зная вашу тягу к знаниям, думаю, вам следует знать, что моя библиотека несколько обширнее Хогвартской. Но об этом поговорим чуть позже, - загадочно улыбнулся Гарольд, видя, как при упоминании библиотеки, у Гермионы загорелись глаза. Но чего он совсем не ожидал, так это увидеть такой же горящий нетерпением и жаждой знаний взгляд у Беллатрисы.

"Кажется, я все-таки заинтриговал Гермиону, упомянув библиотеку, а судя по выражению лица Беллы, ее тоже. Представить страшно, что будет, когда они ее увидят! Хотя, зная Гермиону, могу предположить, что вытащить ее оттуда потом будет не просто", - довольный собой, размышлял Гарольд.

Из раздумий его вывел голос Гермионы.

- Хорошо. Я буду здесь завтра в час дня, если вас устроит. Мне и самой хотелось бы узнать, кем я являюсь в действительности. Что же касается предложения провести у вас лето, если позволите, мне нужно немного времени, чтобы все обдумать.

- Конечно, я все понимаю и не настаиваю на немедленном ответе, - успокоил ее Гарольд. - Кстати, а вам не кажется странным, что половину из вас я вроде как уже знаю, и это притом, что раньше мы не встречались?

Гарольд намеренно задал этот вопрос, ему было интересно, что же они ответят.

- Здесь нет ничего удивительного. Из всех нас вам, Гарольд, знакомы те, о ком писали в газетах, а именно леди Беллатриса, леди Нарцисса и я, - уверенно ответила Гермиона.

По мнению Гарольда, версия Гермионы вполне могла бы сойти за правду, если бы не один нюанс, о котором она не знает, и Гарольд очень надеялся, что не узнает, впрочем, как и остальные.

На этот раз его размышления прервала Беллатриса.

- Что касается меня и Цисси тут все верно, - кивнула она. - Но что-то я не припомню, когда это ты, Грейнджер, успела засветиться в прессе? - ехидно ухмыляясь, спросила Беллатриса, но сама же и ответила. - Ах, да! Как же я могла забыть? Перед нами же, подруга, или как утверждает некая Рита Скитер, девушка Мальчика-Который-Выжил, Победителя Тримудрого турнира, более известного как Гарри Поттер. Кстати, давно хотела узнать, как это, быть девушкой Национального Героя, Грейнджер, может, просветишь?

Гермиона не ответила, но было видно, что сказанное Беллатрисой ее очень задело. Она пыталась сдержать негодование и не ответить на оскорбление, ведь именно этого Беллатриса и добивалась, говоря все это. У нее это получалось из последних сил.

Беллатриса отлично знала, что Гермиона не посмеет ответить на выпад, поэтому и решила немного развлечься. Но она не учла, что своим поведением может разозлить Гарольда. А об этом нужно было думать в первую очередь.

- Леди Беллатриса, я настоятельно рекомендую воздержаться в моем присутствии от оскорблений в адрес кого-либо, без веских на то причин, - ледяным тоном предупредил Гарольд, в упор глядя на женщину. - Иначе я буду вынужден принять меры, и, поверьте, они вам не понравятся.

В воцарившейся звенящей тишине вдруг раздался громкий хлопок. Все присутствующие вздрогнули от неожиданности и выхватили палочки, чем до смерти напугали несчастного эльфа, пришедшего сказать, что ужин уже готов.

Гарольд сделал глубокий вдох, успокаиваясь. Не хватало еще окончательно перепугать ни в чем не повинного эльфа.

- Спасибо, Дилли можешь идти, - как можно спокойнее сказал он, потом обратился к остальным. - Сегодня у всех нас был сложный день, поэтому предлагаю сначала хорошенько поужинать, а уже потом возвращать вас домой, - уже спокойно предложил Гарольд.

Как и ожидалось, возражений не последовало. День действительно выдался утомительный.

Час спустя после вкусного и сытного ужина, все спустились в зал с камином, с которого все и началось четыре часа назад. Казалось бы, всего четыре часа, а сколько всего произошло такого, что навсегда изменит их жизни, а вот в какую сторону, это покажет только время.

- Я тут вдруг вспомнил... - Внезапно сказал Гарольд. - Профессор, вы же теперь директор Хогвартса, я прав?

- Не совсем так, Гарольд, я временно исполняю обязанности директора школы. Хогвартс по какой-то причине не выбирает нового директора. И это очень странно, раньше такого никогда не случалось.

- Даже так, - отозвался Гарольд, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь и, немного подумав, спросил: - Скажите, профессор, вы уверены, что Альбус Дамблдор умер?

- На что вы намекаете, молодой человек? - ее голос звенел от возмущения и праведного гнева.

Видя настолько искреннее негодование со стороны всегда сдержанной женщины, Гарольд вдруг осознал, что ей ничего не известно про махинации директора, и она всей душой предана Дамблдору, так же, как и он когда-то. Гарольду очень уважал эту строгую, но справедливую женщину. Ему не хотелось делать ей больно, тем более, что он на собственном опыте знал, насколько тяжело и больно, когда рушится все, во что ты верил и чем жил. Но также он усвоил, что когда ты готов к потрясениям, то переносишь их намного легче. Поэтому, заранее приготовившись к любой реакции со стороны МакГонагалл, с достоинством ответил:

- Я не намекаю, а утверждаю. Альбус Дамблдор жив и здоров, более того, намеренно инсценировал свою смерть. Подтверждение тому - свидетельство об опекунстве над Гарри Джеймсом Поттером, где Дамблдор обозначен как его Магический опекун. Документ затребован мною на правах Главы рода Гриффиндор, следовательно, родственника мистера Поттера, - проинформировал Гарольд

МакГонагалл после его слов стремительно побледнела и покачнулась, но Гарольд, который все время был начеку, успел ее поддержать.

- Я вам не верю! Этого не может быть! - сдавленно прошептала она, немного придя в себя.

- Профессор, мне очень жаль, но это правда. То, что Хогвартс до сих пор не выбрал себе нового директора, говорит о том, что предыдущий директор жив. Магию, в отличии от людей, обмануть не возможно. Поверьте, я бы предпочел сейчас промолчать, но, к сожалению, а может и к счастью, не могу. Понимаете, в чем дело: у меня есть веские причины, позволяющие предположить, что в скором времени весь Магический мир будет праздновать чудесное 'воскрешение' Альбуса Дамблдора. Поэтому я вам все и рассказал, чтобы потом вам было проще. Я сейчас пытаюсь выяснить, как Дамблдору удалось всех так ловко одурачить и зачем это ему понадобилось, но пока никаких результатов.

Гарольд отлично понимал, насколько тяжело все это осознать, и главное - принять, поэтому решил сменить тему.

- Дорогие дамы, мы с вами немного отвлеклись от основной цели нашего пребывания в этом зале. Значит так, для перемещения непосредственно в Хогвартс, а также в конкретное место в замке или на его территории, нужно коснуться кулона, затем назвать пункт назначения, например, Слизерин-Мэнор, и представить то место или комнату, куда вы хотите попасть. Метод напоминает аппарацию, но работает только в тех местах, на которые настроен кулон-портал. Если, не дай Мерлин, случится так, что вы будете не в состоянии активировать портал, кулон это сделает автоматически, - сказал Гарольд.

- Но в Хогвартс нельзя аппарировать. Так говорится в 'Истории Хогвартса', - тоном всезнайки заявила Гермиона, смотря при этом на Гарольда как на полного идиота.

"О! Ну наконец-то, я вижу знакомую Гермиону Грейнджер, считающую, что раз она наизусть знает 'Историю Хогвартса", то ей известны все тайны замка. Ничего, сейчас мы это исправим...' - решил Гарольд, мысленно потирая руки.

- Гермона, вы без сомнения правы, - подтвердил он, и на лице Гермионы засияла победная улыбка. - Но вы упускаете одну очень важную деталь, а точнее, забываете, кем я являюсь. В некотором роде, я владелец замка Хогвартс, а как я уже говорил, кулоны настроены на перемещение в любой принадлежащий мне замок с известными вам ограничениями. Наша связь поможет определить, в каком из замков я нахожусь. Один совет: при перемещении старайтесь не думать об Азкабане, экскурсия туда вряд ли пойдет вам на пользу, - на полном серьезе закончил Гарольд.

Лица присутствующих заметно вытянулись, а на лице Беллатрисы читался безграничный ужас. Повисла гнетущая тишина. Волшебницы пытались осознать то, что услышали, судя по выражению их лиц, безуспешно.

Первой пришла в себя Тонкс.

- Вы что... Вам... вам принадлежит Азкабан?! - запинаясь, спросила она, видимо надеясь, что парень шутит.

- Сам в шоке! - неожиданно выдал Гарольд, горестно вздыхая.

Ответ Гарольда, а главное тон, с каким он это сказал, немного разрядили напряженную обстановку.

- На этой оптимистической ноте предлагаю закончить наше увлекательное знакомство. Буду рад видеть вас в любое время, - заверил он, на прощанье галантно целуя дамам ручку. - С вами же Гермиона, мы увидимся завтра, - напомнил он смущенной девушке прежде, чем они исчезли в голубом свечении.

- Что же, думаю, нам не помешает хорошенько отдохнуть. Пойдемте, я покажу ваши комнаты.

Он провел их на третий этаж и показал сестрам две комнаты как раз напротив своей.

- Отдыхайте. Увидимся завтра, - сказал парень, открывая дверь в свою комнату. - Да, чуть не забыл... Венди, Синди! - позвал Гарольд.

Перед волшебниками материализовались две совершенно одинаковые эльфийки, с одинаковыми насыщенно-зелеными глазами и в аккуратных костюмчиках цветов рода Слизерин.

- Знакомьтесь, это леди Нарцисса и леди Беллатриса, вы будете помогать этим дамам, в каком бы из моих замков они не находились. Вы согласны?

- Да, хозяин Гарольд, мы с удовольствием будем помогать этим леди, - пискнула Венди, почтительно поклонившись сначала Гарольду, а затем и сестрам.

- Вот и отлично. Всем спокойной ночи! - пожелал парень и ушел к себе.

Сестры шокировано переглянулись, словно хотели убедиться, не привиделось ли им это.

"Нет, это же надо. Спросить у эльфа, хочет ли та служить им. Он точно переутомился", - удивительно, но эта мысль посетила их обеих.

Они еще немного постояли, недоуменно смотря на дверь, ведущую в комнату Гарольда, но потом все же разошлись по комнатам.

Гарольд оказался прав, день выдался крайне утомительный как физически, так и морально. Беллатриса хоть и старалась не показывать этого, но на самом деле очень устала. И полагала, что стоит ей добраться до подушки, и она тут же уснет, но случилось то, чего Беллатриса никак не ожидала. Добрую половину ночи ее мучили противоречивые чувства и мысли, касающиеся событий сегодняшнего дня, в общем, и Гарольда в частности.

"Да что со мной такое?! Почему меня так беспокоит сказанное этим мальчишкой? Что ему от меня надо? И вообще, почему я о нем думаю? Так, спокойно. Нужно разобраться во всем по порядку, иначе о спокойном сне нечего и мечтать. Первое: все сказанное им о Лорде - ложь, это однозначно. Лорд ценит меня и знает, насколько я ему предана. Я уверена, Темному Лорду ничего неизвестно о тех зельях, иначе он бы наказал виновного. Но тогда зачем мальчишке врать? Да и Нарциссе он сказал тоже самое, не зная, что я все слышу. Значит, это правда, и меня зачем-то поили этой гадостью. Мерлин, я не знаю, что мне теперь делать? Не так-то просто перечеркнуть двадцать лет жизни и перестать верить в то, чем жил все это время. Для этого нужны веские доказательства, а у меня их пока нет. Но если я их найду, виновные узнают, насколько опасно манипулировать Беллатрисой Лестрейндж. Второе: зачем я понадобилась этому Гарольду? На этот вопрос я по-прежнему не нахожу ответа. Судя по тому, как он отзывался о Темном Лорде, принимать его сторону парень не собирается. Значит, я ему нужна не для того, чтобы подобраться к Лорду. Но, хоть он и спас Поттера, сторона Дамблдора парня тоже не привлекает. Скорее всего, он останется в стороне или выступит как третья сторона. Да, кстати, я, видимо, сильно переутомилась. Мне вдруг показалось, что мальчишка как-то странно на меня смотрит. Будто изучает или, не дай Мерлин, ЛЮБУЕТСЯ! Хотя парень любопытный, и судя по всему, имеет много тайн. Нужно будет получше к нему присмотреться. Заодно и развлекусь, парень довольно симпатичный", - пришла к выводу Белла и вскоре сладко уснула.

А Гарольд тем временем уже крепко спал и не подозревал, что невольно стал причиной бессонницы самой Беллатрисы Лестрейндж.


	7. Глава 6

Глава 6.

Гарольд проснулся довольно рано, чувствуя себя бодрым и отдохнувшим. Приняв контрастный душ и приведя себя в порядок, он направился в столовую - после душа у него просыпался зверский аппетит.

Спустившись в малую столовую, он первым делом позвал Дилли и попросил принести салат с отбивной. Сестры вошли в столовую примерно полчаса спустя, о чем-то увлеченно споря и совершенно не замечая Гарольда.

- Он должен знать! Это важно, особенно теперь. Неужели ты не понимаешь?

- Цисси, не будь наивной, ему нельзя доверять! Мы знакомы с парнем меньше суток, а ты уже безоговорочно ему доверяешь. Я тебя не узнаю!

- Белла, он спас тебе жизнь! Неужели этого мало?! - не сдавалась Нарцисса.

Беллатриса не нашлась что ответить, но отступать так просто не собиралась.

Гарольд некоторое время просто слушал их препирательства, судя по всему касающиеся его персоны, но потом все же решил вмешаться.

- Добро утро, дамы! Я вам не мешаю?

Волшебницы вздрогнули и синхронно посмотрели на черноволосого парня, сидящего во главе обеденного стола.

- Ой, извините, Гарольд, мы вас не заметили, - виновато потупившись, сказала Нарцисса. - И вам доброе утро. Приятного аппетита.

- Спасибо. Не составите мне компанию? - спросил он, жестом приглашая их за стол.

Сестры как-то странно переглянулись, прежде чем подойти к столу. Белла заняла место поближе к Гарольду, чем сильно его озадачила, при этом она как-то уж слишком мило ему улыбалась.

"Ой, не нравится мне, как Белла на меня смотрит, а эта ее улыбка... Не привычный оскал или презрительная, высокомерная усмешка, а настоящая, вполне искренняя и даже милая улыбка. Сдается мне, у Беллы со вчерашнего дня относительно меня появились какие-то планы. Не к добру это! Нужно быть с ней осторожнее. Но самое главное, что такого они знают, и почему Белла против того, чтобы об этом узнал я?"

Позавтракав, они решили выпить кофе в уже известной нам голубой гостиной. Как только они вошли в комнату, Нарцисса, не слушая никаких возражений со стороны Гарольда, провела полную диагностику состояния парня. Результаты ее вполне удовлетворили, никаких следов вчерашнего истощения не наблюдалось.

Гарольд внимательно следил за Нарциссой. Он еще во время завтрака заметил, что женщина чем-то встревожена. Когда все устроились у камина, парень осторожно спросил:

- Нарцисса, вас что-то беспокоит?

Она ответила не сразу. Было впечатление, будто Нарцисса не знает как правильно выразить, что же ее тревожит.

- Даже не знаю, как сказать, - как-то не очень уверенно начала она. - Я много думала над тем, что вы вчера сказали, и мне кое-что не понятно. Предельно ясно, что вам не внушают доверия ни Дамблдор, ни Темный Лорд. Понятно, почему вам, Гарольд, не внушает доверия Лорд с его репутацией - это вполне предсказуемо. Но ваша явная антипатия в адрес Дамблдора мне совсем не понятна. Гарольд, вы, конечно, извините, но у меня сложилось впечатление, что вы ему мстите.

Такая проницательность насторожила Гарольда, он лишний раз убедился, что с сестрами нужно быть осторожным и внимательным.

- Вы правы, Нарцисса, репутация у Волдеморта еще та. Но если бы я вдруг решил выбрать, чью-либо сторону, то это определенно был бы Волдеморта, - полнейший шок на лицах волшебниц определенно давал понять, что ТАКОГО ответа не ожидала даже Беллатриса. - Позвольте спросить, что вас так шокировало? Только не говорите, что верите, будто Дамблдор в самом деле милый и добрый дедушка, который печется исключительно о всеобщем благе, а из недостатков у него только маниакальная одержимость лимонными дольками?! - каждое слово выражало беспредельную степень презрения к директору.

На это заявление Беллатриса презрительно фыркнула, а Нарциссу передернуло.

- То-то же! Но чтобы были понятны причины такого выбора, скажу вот что: да, Волдеморт сумасшедший маньяк, но он никогда этого и не скрывал. Все точно знают, что от него ждать. Он никогда не перекладывал ответственность за свои преступления на других. Дамблдор же всю жизнь создавал себе репутацию заботливого и доброго волшебника. Отличное прикрытие, чтобы иметь возможность безнаказанно поступать, так, как ему вздумается, никого не опасаясь. А если что и всплывет, можно легко спихнуть на специально предусмотренного для таких случаев маньяка, на данный момент Волдеморта. Но если существует злой темный маг, то должен быть и герой, которому суждено победить зло. На эту роль Дамблдор выбрал Гарри Поттера. Тут вдруг так вовремя появляется Трелони со своим Пророчеством, и Дамблдору вообще ничего делать не приходится, кроме как позаботиться о том, чтобы о пророчестве узнал Волдеморт и выбрал из двух претендентов именно Поттера. С этой задачей блестяще справился Северус Снейп, а дальше все пошло по заранее разработанному плану, - просвятил Гарольд, потом, немного подумав, спросил: - Нарцисса, насколько я знаю, у вас есть сын, и само собой вы его очень любите. А теперь представьте, что на вашего сына охотится сильнейший маг столетия и, чтобы защитить его, вам нужно провести обряд Хранителя Тайны. При этом у вас ограниченное количество кандидатов на роль этого самого Хранителя, а именно: Ремус Люпин, Сириус Блэк, и Питер Петтигрю. Кому из них вы бы доверили безопасность Драко? - серьезно спросил Гарольд, беря чашку с кофе.

Нарцисса, почти не задумываясь, ответила.

- Я бы выбрала Сириуса.

- А можно узнать, почему именно Сириуса? Он же вроде предал семью и от него не отреклись только потому, что Сириус последний мужчина в роду Блэк, - отрешенно заметил парень.

Сестры переглянулись, на их лицах отразилась крайняя степень удивления по поводу такой осведомленности Гарольда относительно семейных проблем Блэков. Здраво рассудив, что спрашивать у Гарольда что-либо сейчас не имеет смысла, так как он им попросту не доверяет.

Нарцисса решила аргументировать свой выбор.

- Здесь все просто. Первый кандидат Ремус Люпин. Он довольно уравновешенная личность, и преданный друг, также я слышала, весьма сильный волшебник, что говорит в его пользу. Но он все же оборотень и является изначально темным существом, что не внушает безграничного доверия, даже с учетом того, что он всеми силами старается подавлять свои инстинкты. К тому же он бы и сам отказался быть Хранителем, посчитав себя не достаточно надежным из-за болезни, - уверенно изложила свою точку зрения Нарцисса

"Странно... Она так говорит, будто знает Ремуса лично. Или мне кажется, и это простая проницательность?" - подумал Гарольд, слушая блондинку.

Нарцисса тем временем продолжала.

- Что касается Петтигрю, то этого мерзкого типа вообще невозможно выносить. Я бы никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не доверила бы безопасность своего сына этой крысе. На фоне этих кандидатов, даже не смотря на некоторые разногласия с кузеном, Сириус определенно выглядит предпочтительней для Хранителя. Я до сих пор не понимаю, чем руководствовались Поттеры, выбирая на эту роль Хвоста?

Гарольд даже подавился от неожиданности, он как раз решил сделать глоток кофе, когда она это сказала.

- Что...?! Нарцисса, откуда вам известно, кто на самом деле был Хранителем Поттеров?

- Хвост сам об этом поведал. На каждом шагу хвастался, что только исключительно благодаря его преданности, Лорд смог, наконец, найти Поттеров! - мстительно известила Белла.

- Признаться, я не думал, что у этой крысы хватит смелости трепаться об этом. Ну, а насчет того, почему Поттеры выбрали именно Петтигрю, то тут приложил руку все тот же старый маразматик, заигравшийся в Бога. Он сумел убедить Сириуса, что Хранителем должен быть именно Петтигрю, как самый неправдоподобный и нереальный кандидат, мотивируя это тем, что на него никто не подумает, считая Хранителем Сириуса. А уже Сириус убедил в этом Поттеров, - невозмутимо просветил Гарольд, затем, немного поколебавшись, добавил: - Я вижу, вы все еще не понимаете причину моего презрения к Дамблдору. А как мне прикажете относиться к человеку, который отправил наследного лорда из древнего магического рода, к тому же Национального Героя, к магглам, ненавидящим все, что связано с ненормальностью вообще и с волшебством в особенности. Более того, Мальчик-Который-Выжил в течение десяти лет жил в чулане под лестницей. Все это время ребенка морили голодом и регулярно избивали, пытаясь таким образом излечить его от "ненормальности" и, кстати говоря, наш дражайший Директор был прекрасно осведомлен, в каких условиях живет Гарри Поттер. Но чтобы как можно больше закалить характер выбранного им героя, нужно было создать для этого соответствующие условия. И это я еще не упоминал, что родственники заставляли Поттера работать по дому, как последнего домового эльфа. Как вы считаете, такая атмосфера подходит для воспитания настоящего аристократа и Главы рода? - скучающе осведомился Гарольд, довольный реакцией сестер.

Если в самом начале его речи Нарцисса выражала легкую заинтересованность, а Белла безграничное презрение и скепсис, особенно при упоминании "подвига" совершенного Поттером, то на данный момент Нарцисса пребывала в полнейшем шоке от такой жестокости к ребенку, у нее просто не укладывалось в голове, как можно так относиться к своему племяннику. Белла сидела просто с неописуемым выражением лица, кажется, уже прикидывая приблизительный списочек проклятий, которые при случае по практикует на родственниках Поттера. Видимо, сейчас он для Беллы, в первую очередь, аристократ, за оскорбление которого нужно отомстить, а уже потом враг ее обожаемого Лорда.

"Ого-го! Не завидую я Дурслям! Кажется, Белла уже наметила приблизительный план лекции на тему: "Как следует воспитывать волшебника вообще и аристократа в частности" с изрядным количеством средств для более успешного усвоения предлагаемого материала. Слава Мерлину, она не знает, где живут Дурсли. Иначе, судя по кровожадному выражению, светящемуся на лице Беллатрисы, здешний Поттер лишился бы последних кровных родственников".

- Вижу, эта история вас изрядно шокировала. Могу предположить, вы совсем не так представляли жизнь Гарри Поттера, а у нас же впереди еще 7 лет учебы в Хогвартсе, больше похожих на курс выживания для молодого бойца. Смотрите сами:

1 курс. Примечателен спасением Философского камня тремя первокурсниками, причем спокойно прошедших защиту, призванную если не остановить, то хотя бы задержать темного мага. И еще, как можно было не заметить одержимости одного из профессоров, позволив тому, находиться среди детей? Ну не верю я в то, что Дамблдор не знал об этом!

2 курс. История с василиском и дневником Реддла. Скажите, как волшебник, которому больше ста лет, да к тому же маг, победивший Гриндевальда, не понимал, что по школе, полной детей, разгуливает василиск. Но, к счастью, опять появляется вездесущий Поттер, убивает василиска, героически спасает младшую Уизли, уничтожает дневник и при этом чуть не погибает от яда убитого им василиска. Возникает вопрос: где в это время находился Дамблдор? Почему спасать школу пришлось двенадцатилетнему парню? Зачем вообще Хогвартсу директор, если за него все делает МакГонагалл и Поттер с компанией?

3 курс. По сравнению с остальными курсами, выдался относительно спокойным, не считая первого в истории побега из Азкабана "сторонника Темного Лорда" Сириуса Блэка, предположительно жаждущего смерти Поттера, а также сражения с сотней дементоров и возможности получения внепланового "поцелуя" от этих самых дементоров.

4 курс. Поттеру опять "повезло", он участвует в турнире с тремя смертельно опасными заданиями, рассчитанными на выпускников, ну, и, конечно же 'долгожданное' воскрешение Темного Лорда. Кстати, я искренне сочувствую Волдеморту. Будь у меня такая рожа, я бы заавадился. Это как же нужно было варить вполне себе простенькое зелье 'Воскрешения' чтобы получился такой экземпляр? - вещал Гарольд, следя за реакцией сестер.

Белла совсем не понимала, как ей реагировать. С одной стороны, Гарольд оскорбил ее Лорда, а с другой - после воскрешения внешность у Лорда и впрямь не ахти. Сам парень смотрел ей прямо в глаза с жутко довольным выражением на лице, будто зная о ее сомнениях, и невозмутимо продолжал.

- 5 курс. Начинается с нападения двух дементоров, которых Гарри прогнал, но, как следствие, нарушил пару законов, за что и был судим, но все кончилось хорошо. Поттера отмазал Дамблдор. Веселая жизнь начинается сразу же по приезду в Хогвартс. До Волдеморта наконец-то дошло, что его ментальную связь с Поттером можно использовать в свою пользу, что он и сделал, надо сказать весьма удачно. Результат - героический поход в Министерство с проникновением в Отдел Тайн, последствия вы помните. Кстати, мне интересно: как группа подростков смогла проникнуть в самый защищенный отдел Министерства? - задал он риторический вопрос.

При упоминании Отдела Тайн Белла стремительно побледнела и потерянно смотрела на сестру, которая взяла ее за руку и ободряюще пожала.

"О, кажется, Белла осознала, что убила своего кузена, а это очень хорошо. Значит, она не безнадежна. Думаю, не стоит пока говорить о том, что есть шанс вернуть Сириуса. Пускай немного помучается, так сказать, в целях профилактики", - мстительно подумал Гарольд.

Он уже не испытывал к Беллатрисе той ненависти, какая была раньше, понимая, что несправедливо винить ее во всем, что было совершено ее руками, как бы странно это не звучало. Человек, находясь под действием хотя бы одного из зелий, которыми поили Беллу, не может отвечать за свои действия, а если добавить сюда четырнадцать лет Азкабана за преступление, совершенное под действием зелий... По мнению Гарольда, это достаточная плата за преступления Беллатрисы. К тому же теперь, когда Гарольд узнал, что во всем виноват Волдеморт, мстить Белле не имеет смысла, ведь, по сути, она тоже жертва. Но, даже сейчас, проживая жизнь заново, Гарольд ощущал боль от потери крестного. И Гарольда нисколько не волновало, что в этом мире Сириус его не знает - для Гарольда Бродяга навсегда останется лучшим другом родителей и его крестным. Поэтому видеть страдания человека, лишившего его возможности иметь любящую семью, доставляло Гарольду некоторое удовольствие.

Вдоволь насладившись выражением лица Беллатрисы, Гарольд решил продолжить:

- 6 курс. Отмечен "трагической гибелью" Директора и, как следствие события 7 курса, побег из Хогвартса, походная жизнь и поиски хоркруксов, надо отметить довольно удачные. Ну, а дальше вы в курсе.

Беря во внимание все, что я вам поведал, могу сказать, нам очень сильно повезло, что Поттер не озлобился и не стал маньяком похлеще Волдеморта, иначе волшебному миру пришел бы конец. Теперь вы понимаете, почему я выбрал Волдеморта, а не Дамблдора? У Волдеморта все предельно ясно - не выполнил поручение, получил Круциатус, выполнил, пока жив и даже относительно здоров, ну, а если предал, то тебе обеспечены Круциатус в комплекте с Авадой. Приняв же сторону Дамблдора, нужно всегда все просчитывать на два шага вперед. Это похоже на пребывание в темном зале, напичканном ловушками. Никогда не знаешь, чего ждать, - закончил Гарольд, переводя дыхание.

"Вот интересно, что бы подумал здешний Поттер, узнай он, что Беллатриса Лестрейндж вознамерилась отомстить Дурслям за многолетние издевательства над потомственным аристократом, известным общественности как Гарри Поттер?" - размышлял Гарольд, глядя на Беллу. Выражение ее лица, говорило о наличии у Беллы плана мучительной смерти для Дурслей.

Сестры всегда знали, какой Дамблдор на самом деле, но никак не ожидали, что старик так будет относиться к Мальчику-Который-Выжил. По мнению женщин, парень должен был жить как в раю. Честно говоря, никто в волшебном мире и представить не мог, что их герой жил в таких ужасных условиях. О чем вообще можно говорить, если даже фанатичная сторонница Волдеморта, которая всей душой ненавидит Поттера, после открывшихся фактов из его биографии желает поскорее найти его родственников и побеседовать с ними "по душам"? Ведь Поттер в первую очередь аристократ из древнего и уважаемого рода, а уже потом победитель Волдеморта, и никому не позволено, так с ним обращаться. Рассказывая все это, Гарольд никак не ожидал, что обретет в лице Беллы ярую защитницу интересов Гарри Поттера. Парень также прекрасно понимал, какая внутренняя борьба происходила в душе Беллатрисы на протяжении его истории, каких усилий стоило это решение.

- Значит, Северус ошибался, когда думал о Поттере как об избалованном, заносчивом, золотом мальчике директора, жаждущем славы, - задумчиво сказала Нарцисса, конкретно ни к кому не обращаясь. - Гарольд, вы сказали, что Дамблдор растил из мальчика героя, способного в случае надобности победить Темного Лорда. Из этого следует, что Поттер обучался по индивидуальной программе. Еще мне совсем не понятно, почему Поттер, даже после того как узнал, что он волшебник, продолжал жить у этих магглов? Как Лорд Поттер, он имел право потребовать смены опекуна и места жительства. Хотя, если Лили Поттер и правда провела над ним обряд кровной защиты, а Поттер считает дом тетки своим, тогда все понятно. К тому же, в таком случае никакой Темный лорд ему не страшен, он просто не сможет обнаружить парня.

Как только Нарцисса изложила свои выводы и сомнения, она обнаружила уж очень гаденько ухмыляющегося Гарольда. Интуиция подсказывала, что она что-то упустила из его рассказа, но она не могла понять, что именно.

- Сотри с лица эту ухмылку и объясни, что не так? - рявкнула Белла.

- Ну что ж, давайте по порядку. Судя по вчерашней дуэли с Волдемортом, ничему, кроме стандартной программы Хогвартса, Поттер не обучался и выживал только за счет колоссального везения. Он не мог оспаривать опекунство Дамблдора и требовать смены места жительства, во-первых, потому что он не знает, что является Лордом, а во-вторых, считает своими опекунами Дурслей. Что же касается защиты, то Лили действительно дала ее сыну. Дамблдор внушил Гарри, что он должен жить у тетки, мотивируя это спецификой кровной защиты. Будто бы только если он будет жить в доме кровного родственника, защита будет работать. Только вот с момента поступления Гарри в Хогвартс, защита с дома его тетки пропала, а с конца четвертого курса ее вообще не существует.

После такого заявления Белла дала волю накопившемуся раздражению, смешанному с возмущением по поводу теории, выдвинутой Дамблдором.

- Но это же бред! Кровная защита такого рода накладывается не на местность, а на конкретного человека и совершенно неважно, где он будет жить, защита в любом случае сработает, главное, чтобы он считал это место своим домом. Защита пропала с дома тетки, как раз потому что Поттер перестал воспринимать его как свой дом. Могу предположить, что с момента поступления в школу, парень считает своим домом Хогвартс. Но почему сейчас защиты не существует?

- Какие компоненты нужны для проведения ритуала "Воскрешения"? - просто спросил Гарольд.

Не понимая к чему, на этот вопрос Белла все же ответила.

- Для ритуала кость отца, плоть слуги и кровь врага. Но зачем это... - с раздражением бросила она, но не договорила, ее вдруг осенило. - Вот черт! Это же элементарно! Защита не действует, потому что теперь у них одна кровь, они, можно сказать, "родственники".

- Вы правы, Беллатриса. Теперь Гарри Поттер совершенно обычный волшебник, за которым охотится сильнейший темный маг, считающий его равным себе, чему немало способствовали действия Дамблдора. На деле же все обстоит совсем иначе, но убедить в этом Волдеморта не представляется возможным, ввиду невменяемости последнего.

По мнению Гарольда, беседа прошла намного лучше, чем он ожидал, но ему не давал покоя утренний спор между женщинами. Что же такого важного они скрывают? Но сейчас была проблема поважнее: безопасное возвращение сестер к Волдеморту. Больше всего Гарольда беспокоило, что красноглазый может вызвать Беллу, пока он с Гермионой будет в "Гринготтсе", а зная Беллу, он был уверен, что она, не задумываясь, придет на зов обожаемого Хозяина, что в данной ситуации было бы небезопасно в первую очередь для нее самой. Поэтому, чтобы избежать неожиданностей, Гарольд решил провести инструктаж.

- Помните, я вчера говорил, что знаю, как вернуть вас к Волдеморту, не опасаясь вашего последующего убийства? - последовало два не очень уверенных кивка. - Так вот, для осуществления моего плана нужно сделать следующее. Если вовремя моего отсутствия Леди Беллатрису вызовет Волдеморт, она должна будет проигнорировать вызов и дождаться моего возвращения. Это очень важно, иначе ничего не выйдет, - спокойно и в тоже время веско сказал Гарольд.

Реакция последовала не сразу. Беллатриса смотрела на Гарольда с таким выражением лица, будто не могла решить, сумасшедший он, или смертник. И, судя по всему, пришла к выводу, что и то, и другое, иначе как объяснить настолько бредовую идею?

- Ты в своем уме?! Не явиться на зов Темного Лорда означает предать его доверие. Я никогда и ни за что не пойду на это, - заявила Беллатриса довольно спокойным тоном, но было видно, насколько тяжело далось ей это спокойствие.

Ответ был вполне предсказуемым, а вот тон ответа стал для Гарольда несколько неожиданным, так как предлагая Беллатрисе проигнорировать вызов обожаемого Лорда, парень само собой ожидал отказа. Но скажем так, в более категоричной форме и убедительными аргументами, подтверждающими невозможность выполнения выдвинутого им предложения: какое-нибудь трудно снимаемое проклятье из личного арсенала Беллатрисы. Тут Гарольд ошибся, что лишний раз показывает, насколько сильное влияние на ее характер и поступки оказывали зелье Ярости и зелье Безумия. А это значит, что никто не знает настоящей Беллатрисы, ну, может быть, только ее семья. Но, даже придя к такому неожиданному открытию, Гарольд не собирался менять своих планов относительно Беллатрисы.

- Беллатриса, вам не приходило в голову, что ваш фанатизм когда-нибудь может стоить вам жизни? Особенно с таким неуравновешенным шефом, как у вас, - с сарказмом полюбопытствовал парень.

Зря он это сказал, потому что его выпад мгновенно разозлил Беллатрису.

- Да что ты себе позволяешь, щенок? Немедленно извинись, иначе я тебя заставлю это сделать! - звенящим от сдерживаемой ярости голосом, предупредила она.

Нарцисса пребывала в полном недоумении, слушая перепалку этих двоих.

"Зачем Гарольд ее злит? По результатам проведенного мною сегодня утром осмотра, кстати, уговаривать на него Беллу пришлось целых полчаса, злиться ей категорически противопоказано, и, я уверена, Гарольду об этом прекрасно известно. Тогда что все это значит?"

А Гарольд тем временем и не думал уступать.

- И не подумаю! Я сказал правду, и мне не зачем извиняться перед этим красноглазым маньяком! - крикнул в ответ Гарольд, тоже начиная злиться.

"Ну вот, мальчишка добился своего. Теперь Белла не успокоится до тех пор, пока не убьет его", - констатировала Нарцисса, незаметно отходя к стенке.

Для Беллы это оказалось уже слишком. Одним неуловимым движением она достала палочку и запустила в Гарольда Конфундусом. Что тут началось... Так как Гарольд тоже был изрядно злой, сказался недавно пережитый стресс вкупе с довольно болезненными воспоминаниями, всплывшими в ходе его рассказа. Он ответил тем же, запустив в Беллатрису Секо. Дуэль, начавшаяся с довольно простых заклинаний, спустя какое-то время перешла на более высокий уровень. Под конец Белла стала использовать привычные для себя проклятья с низкой выживаемостью противника в случае попадания. В этот момент Гарольд окончательно разозлился и перестал себя сдерживать. От него волнами стала исходить не контролируемая магия. Вся уцелевшая во время их дуэли мебель поднялась на несколько дюймов над полом, стекла в окнах мелко дрожали, в комнате появился запах озона из-за большой концентрации чистой магии.

- Ну все, хватит! Пора заканчивать этот балаган! - крикнул до крайности разъяренный парень, титаническим усилием сдерживая бушующую в нем магию. Затем двумя взмахами палочки он обезоружил Беллатрису и отбросил в чудом уцелевшее кресло. - Значит так, слушай внимательно и запоминай, повторять я не намерен! Я не для того вчера тратил Мордред знает сколько сил, как магических, так и физических, что бы спасти твою чертову задницу, и не позволю тебе все испортить. Поэтому ты сейчас же прекратишь вести себя как буйно помешанная и будешь делать все, что я скажу. Тебе все ясно?! - угрожающе прошипел Гарольд, нависая над вжавшейся в кресло испуганной Беллатрисой.

Нарцисса все время конфликта старалась держаться поближе к стене и как можно дальше от эпицентра боевых действий, здраво рассудив, что ее вмешательство только усугубит ситуацию. Сейчас она во все глаза смотрела на человека, сумевшего напугать ее сестру, и пыталась увидеть в нем того галантного и приветливого парня, с которым они мило общались пятнадцать минут назад, и не смогла. Сейчас перед ней был Правитель волшебного мира, не терпящий неповиновения в любой его форме. Судя по всему, Белла уже поняла свою ошибку, так как попыталась сильнее вжаться в кресло, при этом она вся дрожала.

"Не понял... Почему Беллатриса вдруг стала смотреть на меня, как кролик на голодного удава? Последний раз я видел ее в таком состоянии в Отделе Тайн, когда она сообщала Волдеморту о том, что Пророчество разбилось. Красноглазого вроде бы поблизости не наблюдается. Тогда что же могло так испугать Беллу?" - парень и предположить не мог, что причина такого ее состояния он сам. Но после следующей ее фразы Гарольд вдруг на какое-то время забыл, как дышать.

- Милорд, пощадите. Этого больше не повторится. Я сделаю все, что Вы прикажете, - умоляюще прошептала она, бросая затравленные взгляды в его сторону.

"Мерлин... я и забыл кто я для них! Это что ж получается... Белла, вспомнила, кто я, и теперь боится наказания за нападение на Темного Лорда? Идиот, что же я наделал?! Ведь я ожидал от Беллатрисы подобной реакции и не должен был срывать свое раздражение на ней. Устроил тут представление. Тоже мне, Волдеморт недоделанный, чуть что, сразу заклятиями швыряться!" - распекал себя Гарольд, смотря на дрожащую Беллатрису, и задаваясь вопросом: как же теперь все исправить?

Парень глубоко вздохнул, постепенно успокаиваясь, затем огляделся вокруг и обнаружил, что они с Беллой разнесли гостиную в пух и прах.

"М-да, миленько "поговорили", ничего не скажешь", - констатировал Гарольд, взмахом палочки возвращая гостиной первоначальный вид и устраиваясь в кресле напротив все еще напуганной Беллатрисы.

- Мерлин... Белла, извини, я должен был держать себя в руках... Давай сделаем вид, что ничего не случилось? Договорились?

- Да, Милорд.

- Нет, так не пойдет. Мы же договорились, просто Гарольд, никаких титулов, по крайней мере, когда рядом нет посторонних, - попросил он, но, заметив беспокойный взгляд Беллы, добавил. - Белла, да успокойся ты, никто не будет тебя наказывать... К тому же ты ни в чем не виновата. Просто, понимаешь, на данный момент это самое правильное решение, даже если тебе оно таким не кажется. Поверь, если бы можно было сделать по другому, я бы не стал требовать от тебя такой жертвы, но, к сожалению, я не вижу другого выхода кроме как проигнорировать его вызов, - как можно спокойнее попытался убедить Гарольд.

Нарцисса, видя, что сестра никак не реагирует на Гарольда, решила взять инициативу в свои руки.

- Не волнуйтесь, Гарольд все в порядке. Ничего страшного ведь не произошло.

- Проехали. - Вздохнул парень. - Ну что ж, вопрос относительно Темного Лорда пока считаю закрытым. Можно вас кое о чем спросить? - вкрадчиво поинтересовался Гарольд.

Сестры обменялись настороженными взглядами, но все же утвердительно кивнули.

- Можно узнать, о чем вы сегодня утром так горячо спорили? Чего, по мнению Беллатрисы, я не должен знать?

- Ну... помните, вчера вы говорили, что каким-то образом Дамблдору удалось инсценировать свою смерть? Вы пытаетесь выяснить, как ему это удалось, правда, пока безрезультатно, - начала объяснять Цисси, игнорируя недовольный взгляд сестры. - Так вот, мы считаем, что Дамблдор провел один темный обряд и создал себе магического двойника, но мы не знаем, какой именно это обряд: их достаточно много. Выяснить это не возможно, так как литературу, имеющую отношение к такого рода обрядам, почти не возможно достать. Правда, книги могут быть в библиотеке Лорда, но, по известным причинам, она для нас не доступна.

- Даже так? - побормотал Гарольд, думая о чем-то своем.

"А что, вполне возможно... Нужно все тщательно проверить. Для этого, к счастью, совсем не обязательно штурмовать замок Волдеморта"

- А знаете что? У меня для вас есть маленький сюрприз. Следуйте за мной, - его глаза светились озорным блеском. - Закройте глаза и доверьтесь мне, обещаю, вы не пожалеете.

Гарольд осторожно провел их до самих дверей библиотеки и только потом позволил открыть глаза, взмахом руки распахивая черные резные створки дверей, представляя взору дам сокровище Слизерин-Мэнора. Пропустив женщин вперед, Гарольд с нетерпением стал ждать их реакции.

- Мерлин, Мордред и Моргана! Гарольд, извините, я была не права. Это Лорд должен был бы взять ваш замок штурмом только для того, чтобы увидеть это сокровище. По сравнению с вашей библиотекой, его библиотека просто свалка бесполезной макулатуры, - восхищенно выпалила Нарцисса.

- Рад, что вам понравилось, - довольно улыбнулся парень.

- Только не говори мне, что это Библиотека Основателей! - возопила Белла, наконец-то отойдя от шока.

- Ладно. Не скажу.

- Ты что, издеваешься? Библиотека Основателей считается утерянной уже на протяжении тысячи лет! Скажи еще, что Библиотека существует в единственном экземпляре, и она чисто случайно обнаруживается именно в твоем замке, - не унималась Белла.

- Эээ... Ну, вообще то, такая библиотека есть во всех Родовых замках Хогвартской Четверки. Но ты права, библиотека уникальна, скоро сама сможешь в этом убедиться, - скромно ответил парень.

- Когда Вы вчера упомянули, что ваша библиотека больше Хогвартской, признаться, я довольно скептически отнеслась к такому заявлению. Всем известно, что Хогвартская библиотека одна из крупнейших в Волшебном мире, но Ваша библиотека превзошла все мои ожидания. Уверена, тут есть все, что нам нужно. Только я не представляю, как мы найдем нужную информацию среди такого количества книг, - призналась Цисси немного нерешительно, видимо осознавая, какую огромную работу им предстоит проделать.

- Нарцисса, не волнуйтесь. Думаю, это будет не так уж и сложно, - лукаво улыбнулся Гарольд.

- Что вы имеете в виду?

- Так, для начала давайте перейдем на "ты", - в который уже раз предложил парень.

Сестры опять переглянулись.

- Тогда называй меня Цисси, договорились?

Беллатриса, немного подумав, нехотя ответила:

- Так уж и быть, можешь звать меня Беллой.

Лицо Гарольда озарила донельзя довольная улыбка, а затем он сказал:

- Ну, вот и отлично. Белла, напомни мне, пожалуйста, какая литература нам нужна?

Беллатриса не понимала, к чему он клонит. Не мог же он, в самом деле, забыть, что им нужно.

- Нам нужно все, что касается создания полного магического двойника. Мы же все только недавно обговорили, зачем же повторять миллион раз одно и тоже? Или ты страдаешь склерозом? - съязвила она, но, наткнувшись на ехидную ухмылку Гарольда, заподозрила неладное.

- Хм... Нет, склерозом, я к счастью, не страдаю, но спасибо за беспокойство. Признаться, я польщен.

- Тогда зачем весь этот цирк? - не выдержала Беллатриса.

- Да не кипятись ты так, лучше оглянись вокруг.

Возмущение Беллы как ветром сдуло, стоило только ее взгляду упасть на три внушительные стопки книг, лежащих на ближайшем к ней столике.

- Гарольд, что это за чары? - ошарашено спросила Белла, попутно просматривая книги.

- Честно говоря, я и сам не знаю. Просто скажите, что вам нужно и если эта книга здесь есть, вы ее получите. Это очень экономит время и нервы. - с улыбкой заметил Гарольд, наблюдая, как в глазах Беллатрисы зажигается знакомый огонек безумия, точно такой же, как у Гермионы, получившей очень сложное и интересное задание по Нумерологии или Трансфигурации. - Ну что ж, наслаждайтесь, думаю, вам будет, чем заняться в мое отсутствие.

Гарольд как можно тише покинул библиотеку, будучи абсолютно уверен, что им будет, чем заняться в ближайшие пару часов.


	8. Глава 7

Глава 7.

Лучи яркого весеннего солнца освещали богато обставленный кабинет. У окна стоял стройный черноволосый парень и задумчивым взглядом взирал на пейзаж за окном.

"Почему у меня такое чувство, будто я упустил из виду что-то важное? Что же я упустил…? – Гарольд уже в который раз прокручивал в памяти события двух сумасшедших дней, пытаясь понять, что не так, но безуспешно. И тут его осенило - Вот идиот…" - Он мысленно дал себе подзатыльник.

"Хогвартс, ты меня слышишь".

"Да, Хозяин!" - ответил радостный голос.

"Скажи, как обстоят дела с магической защитой замка?"

"Плохо. Малый основной щит разрушен. Резервные щиты повреждены и работают в полсилы. Остались только отвлекающие чары, не позволяющие магглам увидеть замок и прилегающую территорию" - с грустью ответил Хогвартс.

"Ты можешь самостоятельно восстановить щиты?"

"Нет. Без посторонней помощи восстановить малый основной щит не возможно".

"Понятно. Так, теперь по порядку. Я так понимаю, восстановление щитов входит в обязанности директора Хогвартса?"

"Да"

"Профессор МакГонагалл, может восстановить щиты?"

"Нет. Боюсь, у нее не хватит магической силы. К тому же она не директор в полном смысле слова. Ее связь с магией замка не стабильна" - с каким-то разочарованием ответил замок.

"Ясно. Кстати, а что значит малый основной щит?"

"Малый щит создан Основателями для постоянной защиты замка в мирное время. Для экстренной защиты был создан так называемый "Зеркальный щит четырех стихий". Щит использовался всего один раз самими Основателями. Активировать его могут только истинные наследники" - лекторским тоном заявил Хогвартс.

"Похоже, у нас проблема. Если я правильно понял, активировать щиты можем только я и Дамблдор. Активировать щиты незаметно будет проблематично, так как он все еще Директор, то чувствует любые манипуляции с магией замка. Поэтому нам нужно быть очень осторожными, чтобы он ничего не заподозрил".

"И что ты предлагаешь, Хозяин?"

"Насколько ты сможешь самостоятельно восстановить защиту?"

"С резервными щитами и вспомогательными чарами я справлюсь, а вот малый щит смогу восстановить приблизительно процентов на тридцать, не больше".

"Что ж, думаю, для начала этого хватит. А Дамблдор знает, что Хогвартс разумен?"

"Он в курсе, что замок живой, но больше ему не известно" - с нескрываемым злорадством ответил Хогвартс.

"Вижу, ты не очень любишь Директора".

"Кто бы говорил! Будь твоя воля, ты б его в капусту покрошил!" - неожиданно заявил ехидный голос в голове Гарольда.

"С чего ты это взял?» – настороженно спросил парень. Он был настолько удивлен, что и не заметил, что Хогвартс перестал то и дело называть его Хозяин.

"Похоже, ты забыл, что мы некоторым образом связаны".

"Ну и что из этого?"

"А то, что я ВСЕ о тебе знаю" - довольным голосом известил замок.

После этого заявления Гарольд впал в ступор. Только спустя некоторое время он смог немного придти в себя.

"Дааа, неожиданно… Но это подождет. Сначала нужно решить проблему с защитой Хогвартса. Ты сможешь сделать, так чтобы Дамблдор думал, что защиту восстановила профессор МакГонагалл?"

"Думаю, да. А зачем?"

"Дамблдор не должен узнать, что замок вполне дееспособен и без Директора. Итак, что я должен сделать для активации Зеркального щита?"

"Для активации Зеркального щита ты должен находится на территории замка. Подтвердив, что ты Истинный Наследник, произнести определенную фразу".

"Да, кстати, Дамблдор не должен заметить изменения в защите. И еще, можно как-то снять запрет на Аппарацию в пределах территории Хогвартса для ограниченного количества людей?"

"А Директор не сможет засечь активацию щита, так как у него нет доступа к этому уровню защиты. Что же касается перемещения на территории замка, то это легко устроить".

"Ну вот и отлично. Значит так, открой доступ в школу кроме меня еще Минерве МакГонагалл, Беллатрисе Лестрейндж, Гермионе Грейнджер, Нарциссе Малфой, Нимфадоре Тонкс, а также обеспечь им свободное перемещение в Хогвартсе и на его территории. Перемещение в паре с не имеющими специального доступа запрещено. С зеркальным щитом разберемся позже, а то сейчас времени совсем нету"

"Договорились".

Как только Гарольд ощутил, что связь с Хогвартсом прервалась, он облегченно вздохнул и сел писать письмо директору банка.

Уважаемый Гарднок.  
Я бы хотел посетить сегодня ваш банк. Если вас не затруднит, пригласите Варгнока. Со мной будет подруга, ей нужно провести исследование родословной. Если можно, то я бы хотел попасть в банк инкогнито.  
Гарольд.

Убедившись, что все верно, он запечатал письмо перстнем Слизерина, и ласково позвал:

- Гелиос, иди ко мне, друг!

Мгновение спустя во вспышке пламени возник прекрасный феникс. Сделав круг по комнате он, издав недовольную трель, грациозно спустился на стол и потерся головой о руку Гарольда.

- Ну извини, что заставил тебя волноваться. Просто немного не рассчитал свои силы. Я постараюсь больше так не делать. Договорились? – феникс недоверчиво посмотрел на Гарольда, потом перелетел на плечо парня и нежно клюнул его в мочку уха. – Спасибо, друг. А теперь не мог бы ты оказать мне услугу? Доставь это письмо лично в руки Гардноку и дождись ответа. – Проинструктировал он феникса, привязывая к его лапке письмо. Мгновение спустя феникс исчез во вспышке пламени.

В ожидании ответа из банка Гарольд решил заняться насущными делами.

- Венди! – В кабинете тут же с поклоном появилась эльфийка. – Венди, мне нужно знать обо всем, что делает Леди Беллатрисса, особенно если ей будет угрожать опасность. Она ни в коем случае не должна узнать о том, что за ней следят.

- Будет сделано, Хозяин, – пискнула эльфийка и с тихим хлопком исчезла.

"Отлично, теперь я хоть буду уверен, что Белла не сможет ничего учудить и, вдобавок, будет в относительной безопасности".

Довольный удачным решением еще одной из многочисленных проблем, свалившихся на него за эти два дня, парень с головой погрузился в изучение горы свитков с отчетами.

От этого, без сомнения, нужного, но, тем не менее, скучного занятия Гарольда отвлекла красная вспышка. Мгновение спустя на гору свитков плавно спикировал феникс, услужливо протягивая лапку с привязанным к ней конвертом.

Как только он отвязал письмо, феникс взмыл в воздух и, вылетев в открытое окно, скрылся в саду. Гарольд же открыл принесенное письмо и погрузился в чтение.

Милорд.  
Спешу вас заверить, я всегда к вашим услугам. Буду рад принять вас в любое удобное для вас время. К письму прилагается портал, который переместит вас в мой кабинет. Активируется портал с помощью кодового слова "Лорн".  
Ваш преданный слуга Гарднок.

"Ну вот что ты будешь с ним делать! Говорил же не называть меня Милорд и Сир, не люблю я этого. Он же Предводитель гоблинов, а значит, равный мне по статусу, а все туда же. Нет, надо с этим что-то делать, а то у меня от его расшаркиваний скоро крыша поедет".

Сунув перо-портал в карман, Гарольд решил пойти посмотреть как дела у сестер. Он уже направился к двери, как вдруг раздался характерный хлопок, и посреди комнаты появился эльф.

- Хозяин Гарольд, к вам мисс Гермиона и мисс Тонкс. – торжественно известил Дилли.

- Проводи их в гостиную и пригласи туда же леди Нарциссу и леди Беллатрису. Я сейчас буду.

Эльф исчез, а Гарольд взмахом палочки убрал разбросанные на столе свитки пергамента и направился в гостиную.

- Добрый день, Тонкс, Гермиона. Рад вас видеть. – Сказал Гарольд, входя в гостиную.

- Здравствуйте, Гарольд. – Ответила Гермиона, Тонкс же просто кивнула.

- Как дела в Хогвартсе? Наша легенда прошла проверку боем? – поинтересовался парень, садясь на диван рядом с Тонкс, та кокетливо улыбнулась.

- С легендой проблем не возникло. После побега Пожирателей все старались поскорее помочь раненым. В замке царил полнейший хаос. Так что нас хватились далеко не сразу, что сыграло нам на руку. – Поведала Гермиона.

- Пострадавших много? – Обеспокоено спросил парень.

- Да, много. - Грустно ответила Тонкс.

Гарольду нестерпимо хотелось узнать, что случилось с Люпином, Джинни, Невилом, Роном и другими. Но он понимал, что не может этого сделать, не вызвав подозрений.  
"Черт! Как же быть? Мне необходимо узнать, как там Ремус и остальные. Спрашивать напрямую я не могу, так как не представляю, чем можно объяснить мою заинтересованность в судьбе абсолютно не знакомых мне людей. Что же делать…? Единственный выход - наведаться в Мунго"

Но выражение лица Тонкс немного изменило его планы. Девушка выглядела необычно задумчивой и подавленной, Гарольд никогда раньше не видел ее в таком состоянии. Он поспешил развеять свои мрачные догадки, наплевав на конспирацию.

- Тонкс… Что-то случилось?

- Нет, ничего. – Она попыталась беззаботно улыбнуться и сделать вид, что все прекрасно. Но под пристальным взглядом Гарольда сдалась. – Ремус…он… - Запинаясь, начала объяснять Тонкс, но Гарольд не дал ей закончить.

- Стоп. Для начала, кто такой Ремус?

- Ремус Люпин. Он мой…друг. – Как-то не уверенно ответила метаморфиня, заливаясь румянцем.

"Вот как! Значит здесь, они не женаты. Жаль, Тонкс идеальная пара для Ремуса, учитывая все его "комплексы". Хотя мне показалось, что она несколько неуверенно назвала его "другом". Может, их связывает нечто большее, нежели дружба. Если я прав, то еще не все потеряно".

- Надеюсь с твоим «другом» все в порядке? – вкрадчиво спросил Гарольд, пристально глядя на смущенную девушку.- Не совсем… В Ремуса попало неизвестное темное проклятье, и он сейчас без сознания. В Мунго делают все возможное, чтобы привести его в чувство, но пока безрезультатно. – Со слезами в глазах сказала Тонкс.

Вдруг на ее лице отразилась слабая надежда:

– Гарольд я тут подумала… Ты же вчера смог вылечить Беллатриссу. Так может, ты и Ремусу поможешь?

"Как раз этого я и боялся. Они решили, что я всесилен. К сожалению это далеко не так. Только вот как им об этом сказать? После того что они уже видели, без веских аргументов они мне не поверят. Видимо, все же придется, объяснить им, как мне удалось вылечить Беллу. Иначе мой отказ будет выглядеть, по меньшей мере, странно".

- Я, конечно, могу попытаться, но не уверен, что выйдет. К сожалению, я вовсе не всесилен как могло показаться на первый взгляд. Понимаешь, то, что я вылечил Беллу можно назвать исключением из правил.

- Но я же видела, как ты помог ей. Почему ты не хочешь сделать того же для Ремуса? – в отчаянье воскликнула девушка.

- Тонкс, послушай, я совсем не хотел тебя обидеть. Просто это сложно объяснить.

- А ты попробуй! – с нажимом потребовала аврорша.

Ее волосы при этом стремительно сменили цвет с привычного розового на ярко красный.

Гарольд с минуту напряженно о чем-то размышлял. Затем, видимо, приняв какое-то решение, глубоко вздохнул и сказал.

- Ну ладно, я попробую вам все объяснить. Но предупреждаю, все, что вы сейчас услышите должно остаться между нами. – Обведя присутствующих строгим взглядом, потребовал Гарольд. – Знаю, в это трудно поверить, но еще в раннем детстве я заметил, что стоит мне только пожелать чего-нибудь, и мое желание тут же исполнялось. Вы, конечно, можете возразить, что у всех детей волшебников бывают спонтанные выбросы магии, и в этом нет ничего странного, и вы, без сомнения, будете правы. Но дело в том, что мои желания исполнялись постоянно и не зависели от спонтанных выбросов магии. Со временем я решил, что могу таким образом делать все, что мне заблагорассудится. Но однажды когда я в порыве ярости пожелал, подвергнусь пытке провинившегося, по моему мнению, эльфа, ничего не произошло. Я пробовал снова и снова, но ничего не происходило. Такое случалось еще несколько раз, но в разных ситуациях. Спустя какое-то время я понял, почему не все что я желаю, исполняется. Скажем так, магия исполняет только то, что сам я сделать не в состоянии, да и то несколько своеобразно. Ну, к примеру, когда я просил исцелить Беллу, то имел в виду полностью, но магия почему-то решила иначе. – Терпеливо пояснил Гарольд.

Тут неожиданно в разговор вмешалась Белла, которая до этого была целиком погружена в свои мысли, и, казалось, вообще их не слушала.

- А вот с этого момента поподробнее! Что ты имеешь в виду?! – Вкрадчиво поинтересовалась волшебница.

Гарольд внимательно посмотрел на то, как она старательно изображает свою неосведомленность в этом вопросе, хотя глаза выдавали ее с головой. Парень решил немного развлечься. Нацепив на лицо недоуменное выражение, невинным голосом поинтересовался.

- Ты разве не знаешь?!

- Что я должна знать? – Полюбопытствовала она.

- Просто когда я вчера разговаривал на эту тему с Нарциссой, то мне показалось, что ты нас прекрасно слышала. – Ответил, парень, довольно ухмыляясь.

- Тебе показалось. – Невозмутимо ответила Белла. – Так я услышу, наконец, ответ на поставленный вопрос или как?

- Я абсолютно уверен, что ты уже знаешь ответ на свой вопрос. Поэтому не вижу надобности отвечать. – Упорствовал Гарольд. – Но если ты сможешь убедить меня в обратном, я, так и быть, отвечу.

Пока Белла решала, что же ответить, Гарольд со скучающим видом рассматривал присутствующих. Их реакция на его перепалку с Беллатриссой была вполне ожидаемой. Тонкс и Гермиона выглядели немного ошарашенными, но следили за развитием событий с нескрываемым любопытством. Нарцисса же напротив, всем своим видом показывала полное безразличие к происходящему, но в ее глазах отчетливо читалось недоумение, смешанное с осуждением.

- Ну так как. Ты слышала разговор или нет? – спустя какое-то время спросил парень.

- Я вижу, тебе нравится доводить меня, – заметила Беллатрисса. – Ладно, признаю, я слышала часть разговора. Но согласись, тогда я была не в том состоянии, что бы вникать в детали. Надеюсь, такой ответ тебя устроит? - каждое сказанное ею слово прямо сочилось ядом.

- Вполне. Что ж, советую хорошо запомнить, а еще лучше записать то, что я сейчас скажу. – Посоветовал парень. - Любое сильное потрясение или бурные эмоции с твоей стороны вернут твою психику в то состояние фанатичного безумия и ярости, в котором ты находилась до вчерашнего дня. Запомни, если не дай Мерлин такое случится, помочь тебе будет не возможно. Так что постарайся держать себя в руках. – Просветил присутствующих Гарольд.

- И ты, конечно же, возомнил, будто я тебе чем-то обязана? – С язвила Беллатрисса, прожигая Гарольда презрительным взглядом.

- Мерлин упаси! Нет, конечно! Я пока еще в своем уме! – В притворном ужасе воскликнул Гарольд. – Кстати, тебе не кажется, что даже без этой «мелкой» услуги мы с тобой достаточно крепко связаны? – Невинно поинтересовался он, при этом гаденько ухмыляясь. Но спустя мгновение вполне серьезно добавил. – Белла, постарайся сделать так, чтобы я никогда не пожалел о данном тебе шансе. Иначе Азкабан покажется тебе райским курортом. Ты все поняла?! – С нажимом уточнил он.

Белла не ответила, немного шокированная от такого напора, но по выражению глаз было видно: напоминание об Азкабане подействовало, и возражений не последует.  
Однако его речь произвела неизгладимое впечатление не только на Беллатриссу. Тонкс на пару с Гермионой выглядели несколько испуганными и удивленными. Только Нарцисса никак не отреагировала на его речь. Потому что попросту ее не слышала, размышляя о чем-то своем.

Видя, что дамы все еще пребывают под впечатлением, Гарольд решил разрядить обстановку и сменил тему.

- А теперь я хотел бы узнать. Как продвигаются поиски информации о том ритуале, который мы обсуждали сегодня утром? – Вопрос был адресован Нарциссе, но та никак не отреагировала продолжая пребывать в состоянии "ушла в себя, вернусь не скоро". – Нарцисса, ты меня слышишь?! – Позвал Гарольд, все же надеясь привлечь ее внимание. Вторая попытка увенчалась успехом.

Цисси слегка вздрогнула и непонимающе посмотрела на Гарольда.

- Извини, я немного задумалась, ты что-то спрашивал? – Смущенно поинтересовалась блондинка.

- Ничего страшного, бывает. – Улыбнулся Гарольд. – Вы нашли, что-нибудь про тот ритуал, который нас интересует?

- Ах да! Ну, в общем, мы оказались правы. Я нашла ритуал, которым вполне мог воспользоваться Дамблдор. Суть этого обряда состоит в создании полного магического двойника, которым легко может управлять его создатель. Длительность жизни двойника примерно год. – Пояснила она.

- Но даже если предположить, что Директор провел этот обряд, в чем я лично сомневаюсь, зачем ему понадобилось создавать двойника? – поинтересовалась Гермиона.

- А тебе не показалась странной внезапная травма Директора?

- Тут нет ничего странного. Директора поразило древнее темное проклятье, когда он уничтожал крестражы. Но причем здесь это? – недоумевала девушка.

- А вот мне сразу эта травма показалась подозрительной. Неужели победитель Гриндевальда мог не заметить, что перстень проклят? Что-то мне в это мало верится. – Сказала Нарцисса, усмехнувшись.

- Ты хочешь сказать, Дамблдор провел обряд еще в начале года? А значит, уже тогда планировал присвоить себе перстень, который как я понял, является мощным артефактом, но побоялся возможного риска. – Задумчиво сказал Гарольд . – А что, все сходится… В начале года он проводит обряд и получает послушную марионетку, которую и убить не жалко. Дав двойнику указания, он спокойно отправляет того в Хогвартс. Сначала все шло по плану, но только до того, как его двойник нашел фамильный перстень Гонтов. То, что перстень хранит часть души Волдеморта, Директору, конечно, было известно. А вот знал ли он о проклятье… Если знал, то почему позволил двойнику надеть перстень? – Спросил Гарольд у Цисси.

- Думаю, Дамблдор все же знал о проклятье. Просто не смог справится с действием крестража так как должен был отвлекаться на двойника, действиями которого управлял. Хотя он и здесь умудрился повернуть ситуацию в свою пользу. Возложил «почетную миссию» по поиску крестражей на Поттера, будто ему других проблем мало. Затем трагически погиб, попутно подставив Северуса, которого заставил убить себя. И преспокойно стал ждать, когда же две его пешки прибьют друг друга. – Переводя дыхание, закончила женщина.

- Вполне возможно. – Согласился парень. - А почему ты считаешь, что он подставил Снейпа? Мне кажется, Дамблдор наоборот сделал ему большую услугу. Я уверен, что после того, как тот "убил" Дамблдора, авторитет Снейпа среди Пожирателей значительно вырос. – Заметил Гарольд.

- О да, авторитет конечно вырос! – С сарказмом заметила Белла. – Лорд даже оказал Снейпу честь и назначил его директором Хогвартса. Но этот трусливый ублюдок не оценил щедрости Темного Лорда и посмел сбежать. Но ничего, когда я его найду, он заплатит за то, что посмел предать нашего Повелителя! – Мстительно оскалились Беллатрисса.

Гарольд уже собирался возразить, что быть «карманным директором» довольно сомнительная честь, но не успел, Беллатрисса внезапно вздрогнула и схватилась за левое предплечье. Выражение лица у нее при этом было крайне восторженное и решительное.

"Так, похоже, наш красноглазый пришел в себя значительно раньше, чем я планировал. Что ж, придется импровизировать. Хотя так даже лучше. Я, по крайней мере, смогу помешать Белле совершить изощренное самоубийство. А судя по выражению ее лица, Белла напрочь забыла о моей просьбе игнорировать вызов." - Размышлял Гарольд, наблюдая, как Беллатриса поднимается с кресла и целенаправленно идет к выходу из гостиной. Благо аппарировать на территории замка не представлялось возможным, иначе бы ее здесь уже не было.

- Белла, можно узнать, куда это ты собралась? – Невинно поинтересовался парень, поднимаясь с дивана.

- Мой Лорд желает меня видеть. – Решительно ответила она.

- Это я уже понял. Белла, ты же помнишь, о чем я тебя просил? – Как можно спокойнее поинтересовался Гарольд.

- Помню, но это не возможно.

Гарольд все еще надеялся, что сможет ее остановить без применения силы.

- Почему не возможно?

- Мой долг верой и правдой служить моему Лорду. – Восторженно заявила она.

- Твое рвение, без сомнения, похвально, жаль тебя огорчать, но ты служишь самозванцу-полукровке. – Гарольд надеялся, что не понадобится напоминать об этом, но видимо придется. – И Беллатриса, ты кое-что забыла. Я Лорд Слизерин, он же истинный Темный Лорд, и это мне ты обязана служить.

Белла даже остановилась в нерешительности, не зная, как поступить. Но нарастающее с каждой секундой жжение метки и навязчивая мысль, требующая как можно быстрее переместится к Лорду, взяли верх, и она снова пошла к выходу из комнаты.

"Черт! Чары подвластия, встроенные в метку. Вот сволочь змееподобная!"

- Извини, Белла, похоже, по-другому не выйдет. – Виновато прошептал парень, выхватывая волшебную палочку.

Белла не успела уклониться, луч заклинания ударил, ей в спину и она стала оседать. Гарольд подхватил Беллу прежде, чем она упала на пол.

- Она меня точно убьет когда проснется. Но ничего другого я придумать не смог. – Пояснил он, в ответ на изумление взгляды трех волшебниц.

- Зачем ты это сделал? Неужели нельзя было задержать ее как-то по-другому? – Осуждающе спросила Цисси.

- Я пытался обойтись без применения магии. Ты же видела. Но после предательства Снейпа Волдеморт, видимо, решил перестраховаться. Теперь метка - это не просто средство связи или знак отличия. Так как все, у кого есть метка, связаны с Волдемортом, то он немного усовершенствовал эту связь. Теперь он контролирует поведение Пожирателей с помощью легкого заклятья подвластия. Они даже не догадываются о его наличии, но сопротивляться не могут. – Просветил Гарольд, поудобнее беря Беллу на руки, напрочь забыв о таком полезном заклинании как Вингардиум Левиоса.

- Но ведь Снейп как-то сопротивляется. - Справедливо возразила Тонкс.

- Ты забываешь, что Снейп в совершенстве владеет Легилименцией и Оклюменцией, а также является лучшим Мастером зелий в Европе. Учитывая все это я не удивлюсь, если он нашел способ заблокировать действие метки. – Нехотя признал Гарольд.

- Скорей всего ты прав, иначе как бы Северус смог так долго скрываться. – Согласилась Нарцисса хитро ухмыляясь.

"Держу пари, она знает, где скрывается Снейп. Что ж, зельевар его уровня мне не помешает"

- Гермиона, сейчас я отнесу Беллу в ее комнату, а когда вернусь, мы отправимся в "Гринготс". – Предупредил он, и направился к выходу.

Нарцисса последовала за ним, оставив девушек обсуждать все услышанное.

***  
Положив Беллу на кровать, Гарольд снял с нее обувь, затем заботливо укрыл пледом и как бы случайно нежно провел по ее бледной щеке. Идиллию нарушила Цисси, присутствия которой он не заметил.

- Никогда не думала, что Белла может вызывать в ком-то настолько нежные и трепетные чувства по отношению к себе. – Искренне удивилась она.

- А ты считаешь, что она этого не достойна?

Нарцисса не ответила только тихо подошла к кровати и убрала с лица Беллатриссы непослушный локон, затем некоторое время просто смотрела на спящую сестру.

- Наоборот, мне кажется, она заслуживает нежности и любви больше других. К сожалению, кроме меня в это никто не верит. А все по тому, что мало кто знает Беллу так хорошо, как я. - Грустно ответила она, опускаясь в кресло рядом с кроватью.

- Вижу, ты ее очень любишь. – Удивленно констатировал парень.

- Люблю не то слово, она для меня больше, чем сестра. Для меня она идеал всего: настоящей женщины, истинной леди, аристократки и просто человека. Мы были очень дружны, я всегда старалась подражать ей. Но потом она вышла замуж и постепенно стала меняться. Превратилась в жестокую, циничную и безжалостную последовательницу Темного Лорда. Постепенно мы вовсе перестали с ней общаться. По настоянию родителей я вынуждена была выйти за Люциуса. Дальше все закрутилось слишком быстро: падение Лорда, нападение на Лонгботомов, как следствие, Беллу приговорили к пожизненному сроку Азкабана. Со временем я смирилась с тем, что потеряла сестру навсегда. Когда же Белла сбежала из тюрьмы, я была на седьмом небе от счастья. Пока не поняла, что эта женщина только похожа на мою сестру, а в остальном совершено чужой человек. Но я предпочла этого не замечать, мне достаточно было изредка ее видеть и знать, что с ней все порядке. Временами, я ее не понимаю, и это меня пугает, но мне все равно, если с Беллатриссой все в порядке. – Сказала Цисси, нежно сжимая руку сестры, лежащую поверх пледа.

- Понимаю. Цисси, извини за бестактный вопрос, но я должен знать. У тебя есть метка?

Вместо ответа она обнажила левое предплечье, метки на нем не было.

- Еще раз извини…

- Ничего, я понимаю. На войне осторожность лишней не бывает. – Заверила она. – Можно спросить?

- О чем?

- Почему ты спас Беллу? Только честно.

"И что мне ей ответить? Сказать правду не могу. Да она и не поверит. А врать я не хочу".

- Если честно, я не знаю. Там, в Хогвартсе, я некоторое время наблюдал за вами. Сначала Беллатрисса меня заинтересовала как профессиональный боевой маг, сражаться против двух опытных магов, один из которых Мастер Трансфигурации, это не шутки. Не знаю, что случилось потом, может, это действие Вассальной клятвы, но я вдруг почувствовал, что должен ее защитить любой ценой. Но знаешь, даже если и так, я не жалею, что спас ее. Твоя сестра уникальный человек и выдающаяся личность во всех смыслах. Даже если пока этого никто, кроме нас с тобой, и не видит. – Искренне заверил он Нарциссу.

- Спасибо тебе огромное за все, что ты для нас сделал. Я перед тобой в неоплатном долгу. – Решительно заявила она. – Кстати, а как тебя вообще занесло в Хогвартс, да еще в такой подходящий момент?

- Да так. Прогуливался неподалеку, дай думаю, зайду на экскурсию. Гляжу, а у вас веселье в самом разгаре, вот я и решил поучаствовать, раз уж зашел. – Сказал Гарольд, надеясь перевести все в шутку.

Леди Малфой легко разгадала его маневр, но пока решила не углубляться в расспросы.

- И как экскурсия, понравилось?

- А то! Весьма познавательно и с пользой на будущее.

- Так, ладно. Теперь серьезно. Что ты сделал с Беллатриссой?

- Не волнуйся, она просто спит. Проснется где-то часа через три. К тому моменту я уже успею вернуться из банка. А заодно придумаю, что нам делать дальше.

- Думаю, сейчас она вряд ли оценит твою «заботу». – Усмехнувшись, заметила Цисси.

- Да, пожалуй, ты права. Но другого выхода все равно не было. Ладно, нам с Гермионой пора в банк. – Сказа парень и скрылся за дверью.

"Даа… Похоже у Беллы появился поклонник" - Подумала Нарцисса и на ее лице появилась озорная улыбка.

***  
- Ну что ж, все в порядке. Теперь мы можем спокойно отправляться в «Гринготс» - С энтузиазмом заявил Гарольд, стремительно входя в гостиную. – Тонкс, ты с нами или здесь останешься?

- Нет. Мне еще нужно в Хогвартс заскочить, а потом в Мунго к Ремусу. – Ответила девушка. - Здесь есть камин, подключенный к каминной сети?

- А зачем тебе? У тебя ведь есть кулон. – Удивленно спросил Гарольд.

- Просто мне еще нужно зайти в Аврорат. – Смутилась Тонкс.

- Тогда понятно, нужный тебе камин находится в холле. Гермиона, нам пора. – Сказал Гарольд.

Затем достал перо, дождался, когда Гермиона его коснется, и активировал портал.


	9. Глава 8

Глава 8.

Первое, что услышали Гарольд с Гермионой оказавшись в кабинете директора банка, это восторженно-радостный голос хозяина кабинета.

- Здравствуйте, Милорд. Проходите, присаживайтесь.

- Добрый день, Гарднок. Надеюсь, мы не помешали? – Вежливо ответил парень.

- Конечно нет, Милорд, я всегда к вашим услугам.

Гарольд мгновенно нахмурился.

- Гарднок, ну сколько можно просить. Не называйте меня так. Это жутко раздражает. – В его голосе слышались раздражение и досада.

- Но Сир… - Попытался возразить гоблин, но наткнулся на не довольный взгляд Гарольда и сдался. – Гарольд, учитывая ваш нынешний статус, такое обращение по отношению к вам является обязательным, как и соблюдение определенного протокола. Я понимаю, что вам это не по душе, но изменить ничего нельзя. – В очередной раз попытался убедить парня Гарднок.

- Хорошо, раз соблюдение протокола так необходимо, как ты говоришь, то я согласен. Но давай найдем компромисс, который устроил бы нас обоих. – Уступил Гарольд.

Парень решил, что такая мелочь не стоит того, что бы портить отношения с гоблинами.

- Что Вы предлагаете?

- Я согласен соблюдать протокол. Но только когда это будут действительно необходимо. В остальное же время, пожалуйста, обращайтесь ко мне по имени и на ты. – Заявил Гарольд.

- Что ж, вполне справедливо. – Согласился Гарднок. – И так, начнем.

Директор банка смерил Гермиону пристально-изучающим взглядом, и неожиданно видал:

- Мне кажется, я Вас уже где-то видел…? – Задумчиво известил он.

Гарольд заметил, как напряглась Гермиона, и причины ее волнения были ему хорошо известны. А Гарднок тем временем торжественно известил.

- Вспомнил! Совсем недавно Вы посещали наш банк вместе с Гарри Поттером. Правда, тогда Вы были верхом на драконе и, видимо, очень спешили, так как покинули наш банк несколько не стандартным путем, а если точнее, то через крышу. – Возвестил Предводитель гоблинов, донельзя довольный сбой.

Гермиона после его пламенной речи стремительно покраснела и еле слышно прошептала:

- Извините.

- Да ничего страшного. Я уже давно собирался провести капитальный ремонт. – Заверил ее Гарднок, затем вызвал младшего гоблина и что-то ему сказал. – Варгнок сейчас будет.

Спустя пять минут в кабинет вошел Варгнок. Поприветствовав присутствующих, он приступил к проведению обряда. Спустя какое-то время Варгнок передал свиток с результатами Гардноку и, сославшись на неотложные дела, поспешно удалился.

- Хмм… Любопытно. – Прошептал директор банка себе под нос.

Гермиона обеспокоенно и с мольбой посмотрела на Гарольда. Тот ободряюще улыбнулся, а затем обратился к Гардноку.

- Гарднок, перестань нас интриговать. Что ты там увидел?

- Леди Гермиона, одно могу сказать точно. Вы чистокровная!

- Вы уверенны? – Недоверчиво переспросила девушка.

- Абсолютно. Исходя из результатов обряда, Вы наследница двух чистокровных родов. Со стороны отца Вы принадлежите к роду де Грандже, а со стороны матери - к роду де Лоран. Так как Ваши родители сквибы, они не могут претендовать на магическое наследие родов. Поэтому вы, Леди Гермиона, являетесь единственной наследницей обеих родов, а также их Главой. – Закончил объяснять Гарднок.

Пока девушка переваривала полученную информацию, он тем временем вызвал гоблина и отдал какое-то поручение, после чего тот исчез. Минуту спустя гоблин вернулся с двумя антикварными на вид шкатулками, поставил их на стол и удалился.

- Здесь находятся перстни Главы Рода. – Сказал Гарднок, бережно открывая шкатулки. – Наденьте их.

Гермиона переглянулась с Гарольдом, как бы ища поддержки, он послал ей улыбку, от чего девушка почувствовала себя немного увереннее. Ее глаза восхищено сверкали, когда она осторожно взяла перстень с изображением выдры. По любовавшись на него немного, Гермиона, наконец, решилась и уверенным движением надела перстень на палец. Кольцо уменьшилось, признавая в Гермионе Главу Рода, спустя еще минуту и второй перстень с изображением совы занял свое законное место на ее руке. Ее окутало уже знакомое Гарольду свечение, мгновение спустя на него смотрела до нельзя удивленная Гермиона.

«Надо же, символы обеих Родов так или иначе, имеют отношение к Гермионе!» - Восхитился Гарольд, ободряюще кивая девушке.

- Поздравляю, теперь вы Гермиона Джейн Грейнджер, Леди де Грандже, де Лоран. И являетесь Главой двух древних родов, в связи с чем входите в список самих богатых родов Магического мира, где занимаете седьмое и восьмое место, как раз между Блэками и Малфоями. И еще думаю, я не ошибусь, если скажу, что вы входите в свиту Лорда Слизерина. – Эффектно закончил Гарднок.

Сказать, что Гермиона была шокирована, значит ничего не сказать. Описать ее состояние можно было бы как полностью офигевшее.

- Что Вы хотите этим сказать? – Спросила шокированная девушка.

- Гермиона, он имеет в виду, что круче тебя сейчас только я и род Блэков.

- Но это не возможно ведь если верить тому, что сказал сер Гарднок, я занимаю только седьмое место.

- Так и есть, но на самом деле все немного по-другому. Дело в том, что, как ты помнишь, я являюсь Главой сразу пяти родов. Так вот, в списке древних родов они как раз и занимают первые пять пунктов. А это значит, фактически ты оказываешься третей в этом списке. - Сообщил Гарольд с довольной улыбкой. Пока Гермиона приходила в себя от нового шока, Гарольд решил разобраться с не менее важным вопросом. – Кстати, Гарднок, не мог бы ты оказать мне одну маленькую услугу? – Обратился он к гоблину.

- Разумеется, о чем речь!

- Как ты знаешь, я не планирую раскрывать себя до определенного момента. Но с таким количеством уникальных перстней, как у меня, сохранять инкогнито довольно проблематично. Раньше я скрывал их с помощью иллюзии, но с недавних пор я не доверяю иллюзии, уж слишком это хрупкая вещь. Так вот, не мог бы ты мне с этим как-нибудь помочь?

- Кажется, я знаю подходящее заклинание. – Задумчиво ответил Гарднок. – Это заклинание не только скроет перстни, ты даже перестанешь ощущать их наличие на руках.

- Оно достаточно надежное? – Уточнил Гарольд.

- Магия гоблинов кардинально отличается от магии волшебников. Поэтому разрушить иллюзию будет практически не возможно. Отменить заклинание может только гоблин. Проявлять перстни ты сможешь когда угодно, стоит только пожелать. – Пояснил Предводитель гоблинов.

- Скрой, пожалуйста, наши с Леди Гермионой перстни. – Попросил Гарольд, затем обратился к девушке. – Гермиона, ты не против?

- Нет. Думаю, так будет лучше, по крайней мере, пока. Да, кстати. Если я вас правильно поняла. Выходит, я довольно состоятельна?

- Я бы сказал «баснословно богаты». Ваше состояние составляет приблизительно 800 000 000 галеонов. Я пока не располагаю точными данными, так как ваш капитал находится во Французском филиале «Гринготса», но не думаю, что цифры будут сильно отличатся. Родовые замки тоже находятся на территории этой страны. Если желаете, мы можем организовать перевод вашего состояния в Англию. – Заявил Гарднок.

После этого заявления Гарднока Гарольд имел удовольствие наблюдать чрезвычайно редкое явление под названием «Гермиона Грейнджер потерявшая дар речи».

Гарольд решил прийти ей на помощь.

- Значит так. Во всех странах, где у Леди Гермионы есть недвижимость, открой сейфы на три миллиона галеонов, а остальной капитал переведи в Англию. – Деловито заявил Гарольд.

- Будет сделано. Только нужно будет оформить кое-какие бумаги. А теперь, давайте я скрою ваши перстни. – Сказал Предводитель гоблинов и стал произносить длинное заклинание на своем родном языке.

По мере того, как Гарднок произносил формулу заклинания, перстни становились прозрачными, а затем и вовсе невидимыми. Кроме того, как и говорил Гарднок, парень перестал ощущать на руках тяжесть драгоценностей.

- Готово. Теперь попробуйте сделать их видимыми. – Сказал Предводитель гоблинов, тяжело переводя дыхание.

Повинуясь мысленной команде, на левой руке Гарольда появились поочередно два перстня, а затем также легко пропали.

Парень заметил, что Гермиона проделала тоже самое, после чего удовлетворенно кивнула.

- Благодарю, Гарднок. – Затем он обратился к девушке. – Гермиона, я понимаю, у тебя уже голова идет кругом от такого количества информации. Но нам еще нужно сегодня наведаться в твои Родовые замки.

- Ты прав. Но я бы хотела закончить со всем этим как можно скорее.

- Вот и ладненько. Для перемещения используй Родовые кольца, дотронься до кольца и произнеси мысленно название замка. - Проинструктировал Гарольд. – До встречи, Гарднок. Спасибо за помощь.

Гарольд взял Гермиону за руку, и они исчезли.

***  
Леди Малфой уже второй час упорно пыталась сосредоточиться на книге, которую взяла в библиотеке. Но напрасно, ее мысли все время возвращались к мирно спящей на кровати женщине. Жаль, но это спокойствие не продлится долго. Стоит ей проснуться и вспомнить, что она не явилась на зов Темного Лорда, тут станет жарко. Надо заметить, опасения были не напрасны. Дело в том, что Беллатрисса довольно сильная волшебница, когда она спокойна или просто зла, ничего страшного не происходит, ну кроме вполне предсказуемых проклятий. Но когда кому-то случалось довести ее до состояния ярости, а после Азкабана сделать это стало намного проще, страдали все, кто попадался ей на пути. В прошлом Нарцисса имела «счастье» видеть, как ее сестра, находясь в состоянии безумной ярости, стерла с лица земли целую улицу всего за пять минут. А исходя из событий последних двух дней выходит, что когда Белла в состоянии ярости, сдержать ее по силам только Гарольду. Если Белла проснется раньше, чем вернется Гарольд, тут такое начнется. И Нарцисса всерьез опасалась за сохранность Слизерин – Мэнора.

***  
Первое, что осознала Беллатрисса проснувшись - она лежит на чем-то удобном и мягком. Затем в ее сознании стали мелькать обрывки воспоминаний. В момент, когда она наконец вспомнила, куда она направлялась до тог, как у нее перед глазами потемнело, Беллу мгновенно накрыла волна злости на грани с яростью, заставив ее вскочить на кровати.

- Ах, ты ж сукин сын! Ты заплатишь за это, мелкий ублюдок. Я заставлю тебя молить о пощаде. – Прошипела она, яростно сверкая глазами и оглядываясь в поисках палочки.

Внезапно она услышала знакомый голос, полный раздражения и ярости. Беллатрисса даже замолчала от неожиданности. Она никогда не думала, что ее младшая сестра посмеет повысить на нее голос. Но, тем не менее, это произошло.

- Уймись сейчас же! – Крикнула Нарцисса, в упор глядя на изумленную сестру. – Когда до тебя, наконец, дойдет! Этот, как ты выразилась, «сукин сын» - наш законный Правитель. Он имел полное право стереть тебя в порошок или заставить тебя повиноваться, применив силу. Но вместо этого по непонятным мне причинам теряет время, пытаясь убедить в праведности своих поступков в отношении тебя. А ты, вместо того, чтобы поблагодарить Гарольда за все что он сделал, упорно продолжаешь твердить о верности своему красноглазому маньяку.

- Ничто не заставит меня предать моего Лорда. – На автомате возразила Беллатрисса.

- Между прочим, даже когда ты прямым текстом заявила, что верна Волдеморту, вопреки ожиданию Милорд воспринял это вполне спокойно и с пониманием. А ведь имеет полное право наказать. Так что мой тебе совет, Беллатрисса. Включи, наконец, мозги и начни уже использовать их по назначению. – Раздраженно заявила Нарцисса.

И, бросив в сторону сестры полный разочарования взгляд, вылетела из комнаты, не забыв хлопнуть дверью.

Беллатриссе потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы прийти в себя.

Да, Нарцисса высокомерна, язвительна, эгоистична, но это маска, предназначенная для выхода в свет. Настоящую Нарциссу Малфой знали всего несколько человек, это само собой Драко, также ее сестра и, возможно, Снейп. Даже Люциус не знает, какая она на самом деле. Беллатрисса, конечно, знала, что является для младшей сестры чем-то вроде идеала, да впрочем, Нарцисса этого особо и не скрывала. Как не странно, Беллатрисса тоже была очень привязана к Нарциссе, хотя и не показывала этого. Ведь Цисси одна из не многих, которые любили ее такой, какой она есть. Даже когда она сбежала из Азкабана, где окончательно тронулась умом, Цисси старалась не замечать сумасшествия сестры, для нее главным было то, что Белла жива и находится рядом с ней.

И вот сейчас Нарцисса впервые упрекнула ее в не подобающем поведении. Если честно, Беллатриссе на это было плевать. Она не привыкла обращать внимание на мнение окружающих, а тем более на их чувства. Только вот, вспоминая полный разочарования взгляд сестры, Белла никак не могла отделаться от ощущения, что допустила самую большую ошибку в своей жизни.

«Черт, какая же я дура! Что же я наделала? Ведь Цисси единственный человек в этом паршивом мире, которому на меня не наплевать. Нужно срочно ее найти!» - Лихорадочно думала Белла.

Она еще не успела толком принять решение, как уже оказалась у выхода из комнаты.

***  
Стремительно покинув апартаменты сестры, Нарцисса направилась в голубую гостиную. На душе было паршиво. Ее раздирали противоречивые эмоции.

«Я не имела никакого права разговаривать с Беллой в таком тоне, а уж тем более упрекать или осуждать ее. В конце концов, она взрослый человек и вольна поступать, как пожелает. А с другой стороны, кто-то же должен был это ей сказать? А кроме меня не кому. Да оно и понятно. Кто ж в здравом уме станет читать мораль Беллатриссе Лестрейндж, разве что самоубийца. А у меня что-то вроде иммунитета. Беллатрисса всегда позволяла мне намного больше, чем другим, даже Андромеда пользовалась меньшим доверием. Правда, сегодня я впервые за всю свою сознательную жизнь так с ней разговаривала. И, кажется, сделала огромную ошибку, которую Белла мне вряд ли простит.» - Нарцисса буквально разрывалась между доводами разума и велением сердца.

Ее терзания прервал звук открывающейся двери. Беллатрисса стояла в дверях и выглядела как обычно, прямая спина, гордая осанка, на лице привычная маска презрения и безразличия. Но Нарцисса напрочь проигнорировала показное спокойствие. Она прекрасно знала, что Беллу легко читать как раскрытую книгу, стоит только посмотреть ей в глаза. А в них сейчас бушевал целый вихрь разнообразных эмоций. Неуверенность, страх, боль, сожаление, но больше всего было растерянности.

Нарциссу на мгновение ошеломило такое количество противоречивых чувств. А потом она кое-что поняла, и ей стало, нестерпимо жаль Беллу.

- Белла, прости меня! Я не имела права так с тобой разговаривать. – Извиняющимся тоном прошептала она, быстро пересекая гостиную и заключая сестру в объятья.

Белла не возражала, наслаждаясь искренней заботой и любовью, которых ей так не хватало. Затем случилось нечто невероятное: жестокая и бесчувственная маньячка, Пожирательница Смерти, Беллатрисса Лестрейндж сделала то, на что, по мнению многих, была просто не способна. Она не выдержала и разрыдалась.

«Надо же, прошло меньше двух суток с момента очищения организма Беллы от зелий, а уже заметны изменения в характере. Раньше она скорее бы заавадилась, чем позволила кому-то увидеть ее слабость. Нужно попробовать выяснить причину ее слез.» - Решила Нарцисса, успокаивающе поглаживая Беллу по спине.

Нарцисса понимала, что в случае с Беллатриссой для проявления столь бурных эмоций должны быть веские причины.

- Тише милая, успокойся. Все будет хорошо. – Уговаривала она, усаживая Беллу на диван.

Нарцисса терпеливо ждала, позволяя Белле выплакаться. Какое-то время были слышны только всхлипы. Постепенно Белла успокоилась и заговорила.

- Цисси я… я не знаю, что мне делать. Если то, что сказал Гарольд правда, то, выходит, всё, во что я верила и чем, по сути, жила, все это лишь иллюзия, ложь, на которую я потратила двадцать лет жизни, четырнадцать из которых провела в аду, при этом свято веря, что страдаю за правое дело. Но теперь что-то изменилось. Я вспоминаю свою жизнь и не понимаю мотивов большей части своих поступков, это меня пугает. Я запуталась. – Призналась Белла, растерянно смотря на сестру.

- Ох, Белла… Мне кажется, Гарольд сказал правду, ему не зачем тебе лгать. А может быть, это твой единственный шанс начать новую жизнь? И не стоит пренебрегать им?

- Может, ты и права… Но я не могу так просто перечеркнуть полжизни. Я должна все проверить. Но если, не дай Мерлин, все подтвердится, клянусь, виновные будут молить о смерти! – Зловеще отчеканила Беллатрисса.

- Понимаю. Что ж поступай, как знаешь. – Кивнула Цисси. - И еще… спасибо тебе.

Белла изумленно вскинула бровь.

- За что?

- За доверие. – Просто ответила Нарцисса.

- Раз уж на то пошло, то это я должна тебя благодарить за все, что ты для меня делаешь. – Смущенно выдала Белла, но заметила свою оплошность, и отвернулась.

Для Нарциссы эти крохи искренности и доверия со стороны Беллы были ценнее золота. Нарциссе хотелось о многом спросить, но она видела, что Беллатрисса пока еще не готова. Хотя уже сам факт их теперешнего разговора дает повод надеяться на его повторение. Потому Цисси решила не давить на нее и быстро сменила тему.

- Мне кажется, нам сейчас не помешает чашка горячего чая. – Предложила Нарцисса.

- Не откажусь. – Мгновенно согласилась Белла, хватаясь за возможность прекратить разговор.

- Венди! – Позвала она. – Принеси чай и тосты с джемом. – Распорядилась Цисси.

Эльфийка с поклоном исчезла, а спустя минуту на журнальном столике, возле дивана появился ароматный чай и тосты.

***  
Сестры как раз заканчивали пить чай, когда в гостиной появились Гарольд с Гермионой, заметно уставшие, но довольные.

- Ну и…? – С не скрываемым любопытством спросила Цисси, как только подростки расселись.

- Что, «ну и»? – Невозмутимо поинтересовался парень.

Затем взмахнул рукой, и на столике возникли две чашки. Наполнив их чаем, он подал одну Гермионе.

- Благодарю. – Сказала она, осторожно беря чашку.

- Ты прекрасно понял, что я имела в виду. Что вы узнали?! Только не тяни.

- Ах ты про это… Да собственно ничего особенного. – Буднично ответил он, с наслаждением потягивая ароматный чай.

На что Гермиона лишь фыркнула и загадочно ухмыльнулась.

- Нет, вы что, издеваетесь?! – Не выдержала Беллатрисса.

- С чего ты взяла? – Невинно поинтересовался парень, но наткнувшись, на хмурые взгляды сестер сдался. – Какие вы скучные… Ладно, раз уж вам так любопытно. – Он посмотрел на Гермиону, получив утвердительный кивок, торжественно провозгласил. – Разрешите представить. Перед вами Гермиона Джейн Грейнджер, Леди де Грандже, Леди де Лоран! Прошу любить и жаловать.

Стоило только сестрам услышать, кем на самом деле является сидящая перед ними девушка, как вся их хваленая аристократическая выдержка, помахав на прощание ручкой, улетела в теплые края, а челюсти женщин почти синхронно отправились на свидание с полом.

«Дааа. Только ради подобного зрелища стоило умереть, а толи еще будет.» - Мечтательно подумал Гарольд.

Немного отойдя от шока, Цисси, а затем и Белла, вспомнили, что являются представительницами древних аристократических родов.

- Поздравляю Леди Гермиона. Я рада, что у таких древних и уважаемых родов, наконец, появилась наследница. – Сказала блондинка с легким поклоном.

- Примите и мои поздравления. Надеюсь, вы станете достойной наследницей и истинной аристократкой. – Заявила Белла, слегка наклонив голову.

Гермиона залилась румянцем от смущения, и принялась усердно изучать узор на чайном сервизе.

«Так, не понял? Что это сейчас такое было?» - Удивленно моргнул парень.

- Эээ… Дамы, вы случайно ничего не хотите мне рассказать?

- А что не так? – Невинно полюбопытствовала Беллатрисса.

- Ну, для начала Гермиона не наследница, она Глава обеих родов. – Уточнил парень, чем вызвал новую волну удивления. – И вообще, с чего это вы вдруг обратились к Гермионе, как к представительнице рода стоящего ниже вас по статусу? Хотя на самом деле это не так, и вы об этом знаете. Так в чем дело? – Продолжал настаивать Гарольд.

Женщины обменялись многозначительными взглядами. Затем Нарцисса понимая, что скрывать что-либо от Гарольда не имеет смысла, сказала.

- Как вам известно, в магическом мире род Блэков очень уважаемый и достаточно древний, поэтому ни в коем случае не должен прерваться. На тот момент Сириус уже ушел из семьи, а Регулус бесследно пропал. Осознавая, чем это может грозить роду, тетя Вальбурга решила перестраховаться, настояв, что бы мы с Беллой не проводили обряд полного вхождения в род мужа. Как показало время, она оказалась права. – Грустно заметила Цисси. – Так что на данный момент мы единственные законные представительницы рода Блэк.

- А как же Тонкс? – Спросила Гермиона с нескрываемым любопытством. – Вы говорили, что в ближний круг Лорда могут войти только представители достаточно древних родов. Но я знаю, что миссис Тонкс изгнали из рода. Как вышло, что ваша племянница вошла в этот круг?

- С ними вообще странная история. Андромеду действительно изгнали из рода, а значит и Нимфадору тоже. Но, судя по последним событиям, магия с этим не согласна, раз допустила племянницу в круг поверенных при Лорде. – Просветила Нарцисса.

- Миссис Блэк была мудрой женщиной. - Одобрительно заметил Гарольд. – Хотя я и не согласен с ее мнением касательно магглорожденных.

- Подождите. Выходит, теперь Леди Беллатрисса на правах старшей в роду является Главой рода. – Не уверенно предположила Гермиона.

- Если бы Сириус не оставил завещания, в котором на правах Главы Рода указал своего магического наследника, так как не имел кровных наследников, то Главой Рода стала бы я. На сегодняшний день юридическим Главой Рода является Гарри Поттер.

- Вы хотите сказать, что Гарри - Лорд Блэк только на бумаге, а на самом деле им не является?! – В шоке спросила Гермиона.

- Насколько я знаю, он до сих пор не принял наследство. – Задумчиво ответила Белла. - И это настораживает.

В гостиной воцарилась тишина. Им нужно было обдумать новую информацию.

«Хмм… Кажется, с Беллой провели разъяснительную беседу. Надо заметить, как нельзя кстати. А то мне совсем не улыбается схлопотать проклятье в спину.» - Облегченно вздохнул Гарольд, поглядывая на Беллатриссу.

- Извините, я вынужден ненадолго вас покинуть. У меня на сегодня запланирована пара неотложных дел. – Сказал он, поднимаясь с кресла. – Гермиона, пойдем, я заодно покажу твою комнату. – Предложил Гарольд, и уже направился к выходу, как вдруг его окликнули.

- Гарольд, постойте!

Парень медленно повернулся и встретился взглядом с Беллой. То, что Гарольд увидел в глубине ее глаз, ему совсем не понравилось.

«Кажется, я рано обрадовался. Ну что ж, как говорится, чему быть, того не миновать. - Философски заметил Гарольд. – Одно радует. Выглядит она вполне адекватно и убивать меня явно не планирует. Судя по всему, просто хочет проучить. А это явный прогресс.»

- Да, Леди Беллатрисса. Чем могу быть полезен? – Преувеличенно вежливо поинтересовался парень.

- Я должна вас поблагодарить. – Выдала Беллатрисса, чем удивила всех присутствующих. – Вы были так любезны, предоставив мне три часа крепкого и здорового сна. – Елейным тоном заявила она. – Только вот ваша забота была несколько не вовремя. И за это вам полагается отдельная благодарность.

Все случилось настолько стремительно, что никто не успел среагировать. Белла мгновенно выхватила палочку и запустила в Гарольда серию невербальных заклинаний.

Впрочем, парень даже не шелохнулся, когда в него полетели разноцветные лучи. Продолжая смотреть Белле прямо в глаза, легким взмахом руки он, также невербально, выставил щит, с которым и встретилась большая часть заклинаний Беллатриссы. Как и ожидал Гарольд, ничего сверхъестественного, в основном, оглушающие и парализующие. Правда, был один бонус в виде авторского проклятья, от которого он просто уклонился. И на этом все закончилось.

- Беллатрисса, вам никто не говорил, что у вас извращенное понятие благодарности? – С едва скрываемым раздражением в голосе полюбопытствовал Гарольд. – Знаете, как-то даже обидно. Стараешься, тратишь время, силы, в конце концов, а вместо банального «спасибо» получаешь проклятье в спину. Нет, если вам жить надоело, так вы скажите. Желание дамы для меня закон. И незачем впустую тратить мое время. – Хмуро заметил Гарольд.

В гостиной повисла гнетущая тишина, все ожидали реакции Беллатриссы. От Гарольда не укрылось, что Белла попыталась встретиться взглядом с сестрой, ища у нее поддержки, но та демонстративно отвернулась.

«Кажется, я таки что-то пропустил…» - Констатировал Гарольд, наблюдая эту сцену. Развить мысль ему не дали.

Беллатрисса медленно встала с дивана и направилась к парню. Гарольд, внимательно следивший за ней все это время, ожидал чего угодно, но только не этого. Оказавшись к нему почти вплотную, Белла пристально посмотрела в темно-синие глаза парня, а затем… поцеловала его.

Глаза парня изумленно расширились, когда губы Беллы накрыли его собственные. Поцелуй не был ни пылким, ни страстным или яростным. Нет, он был скорее необычным, загадочным и… искренним, что ли. Она прервала поцелуй так же неожиданно, как и подарила. От чего Гарольд испытал легкое сожаление.

Видимо, на его лице все еще красовалось изумленное выражение, к которому теперь добавилось и сожаление. Беллатрисса только самодовольно ухмыльнулась.

- Надеюсь, такая благодарность тебя устроит? – С сарказмом полюбопытствовала она.

Гарольд предпочел проигнорировать вопрос. От него не укрылось, как на них с Беллой смотрели Гермиона с Нарциссой.

Неловкую паузу прервал характерный хлопок.

- Хозяин Гарольд, к вам посетители. Глава клана вампиров и Вожак оборотней.

- И что им от меня нужно?

- По всей видимости, это твоя охрана. – Предположила леди Малфой.

- Мне не нужна охрана! – Возмутился парень, грозно сверкая глазами.

Нарцисса не оценила его взгляда.

- Ты Повелитель волшебного мира! Прошу заметить, первый за последние восемьсот лет. И, естественно, тебе необходима квалифицированная охрана. Оборотни, вампиры и перворожденные эльфы лучшие в этом деле. – Жестко ответила Нарцисса.

- Хочешь сказать, ко мне скоро еще и перворожденные эльфы заявятся? – В ужасе спросил Гарольд.

«Чувствую, с такой охраной я и шагу ступить не смогу. Прям как в «старые «добрые» времена». - От этой мысли его передернуло.

- К сожалению, перворожденные эльфы давно вымерли. – Заметила Белла.

- Так, ладно, разберемся как-нибудь. – Обреченно вздохнул парень. – Дилли, пойдем. Думаю, не стоит заставлять их ждать.


	10. Глава 9

Глава 9.

- Добрый день, господа. – Сказал Гарольд, входя в кабинет.

- Здравствуйте, Милорд! – Хором ответили посетители.

- Прошу, располагайтесь, где вам удобно. - Пригласил парень, садясь за рабочий стол. – Что привело вас ко мне?

Первым ответил элегантно одетый шатен среднего роста с неестественно бледной кожей. На первый взгляд, ему можно было дать лет тридцать, но, как говорят, внешность обманчива.

- Для начала позвольте представиться. Арман, глава клана «Темных стражей».

- Марк, вожак стаи «Варленов». – Сказал высокий темноволосый мужчина.

Он разительно отличался от вампира. Не высокий, крепкого телосложения мужчина всем своим видом внушал доверие

- Рад знакомству. Могу я все же узнать цель вашего визита?

- Наша стая входила в состав личной охраны Лорда Слизерина. Если вы позволите, мы бы хотели приступить к выполнению наших обязанностей. – Поклонился оборотень.

- Вы, Арман, я так полагаю, пришли с аналогичной просьбой?

Вампир почтительно поклонился в знак согласия.

- Вы же понимаете, что я не могу вам доверять. И в связи с этим меня интересуют вот что. Если вы так жаждете поскорей приступить к своим обязанностям, то почему не пришли полгода назад, когда я только принял наследие? Странно как то, вам так не кажется? – Как бы между прочем заметил Гарольд.

Представители двух не особо ладивших рас украдкой переглянулись. Гарольду показалось, что они решают, кто из них примет на себя возможный гнев Правителя.

- Милорд, дело в том, что мы только вчера ощутили появление Темного Лорда. Видимо это произошло, когда начал формировался круг приближенных. Почему этого не произошло в момент принятия Наследия, мы не знаем. – Виновато ответил Арман.

- Допустим, я вам поверил. Но время сейчас неспокойное, сами знаете, и поэтому мне нужны гарантии. А то вдруг вы надумаете сдать меня Волдеморту.

- Вполне резонное замечание. – Согласился Арман. – Что ж, есть только один выход из данной ситуации.

Вампир опустился на колени перед парнем, и, склонив голову, сказал:

- Я, Арман, глава клана «Темных стражей», прошу принять Вассальную клятву от имени всего клана.

Марк также последовал примеру Армана и провозгласил:

- Я, Марк, вожак стаи «Варленов», прошу принять Вассальную клятву от имени стаи.

Гарольд, в очередной раз вспомнив «добрым словом» тех, кому пришла в голову идея создания подобных клятв, со вздохом завершил обряд:

- Я принимаю вашу клятву.

Между ними образовались две голубых нити и спустя мгновение пропали, тем самым подтверждая клятву.

- Милорд, теперь мы, как Ваша личная охрана, обязаны всюду вас сопровождать. Когда же вы будете покидать пределы замка, вас, помимо нас с Марком, будут сопровождать еще 4 охранника. Двое представителей моего клана и двое тех, что выберет из своей стаи Марк. – Тоном, не терпящим возражений, заявил Арман.

- Полностью с тобой согласен. Думаю, для простого выхода в свет такого количества охраны должно хватить. - Сказал Марк после минутных размышлений.

«Ну ничего себе напор! А мое мнение их вообще не интересует? Это как понимать?!»

Его возмущению не было предела. Гарольд уже открыл рот, намереваясь высказать все, что об этом думает. Но угрожающе - решительные взгляды мужчин убедили его в небезопасности таких действий. И Гарольд в очередной раз смирился с неизбежным. В конце концов, они ведь ради него стараются.

- Я согласен. Но при одном условии. – Заявил парень. – Я согласен на охрану только на время выходов за пределы поместья. В остальное время чтобы я вас не видел.

Гарольд заметил, как они опять переглянулись.

« Спелись, блин… Похоже, ради моей безопасности они даже готовы подписать мировую», - с досадой подумал парень

- Ладно, как хочешь. Расставим караул по периметру и на входах в мэнор. – Нехотя согласился оборотень.

Арман же явно не собирался так легко отступать.

- Но на время званых вечеров, приемов или деловых встреч, даже если они проходят в одном из ваших замков, охрана обязательна. – Непреклонно заявил Арман с хитрой ухмылкой на губах. Для вампира не было проблемой следить за парнем не заметно.

У Гарольда появилось стойкое ощущение, что его перехитрили. Но с этим уже ничего не поделаешь.

- Это все конечно замечательно. Только где мне вас разместить?

- Хозяин Гарольд может разместить часть гостей в подземельях. Им там будет удобно. – Вставил Дилли, о котором все уже успели забыть.

- Как в подземельях?! Там же только лаборатория и темницы. Ты что, предлагаешь поселить их в темнице?! – Изумился парень.

- Зачем же сразу в темнице. Там вполне достаточно и жилых помещений. – Заверил домовик.

- Что за бред! Я был вчера в подземельях, там никаких жилых комнат не наблюдалось. – Возмутился Гарольд.

- Вчера не было, а сегодня есть. Это все-таки волшебный замок, здесь и не такое возможно.

- Дилли, я чистокровный волшебник в надцатом поколении. Ты что, думаешь, я не знаю, что такое волшебный замок? Что-то раньше я нигде не встречал упоминаний о замках, в которых бы ни с того ни с сего появлялись различные помещения в больших количествах.

- Хозяин прав. О таких замках никто не слышал, потому что Слизерин – мэнор единственный в своем роде. – Гордо возвестил домовик, и пояснил. – Когда-то замок ничем не отличался от остальных. Так было до основания Хогвартса, и, как выразился Лорд Салазар, «удачно проведенного эксперимента». После основания школы он решил немного усовершенствовать свой родовой замок.

- Хочешь сказать, этот замок разумен? – Неуверенно предположил Гарольд.

- Нет, замок не обладает разумом в полном смысле этого слова. Хогвартс - уникальное творение гениальных магов, и он такой единственный. Мэнор же способен чувствовать, что именно нужно хозяину на данный момент, и предоставлять требуемое. Правда, его возможности ограничены. Честно говоря, я не знаю точно, на что способен замок. Пока я только уверен, что он способен увеличивать свою площадь. – Виновато ответил Дилли.

«Интересно, а Основатели предусмотрели наличие инструкций к своим творениям. А то еще пара таких сюрпризов, и палата в Мунго мне обеспечена».

- Дилли, ты сказал «часть гостей» можно разместит в подземельях. Я так понимаю, ты имел в виду вампиров?

- Верно. А остальных в левом крыле замка. Там на время полнолуния предусмотрены все условия. – Ответил домовик.

- Что ж, размести наших гостей. С остальным разберемся позже.

«Похоже, эта фраза скоро станет коронной». - Горько усмехнулся Гарольд.

- Господа, вы устраивайтесь на новом месте, а у меня еще дела. Если что понадобится, обращайтесь к Дилли.

Сказав это, Гарольд, не дожидаясь ответа, покинул кабинет. У него уже голова раскалывалась от всех этих неожиданных сложностей. А ведь еще столько всего предстояло сегодня сделать.

***  
Пока Гарольд отвоевывал свою независимость и сетовал на нелегкую долю Темных Лордов, в гостиной разгорелся не шуточный спор предметом, которого была, как ни странно, Гермиона, хотя сама девушка в нем не участвовала. Из соображений собственной безопасности.

Дело в том, что с того момента, как сестры узнали о происхождении Гермионы, у Нарциссы появилась идея фикс сделать из девушки аристократку. В чем и убеждала Беллу ей помочь. Беллатрисса упорно отказывалась, мотивируя это тем, что у нее есть более важные дела, чем нянчится с малолетней зубрилкой.

Они бы еще долго препирались, но тут в комнату вошел хмурый Гарольд.

- Можете меня поздравить. Я обзавелся круглосуточной охраной. – Обреченно вздохнул парень в ответ на любопытные взгляды девушек.

Видимо, его лицо более красноречиво отразило степень возмущения данным фактом. Со стороны девушек послышались приглушенные смешки.

- Это совершенно не смешно! – Обиженно воскликнул парень. – Можно подумать, вам было бы приятно находится под постоянным надзором.

Вслед за этим заявлением последовала новая волна веселья.

- Неужели все так плохо? – Все еще улыбаясь спросила Гермиона.

- Не то слово… Так, хватит об этом. Давайте лучше думать, как вернуть вас в стан Волдеморта, и чтобы после этого вы остались, живы. Конечно, если никто еще не передумал. – Предложил Гарольд.

Он выразительно посмотрел на Беллатриссу, та возмущенно фыркнула и наградила Гарольда таким взглядом, словно хотела определить степень его вменяемости.

- Я так и думал. Значит, план такой. Насколько я знаю, Волдеморт сейчас находится в Малфой-Мэноре, туда вы и отправитесь. В качестве легенды скажете, мол, чудом сбежали из плена, учитывая какой у вас в этот момент будет внешний вид, сомнения вряд ли возникнут. В плен вас взял некто Даркрайт, и его интересовала деятельность Волдеморта, в частности, планы на будущее. О Слизерине и всем, что с этим связано, ни слова. В общих чертах вроде все. – Выдохнул Гарольд. - Вопросы есть?

Вопросы, как всегда, нашлись у Гермионы.

- Мне кажется, легенда не совсем продумана. Если они были в плену, то, по идее, должны были лишиться палочек. Соответственно, без них сбежать очень сложно, если вообще возможно. Учитывая, что сбежать нужно из охраняемого волшебного замка. А Беллатрисса, как я полагаю, будет не в том состоянии, чтобы чем-нибудь помочь.

- Да, проблема. – Задумчиво сказал парень, отходя к окну. – А что если так… Создадим образ магически сильного, но не предусмотрительного, скорее даже наивного парня. Допустим, я сделал ставку на Беллу, как на опытного бойца, а Нарциссу банально недооценил, оставив палочку, а она этим воспользовалась и вытащила их с Беллой. Пусть Волдеморт лучше считает меня неопытным щенком, хоть и с большим магическим потенциалом.

- Подожди, но палочка Беллы все равно останется у тебя. – Заметила Нарцисса.

- Ну не знаю… Скажем, на момент побега меня не было в замке и вы украли ее из кабинета или у охраны. В общем, придумаете что-нибудь.

- Слушай, а ты не боишься, что я все расскажу моему Лорду? – С любопытством поинтересовалась Беллатрисса.

- С чего бы…? Клятва не допустит предательства, а остальное меня не волнует. – Отмахнулся парень. – Так, а теперь самая интересная часть. Предстоит поработать над вашим внешним видом. – Заявил Гарольд, озорно сверкая глазами.

- Ты о чем? – С опаской спросила Цисси.

Гарольд только гаденько ухмыльнулся.

- По легенде вас обеих пытали двое суток, в особенности это касается Беллы. Она является более ценным пленником, так как обладает сравнительно большим количеством нужной мне информации. Вы же выглядите как люди, вполне довольные жизнью. Нужно срочно это исправить.

Гермиона не была бы собой, если бы не попыталась помочь.

- Может, чары иллюзии. Если их наложит Гарольд, то они будут достаточно надежны. – Предложила девушка.

После минутного раздумья парень покачал головой.

- Нет. Волдеморт - сильный маг и мгновенно ощутит иллюзию, тем более, если ее наложу я. К тому же, с некоторых пор я не доверяю этим чарам. Нам нужно, чтобы все выглядело как можно более правдоподобно.

После этого заявления Гарольд ощутил на себе пристальный взгляд Беллы, а когда посмотрел в ее глаза, напоминающие темные омуты, там были предупреждение и угроза.

«Видимо, опасается, что я стану их пытать» - Мельком подумал Гарольд.

Секундой позже Беллатрисса озвучила его мысли.

- Надумал меня пытать?! Неужели ты думаешь, что я тебе позволю?

- Ну зачем же так грубо. Можно ведь достичь желаемого и более интересным способом. – Успокоил парень. – Как ты смотришь на возможность нашей с тобой дуэли? – Ухмыльнулся Гарольд.

Белла ответила не сразу. Она понимала бессмысленность этой дуэли в плане своей победы. Но также осознавала, что не может отказаться, гордость не позволяет. Поэтому сделала ставку на свой богатый опыт, которым Гарольд похвастаться не мог.

- Что ж, посмотрим, на что ты способен. – Хмыкнула Беллатрисса.

Взмахом руки Гарольд разместил всю мебель вдоль стен, освободив место для дуэли.

Нарцисса, имевшая представление, во что может перерасти эта дуэль, поспешила отойти подальше, попутно прихватив с собой ничего не понимающую Гермиону.

- Сделайте что-нибудь. Их нужно остановить. – Воскликнула девушка, с надеждой смотря на Цисси.

Успокойся. Единственное, что мы сейчас можем сделать, так это устроится поудобней и насладится зрелищем. – Заявила она, направляясь к дивану.

Гермионе ничего не оставалось, как последовать за женщиной.

Устроившись на диване, Нарцисса первым делом накрыла себя с Гермионой самым мощным щитом, на какой была способна, а то мало ли что. Во время первой их дуэли ее только чудом не задело.

Тем временем дуэль Беллы и Гарольда уже началась и даже успела перейти на более сложный уровень. Проще говоря, пошли вход боевые заклинания средней степени мощности. Противники были абсолютно спокойны, хотя Нарцисса подозревала, что это ненадолго.

- Как вы можете так спокойно на это смотреть? Они же могут убить друг друга. – Не унималась Гермиона.

Нарцисса снисходительно взглянула на взволнованную девушку.

- Пойми ты. Даже если я вмешаюсь, то все равно не смогу их остановить. Да и не зачем, они совершенно спокойны и вполне контролируют ситуацию. К тому же по сравнению с тем, что они устроили сегодня утром, то, что происходит сейчас, простой обмен любезностями.– Стоило ей это сказать, как в окружающий их щит ударил шальной луч, судя по цвету, усиленная Бомбарда. К счастью щит выдержал. - Вот видишь. Щит едва выдержал шальное заклятье, а ведь они еще не вышли на уровень Высшей магии, я уже молчу про авторские творения Беллы. Я считаю себя достаточно сильной ведьмой, но до уровня Беллы, а тем более Гарольда, мне далеко.

Гермиона решила оставить эту тему, так как поняла, что спорить не имеет смысла.

- Скажите, а что произошло сегодня утром?

Нарцисса оценивающе взглянула на девушку, а затем сказала.

- Тогда Гарольд как раз запретил Беллатрисе отправляться на вызов Лорда.

- И что с того?

- А ты как думаешь?

- Могу предположить, что Беллатриссе это не понравилось. Но это же не повод устраивать дуэль?

- Плохо же ты знаешь мою сестру. Как только она услышала, что от нее требует Гарольд, то мгновенно вспылила и напала на парня. Тот, естественно, не остался в долгу. В общем, они вдвоем за несколько минут полностью разворотили вот эту гостиную. – Поведала Нарцисса, не отвлекаясь от дуэли, которая все набирала обороты.

Порядочно досталось обоим противникам. Беллатриса уже обзавелась изрядным количеством мелких порезов и ссадин, а также несколькими глубокими порезами. Гарольд же, помимо мелких царапин, имел довольно глубокие раны на щеке и правом боку. Но останавливаться они явно не собирались.

Даже не смотря на явное преимущество Гарольда, победителя этой дуэли ни Гермиона, ни Нарцисса определить, не могли. Гарольд хоть и был сильнее магически, все же уступал Белле в изобретательности, а главное, опыте. Беллатриса не могла пробить защиту Гарольда, но несколько раз ей удалось благодаря своей изобретательности обойти его щиты. Что значительно увеличивало ее шансы на победу.

В какой-то момент дуэлянты стали использовать заклинания уровня Высшей магии. При чем не разделяя ее на светлую и темную. И вот тут то, фигурально выражаясь, запахло жареным.

Цисси в очередной раз порадовалась, что заранее побеспокоилась о безопасности и поставила щит. Гостиная превратилась в настоящее поле боя. Повсюду летали шальные проклятья, мебель полуразрушена, окна разбиты, стены кое-где обгорели. Но бой продолжался.

«Беллатриса достойный противник. Я почти не поддавался, да и то только когда мы перешли на Высшую магию. Все же она мне еще живой нужна. Эта бестия даже умудрилась меня ранить! И как только смогла обойти мои щиты?! Ума не приложу. Конечно, победить ее для меня не составляет труда. Только вот зачем? Можно ведь и по-другому…» - Размышлял парень, не прекращая дуэли.

Правда, из-за своей дурацкой привычки размышлять о посторонних вещах во время поединка, он чуть не пропустил одно авторское проклятье Беллы и только чудом успел отскочить. Как следствие, потерял преимущество, что сейчас было как нельзя кстати. У него неожиданно появилась одна идея.

Гарольд продолжал забрасывать Беллу различными заклинаниями, но вдруг оступился. Чем сразу же воспользовалась Беллатриса, запустив в него серию из Экспеллиармуса и Ступефая. Гарольда отбросило к камину, спустя мгновение Белла уже стояла рядом, прижимая волшебную палочку к его подбородку. На ее лице играла довольная ухмылка.

«Вот так вот! Будет знать, как со мной тягаться. - Ликовала Беллатриса, но это состояние продлилось недолго, все же дурой она никогда не была. – Стоп. Что бы я там не говорила, а победить Гарольда я смогу разве что спящего. А это значит…»

Пристально посмотрев в глаза лежащему перед ней парню, она увидела полное спокойствие, что только подтвердило ее догадку.

- Черт! Ты слил мне дуэль. – Констатировала Белла.

- Ага, щас, разбежалась! – Как можно натуральнее возмутился парень. – Ты же видела, я оступился. Тебе просто повезло.

- Не морочь мне голову! Споткнулся он, как же. Это больше похоже на воплощение какого-то плана. – Упорствовала она.

Гарольд медленно поднялся с пола, все же его основательно приложило о каминную полку. К тому же Гарольд все еще был под прицелом Беллиной палочки. Приняв, наконец, вертикальное положение, он взглянул Беллатрисе прямо в глаза и сказал:

- Беллатриса, поверь, ты невероятно сильный противник. То, как ты с помощью ловкости и изобретательности с легкостью компенсировала недостаток магической мощи, просто поразительно. А твои авторские проклятья, да еще в таком количестве, я лично насчитал не меньше дюжины, просто невероятно. Я в восторге. – Вещал Гарольд. – Может, ты все же опустишь палочку и мы, наконец, присядем? А то я порядком подустал.

Пока противники выясняли степень честности дуэли, Цисси, убедившись, что поединок закончен, привела гостиную в надлежащий вид. Благо разрушения были значительно меньшими, чем в прошлый раз.

- Ухх… Давненько я так не веселился! – Заявил Гарольд после того, как устроился в кресле у камина. – Теперь осталось поработать с внешностью Цисси, и порядок.

- Тоже хочешь вызвать меня на дуэль? - Хмыкнула блондинка.

- О, нет! Двоих представительниц благороднейшего дома Блэк на один день для меня многовато будет. Еще укокошите ненароком. – Выдал Гарольд в притворном ужасе.

Выражение его лица при этом было настолько комично, что гостиную тут же наполнил мелодичный смех девушек. Это немного разрядило атмосферу напряжения, спровоцированного недавней дуэлью.

- Позволь, я немного подлечу тебя. – Предложила Нарцисса, отсмеявшись.

- Не стоит беспокойства. Всего лишь пара царапин. - Отмахнулся Гарольд.

Но Цисси недаром была профессиональным целителем. Протесты пациентов никогда ее не останавливали. Гарольд не стал исключением.

- Тем более. Пара заживляющих заклинаний, и ты свободен. – Непреклонным тоном заявила она.

Гарольд знал, что когда дело касается целительства, спорить с Нарциссой бесполезно. Поэтому он скрепя сердце позволил Цисси делать все, что она посчитает нужным.

Спустя пятнадцать минут и один пузырек заживляющего зелья, он, наконец, смог спокойно вздохнуть.

- Так на чем я остановился? Ах да, маскировка Нарциссы. А сделаем мы вот как… - Загадочно сверкая глазами, возвестил парень, и сосредоточился.

"Я хочу, чтобы Нарцисса и Белла выглядели, как люди, побывавшие в плену, где двое суток подвергались разного рода пыткам." – Мысленно сказал парень. На мгновение сестер окутало зеленое свечение, и на этом все закончилось.

Тщательно рассмотрев результаты своей "работы", Гарольд остался доволен.

Нарцисса выглядела как человек, поучаствовавший в хорошей дуэли, а может и не в одной. Вся в ссадинах и порезах, живописная картина дополнялась синяком на скуле и внушительным порезом от плеча до локтя. Ее одежда была местами прожжена, что как нельзя гармоничнее дополняло ее внешний вид.

Но больше всего впечатляла Белла, она выглядела как жертва не очень прилежного маньяка сродни Макнейру. Помимо уже имевшихся травм, приобретенных ею во время дуэли, появилось и несколько новых. Судя по тому, как исказилось от боли лицо Беллатрисы, а так же то, как она с трудом опустилась на диван, можно было с уверенностью сказать, что у нее сломано как минимум два ребра и вывихнута лодыжка. Взгляд Беллатрисы, обращенный в его сторону, обещал страшные муки при первом удобном случае.

"Да, вижу, мне еще предстоит заплатить за то, что я посмел причинить ей боль. В другой ситуации я бы предпочел иллюзию, но сейчас на кону их жизни. Я не имею права на ошибку, иначе все напрасно." –Успокаивал себя Гарольд.

Как ни странно, но он уже успел привязаться к сестрам. Может, это действие Вассальной клятвы, а может, он начал их лучше узнавать. Возможно, и то и другое вместе, но их судьба ему уже не безразлична. И пускай Беллатриса вряд ли оценит его заботу, но для себя Гарольд уже давно решил, что во что бы то ни стало защитит их.

Но ему еще предстояло объяснить свои действия обеспокоенной Нарциссе, которую явно шокировало состояние ее сестры.

- Не хочешь объяснить, что это такое было?! – Поцедила сквозь зубы Цисси, обеспокоенно косясь на Беллу.

Гарольд тяжело вздохнул, предвкушая сложный разговор. И попытался перевести все в шутку.

- Я всего лишь добавил к уже имеющейся «красоте» последние штрихи.

«Зачем я это сказал?» - Мелькнула мысль, но было уже поздно.

Гарольд стремился разрядить обстановку, а стало только хуже.

- Это, по-твоему, «последние штрихи»?! Да ты вообще в своем уме?! Ты же ее покалечил. – Кричала Нарцисса.

В какой-то мере она была права. Состояние Беллатрисы было не из лучших, и с каждой минутой ухудшалось.

- Думаю такой эффект спровоцирован использованием уникальной способности, о которой Гарольд упоминал ранее. – Высказалось Гермиона, пытаясь таким образом переключить внимание Нарциссы на себя.

Гарольд благодарно улыбнулся девушке. Гермиона как всегда на высоте. Даже в стрессовых ситуациях по мере возможности пытается помочь.

- Гермиона права. Я просто пожелал, что бы вы выглядели как после длительных пыток.

Цисси готова была разразиться новой гневной тирадой, но ей не дал строгий тон парня.

- Нарцисса, я прекрасно понимаю твои чувства. Но неужели ты думаешь, кто-то поверит, что, побывав в плену, Белла могла отделаться парой царапин? Волдеморт сумасшедший, но он вовсе не дурак. И чтобы победить, нам нужно играть по крупному.

Нарцисса не знала, что на это возразить. Она понимала, парень прав, идет война и, чтобы выжить, нужно чем-то жертвовать. Как говорится, на войне все средства хороши.

Только вот Беллатрисса была категорически с ним не согласна. И упорно продолжала бросать на Гарольда разъяренные взгляды. Не будь она в таком плачевном состоянии, ему бы не поздоровилось.

"Поразительно! Даже в таком состоянии она продолжает отстаивать свои убеждения." - Восхищался парень, но, к сожалению, на этот раз он ошибся.

- Ах ты паршивец! Зачем тогда надо было ломать комедию и устраивать эту чертову дуэль?! - Прошипела женщина, морщась от боли.

Гарольд немного удивился такой постановке вопроса.

- Скажи еще, что тебе не понравилось. И вообще, если я повсюду буду пользоваться своими силами на полную, моя жизнь станет до невозможности скучной. А так хоть какое-то разнообразие. - Признался Гарольд с выражением детской непосредственности на лице.

- Ты просто избалованный мерзавец! - Констатировала леди Малфой.

- Положение обязывает. - Ухмыльнулся парень и невозмутимо продолжил. - Ну что ж, думаю, вам уже пора. - Напомнил Гарольд, тут его взгляд упал на сидящую, на диване Беллатриссу, и парень решил попытаться еще раз.

- Беллатриса, я не стану навязывать тебе свое мнение и тем более принуждать к чему либо, потому что я уважаю тебя и твою верность своим идеалам. Но запомни вот что. Если тебе когда-нибудь понадобиться моя помощь в любое время суток, я всегда к твоим услугам. - Заверил Гарольд.

Сложно было не заметить искренней заботы, звучавшей в его голосе. В глазах Беллы при этом мелькнуло что-то, смутно напоминающее благодарность.

Удивительно, но никто, кроме Гермионы, этого не заметил. Девушка поначалу удивилась, но потом искренне порадовалась за женщину.

Да, совсем недавно Беллатриса пытала девушку, и Гермиона ненавидела ее всей душой. Но за эти дни столько всего произошло. Гермиона на многие вещи стала смотреть по-другому. Теперь она скорее жалела Беллатрису, чем ненавидела. К тому же, она не могла не заметить изменений в поведении Беллатрисы. А это значит, что пытала ее вовсе и не Белла. Значит, и нет причин ее ненавидеть.

"Правда, теперь осталось, самой в это поверить, а главное, принять истинное положение вещей" - С горечью подумала Гермиона.

Беллатриса тем временем уже взяла себя в руки. Теперь на ее бледном лице красовалась улыбочка, больше похожая на оскал хищника.

- И не надейся, не бывать этому! - Заявила она.

- Да я знаю. Это так, на всякий случай. - Отмахнулся парень. – Нарцисса, удачи вам. Держите меня в курсе. Если что пойдет не по плану, сразу перемещайтесь в Мэнор.

- Не волнуйся, все будет в порядке. - Заверила Нарцисса.

- Надеюсь.

Нарцисса подошла к дивану и осторожно обняла Беллу за талию, затем дотронулась до обручального кольца, и портал сработал.

- Что-то я проголодался. Может, поужинаем? - Предложил он Гермионе.

- После столь насыщенного дня хороший ужин просто необходим. – Охотно согласилась девушка.


	11. Глава 10

Глава 10.

Ужин прошел в приятной дружеской атмосфере. Вкусные, изысканные блюда и непринужденная беседа только способствовали этому. В конце ужина Гарольд вдруг сказал:

- Гермиона, я уверен, у тебя уже есть мнение относительно последних событий. Мне сейчас просто жизненно необходимо узнать, как все это выглядит со стороны.

Девушка ответила далеко не сразу. У Гарольда сложилось впечатление, что она просто не может решить, с чего начать.

- Даже не знаю… Столько всего произошло. Честно, у меня еще не было времени все тщательно проанализировать. – Призналась она. – Но одно могу сказать точно. С этого момента наша жизнь кардинально изменится, и какой она станет, зависит только от нас. Лично я больше никому не позволю собой манипулировать. С меня достаточно. – Твердо заявила Гермиона.

- Похвально. Но видишь ли, тут вот какая штука. В какой-то степени я ведь тоже управляю твоей жизнью. Что ты на это скажешь? – Справедливо заметил Гарольд.

Повисла продолжительная пауза.

Гермиона понимала, что, по сути, он прав. Но гриффиндорцы ведь не сдаются, вот и она не собиралась.

- Все просто. Ты не управляешь, а скорее направляешь и подталкиваешь к верным поступкам, при этом весьма четко аргументируешь свои действия. И, самое главное, ты не скрываешь ничего, имеющего отношение ко мне. Во всяком случае, я на это надеюсь… На данный момент меня все устраивает, а там посмотрим. – Откровенно призналась Гермиона.

- Грубо говоря: ты осознаешь, что тобой управляют, но пока тебе это выгодно, то, в принципе, ничего страшного в этом нет. – Уточнил Гарольд.

- В общем, да.

- И это мне говорит гриффиндорка! Мерлин, куда катится мир! – В ужасе воскликнул парень. – На мой взгляд, Шляпа чудовищно ошиблась, тебе самое место в Слизерине.

- А чему ты удивляешься? В наше время быстро учишься практичности и расчетливости, иначе ты либо чей-то слуга, либо труп. – Беззаботно ответила Гермиона.

«Тут два варианта. Либо Гермиона здесь совершенно другая, либо я совсем ее не знаю. Вывод: из меня никудышный друг. Печально, однако…» - Размышлял парень, внимательно изучая свою лучшую подругу.

- У меня действительно много тайн и планов. Некоторые из них касаются тебя. Но я клятвенно обещаю ничего не делать тебе во вред. – Поспешил заверить он, заметив, как напряглась девушка.

- В каких именно грандиозных планах я фигурирую? – Требовательно спросила Гермиона.

- Пока ничего серьезного. В ближайшее время нужно заняться твоим образованием.

Вполне ожидаемо при упоминании учебы Гермиона оживилась.

- А конкретнее?

- Нам нужно за четыре месяца воспитать из тебя аристократку и Главу двух древних родов. В общем, успеть за четыре месяца то, на что обычно нужны годы. Как думаешь, у нас выйдет?

- Вы что, сговорились? Сначала Нарцисса битых полчаса убеждала Беллатриссу в необходимости сделать из меня аристократку, теперь и ты. Далось вам мое образование! Мало вам того, что я лучшая выпускница Хогвартса за последнее время?! – Возмутилась Гермиона.

- Я не ослышался, Цисси хочет заняться твоим воспитанием? А как отреагировала Белла? – С любопытством спросил парень.

- Цитирую: «У нее есть более важные дела, чем нянчится с малолетней зубрилкой.» - Немного обиженно ответила она.

- Вполне ожидаемая реакция с ее стороны. – Заметил Гарольд. – Я ничего не имею против Хогвартса, но, на мой взгляд, тот уровень знаний, которым обладают его выпускники, не достаточен для Главы магического рода. В чистокровных семьях воспитанием будущего Главы Рода занимаются родители, в основном отец. В любом случае, другого выхода у нас все равно нет. Стоит мне выйти в свет, и на вас начнется охота, как Пожирателей, так и Ордена. Из вас пятерых ты на данный момент слабее всех и не способна себя защитить.

- Мне трудно признаться в этом, но ты прав. Нужно это исправить, найти бы хороших преподавателей. – Заметила она.

Гарольд улыбнулся и с умилением подумал:

«Гермиона, я тебя обожаю. Только ты способна мгновенно переключиться на учебу, забывая о любых проблемах.»

- Не волнуйся, будут тебе преподаватели.

- Когда начнем? - Сгорая от нетерпения, спросила девушка.

- Да не спеши ты так. Наслаждайся отдыхом, пока есть такая возможность. Кстати, когда ты колдовала, с тобой ничего странного или необычного не происходило?

- Да вроде бы нет. А что? - Гермиона не понимала, к чему он клонит.

- Призови вон ту статуэтку, пожалуйста. - Указал Гарольд на фарфоровую статуэтку на каминной полке.

Гермиона бросила на парня возмущенно-обиженный взгляд, но все же выполнила его просьбу. Заклинание сработало, вот только его мощность возросла в несколько раз. Гермиона едва успела уклониться от статуэтки, на огромной скорости несущейся в ее сторону. Предмет со свистом пролетел мимо ошарашенной девушки и разбился о стену.

- Что...что это было? - Запинаясь, прошептала Гермиона.

- Не волнуйся, все в порядке. Просто после принятия наследия твоя магическая мощь несколько возросла. И тебе необходимо к ней привыкнуть, научится контролировать. Поэтому сложные заклинания пока противопоказаны. Гермиона, я не шучу! - Строго предупредил Гарольд. - Я вообще удивляюсь, как этот замок еще стоит. Только за первую неделю после принятия наследия я четыре раза чуть его не подорвал и раз десять чуть не сжег при попытке разжечь камин. А после того, как меня малость не пришибло огромным фолиантом, манящие чары теперь для меня с родни Аваде.

- И что же мне теперь делать? - Приуныла Гермиона.

- Тренироваться с помощью простейших чар. Думаю, через неделю все придет в норму. А пока будем изучать все, для чего не нужна магия. Да, Зельеварение тоже пока под запретом, во время приготовления зелий задействована магия. А теперь пойдем, я покажу, где твоя комната. Ты наверняка за сегодня очень устала.

Они шли по коридору второго этажа как раз мимо библиотеки, когда Гермиона вдруг заявила:

- После стольких потрясений мне вряд ли удастся уснуть. Сейчас бы почитать, что-нибудь, это всегда помогает мне успокоится.

"Герми, ты не исправима! Ну ладно, посмотрим, что ты на это скажешь..." - с озорством подумал парень, предвкушая ее реакцию.

- Желание дамы для меня закон! - Учтиво сказал Гарольд, церемонно кланяясь.

Гермиона тут же смущенно покраснела.

- Закрой глаза, пожалуйста. - Попросил парень, мило улыбаясь.

- Зачем?

- Поверь, это того стоит. - Настаивал Гарольд.

Гермиона немного напряглась, но глаза закрыла. Гарольд осторожно взял ее за плечи и развернул прямо ко входу в библиотеку. Затем взмахом руки открыл створки дверей и провел Гермиону в помещение.

- Можешь смотреть. - Прошептал парень прямо Герми в ухо, от чего та вздрогнула.

Обведя взглядом помещение, Гермиона застыла, разрываясь между изумлением и неописуемым восторгом. Гарольду даже показалось, что она вдруг забыла, как дышать.

- Гермиона, ты в порядке? - Забеспокоился парень.

- М-мерлин! Что это? – Запинаясь и почему-то шепотом спросила она.

- Как что? Библиотека. Ты же сказала, что хочешь почитать? - С почти искренним изумлением сказал Гарольд.

В ответ девушка энергично замотала головой, видимо, в попытке отогнать наваждение.

- Это не библиотека...

- Интересно. Тогда что же это, если не библиотека? - С нескрываемым любопытством, спросил Гарольд.

- Это бесценная сокровищница... Даже не так, это поистине Рай! - Ее восторгу не было предела.

- Ну, если ты так считаешь... - Гарольд уже открыто веселился. - Значит так. Краткий курс по эксплуатации этого Рая:

Библиотека разделена на четыре части. Каждая часть принадлежит одному из основателей Хогвартса. Искать книги легко, несмотря на их огромное количество. Например: книги по Нумерологии и Трансфигурации, раздел Анимагия, - два ближайших столика мгновенно оказались завалены стопками книг. - Вот как-то так. - Вещал Гарольд.

Но его уже никто не слушал, Гермиона с головой погрузилась в изучение книг по Нумерологии.

- Гермиона, отвлекись на минуточку, пожалуйста, я еще не закончил.- Попросил парень. Гермиона удивленно посмотрела на Гарольда. - У меня есть всего одно правило, оно касается использования библиотеки. Понимаешь, здесь много книг, способных стереть в порошок этот замок или устроить Армагеддон менее чем за пять минут. Потому, если... нет, КОГДА тебя заинтересует что-то помимо того, что входит в программу обучения аристократов или светлых магов, ты должна проконсультироваться со мной, если меня не будет, то обращайся Цисси или Белле, - Приказным тоном, заявил Гарольд.

После такого заявления на лице Гермионы появилось неописуемое выражение.

- Я не ослышалась?! Ты сказал спросить совета у БЕЛЛАТРИССЫ!? - Воскликнула она.

- А что, собственно, тебя так возмущает? - поинтересовался Гарольд.

- Да, в общем, ничего! Кроме того, что она сумасшедшая маньячка, убийца и правая рука Волдеморта. Да, забыла одну маленькую деталь, она же меня пытала всего несколько месяцев назад. – Со злостью ответила Гермиона. - И то, что ты ее вылечил, ничего не меняет.

Гарольд понимал ее, но сдаваться не собирался. Нужно было во что бы то ни стало сблизить сестер с остальными. Иначе ничего у них не выйдет.

- Я все понимаю. Но позволь тебе напомнить. В силу известных тебе обстоятельств Белла не в состоянии тебе навредить. И да будет тебе известно, Беллатрисса имеет степень Мастера в области Чар и Темных Искусств. Между прочим, Темной магии она обучалась у самого Волдеморта, а он абы кого не учит. Да, чуть не забыл. Она САМА создает заклинания, по моим подсчетам в арсенале Беллы их около двух десятков. Но я не уверен, может быть больше. Что я рассказываю, ты же видела нашу дуэль. Заметь, это она еще дралась не полную силу. Так что я настаиваю, чтобы в случае необходимости ты обращалась и к Беллатриссе в том числе. - Приказным тоном сказал Гарольд.

Гермиона ответила не сразу, где-то минут через пять.

- Ладно, кое в чем ты прав, она действительно очень сильная волшебница. Если уж мне выпал шанс у нее поучится, будет глупо им не воспользоваться.

- Я знал, что ты все правильно поймешь. - Довольно ухмыльнулся Гарольд.

- Но есть одна проблема. Чтобы Беллу о чем-то спросить, она должна быть в замке или хотя бы в пределах досягаемости. - Гаденько ухмыльнулась Гермиона.

- Да, ты права, в некотором смысле тебе повезло, так как я и сам не знаю, когда она придет. И придет ли вообще. Но думаю, Нарцисса не откажется нам помочь, к тому же, ты говоришь, она сама это предложила. - Размышлял парень.

- Не то слово, по-моему, она решила сделать из меня аристократку любой ценой. Признаться, мне даже немного страшно.

- Не волнуйся, не убьет же она тебя. Ладно, твоя комната в конце коридора, эльфийку зовут Тинки. А мне пора. – Выдал он на одном дыхании и стремительно направился к выходу.

Уже у выхода Гарольд незаметно наложил несколько охранных заклинаний на всю опасную литературу. От греха подальше.

***  
Гарольд стоял у окна, упершись руками в подоконник, и просто смотрел на пейзаж за окном. Он очень устал, единственным желанием было просто лечь спать. Но, к сожалению, не с его счастьем. Поэтому Гарольд решил начать с малого, просто расслабится и постараться ни о чем не думать. Получалось плохо.

Наплевав на тщетные попытки, он устало осмотрел кабинет. Взгляд парня наткнулся на старинные часы в углу.

- Мерлин, уже шесть часов вечера. А мне же еще в Хогвартс нужно! - Буквально взвыл парень. - И отложить нельзя, защита школы как ни как. Делать нечего, придется идти.

Бросив в камин щепотку Летучего пороха, Гарольд четко сказал.

- Хогвартс, кабинет директора.

Спустя минуту в зеленом пламени показалась голова профессора МакГонагалл.

- Добрый вечер, Гарольд. Чем могу помочь?

- Профессор, добрый вечер. Извините за беспокойство, но мне срочно нужно с вами кое-что обсудить.

- Проходите. - Тут же сказала она. - Что-то случилось с мисс Грейнджер или мисс Тонкс?

- С ними все в порядке. - Успокоил Гарольд, выходя из камина. - Мы с Гермионой были в "Гринготсе" и выяснили, что она таки чистокровная. Ее родители - сквибы, представители двух очень древних родов: де Грандже и де Лоран. В связи с принятием наследия Гермионе необходимо дополнительное обучение, поэтому она некоторое время поживет у меня. Новый статус Гермионы пока лучше оставить в тайне. - Предупредил Гарольд.

Профессор утвердительно кивнула.

- Я так понимаю, ее магическая сила ощутимо возросла.

- Где-то раза в два, с учетом изначального потенциала. - Подумав, ответил парень.

- Тогда вы правы. Ей лучше пожить у вас, пока она не освоится с новыми силами. Только вот что мне сказать ее друзьям? Такое внезапное исчезновение вызовет массу вопросов. – Резонно заметила женщина.

- Гермиона сказала, что все уладила. По официальной версии она поехала искать родителей. - Проинформировал Гарольд.

- Хорошо. Но я полагаю, что цель вашего визита несколько иная. - Констатировала МакГоннагалл.

- Да. Меня очень беспокоит безопасность школы. - Откровенно сказал Гарольд.

МакГонагалл занервничала.

- К чему вы клоните? На школу готовится нападение?

- Никакой прямой угрозы нет, но сейчас война, и дополнительная защита не помешает. - Успокоил Гарольд. – Скажите, у вас есть магическая связь с Хогвартсом?

Гарольд знал, о существовании их связи, но ее природу понять не мог. Связь немного отличалась от той, что была у замка с Директором. Гарольд ни о чем подобном раньше не знал. Эту загадку успешно разрешила Профессор МакГонагалл.

- Между Директором и замком при вступлении на пост образуется связь, позволяющая Директору управлять защитой школы и не только. Но мало кому известно, что если замок посчитает заместителя директора достойным, то позволит ему частично ощущать магию замка и его защиту. Я не знаю за какие заслуги, но я удостоилась этой чести. - Поведала она с восхищением и признательностью. - Проблема в том, что я так и не смогла стать полноценным Директором на магическом уровне. Потому хоть и ощущаю защиту, не могу влиять на ее состояние.

"А жаль, она была бы превосходным директором. В отличие от всяких там долькоманов. - С досадой прокомментировал Хогвартс. – Хотя, может, еще не все потеряно..."

Гарольд недовольно нахмурился.

- Мое мнение относительно такой не стандартной ситуации вам известно. Сейчас меня больше интересует, происходили ли за последние дни какие либо изменения в защите замка?

МакГонагалл сосредоточилась на своих ощущениях.

- Во время нападения Пожирателей Смерти защита пала. И до сегодняшнего утра школа была без защитного купола. Сейчас же я ощущаю наличие защиты. Как такое может быть?! Ведь никто из преподавателей ее не восстанавливал. - Профессор непонимающе воззрилась на Гарольда.

- Скорее всего, замок начал самовостанавливатся. - Почти не соврал парень. - Так даже лучше.

- Вы о чем?

- Недавно я наткнулся на один древний фолиант, где упоминался ритуал, предназначенный для активации дополнительного щита под названием "Щит четырех стихий". Он был создан Основателями на случай серьезной угрозы для Хогвартса. - Поведал Гарольд.

«Значит, я похож на пыльный фолиант. Ну подожди, я тебе еще припомню» - Обиделся Хогвартс.

Гарольд благополучно проигнорировал комментарий замка.

Профессор между тем решила уточнить детали.

- А поподробнее можно? Какие его особенности? - С нескрываемым любопытством спросила МакГонагал.

- Как я понял, этот щит предусмотрен для использования в экстремальных условиях войны. Значит, обойти или пробить ее очень трудно, а главное, долго. Если, конечно, вообще возможно. - Размазал Гарольд.

- Хм... Никогда о нем не слышала. - С сомнением призналась профессор.

Гарольд в ответ только загадочно ухмыльнулся.

- Первый и последний раз щит активировали примерно тысячу лет назад. Подозреваю, что сразу после создания.

- А почему только один раз? Щит достаточно мощный, и школа была бы идеально защищена.

- Не знаю. Может, не было достаточно веских причин, и Малого щита было вполне достаточно, он тоже довольно мощный. Просто сейчас он уже бесполезен, Волдеморт знает, как его обойти. К тому же активировать щит Основателей могут только прямые наследники. Собственно, поэтому я здесь. - Скромно закончил Гарольд.

МакГонагалл была восхищена рассказом Гарольда, а еще она, наконец, осознала, какая мощь скрывается в этом с виду обычном подростке.

- Что потребуется от меня, Милорд?

Гарольда аж передернуло от такого обращения.

- Для начала просто Гарольд. - Вежливо напомнил он. - И мне на некоторое время понадобится Большой зал. Меня ни в коем случае нельзя отвлекать, иначе все взлетит на воздух. И еще, меня никто не должен видеть.

- Там идут реставрационные работы. Но думаю, это не проблема. Пары часов вам хватит?

- Да, спасибо.

- А разве вы не можете переместиться сразу в Большой зал? - Вдруг спросила профессор.

- О! Совсем забыл! - С досадой воскликнул парень. – Спасибо, профессор.

- Да не за что. - Улыбнулась женщина. - Удачи вам.

Затем она вызвала эльфа, и попросила позвать профессора Флитвика.

"В зале никого нет, перемещайся". - Прозвучало в голове парня.

***  
Большой зал ничуть не изменился. Не хватало только факультетских столов, и кое-где еще были видны следы недавней битвы.

"Начнем". - С энтузиазмом подумал Гарольд.

Следуя указаниям замка, парень начертил посреди зала пентаграмму, а в ней руны четырех стихий. Затем в самом центре пентаграммы нарисовал причудливо переплетенные руны жизни и защиты.

"Так, теперь стань в центр пентаграммы и капни свою кровь на сплетенные руны. Затем повторяй за мной". - Проинструктировал Хогвартс.

"И это, по-твоему, "просто поприсутствовать в замке"?! Садист тысячелетний. Да мне эта пентаграмма еще месяц в кошмарах снится, будет!" - Вовсю возмущался Гарольд, которого за полтора часа уже достала эта пентаграмма.

"Хватит бурчать, а то заставлю этот обряд на память выучить, да так, чтоб от зубов отскакивало. Имей в виду, там только заклинание состоит из тридцати слов, да еще на кельтском наречии". - С сарказмом предупредил замок.

"Всё, понял, каюсь!" - Поспешил заверить Гарольд.

"То-то же. Ладно, продолжим"

Гарольд горько вздохнул, затем порезал руку с помощью заклинания. Как только первая капля крови упала на руны, они засветились вместе с пентаграммой. Гарольд, не теряя времени, залечил порез и начал четко повторять за Хогвартсом формулу древнего заклятья.

Где-то на середине чтения заклинания символы факультетов на флагах тоже начали светиться, как и руны стихий в пентаграмме. Затем светящиеся образы зверей отделились от флагов и стали парить над пентаграммой, в центре которой стоял Гарольд. Как только парень произнес последнее слово заклинания, призрачные образы зверей буквально впитались в него. За этим последовала яркая вспышка, замок мелко задрожал и на этом все закончилось.

"И что это, черт возьми, было?!" - Едва дыша от магического истощения, прошептал Гарольд.

"Завершающий этап ритуала" - Как ни в чем не бывало, ответил замок. - "А магическое истощение всего лишь не большой побочный эффект".

"Ничего себе "побочный эффект"! Да этот чертов ритуал все соки из меня выжал!" - Негодовал парень, делая попытку подняться с пола, куда упал вовремя магического выброса.

Попытка не увенчалась успехом. От приложенного усилия закружилась голова, а перед глазами заплясали разноцветные круги. К счастью, Хогвартс, заметив, в каком состоянии находится парень, поспешил ему помочь.

"Извини за неудобства, но твои страдания не напрасны, " Щит четырех стихий" работает идеально, Малый щит полностью восстановлен, как и другие чары. Об усилении защиты Дамблдор не знает. Мне удалось подключить к обряду МакГонагалл, используя нашу с ней связь. С ее помощью я восстановил Малый щит, таким образом замаскировав твой магический след". - Отчитался Хогвартс.

"Что?! С МакГонагалл все в порядке? Ты же говорил, у нее не достаточно сил для подпитки щита?!" - Обеспокоенно спросил Гарольд.

"Все нормально. Мне нужна была совсем малая часть ее магии, только чтобы замаскировать твою. Минерва даже ничего не заметит, списав легкую усталость на трудный день - заверил Хогвартс

"А с активированным мною щитом ничего не случится?"

"Нет. Он самовостанавливается практически после любых повреждений".

"Отлично. Тогда я с чистой совестью пошел домой".- Устало сказал парень и коснулся кулона не шее.

Появился Гарольд в укромном уголке рядом с кабинетом директора. Войдя в кабинет, он увидел взволнованную и немного уставшую директрису. Гарольд поспешил ее успокоить, заверив, что обряд прошел идеально и защитный купол восстановлен. Затем спешно отбыл в Мэнор.

***  
Перед тем, как пойти к себе, Гарольд решил заглянуть в библиотеку. Там он застал до боли знакомую картину из прошлой жизни.

Маленький стол, заваленный горой книг и исписанных пергаментов. А среди всего этого великолепия, склонив голову на книгу, сладко спала Гермиона.

"Мерлин, как же я по всему этому соскучился!" - Подумал парень, блаженно улыбаясь.

- Тинки. - Шепотом позвал Гарольд.

- Да, хозяин.

- Отнеси леди Гермиону в ее комнату. С этого момента ты будешь ей служить.

Эльфийка молча поклонилась и исчезла вместе с Гермионой.

Отдав последние распоряжения Дилли, Гарольд, наконец, смог отправится спать.


	12. Глава 11

Глава 11.

Беллатриса стояла у окна и блуждающим взглядом смотрела на парк Малфой - Мэнора. Ее мысли полностью занимали события последних недель.

Сначала доклад у Лорда. Сам доклад она помнила урывками. К счастью, он вроде бы поверил в легенду. Но Белла все равно получила парочку Круциатусов, так сказать, в целях профилактики. Только после этого ею смогла заняться Нарцисса.

Цисси запретила ей вставать с постели неделю и пригрозила в случае нарушения режима продлить карантин еще на неделю. Для Беллатрисы эти семь дней стали сущим адом. В основном из-за вынужденного бездействия

Как только Нарцисса убедилась в том, что Белла полностью здорова, она сразу же уехала во Францию следить за капитальным ремонтом особняка на Лазурном берегу. Это по официальной версии. На самом деле, она помчалась в Слизерин - Мэнор, лепить из Грейнджер аристократку. Что ж, пускай развлекается. Мало ли, вдруг из девчонки выйдет толк.

После "амнистии" у Беллатрисы начались обычные Пожирательские будни: собрания, рейды, доклады, пытки и пирушки, устраиваемые Пожирателями в отсутствие Лорда. Правда, по приказу Повелителя, сама она в рейдах не участвовала, что сильно ее раздражало.

А тут еще, как назло, у Лорда, помимо привычной мании в виде стойкого желания лично убить Поттера, появилась еще одна, по имени Даркрайт, правда, этого полагалось доставить ему живого и, желательно, в качестве верного слуги.

К несчастью, никаких сведений относительно Даркрайта добыть никому не удавалось. Это приводило Лорда в бешенство, от чего доставалось всем, но горе сыщикам особенно. Хорошо, что Темный Лорд даже не догадывается, что Белла знает больше, чем говорит, иначе ей бы не поздоровилось.

Лорд в силу своей подозрительности не раз просматривал мысли своей верной сторонницы, но ничего подозрительного так и не увидел. Кулон, подаренный Гарольдом, работал исправно, надежно скрывая ее мысли, а Вассальная клятва - от добровольного предательства. Тайны Гарольда были надежно защищены.

Кстати, все нападения Пожирателей проваливались, причем с заметной регулярностью. И только иногда это происходило по вине Авроров, в основном же им противостоял незнакомец в черной мантии с закрытым лицом. Появлялся он как раз, когда перевес сил был на стороне слуг Темного Лорда. Он быстро уничтожал всю группу, (а это, между прочим, около тридцати человек) кроме командиров.

Каждый раз, когда из всей группы возвращался только командир, причем без единой царапины, (у Гарольда было отменное чувство юмора), приводил Лорда в еще большее бешенство. Как следствие, резко ухудшилось здоровье всех членов Внутреннего круга, в особенности доставалось горе руководителям. В такие моменты Беллатрисса не раз благодарила Мерлина за свое отстранение от участия в операциях.

В последнее время с ней вообще происходило что-то странное. Началось все с того, что она стала анализировать свою жизнь, благо Цисси обеспечила ее уймой свободного времени. Когда она вспомнила все время своего служения Темному Лорду, многое показалось странным и откровенно испугало, особенно частичные провали в памяти.

Дошло до того, что Беллатриса стала сомневаться в непогрешимости Повелителя. Раньше ей такое могло только в страшном сне привидится. Складывалось впечатление, что у нее раздвоение личности. С одной стороны, Беллатриса все так же была безгранично предана Волдеморту и была готова идти за ним хоть на край света. Но, в то же время, она никак не могла забыть той пытки в первый день после возвращения от Гарольда. Ее и раньше пытали, все-таки Лорд не ангел, но почему-то именно тогда в ее мировоззрении появилась первая трещина.

Позднее, лежа в кровати, она не раз вспоминала тот момент и не могла понять, как он мог, видя ее состояние, так жестоко ее пытать. После этого доклада Белла была еле жива и только благодаря заботе Нарциссы смогла выкарабкаться.

Разве так поступают с теми, кого уважают и ценят? И этому "человеку" она отдала полжизни!

Память услужливо подкинула картинку, как в аналогичной ситуации себя повел Гарольд. Ведь, по сути, она не раз доводила парня, но он даже не подумал ее пытать. Парадокс, но совершенно чужой человек всего за два дна проявил по отношению к ней больше заботы и участия, чем собственный муж и обожаемый Повелитель за двадцать лет. Это наталкивало на определенные выводы, но Беллатриса упорно продолжала ничего не замечать, убеждая себя, что все нормально.

От таких мыслей у Беллатрисы уже голова шла кругом. Принять какое либо решение относительно этого дурдома она была просто не в состоянии.

"Так, все, хватит! Нужно срочно перестать искать во всем двойной смысл. Хотя бы на время. Иначе я скоро сойду с ума". - Приказала себе Беллатриса. Помогло не очень, нужно было себя чем-то отвлечь.

Белла, не задумываясь, направилась прямиком в библиотеку.

Проходя мимо одной из многочисленных комнат, она услышала голоса мужчин. Голос одного из них Белла легко узнала, это был Амикус Керроу. Поддавшись внезапному порыву любопытства, Беллатрисса решила послушать, о чем это так увлеченно вещает Керроу.

***  
В библиотеке Слизерин – Мэнора, расположившись в глубоком кресле у камина с книгой в руках, сидел задумчивый хозяин замка. Его мысли всецело занимали события последнего месяца.

Неделя после переезда в замок Гермионы выдалась нервной. В основном, из-за спонтанных выбросов, спровоцированных увеличением магической силы девушки. Она никак не могла привыкнуть, что даже самые безобидные заклинания в ее исполнении несут угрозу как для нее самой, так и для окружающих. Гермиона из-за этого очень переживала, и, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, поселилась в библиотеке.

Поначалу Гарольд не обратил на ее поведение никакого внимания. Гермиона и раньше много времени проводила за книгами. Но в какой-то момент он вынужден был вмешаться. Критический момент наступил после того, как Гарольд узнал, что подруга мало того, что сутки на пролет проводит в библиотеке, так еще и морит себя голодом, банально забывая о еде. Не помогало даже то, что Тинки приносила еду прямо в библиотеку.

Гарольду пришлось пригрозить, что если она не будет регулярно питаться и гулять на свежем воздухе, он закроет для нее доступ в библиотеку. Помогло, и все наладилось, да и магические всплески стали реже, что тоже немало важно.

Потом зашла Нарцисса и заявила о намерении вплотную заняться перевоспитанием Гермионы. Гародьд был не против, правда, предупредил о нестабильности магии у девушки. Так же намекнул, что Гермионе не помешает чаще бывать на свежем воздухе и как можно реже - в библиотеке. Цисси понимающе улыбнулась, благо, была наслышана о всепоглощающей тяге Гермионы к знаниям. Но, к счастью, она знала, как с этим бороться. Было время, когда только ей удавалось отвлечь Беллу от очередного пыльного фолианта.

Затем активизировался Волдеморт. Начались крупномасштабные нападения по всей Англии. Только благодаря личным шпионам, а также МакГонагалл с Орденом, Гарольду удавалось придти на помощь Аврорам.

За все время нападений он ни разу не видел среди Пожирателей Беллатриссу. С одной стороны, это хорошо, так как Гарольд не горел желанием встречаться с ней в бою. Но, вместе с тем, он беспокоился за нее, кто знает, что взбредет в голову ее Хозяину. Нарцисса, как могла, успокаивала парня, заверяя, что Лорд по-прежнему доверяет Белле и поручает только важные миссии. В остальное время она всегда при нем.

Помня про обещание, данное Тонкс, парень с трудом, но все же нашел в своем плотном графике пару свободных часов для посещения Св. Мунго. Он надеялся, что сможет помочь Люпину и Фреду с помощью способности, позволяющей ему обращаться напрямую к самой Магии. К сожалению, все оказалось не так просто. Использовав на Ремусе углубленное диагностическое заклинание, Гарольд увидел причину, не позволяющую колдомедикам его вылечить. Препятствием в лечении была Ликантропия. Впрочем, они о ней тоже знали. Но не знали, как ее устранить. Гарольд решил попробовать помочь, и обратился с соответствующей просьбой к Магии. Результат оказался неожиданным. Вместо того, чтобы вылечить оборотня, Магия поступила иначе. Повторное диагностическое заклинание показало, что волчья натура «заблокирована» примерно на сутки. Гарольд сильно надеялся, что этого времени хватит на то что бы вылечить Люпина. Счастливая Тонкс умчалась за врачом, и парню оставалось только надеяться, что у ее хватит смекалки, чтобы объяснить изменившееся состояние Ремуса не выдав при этом Гарольда.

С Фредом все обстояло намного проще. За последний месяц, по словам Джорджа, которого Гарольд легонько приложил заклятьем доверия, состояние Фреда улучшилось, и врачи уверенны в том, что Фред выкарабкаться. Но восстановление займет много времени. Предупредив Тонкс, чтобы потом заглянула в Мэнор, Гарольд с чистой совестью отправился домой.

В таком ключе прошел месяц. Последнюю неделю Гарольд носился по всей Англии как угорелый, налаживая полезные связи и предотвращая нападения Пожирателей Смерти.

И вот сегодня у Гарольда, наконец, выдался свободный вечер, и он надеялся повести его в тишине и покое. Но, видимо, не судьба...

Как раз, когда Гарольд грешным делом подумал, что сможет, наконец, нормально отдохнуть, раздался страшный грохот, предположительно, с третьего этажа. Недолго думая, парень на всех парах рванул туда, по дороге столкнувшись с испуганной Гермионой, но на объяснения не было времени.

- Наверх не суйся! – На ходу гаркнул парень.

На третьем этаже он увидел бледную как полотно Нарциссу, с неописуемым ужасом смотревшую куда-то в комнату Беллы.

У Гарольда появилось очень не хорошее предчувствие. Он с опаской заглянул в комнату. Дело было хуже не куда. Беллатрисса, находясь в крайней степени ярости, методично громила свою комнату. Поначалу Гарольд несколько удивился такому поведению Беллы, в конце концов, разозлить ее не составляет большого труда, если бы в какой-то момент он не увидел ее глаза. Там плясали огоньки чистого безумия.

- Гарольд, умоляю, сделайте, что-нибудь! - Дрожащим шепотом сказала Цисси, еле сдерживая рыдания.

Гарольд только сейчас вспомнил, что он здесь не один. Мертвецки бледная Нарцисса с выражением безысходности и ужаса на заплаканном лице судорожно заламывала руки. Она находилась на гране истерики.

- Нарцисса, спокойно. Истерикой тут не поможешь. – Властно сказал он, пытаясь таким образом привести ее в чувство. Не помогло.

- Гарольд, я не перенесу, если с ней что-нибудь случиться. - Всхлипнула она. - Я сделаю все, что захочешь. Только спаси Беллу.

Он понимал, сейчас каждая минута на вес золота. Нужно срочно действовать. Но и оставить Нарциссу в таком состоянии он не мог.

- Цисси, поверь, я сделаю все возможное. А тебе сейчас нужно успокоится, договорились. – Как можно более уверенно сказал Гарольд. - Венди, отведи леди Нарциссу в гостиную. Позови туда же Гермиону и дай им успокоительного. Меня ни для кого нет. - Приказал Гарольд домовихе.

Удивленная властным тоном хозяина, Венди поспешила выполнить приказ.

Он снова посмотрел на Беллатрису, ничего не изменилось. От вида беснующейся женщины его начала бить мелкая дрожь. Он старался не думать о худшем.

Да еще и ментальный блок трещал по швам от того шквала эмоций, что испытывала сейчас женщина. Видимо, ментальные щиты пали, кулон, конечно, вещь хорошая, но он защищает только мысли, а вот ощущения и эмоции нет. Да еще когда человек находится в таком состоянии, как сейчас Белла. Укрепив свой блок и стараясь отгородится от чужих эмоций, Гарольд пытался придумать выход из данной ситуации.

"Черт! Черт! Черт! Найду ту сволочь, что сотворила с ней такое, придушу голыми руками! Хотя нет... виновные будут умирать долго и мучительно. Уж я постараюсь..." - Поклялся Гарольд, отчаянно надеясь, что все еще можно исправить.

"Легко сказать "спаси"... Кто бы подсказал, как это сделать? Звать ее не имеет смысла, в таком состоянии Белла меня не узнает. Да и привлекать сейчас ее внимание равносильно самоубийству. - Лихорадочно думал Гарольд. Впервые за последнее время он не знал, что делать. Только вот никого это не волновало, все вбили себе в голову, что если он Темный Лорд, значит всесилен. И он старался соответствовать, боясь не оправдать ожиданий. Но в душе он оставался Гарри Поттером, неуверенным и закомплексованым, с вечным чувством вины. И сейчас парень отчаянно пытался что-нибудь придумать. Но безуспешно. - Что ж, будем действовать по ситуации. Как говорится: "Оборотней бояться, в Запретный лес не ходить"

Для страховки прикрывшись самым мощным поглощающим щитом, он не желал еще больше навредить Беллатрисе, Гарольд осторожно вошел в полу разрушенную комнату. Попутно закрыв дверь парой запирающих, а так же несколькими заглушающими. Не хватало еще переполошить весь замок, Нарциссе и без этого потрясений на сегодня достаточно.

Затем Гарольд постарался как можно тише и не заметнее подойти к Беллатрисе сзади. Хотя такие предосторожности были явно лишними. Белла была в таком бешенстве, что уже никого и ничего вокруг не замечала.

Из того что периодически выкрикивала Белла, а это в основном фразы типа: "...сволочи не благодарные...", " ...ублюдки недоразвитые..." или угрозы членовредительства, самые безобидные из которых: "...заживо кожу сниму...", ".. поджарю в Адском пламени...", становилось понятно, что причиной истерики были сторонники Волдеморта.

"Слава Мерлину, я не числюсь в списке ее врагов". - Мельком подумал Гарольд. - "Кажется, причина ее состояния связанна с чем-то личным и неприятным".

Не теряя времени, он подошел к Белле со спины и, немного поколебавшись, обнял, стараясь держать крепко и, в то же время, нежно. И не зря, Белла была, мягко говоря, не в восторге от такого поворота событий. И всеми доступными способами пыталась вырваться.

Гарольд же на ее протест не обращал никакого внимания, продолжая крепко держать орущую и беснующуюся женщину. Не забыв обезоружить ее не вербальным Экспеллиармусом, стал ждать, пока она немного успокоится.

Но прошло несколько минут, а Белла никак не успокаивалась. Тогда парень, поддавшись интуитивному порыву, стал нежным голосом шептать Белле на ухо разные глупости. Правда, особо ни на что не надеясь.

Ждать пришлось достаточно долго, но вот постепенно Белла начала успокаиваться. Гарольд ослабил хватку и развернул ее лицом к себе, желая убедится, что все нормально.

Но одного взгляда на нее хватило, чтобы понять: стало еще хуже. Гарольд буквально почувствовал, как его сердце, пропустив удар, ухнуло куда-то в низ.

Карие глаза Беллатрисы, еще недавно пылающие неудержимой яростью, теперь совершенно ничего не выражали. Полнейшая апатия.

- Мерлин... Что же с тобой случилось? - Гарольд по-настоящему испугался.

"А если я не смогу вывести ее из этого состояния? Ведь я даже не представляю, как это сделать. Что я скажу Цисси? Как буду смотреть ей в глаза?! Так, спокойно, без паники! Еще не все потеряно. Беллатрисе нужна шоковая терапия. Только вот какая?" - Судорожно соображал Гарольд, пытаясь не впадать в панику.

Продолжая обнимать Беллу за плечи, парень осмотрелся. Картина предстала просто чудесная. Из некогда богатого интерьера уцелели только кровать и одно кресло, и то, балдахин над кроватью частично тлел, а кресло лишилось подлокотника. Гарольд привычным движением руки вернул комнате нормальный вид, заодно выяснив, что китайский фарфор не поддается магическому восстановлению. Придирчиво осмотрев результаты своих «трудов», он усадил не реагирующую на внешние раздражители волшебницу на кровать и сам устроился рядом.

- За что же тебя так? Чем ты заслужила такую жизнь? Ты же, по сути, жертва обстоятельств. И во всех учиненных тобою зверствах виновны конкретные личности, из прихоти игравшие твоей жизнью. Как бы я хотел подарить тебе хоть чуточку счастья.

Гарольд совершенно неосознанно дотронулся до белоснежной щеки Беллатрисы, провел по подбородку, и, неожиданно для себя, запечатлел нежный поцелуй на ее розовых губах, вложив в него всю нежность и заботу, на которую был способен.

Сначала она никак не отреагировала. Но вот он ощутил, как Белла вздрогнула. А в следующее мгновение последовал сильный толчок, заставивший его отстранится, и смачная пощечина.

- Да как ты смеешь?! - Гневно сверкая темно-карими глазами, возмутилась волшебница.

Гарольд проигнорировал ее неудовольствие. На его лице прочно поселилось облегчение и совершенно идиотская блаженная улыбка.

"Слава Мерлину, кажется, пронесло! А ведь еще бы чуть-чуть..." - Счастливо подумал парень.

Сейчас его совершенно не волновало, что у него на щеке красуется отчетливый след Беллиной ладони, а сама она готова пристукнуть его на месте. Главное, Гарольд смог добиться от нее осмысленной и адекватной реакции. Остальное не важно.

- Прости. Поверь, в сложившейся ситуации это был единственный выход. - Виновато ответил Гарольд.

Правда, тут он немного соврал. Был еще один способ. Но Гарольд бы никогда на это не пошел. Если даже когда он был Поттером и люто ненавидел Беллатрису, все равно не смог применить к ней Круциатус, то теперь и подавно не мог.

- Да что ты говоришь! Позволь узнать, что же это за ситуация такая уникальная, требующая, чтоб ты меня целовал? - С сарказмом поинтересовалась она. - Или ты просто решил осуществить свои сексуальные фантазии?! Ублюдок озабоченный!

Гарольд даже онемел от возмущения.

"Я что... Да как она смеет?! Я тут из кожи вон лезу, питаясь сохранить ей рассудок. И что взамен?"

Тут Беллатриса с ужасом поняла, какую совершила ошибку. Всего на одно мгновение на лице парня было ошарашенное выражение, потом его темно-синие глаза выражали поистине арктический холод. Сейчас Гарольд выглядел намного страшнее Волдеморта в состоянии бешенства. Белла это оценила и поклялась себе впредь следить за языком. Правда, выводы она сделала немного поздно.

- Ну, знаешь! Это уже переходит всякие границы. Если я закрываю глаза на некоторые твои выходки, это еще не дает тебе права оскорблять меня. Не забывай, кто я такой. - Прорычал Гарольд, окидывая Беллатрису ледяным взглядом. - Я так понимаю, ты ничего не помнишь? Отлично, ты сама напросилась. Впредь будешь думать головой, а не идти на поводу у эмоций.

Гарольд посмотрел прямо в ее карие глаза и сосредоточился. В следующее мгновение лоб Беллатриссы покрылся испариной, а сама она побледнела как мел.

И было от чего. Желая проучить нахалку, Гарольд с помощью Легилименции показал Белле самые зрелищные моменты ее недавней истерики. Гарольд даже не подозревал, что только что показал Беллатрисе, как воплощается ее самый большой страх. Он совершенно забыл, где эта гордая, вспыльчивая, своевольная и, в то же время, хрупкая и ранимая женщина провела целых четырнадцать лет.

Ее потерянный вид и полный ужаса взгляд, подействовал на Гарольда как холодный душ. Только сейчас до него дошло, что он только что чуть не разрушил то, чего с таким трудом добивался последний час.

"Идиот, твою мать! Ну что, проучил. Радуйся. Как можно было забыть про тот замечательный «курорт» под названием Азкабан, где она наверняка видела людей после Поцелуя дементора. И тут я со своими «картинками». Черт!" - Мысленно ругал себя парень.

- Белла, извини, я не подумал. Обещаю, то, что ты видела, никогда не повторится. Клянусь, я позабочусь об этом. - Заверил Гарольд. - Только я тебя очень прошу. Постарайся не доводить себя до такого состояния. А теперь, может все-таки расскажешь, что случилось?

Беллатриса медленно выдохнула, стараясь унять дрожь.

- Спасибо за помощь. Я у тебя в долгу, а долги я привыкла отдавать. Но со своими проблемами я как-нибудь сама справлюсь. - Упрямо заявила она.

«Ну почему наше с ней общение напоминает мне хождение по минному полю?» - Устало подумал парень. – Только начинаешь думать, что нашел подход, как она тут же закрывается».

Гарольд только обреченно вздохнул.

- Беллатриса, скажи, я что, похож на идиота? – Вопрос был явно риторическим. - Уже одно твое появление здесь в состоянии "пришибу каждого кто ко мне сунется", говорит о том, что сама ты не справляешься. Я не стремлюсь лезть тебе в душу. Но из-за того, что случилось, ты была на волоске от гибели. Только представь, что бы было, если бы, не дай Мерлин, я не успел? Я должен знать причину твоей ярости, чтобы не допустить повторения. - Мягко, но настойчиво убеждал Гарольд.

Всего на мгновение Гарольду показалось, что он ее убедил. Белла уже почти согласилась, но затем в ее взгляде появилась обреченность, смешанная с разочарованием и злостью.

- Не лезь, куда тебя не просят! И выметайся из моей комнаты. - Буквально проорала Беллатрисса.

Для Гарольда это стало последней каплей.

- Ну уж нет, так легко ты от меня не отделаешься! Сначала ты бесследно пропадаешь на целый месяц. И только благодаря Нарциссе я узнаю, что наш план удался и с тобой все в порядке. Потом начались нападения Пожирателей. Я уже было обрадовался, вдруг получится как-то связаться, но, вопреки обыкновению, ты в рейдах не участвуешь, даже в масштабных. Что наводит на не очень хорошие мысли и предположения относительно тебя. И опять же, только благодаря твоей сестре Малфой - Мэнор до сих пор цел, а твой обожаемый Лорд продолжает отравлять жизнь себе и окружающим. И вдруг ты заявляешься посреди ночи, в абсолютно невменяемом состоянии, и начинаешь самозабвенно громить свою комнату. При этом переполошив ползамка и до смерти перепугав сестру. Кстати, если тебе наплевать на себя, то хоть сестру пожалей. Она настолько тебя любит, что готова на все ради тебя. И когда я говорю «на все», я вовсе не преувеличиваю, даже наоборот. Так вот. Зная тебя, могу предположить, что такое твое поведение имеет веские причины. - К концу своей пламенной речи Гарольд немного остыл и уже относительно спокойно спросил. - В связи с этим я повторяю свой вопрос. Что случилось?

Беллатриса понимала, отвертеться не выйдет, но все равно попыталась.

- Это длинная история. Да и зачем тебе мои проблемы?

- Я никуда не тороплюсь. К тому же, с некоторых пор все твои проблемы теперь и мои. Так что рассказывай. - Упорствовал Гарольд.

Парень прекрасно видел, какая буря эмоций бушует у нее в душе. Ему было жаль ее, но Гарольд знал, Беллатриссе необходимо выговорится. Поэтому парень был готов ждать сколько угодно.

В данный момент Белла наматывала не первый круг по комнате, напряженно взвешивая все "за" и "против". Затем Гарольд с хмурым и обеспокоенным выражением на лице наблюдал, как Белла вызвала Венди, приказала принести бутылку Огневиски и чего-нибудь поесть.

"Вижу, беседа будет сложная, а ночь длинная." - Резюмировал парень.

- Венди, скажи Нарциссе, что все нормально, пусть не волнуется. - Попросил он эльфийку.

Тем временем Белла наполнила оба стакана, и, недолго думая, осушила свой, даже не поморщившись.

"Ишь, чего удумал... С чего вдруг мальчишка решил, будто я стану вести с ним задушевные беседы? - Она даже боялась представить такую возможность. - Хотя, с другой стороны, тот мыслеобраз определенно не был подделкой. Значит, только его вмешательство удержало меня от катастрофы... А если он прав, и моя импульсивность, когда-нибудь меня погубит? В прошлом такие срывы у меня были не однократно, и никто не смог справится с этим. Они предпочитали не попадаться мне на глаза. Меня в таком состоянии даже Цисси боится. Гарольд же, напротив, каким-то образом смог совладать со мной. А что. если он единственный способен на это? Выходит, у меня нет выбора. Придется ему все рассказать. Впрочем, хуже все равно уже не станет." - Приняв, наконец, решение она сказала.

- После появления этого чертова Пророчества, Темный Лорд все время ходил злой как мантикора. И мы старались лишний раз не попадаться ему на глаза, в целях сохранения своих жизней. И вдруг, незадолго до нападения на Поттеров, Лорд решил развлечься. С этой целью организовал рейд на маленький маггловский городок. Все шло как обычно, пока не нагрянули авроры. Завязался бой. До сих пор не могу понять, как так вышло, но меня схватили. И кто? Лонгботомы, Уму непостижимо! Естественно, они не могли упустить такого шанса получить ценную информацию. Основной целью допроса было узнать как можно больше о планах Лорда касательно Пророчества. Для большей сговорчивости допрос проводился с применением пыток. Авроры, знаешь ли, тоже не плохо подкованы по части темной магии. Чтобы ты мог оценить их уровень, могу сказать, что самим безобидным проклятьем из их арсенала был Круциатус. Я не знаю, сколько длился этот ад, честно говоря, после первого часа я мало что помню, но, в результате, они так ничего и не узнали. Просто по тому, что я ничего не знала. Темный Лорд по своей природе очень скрытен и подозрителен, а в тот период эти его качества обострились до предела. Даже самые приближенные, включая меня, знали столько же, сколько и рядовые Пожиратели. Но Лонгботомов это не волновало. Как же, к ним в руки попала Правая рука Темного Лорда, отличный повод попрактиковаться в пыточных проклятьях. Тем более, им за это ничего не грозило. - Отстраненно поведала Беллатрисса, в который раз наполняя свой стакан.

Гарольд слушал, не перебивая, боясь прервать неожиданный поток откровений. В его душе сейчас бушевал настоящий ураган из разнообразных эмоций. На протяжении всей истории ему приходилось прикладывать титанические усилия, чтобы внешне оставаться спокойным.

"Белла чего-то не договаривает, к тому же, в ее рассказе много нестыковок. Что бы это могло значить?" - Гарольд нутром чуял, Белла что-то знает. И именно это «что-то» является истинной причиной срыва.

- Твоя поимка выглядит, по меньшей мере, подозрительно. Я не знаком с этими Лонгботомами, потому не берусь судить об их боевых качествах. Но, зная твой магический уровень и боевую подготовку, могу со сто процентной уверенностью сказать, простым Аврорам скрутить тебя не по силам. Разве что их будет шестеро против тебя одной, тогда возможно... Сдается мне, здесь что-то не чисто? - Предположил Гарольд, делая глоток виски. - Да, и еще. Мне показалось, или причина твоей ненависти к Лонгботомам кроется вовсе не в пытках как в таковых?

Все время их беседы Беллатрисса оставалась спокойной, ну, по крайней мере, внешне. Но вот после предположения Гарольда выдержка ее подвела. Лицо Беллы исказила гримаса боли и ярости, а глаза при этом обреченность пополам с безысходностью

"Да что же с ней произошло 16 лет назад? Если даже спустя столько времени вызывает у нее столь бурную реакцию. С ее то выдержкой!"

Беллатрисе удалось взять себя в руки. Правда, от Гарольда не укрылось, каких усилий ей это стоило.

- Во время того нападения, я... я была... на третьем месяце... - еле слышно ответила она. - Ребенка я потеряла, в следствии травм и последующих осложнений, спровоцированных пытками, я больше не могу иметь детей. - Безжизненным голосом закончила Беллатриса.

Где-то в середине ее речи Гарольд не выдержал и вскочил с кровати, на которой до этого сидел. И теперь наматывал не первый круг по комнате, пытаясь, успокоится. Не помогало, парня прямо трясло от переполнявших его эмоций. В помещении ощутимо пахло озоном, первый признак переизбытка магии. Гарольд едва сдерживал бушующие в нем потоки магии, но стекла в окнах все равно звенели. Он схватил наполовину наполненный стакан с Огневиски и залпом выпил содержимое. Гарольд был настолько выбит из колеи, что не замечал странных взглядов, которые на него бросала Беллатриса.

"Не может такого быть. Они не могли быть настолько жестоки, даже по отношению к Пожирателям. Просто потому, что это не соответствует принципам Защитников Света. – Пытался убедить себя парень - О чем я? Какие к Моргане принципы? Для них раз Пожиратель, значит уже не человек. Я не раз за последний месяц поступал так же. И все равно, не могли Френк и Алиса так зверски поступить. Здесь явно что-то не так".

В этот момент Белла вновь заговорила.

- Сегодня я совершенно случайно услышала, как Амикус Керроу хвастает перед новичком своими "подвигами". Сначала ничего интересного я не услышала. Ровно до того момента, пока этот молокосос не стал возмущается по поводу моего поведения. Дескать, я совсем страх потеряла, возомнила себя главной в Ближнем круге. Будь его воля, он бы меня проучил, но Лорд почему-то мне многое прощает. Амикус его поддержал. И с ностальгическими нотками в голосе поведал, что ему как-то раз посчастливилось, услышать из моих уст мольбы о пощаде. На настойчивые расспросы мальчишки он размазал как шестнадцать лет назад, по личному приказу Темного Лорда. Он с Алекто под личиной двух Авроров, вдоволь развлеклись, практикуя на мне разного рода пытки. Я была в такой ярости, что ни о каком самоконтроле и речи не было. Дальше ничего не помню, очнулась я уже здесь... - Шепотом закончила Беллатриса.

Это стало последней каплей.

- Вот ублюдки... - Прошипел парень.

Гарольд почувствовал резкую боль в правой руке. Оказалось, он с такой силой сжал стакан, что тот попросту лопнул. Осколки врезались в ладонь, а кровь капала на ковер.

- Ах... Черт... – Пробормотал Гарольд, пытаясь остановить кровь.

Лестрейндж пару мгновений изумленно взирала, как Гарольд пытается вылечить искалеченную руку. И решила вмешаться.

- Давай посмотрю. Я, конечно, не Цисси, но тоже кое-что могу.

Она заклинанием очистила рлану от крови, затем без помощи магии вытащила из нее осколки. Заклинанием остановила кровь и забинтовала руку.

- Вот и все. - Улыбнулась Белла. - Завтра... Вернее, уже сегодня, сходи к Нарциссе, пусть посмотрит.

- Спасибо.

- Не за что. - Беллатрисса вернулась на кровать и стала пристально изучать Гарольда, а затем спросила. - То, что ты сказал Нарциссе, правда?

- О чем ты?

- Месяц назад на вопрос Цисси о причинах моего спасения. Ты ответил правду?

- Да. - Не задумываясь, ответил Гарольд. Ведь он и правда, не врал, просто немного утаил. - Тебя что-то смущает?

- В какую игру ты играешь? И какая роль в ней отведена мне? Вот только ну нужно сейчас про жалость и сострадание. Я в эти сказки не верю.

- А зря. Ведь именно они побуждают людей помогать друг другу. - Нравоучительно заметил парень.

- Не смеши меня! - Скептически фыркнула Беллатриса. - Ты что, забыл, кто я? Какое сострадание может быть к сумасшедшей маньячке, стороннице Темного Лорда и убийце, наконец. Тем не менее, Нарцисса утверждает, что ты мной восхищаешься. Это же бред! - Не унималась Лестрейндж, расхаживая по комнате.

Гарольд с минуту наблюдал за ее передвижениями, затем страдальчески закатил глаза.

- О, Мерлин! Когда же это кончится? Ну почему никто, и даже ты сама, не видишь в себе ничего положительного? - Философски спросил Гарольд.

- Может, потому, что ничего хорошего во мне просто нет. - Огрызнулась Беллатриса.

- Сделаю вид, что ты этого не говорила, а я не слышал. Чтобы это было в последний раз. - Ледяным тоном предупредил парень. - Так вот, помимо всего выше перечисленного, ты выдающаяся волшебница с немалым потенциалом. Ты вообще в курсе, что входишь в десятку самих сильных волшебников Британии? К тому же, ты безгранично преданна тому, во что веришь, а это немало важно. Кто ж виноват, что когда-то на твоем пути встретился Том Реддл, а не кто-то другой? - Будничным тоном поведал Гарольд.

Парень никак не ожидал, что из всей его речи Беллу зацепит, самый не значительный факт. Но, тем не менее, это произошло.

- Что за бред? Как я могу входить в этот список? Не смеши меня!

- И это говорит человек, штампующий авторские заклинания чуть ли не пачками! Уму непостижимо! - Изумился Гарольд. – И, кстати, с некоторых пор ты никакая не сумасшедшая. Скорее эмоциональная и импульсивная, но не более того.

- Предположим, ты прав. - Скептически заметила она. - Но это ни сколько не отменяет моих преступлений.

- Хорошо конечно, что ты это осознаешь. И все же тебе не кажется, что четырнадцать лет Азкабана более чем достаточная плата за них. На данный момент главный палач для себя - это ты сама. Мой тебе совет, прошлого все равно уже не изменить, просто прими все, как есть, и начни жизнь с чистого листа. Благо, судьба предоставила тебе такой шанс. - Посоветовал Гарольд, пристально смотря в ее темно-карие глаза, больше похожие на бескрайние темные омуты.

«Никогда не предполагал, что наступит время, когда я скажу Беллатрисе Лестрейндж нечто подобное. И при этом буду всем сердцем желать, что бы она мне поверила. Правильно говорят, не зарекайся». - Мысленно ухмыльнулся Гарольд, хотя… скорее Гарри.

- Что ж, раз мы уже все обсудили, я, пожалуй, пойду. - Сказал он и направился к выходу. Вдруг остановился и с чувством стукнул себя по лбу. - О, чуть не забыл. Надеюсь, тебя не хватятся? Лишние проблемы нам ни к чему.

- Маловероятно. - С неповторимой садистской ухмылкой заверила Беллатриса. В ответ на изумленно - вопросительный взгляд парня уточнила. - Лорда в замке нет, Рудольфус и Люциус на задании. Вернутся не раньше среды. А больше никто не рискнёт сунуться ко мне в комнату. Жить, знаешь ли, все хотят.

Гарольда аж дрожь пробрала, когда он попытался представить, какие заклинания Белла могла выбрать для охраны личного пространства.

- А как же младший Малфой? Он что, тоже от тебя шарахается?

- А то! Был у меня с ним как-то разговор сразу после побега... В общем, с тех пор он меня за милю обходит. - Кровожадно хихикнула она.

- Знаешь, Белла, бывают моменты, когда я до ужаса тебя боюсь. - С притворным ужасом на лице признался Гарольд.

В ответ на это заявление Беллатриса только загадочно улыбнулась.

- Да, а что это за важное задание у твоего муженька? - Как бы между прочим поинтересовался он, обратив внимание, как скривилась Белла при упоминании Рудольфуса.

Глаза Беллы озорно блестели, когда она заговорческим тоном поведала Гарольду "страшную тайну".

- Тебя вычислить пытаются. Представляешь?

- Дааа... - Притворно изумился он, решив поддержать игру. - И как успехи?

- По их данным, тебя не существует. А шестой по счету рейд срывает призрак.

- Не повезло им. - Заметил Гарольд, заливисто смеясь на пару с Беллой. - Не знаешь случаем, чем я успел так насолить Лорду? - Как можно правдоподобнее удивился парень.

- И он еще спрашивает?! Ты что смеешься! – Но взглянув в его темно-синие глаза и обнаружив на лице "честное при честное" выражение, Беллатриса закатила глаза и ответила. - Темный Лорд желает лично видеть того нахала, что посмел стукнуть его молнией и помешал убить Поттера.

- А, понимаю. Хочет самолично меня пытать, а затем убить. - Хмыкнул Гарольд, выражая крайнее сомнение в возможности подобного.

- А вот и не угадал! Он желает видеть тебя в роли своего верного слуги.

Услышав это, а также представив себя в роли слуги, Гарольд расхохотался.

- Ах вот как значит! Ну пусть помечтает. - Отдышавшись после приступа хохота, выдавил Гарольд. - Спокойной ночи, Белла. Если что, зови.

Сказал парень, снимая многочисленные заклятья с двери.

- Гарольд, постой. - Не уверенно попросила женщина.

- В чем дело? Тебе что-то нужно? Может. позвать Нарциссу?

- Я не хочу оставаться одна. Не уходи, пожалуйста. - Смущенно попросила Беллатрисса.

- Белла, может лучше позвать Цисси? - Попытался отвертеться парень, но вид умоляющей Беллатриссы Лестрейндж растрогал бы кого угодно. - Ну хорошо, я останусь... - Сдался Гарольд.

- Спасибо. - Благодарно улыбнулась Белла и скрылась в ванной.

"А она сильно изменилась за этот месяц". - Мельком подумал парень.


	13. Глава 12

Глава 12.

В комнате царила тишина, изредка нарушаемая треском огня в камине. Гарольд уже успел задремать, сидя в глубоком кресле, как вдруг по комнате разнесся истошный крик Беллатрисы.

- Гарольд, как же я могла забыть? Это же так просто!

От неожиданности парня аж подбросило, он на автомате выхватил палочку.

- Беллатриса, почему ты кричишь? Что случилось?

Ответа не последовало. Беллатриса продолжала возбужденно говорить.

- Я смогу все наверстать. Гарольд, ты же мне не откажешь в помощи?

- Белла, перестань кричать и объясни, наконец, что происходит? - Не выдержал парень.

- Ты же сможешь меня вылечить? Правда? - С неописуемой надеждой спросила Белла.

"О, нет! Только не это..." - В ужасе взмолился парень.

- Что же ты молчишь? Ответь, пожалуйста.

- Беллатриса, подожди. Я не уверен, что...

Договорить ему не дали.

- Взамен проси, что хочешь. - Упорствовала она.

- Беллатриса, успокойся и послушай меня внимательно. Я понимаю твои чувства и был бы рад помочь, но, вопреки сложившемуся мнению, я вовсе не всесилен. - Возразил парень.

- Но ты же остановил ДВЕ АВАДЫ. - В изумлении воскликнула женщина. - Не хочешь помочь, так и скажи. Нечего строить из себя не понятно что! - Сорвалась Беллатриса.

Правда, она быстро взяла себя в руки. И выглядела слегка виноватой, в глазах плескался страх. Беллатриса явно боялась, что опять все испортила и Гарольд ей откажет.

- Тут все намного сложнее. Одно дело полагаться на свои силы, а совсем другое - просить чего либо у самой магии. Я не могу ручаться за ее решения. Потому не хочу давать ложную надежду. Понимаешь? - Попытался вразумить ее Гарольд  
Вместо ответа произошло нечто совершенно нереальное. Особенно в исполнении Беллатрисы Лестрейндж.

- Мне уже все равно... Милорд, я стану вашей рабыней, если хотите, можете забрать мою жизнь. Только помогите, умоляю. - Выдала она, вставая перед ним на колени.

При этом Беллатриса выглядела так, будто от его решения зависит ее жизнь.

"Похоже, это для нее очень много значит. Но рабство?! Что за бред? Неужели она и правда думает, что я соглашусь на это?" - Гарольд просто не мог поверить, что производит впечатление рабовладельца.

А Белла продолжала стоять на коленях, смиренно ожидая его решения.

- Как ты меня назвала? - Еле слышно спросил Гарольд

- Я обратилась к вам так, как подобает обращаться к Повелителю.

- Раньше тебя такие мелочи не волновали. По крайней мере, в общении со мной. - Язвительно заметил парень. - А впрочем, не важно. Меня сейчас больше волнует желание гордой и неприступной аристократки стать моей собственностью. Я что, похож на Волдеморта? Не желаешь объяснить?

При упоминании Лорда Беллатриса слегка вздрогнула.

- Так я смогу сполна вас отблагодарить.

- А с чего ты решила, что я соглашусь? Зачем мне это нужно?

Беллатриса как-то сразу поникла.

- Сир, понимаю, я не тот человек, которому хочется помочь. Я также осознаю, что никогда не смогу отплатить вам за все. Но вы - моя последняя надежда.

- Ты не так меня поняла. Я не имею ничего против тебя лично, мене претит сам факт рабства. Домовики не в счет, эти кайфуют от возможности помогать волшебникам.

- А как же Вассальная клятва и Долг жизни? В моем случае это равносильно рабству. - Заметила Белла.

- Между прочим, я еще ни разу не воспользовался своей властью. Хотя, может, и стоило. И вообще, меня никто не спрашивал, когда активировал клятву. А что касается лично тебя, тогда меня больше заботило, как сдержать два смертельных луча. Ни о каком Долге Жизни даже мысли не возникло. Так что хватит нести всякий бред, и поднимись, наконец!

- Раздраженно заявил парень меряя шагами комнату.

Беллатриса послушно поднялась, стараясь не смотреть на Гарольда.

- Ты прав. Извини. У тебя и без моих глупостей проблем хватает. - Потеряно прошептала женщина.

Гарольд мгновенно остановился посреди комнаты, будто натолкнулся на стену. Затем стремительно развернулся в строну кровати, где сидела Беллатриса. Он никак не ожидал, что своим монологом добьется такой ее реакции.

«Я не ослышался?! Она назвала бесплодие глупостью? Она в своем уме?! – В шоке подумал парень. – Здесь что-то не так. Всего минуту назад она умоляет помочь и вдруг сдается. Странно.»

- Перестань сейчас же! - прикрикнул парень. Но одного взгляда на притихшую женщину хватило, что бы он остыл. - Моя способность вовсе не панацея. Не веришь мне, спроси у Тонкс. И еще, спроси себя, готова ли ты принять результат, каким бы он ни был?

Ответом ему был отчаянный взгляд, полный мольбы и надежды. Парень мгновенно почувствовал себя загнанным в тупик.

"Не нравится мне все это..." - Обреченно подумал он.

- Я попробую. - Вздохнул Гарольд.

"Не понимаю, как я мог не заметить следов темно-магических проклятий, когда осматривал Беллатрису в прошлый раз? Конечно, я не профессиональный целитель, но не заметить следов пыточных проклятий - это надо постараться. Ладно, проехали." - Отмахнулся парень. - "У меня сейчас проблемы посерьезнее намечаются. Самое страшное, что отказать ей язык не поворачивается, и я не уверен, что могу помочь. Но больше всего меня пугает реакция Беллы в случае провала." - Все эти мысли промелькнули в голове Гарольда за какие-то мгновения.

- Ложись на кровать и постарайся расслабится. - Скомандовал он, усиленно делая вид, что концентрируется. На самом деле, банально тянул время.

"Желаю излечить Беллатрису Лестрейндж от последствий темно-магических проклятий и исцелить от бесплодия."

Вокруг Беллы появилось ожидаемое свечение. Вот только оно мало того, что было еле заметное, так еще и фиолетовое вместо зеленого.

Из последних сил стараясь сохранять невозмутимое выражение, Гарольд провел диагностику.

"Никаких изменений. Но если бы магия проигнорировала просьбу, не было бы свечения, но оно было. И что мне сказать Беллатрисе? "Извини все по-прежнему. Но я уверен, что Магия помогла. Правда, я не знаю в чем?" Бред! Ну почему она смотрит на меня так, будто от результата зависит ее жизнь?! Решено, пусть думает, что ничего не вышло. Скажу, что переутомился." – Лихорадочно размышлял юноша.

Но он упустил один нюанс. Беллатриса отлично читала людей. Выражение его лица, видало Гарольда с головой.

- Что ж, спасибо, что попытался. В принципе, я и не особо надеялась на успех. - Нарочито равнодушным тоном заверила Беллатриса.

Гарольд впервые за эту ночь по-настоящему испугался. Он не мог не заметить, как она вдруг осунулась и как-то постарела, из темно-карих глаз пропал живой блеск. Там остались смирение и обреченность. Беллатриса сломалась.

"Э-э-э нет. Так не пойдет. Я не могу позволить ей сдаться. Только не теперь."

Немного помедлив, он опустился на колени перед сидящей на кровати женщиной. При этом их лица оказались на одном уровне.

- Белла, не отчаивайся, еще не все потерянно.

Беллатриса никак не отреагировала. Пытаясь хоть как-то ей помочь, он нежно взял ее руки в свои, удивляясь, какие они холодные.

- Белла, послушай, пожалуйста. Пообещай мне, что не сдашься. Только не после всего, что уже пережила. Вопреки всему и назло всем.

- О чем ты говоришь?! На что мне еще надеяться раз сама Магия не желает мне помочь? - Шепотом ответила она, пристально вглядываясь в темно-синие, почти черные, глаза Гарольда. – Знаешь, я уже давно подозреваю, что это мое наказание. И я его заслужила сполна. Такое чудовище, как я, не имеет права даже мечтать о детях. - Еле слышно выдала она, безразлично изучая узоры на шелковом покрывале.

По бледным щекам градом катились слезы, Беллатрису это мало заботило, как и то, что с ней будет дальше. Жизнь для нее потеряла всякий смысл.

Слушая это невольное признание, Гарольд понял одну вещь. Только что, всего парой слов, ему удалось то, что не смогли сделать четырнадцать лет Азкабана.

- Посмотри на меня. - Он нежно взял ее за подбородок и заставил смотреть прямо в глаза. - Если я говорю, что еще не все потерянно, значит, так оно и есть. Магия ответила на мою просьбу. В этом я уверен, иначе не было бы свечения. Нам осталось выяснить, почему оно было фиолетовым вместо зеленого. - Заверил парень, легким движением смахивая одинокую слезинку с ее щеки. - Вот завтра... вернее, уже сегодня, сходишь к Нарциссе, и все станет ясно. Договорились?

- Нет, никакого обследования не будет.

- Что?! Почему? - Удивлению юноши не было предела. - Ты же меня полчаса на коленях умоляла помочь. И что теперь не так? Где логика?

- Я просто устала... Устала тешить себя напрасными надеждами. С каждой неудачной попыткой умирает частичка меня. Я так больше не могу. - Отрешенно сказала Беллатриса, подходя к окну. Он уже не видел её лица и застывшие в уголках глаз слезинки.

"Она приняла окончательное решение. Благополучно поставив крест на своем будущем. Наверняка за этим последует жесточайшая депрессия, которая может привести к печальным последствиям." - Горько констатировал Гарольд. - "Я не могу позволить этому случится! Нужно ее как-то встряхнуть. Переключить внимание на что-то на столько же для нее важное. Насколько я понял, с момента излечения она винит себя в смерти Сириуса. Значит, стоит намекнуть, что с Аркой Смерти не все так однозначно. Еще не мешало бы, чтобы она поговорила с Нарциссой, Хотя сильно сомневаюсь, что Беллатриса согласится на это добровольно. Эххх... кажется, придется воспользоваться обретенной властью."

- Беллатриса, сегодня ты пойдешь к Нарциссе и попросишь тебя обследовать. Так же ты расскажешь все, что поведала мне ночью. Это приказ! - Властно сказал лорд Слизерин.

Беллатриса изумленно воззрилась на парня. Такого она уж точно не ожидала. А самое обидное, Белла не может ослушаться прямого приказа Повелителя. Это правило касается всех членов Внутреннего круга.

- Как прикажете, Милорд. - Покорно ответила женщина, правда, в глазах пылал ярый протест.

- Вот и славно. Спокойной ночи.

Он опять устроился в кресле, не рискнув идти к себе. Вдруг Белла опять чего-нибудь учудит.

К счастью, его опасения не оправдались. Белла довольно скоро уснула, уж больно насыщенной у нее выдалась ночка.

Гарольд же, напротив, так и не смог отдохнуть. Решив не тратить зря время, парень ушел к себе. Правда, на всякий случай приказал Венди следить за хозяйкой и, в случае чего, сразу же звать его.

***  
"Оу... моя голова... - Беллатриса с трудом открыла глаза. Первое, что она увидела, это величественный герб прославленного рода, коим был украшен полог. - Так. И что я забыла в Слизерин - Мэноре?!"

В ее памяти стали всплывать картинки минувшей ночи: подслушанный разговор; потом провал, окрашенный ощущением неудержимого бешенства; нежный поцелуй и чувство тепла и заботы; небольшая взбучка от Гарольда, их разговор; странная реакция парня на ее прошлое. Честно говоря, было приятно осознавать, что хоть кому-то до тебя есть дело. При этом этот "кто-то" не желает тебе скорейшей смерти.

Ее мысли опять вернулись к злополучному разговору в Малфой-Меноре.

"Ну, ублюдки! Вам крупно повезло, что я до вас не добралась. Хотя, это как посмотреть... Я слышала, в древности маги знали толк в пытках, да и магглы от них мало отстали. Вот и проверим, так ли это на самом деле." - Кровожадно оскалилась Лестрейндж, полностью оправдывая звание самой жестокой Пожирательницы в стане Волдеморта.

"Мерлин, как же раскалывается голова... Щас бы Антипохмельного раздобыть. - Тут ее взгляд упал на прикроватную тумбочку. - Ух ты, это кто ж такой заботливый? Хотя, тут вариант всего один - Нарцисса. Правда, помнится, вчера мальчишка пол ночи убеждал меня в обратном. И как мне к этому относится? Он же Темный Лорд, а ведет себя, как законченный "гриффиндорец". Но, с другой стороны, он же еще и лорд Гриффиндор. Хмм... правда, когда злой, то типичный слизеринец.

Вдруг ее осенило.

"Получается, в парне должны сочетаться основные качества Основателей. Но это просто нереально! А что, если это правда? В общении со мной четко прослеживаются черты Слизерина и Гриффиндора. Остались еще двое. Если я окажусь права, то парень просто уникальная личность"

Наметив стратегический план действий, она направилась в душ. На сегодняшнее утро у женщины были грандиозные планы.

***  
Они уже заканчивали завтрак, когда Гермиона заметила Беллатрису. Девушка вначале даже не сразу поняла, что эта утонченная и элегантная аристократка - это известная Пожирательница Смерти Беллатриса Лестрейндж.

Вместо привычного траурно-похоронного платья, которые обычно предпочитала Белла, на ней было довольно простое шелковое платье с корсетом насыщенного темно-синего цвета, длинной чуть ниже колена, с длинным рукавом и небольшим декольте. К нему Белла подобрала туфли того же оттенка. Дополняла образ искусно уложенная прическа, что разительно контрастировало с ее привычной укладкой под кодовым названием "последствия встречи с богартом". Правда, лицо было бледнее обычного. Но это нисколько ее не портило, а предавало образу загадочности.

«Дааа… сестренка умеет произвести впечатление. Только вот что она уже успела задумать. Белла ничего не делает просто так. Что ж, посмотрим, что она будет делать дальше.» - С любопытством разглядывая Беллу, подумала Нарцисса.

- Доброе утро, Милорд. Леди Гермиона, Нарцисса. Извините за опоздание. - Непринужденно сказала Белла, чем окончательно всех добила.  
Беллатриса и сама не знала, почему вдруг обратилась к Гарольду в соответствии с этикетом. Но ей доставило неописуемое удовольствие наблюдать выражение его лица. Да и остальных ее выходка удивила не меньше. В общем, сюрприз удался.  
Первой пришла в себя Гермиона. Пока Гарольд безуспешно пытался отодрать свою челюсть от пола, девушка грациозно поднялась из-за стола и, следуя этикету, приветствовала Беллатрису.

- Доброе утро. леди Лестрейндж. Прекрасно выглядите. - Сказала Гермиона, почтительно кланяясь.

Белла удивленно вскинула бровь, но, бросив взгляд на довольную Нарциссу, ухмыльнулась. Затем смерила Гермиону придирчивым взглядом, и, как ни странно, осталась довольна увиденным.

На Гермионе было элегантное платье кремового цвета, удивительно подходившее к ее карим глазам. Длина чуть выше колена удачно подчеркивала красивые ноги, а фасон платья подчеркивал все прелести фигуры. Волосы больше не походили на воронье гнездо, каштановой волной ниспадая на плечи. Картину дополняли умело подобранные украшения.

"Все-таки у Цисси несомненный талант. Не думала, что ей удастся превратить Грейнджер... хотя нет, уже де Грандже, из чучела в леди всего за месяц. Но ей это удалось. Поразительно!"

- Благодарю. Ваш наряд не менее прекрасен и очень вам к лицу. - Затем обратилась к Гарольду. - Сир, с вами все нормально?

"Бьюсь об заклад, она это специально устроила!" – Подумал он, а вслух сказал.

- Д-да, конечно. Вы сегодня просто неотразимы.  
Черноволосая бестия лучезарно улыбнулась и смущенно ответила.

- Спасибо, Милорд, я старалась.

После такого заявления Гермиона на пару с Цисси окончательно выпали в осадок.

"По крайней мере, не ударилась в депрессию. Уже легче. Сдается мне, эта внезапная смена имиджа неспроста. Да и ведет она себя как-то странно. В прочем, если так ей проще, то пускай развлекается, мне не жалко." - С облегчением подумал Гарольд.

А Беллатриса, не обращая внимание на удивление окружающих, заняла свое место за столом и обратилась к сестре.

- Благодарю за чудесный гардероб, Цисси.

- Не за что. Я рада, что тебе понравилось. - Улыбнулась Нарцисса.

- Нарцисса, позволь тебя поздравить. Ты совершила невероятное! Признаться, я не верила, что у тебя выйдет превратить Грейнджер в аристократку. Тем не менее, результат на лицо. Конечно, до совершенства еще далеко, но потенциал есть.

Гермиона мгновенно покраснела, а Гарольд усиленно изображал кота, объевшегося сметаны.

За этот умопомрачительный месяц он практически не видел девушку. Потому был полностью согласен с Беллатрисой. Гермиона изменилась, и при том в лучшую сторону.

- Беллатриса, ты преувеличиваешь. Гермиона очень прилежная ученица и схватывает все налету. Я просто ей немного помогла. Вот и вся моя заслуга. - Скромно ответила Нарцисса. - Я заметила, что вы с Гермионой очень похожи. Особенно, что касается тяги к знаниям.

Белла скептически вскинула бровь, выражая глубокое сомнение в уместности подобного сравнения. Только вот воспоминания о событиях в Министерстве, а затем в Малфой – Мэноре, заставили повременить с выводами.  
Внезапно за дверью послышался шум, а затем в столовую вошла Тонкс. Хотя, правильнее будет сказать, ввалилась, так как входя она оступилась и только чудом не упала.

- Привет всем. Как жизнь? - Преувеличенно жизнерадостно спросила она.

- Тонкс?! Что случилось? Почему у тебя такой вид? - Взволнованно спросил парень, пристально разглядывая Тонкс.

Девушка и впрямь выглядела неважно. Всегда яркая прическа, непременно какого-нибудь кислотного цвета, сейчас была какого-то непонятного цвета, то ли бледно-розового, то ли серого. Аврорская мантия вся в пыли и местами порвана. Лицо все в порезах и царапинах, к счастью, никаких серьезных травм Гарольд не заметил.

- Дежурство случилось, Мордред его раздери! Все, с меня хватит, с завтрашнего дня иду в отпуск. - Устало заявила аврор, заклинанием очищая одежду и себя от грязи.

- И все-таки, что случилось? - Участливо спросила Гермиона, наливая Тонкс чашку кофе.

- О, спасибо... как раз то, что мне сейчас нужно. - С наслаждением делая глоток ароматного напитка, поблагодарила Тонкс. - Мы с напарником патрулировали Косой Переулок. Сначала все было спокойно, но вот на рассвете начались проблемы. На один из магазинов напали Пожиратели Смерти, их было немного, человек 10 или15. Я вообще не понимаю, что им там понадобилось ночью, на обычную акцию устрашения не похоже. В общем, завязался бой, к счастью, вовремя подоспела подмога, иначе нам с напарником пришлось бы туго. - Поведала девушка.

- Вот же придурки малолетние... - Едва слышно прокомментировала Беллатриса.  
Но так как она сидела достаточно близко от Гарольда, то он прекрасно все расслышал.

- Извини, ты что-то сказала? - Полюбопытствовал юноша.

- Просто мысли вслух. Ничего существенного. - Попыталась выкрутится женщина.

- А все же, не желаешь поделиться? - Настаивал он.

Бросив на парня пристальный взгляд, Белла поняла, что он все слышал. И если не объяснить, будет только хуже.

- Те Пожиратели скорей всего только завербованные новички, решившие развлечься в отсутствие Лорда. Скорее всего, целью этого нападения было покрасоваться перед дружками.

- Мне тоже так показалось. Уж очень спонтанными были их действия. Особенно, когда подоспело подкрепление. - Согласилась Тонкс.

- Я сильно сомневаюсь, что тебя отпустят в отпуск. Сейчас война, и каждый аврор на счету. – Заметил Гарольд.

- Да знаю я, неужели и помечтать уже нельзя. Ладно, хватит обо мне. Что у вас нового?

- Да все спокойно. - Беспечно заявил Гарольд. - Правда вот вчера неожиданно объявилась Белла и внесла немного разнообразия.

- Неужели принесла вести от Волдеморта? Или просто соскучилась? - Скептически полюбопытствовала девушка.

Гарольд как раз собирался ответить, когда почувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд Беллы. Посмотрев на женщину, юноша отметил ее напряженность. Белла явно не желала посвящать всех в детали вчерашней ночи.

- По мне соскучилась. Правда, милая? - Выдал парень и мгновенно ощутил на себе четыре пристальных взгляда. Три из них удивленные и один злой. Правда, если присмотреться, то Белла была ему в некоторой степени благодарна за сохранение ее тайны.

- Несомненно соскучилась, только ты тут совершенно не причем. - Раздраженно ответила Белла. - Я пришла навестить сестру.

- Как заботливо с твоей стороны. Я даже почти поверила. Но тут вспомнила, что передо мной Беллатриса Лестрейндж, и наваждение прошло. - С сарказмом ответила Тонкс.

- Тонкс! Что ты говоришь? - Одновременно воскликнули Нарцисса и Гермиона.  
Но их уже никто не слушал.

- Тебя что-то не устраивает?! - с угрозой спросила Белла.

- Заешь, как-то трудно поверить, что Беллатриса Лестрейндж способна испытывать какие-либо чувства, кроме злобы и ненависти. Уж прости, такая у тебя репутация, сама виновата.

"Нет, Тонкс определенно нужен отпуск. Все же было тихо мирно. Вот зачем, спрашивается, она намеренно выводит Беллу из себя. Ей что, дежурства мало?" - Пока Гарольд размышлял, атмосфера в помещении успела заметно накалится.

- Слушай, ты на дежурстве нигде головой не ударилась? - с участием предположила Беллатриса. – По-моему, тебе срочно нужно в Мунго, в палату по соседству с Лонгботомами.

Тонкс в долгу не осталась.

- Знаешь, наверное стоит сходить. Все-таки у меня довольно плохая наследственность. А мне ну совсем не хочется в один прекрасный день стать такой же двинутой на всю голову, как ты. Я рада, что у тебя так и не появились дети, даже представить страшно, кем бы они стали с такой матерью. - С вызовом заявила Тонкс.

«Вот идиотка! Беллатриса же ее сейчас убьет. И ей совершенно плевать на поставленную мной защиту. Белла найдет способ обойти ее.»

Только своевременная реакция Гарольда спасла Тонкс от проклятья. Предвидя, что скоро Белла сорвется, он в последний момент перехватил ее руку и не дал вскочить со стула.

- Отпусти немедленно! - Возмутилась она.

- Белла, успокойся, ты все равно не сможешь ей навредить, как и она тебе. Так зачем зря тратить силы? - Спокойно спросил парень, поглаживая ее руку под столом. – Не принимай ее слова всерьез, ладно. Тонкс просто устала, вот и сдали нервы.

Белла отдернула руку и принялась с деланным безразличием пить кофе. Гарольд обратил внимание на раздраженную Тонкс.

- Так, теперь ты, Тонкс. Скажи на милость, что на тебя нашло? Зачем было провоцировать Беллатрису на эту дурацкую ссору? – Буквально прорычал Гарольд.

Тонкс явно не горела желанием отвечать, но встретила удивленный непонимающий взгляд Гермионы, а потом такой же у Цисси, только у Нарциссы, ко всему прочему, проскальзывало еще и осуждение. Устало вздохнув, она нехотя ответила.

- Я просто устала... Извините, ладно.

Беллатриса лишь презрительно фыркнула и наградила племянницу злым взглядом.

Ситуацию спасла Гермиона.

- Тонкс, скажи. как чувствует себя профессор Люпин? - поинтересовалась она, будто ничего и не произошло.

Тонкс сразу оживилась и жизнерадостно поведала.

- С ним все нормально, слава Мерлину. Уже справно желает сбежать из Мунго. Колдомедики уже замучили его бесконечными осмотрами, пытаясь понять, как он, находясь при смерти, смог фактически запечатать звериную сущность у себя в сознании. - Озорно улыбнулась она и продолжила. - Сразу после ухода Гарольда заведующий отделением обследовал Ремуса и, как только получил результаты, помчался прямиком к Заведующему клиники. Спустя десять минут и нескольких повторных и дополнительных обследований они чуть не прыгали от радости, наивно полагая, что, наконец, нашли способ лечения Ликантропии. Осталось выяснить, чем попали в пациента и не связано ли это проклятье с его излечением. Я, естественно, выразила сомнение в длительном излечении, как ни странно, колдомедики со мной согласились и приступили к немедленному лечению Ремуса. Правда, в сутки они не уложились, и пришлось корректировать лечение, так как некоторые зелья оборотням противопоказаны. К счастью, все обошлось, и Ремус пошел на поправку. Доктора, конечно, сильно расстроились, что открытия не получилось. Но они не отчаялись и решили исследовать Ремуса вдоль и в поперек. Все бы было намного проще, будь у них возможность применит к нему Легилименцию, но у оборотней природный ментальный щит. Вот и приходится бедному Люпину терпеть бесконечные осмотры.

Тонкс заливисто рассмеялась на пару с Герми, Гарольд тоже улыбался.

Он так и видел Ремуса, пытающегося как можно тактичнее объяснить колдомедикам, КАК они его достали.

- Бедный Ремус, с его природной тактичностью он еще долго там пробудет. - С улыбкой заметила Герми.

- Если они не выпустят его в ближайшее время, Ремус наплюет на приличия и просто сбежит.

- Вполне возможно. А у Фреда как дела?

Тонкс погрустнела.

- Уже лучше, три дня назад пришел в себя. Но состояние по-прежнему тяжелое. Джордж буквально поселился в св. Мунго. Ни на минуту не оставляет брата одного.  
Нарцисса их не слушала, внимательно наблюдая за Беллой, но та, казалось, вообще ничего не слышала, погруженная в какие-то свои мысли.

- Весело у вас там... - Ухмыльнулся юноша. - А что нового в Аврорате? Что они думают делать с нападениями Пожирателей? Я же не могу все время страховать авроров. Я не армия спасения, в конце концов! - Немного раздраженно заметил он.

Тонкс бросила недовольно-подозрительный взгляд на Беллатрису. Но та была всецело поглощена изучением пейзажа за окном.

- Ничего существенного. Скримджер согласен на увеличение штата авроров, но говорит, что денег у него нет. Боунс предлагает вернуть бывших авроров, типа Грюма, для натаскивания курсантов. Также она предлагает попросить помощи в других странах. Ведь уже сейчас понятно, что основная угроза нависает над Англией. В общем, пока происходит согласование имеющихся вариантов. - Поведала аврор.

- Что ж, мыслят они правильно. Только вот времени у нас слишком мало. И подготовить курсантов академии ветераны не успеют. Но для начала и это не плохо. Идея с набором добровольцев из-за границы как раз то, что сейчас нужно. Главное, не затягивать переговоры.- Согласился, Гарольд, поглядывая на Беллу. - На сколько мне стало известно, Волдеморт тоже активно проводит вербовку за границей, и, надо сказать, довольно успешно. Что не есть хорошо.

Беллатриса отвлеклась от созерцания пейзажа и наградила его удивленным взглядом, показывая, что прекрасно слышала весь разговор и не припоминает, чтобы вчера делилась подробностями заданий, данных Люциусу с Рудольфусом. Гарольд только победно ухмыльнулся.

Тонкс тем временем спросила.

- Когда ты собираешься обнародовать свой статус истинного Повелителя? А то после тех нападений о тебе уже легенды ходят. - Заметила девушка. - Одни утверждают, что ты некий то ли мститель, то ли борец за идеалы Света. Другие с воодушевлением посвятили тебя в ангелы-хранители всех авроров. Версии весьма разнообразны, и мне порой кажется, что они решили, что их работу вполне способен делать ты один, настолько красочно и эффективно ты расправился с теми Пожирателями. И мне это не нравится. Наше общество склонно вешать проблемы на одного конкретного "козла отпущения", сейчас это Гарри Поттер, и ждать, когда он сделает за них грязную работу. Такими темпами ты займешь место "спасителя". Нужно показать, как обстоят дела на самом деле, и заставить волшебников наконец думать головой! - Раздраженно закончила Тонкс.

- Не думаю, что сейчас подходящий момент для подобного рода заявлений. Стоит мне только намекнуть на свой статус, меня мигом запишут в приспешники Волдеморта, и у меня появится еще один противник в виде министра. Нет, это мне сейчас нужно меньше всего.

- Как раз наоборот. Не забывай, основная масса Пожирателей - чистокровные маги в пятом-шестом поколении. А если учесть, что все в большинстве своем дальние родственники, ни на какие мысли не наводит? - Спросила Нарцисса, хитро улыбаясь.

- Вассальная клятва, так? - Подтвердил парень, и тут же с сомнением добавил. - Только вряд ли они с радостью побегут ко мне подтверждать клятву. Если помнишь, мне всего 17 лет, чтобы склонить их на мою сторону нужен авторитет, коего у меня нет.

- Побегут как миленькие! За невыполнение Вассального договора полагается наказание. Сильнейший магический откат, что, в случае со слабым магом, является немедленной смертью. Ну а в случае с волшебником из древнего рода в добавок к откату - родовое проклятье по желанию Повелителя. - Кровожадно ухмыльнулась Беллатриса.

- Боюсь, нам это мало поможет. К тому же, основная масса Пожирателей - фанатики, им, как правило, плевать на последствия. - Заметил Гарольд.

- Тем не менее, рано или поздно тебе придется заявить о себе. - Бескомпромиссно заявила Нарцисса.

- Придется. - кивнул тот. - Но не сейчас. Я уже говорил, на данный момент это не безопасно. Пока Гермиона не закончит обучение, я не собираюсь светится. Не забывайте, я за вас отвечаю, мне не нужны жертвы.

Нарцисса нахмурилась и посмотрела на парня в упор. Дуэль взглядов продолжалась с минуту. Цисси уступила.

- Возможно, ты прав. Но нужно максимально использовать данную нам передышку.

- Естественно! Кстати, Тонкс, тебе тоже не помешает повысить квалификацию.

- Что ты имеешь в виду?

- Ты ведь по матери Блэк, и, судя по всему, возвращена в род. Значит, имеешь доступ к  
Родовой магии. В наше время грех пренебрегать тем, что дала тебе природа. - Серьезно сказал Гарольд, пристально глядя на девушку.

Тонкс смотрела на него так, будто перед ней сам Волдеморт. Причем выглядела она сейчас почти как точная копия Беллатрисы.

"Ты смотри как разволновалась? Раньше я за ней такого не наблюдал... Разве что когда умер Сириус. Сложно с ней будет, но это необходимо. Она должна понять, нельзя отказаться от того, что является частью тебя." - Размышлял юноша, наблюдая за реакцией Тонкс.

- Нет! Ни за что! Наследием Блэков является Кровная магия. Это же темная магия! Ты в своем уме?! - Ее возмущению не было предела.

Беллатриса презрительно фыркнула, картинно закатив глаза. Нарцисса же удостоила племянницу усталым взглядом и прокомментировала.

- Тонкс, я тебя умоляю, не надо проповедей.

Девушка в шоке посмотрела сначала на Нарциссу, а затем на Гарольда.

- Только не говорите, что обучаете Гермиону Темной магии.

- Мерлин, Тонкс, прекрати. Нет ничего страшного в изучении Кровной магии, К тому же, в твоем случае ее изучение просто необходимо. - Терпеливо пояснил парень.

- С чего ты взял? И вообще, изучение Кровной магии запрещено Министерством. И, как аврор, я обязана доложить о нарушении закона.

- Все Блэки по женской линии имели предрасположенность к Кровомагии. Нельзя отказаться от того, что является частью тебя. К твоему сведенью, метаморфизм не совсем светлая способность. Но ты же от нее не отказалась? - Неожиданно вклинилась в разговор Беллатриса.

Заявление тетки о природе ее способностей метаморфа изрядно выбило Тонкс из колеи. Но аргументы ее не убедили. Тяжело игнорировать то, чему тебя учили с детства.

- Вижу, дальнейшая дискуссия не имеет смысла. Сделаем вот как. Гермиона, просвети подругу касательно сути Магии и прочих фундаментальных принципов. А потом мы вернемся к этому разговору.

Гермиона прямо засветилась от счастья. Как же, выпал такой шанс поделится всем, что она недавно познала.

- С радостью. - С энтузиазмом согласилась она. - Кстати о занятиях. Анри, когда мы уже начнем заниматься серьезно? Моя Магия вполне стабильна, последний сбой был неделю назад.

Гарольд пристально посмотрел на девушку и невольно улыбнулся. Она не меняется, пока не могла нормально колдовать, с головой ушла в изучение предметов, жизненно необходимых в высшем обществе. В этом ей очень помогала Нарцисса. Также Герми занялась изучением истории своих родов и постепенно увлеклась всем, что касается Франции. У нее вошло в привычку сокращать его имя на французский манер. По вполне понятным причинам, он категорически запретил называть себя Гарри. Остальным же сказал, что ему просто не нравится имя. Теперь в домашней обстановке все его звали Анри. Сам Гарольд стал называть девушку не иначе, как Герми или Миона. По началу она сердилась, говоря, что ненавидит, когда сокращают ее имя, а со временем привыкла.

- Ты права, пора приступать к серьезным тренировкам. Для начала займемся Боевой магией, Чарами, Защитой и трансфигурацией. Естественно, то, чему тебя будут учить, не входит в программу Хогвартса, которую ты и так знаешь. Ну а дальше посмотрим.

После того, как он закончил излагать свои планы, он удостоился скептического взгляда со стороны сестер.

- Планы грандиозные, но скажи на милость, где ты в наше время найдешь квалифицированных преподавателей? - Гарольд лукаво ухмыльнулся.

- А искать никого и не нужно. Я, конечно, могу попросить Минерву, но у нее и так много работы, и, на сколько мне известно, Нарцисса помимо Зелий и Целительства неплохо владеет Трансфигурацией. Тонкс же, в силу своей профессии, превосходно владеет Дуэльным искусством и Защитой. Ну и наконец, надеюсь, нам не откажет в помощи Беллатриса, которая является Мастером Чар. - Хитро заявил Гарольд.

Беллатриса пристально посмотрела прямо на Гарольда. В ее темных глазах светилось возмущение. Но взгляд Гарольда четко показал, это не просьба, а приказ.

- Раз уж так вышло, что безопасность Гермионы, как члена Внутреннего круга, не в последнюю очередь касается и меня, так как мы связанны Магией, то я, с вашего позволения, Милорд, внесу кое какие коррективы. - Серьезно заявила женщина. - Помимо перечисленных предметов, необходимо добавить Руны и Темную магию. Темные искусства, как и Чары, я беру на себя, а с Рунами и Кровной магией для Тонкс поможет Цисси, ну или я, если будет возможность

Во взгляде девушек, особенно Гермионы, были четко видны изумление, неуверенность и страх.

- И не нужно ТАК на меня смотреть. Неужели вы думаете, что сможете выстоять против Пожирателей, используя ТОЛЬКО светлую магию? - Язвительно полюбопытствовала Белла. - Да с таким запасом заклинаний вас любой молокосос по стенке размажет, используя пару-тройку слабеньких темных проклятий.

- Но Темная магия запрещена. - Вновь возмутилась Тонкс.

- Кого это сейчас волнует. Очнись, идет война. А на войне все средства хороши. - Раздраженно прошипела Беллатриса. – Если вы изучите Темную магию, у вас будет больше шансов выжить.

- Но ты же не станешь отрицать, что использование Темной магии разрушает душу. - Не сдавалась племянница.  
Беллатриса и Гарольд страдальчески закатили глаза.

- Что за бред! Разрушить душу способна ТОЛЬКО Некромантия и создание Крестражей. - Возмутилась Лестрейндж.

- И да будет тебе известно, щит от Авада Кедавра темный. Тем не менее, он создан для защиты от смерти и, кроме больших магических затрат, никаких последствий не имеет. - Просветил Гарольд, с удовольствием наблюдая вытянувшееся от изумления лицо Тонкс.- С этим разобрались, вернемся к плану занятий. Герми, не забывай практиковаться в Окклюменции и Легилименции. Тонкс, можешь периодически проверять устойчивость ее блоков? Желательно без ведома Герми, так она быстрее научится держать блок постоянно.

- Не вопрос. Думаю, тетушки тоже помогут. - Беллу аж передернуло от такого обращения, Тонкс же не обратила на это никакого внимания. - Так как уровень владения Легилименцией у всех нас разный, для Гермионы это будет только на пользу.- Ну, вы тут дорабатывайте план занятий и потом не забудьте показать его мне. А нам с Беллатрисой необходимо кое-что обсудить. - Затем добавил, обращаясь непосредственно к Белле. - Пойдем, прогуляемся, разговор будет долгий.

Беллатриса нахмурилась, но возражать не стала. Она заметила, что сегодня парень несколько не в духе. Потому решила его не злить. К тому же, для осуществления плана нужно, чтобы Гарольд начал ей полностью доверять.


	14. Глава 13

Глава 13.

Некоторое время они молча шли по аллее, наслаждаясь летним солнцем. Достигнув беседки у озера, Гарольд со всем возможным удобством устроился в плетеном кресле и принялся пристально изучать Беллатрису, сидевшую напротив.

- Уже решила, что будешь делать дальше?

Ответ последовал незамедлительно.

- Мстить!

- Что ж, я ожидал именно такого ответа. И я тебя понимаю. - Совершенно искренне заверил юноша. - Только в этот раз сделай все правильно, не то опять загремишь в Азкабан. А так никто не сможет придраться. Законы Министерства ничто против законов Магии.

- На этот раз все будет по закону Магии. - Серьезно сказала Беллатриса.

- Я был уверен, что ты захочешь мстить. А для этого необходимо находится в ставке Лорда, где ты неизбежно будешь сталкиваться с Керроу.

- Ты прав. Я наверняка не смогу сдержатся и все повторится. Что же мне делать? – С явными нотками паники в голосе спросила она.

За то время, что Гарольд, знал Беллатрису, он успел заметить, что она привыкла все держать под контролем. Единственное, что ей не было подвластным, это собственные эмоции. Белла была в курсе, к чему может привести очередной срыв, и, естественно, это ее пугало.

- Если помнишь, вчера я обещал, что не допущу повторного срыва. Сегодня с самого утра я перелопатил кучу литературы и таки нашел способ, как решить нашу проблему. - Донельзя довольный собой возвестил Гарольд.

Белла расслабилась и с недоверием и любопытством разглядывала Гарольда

- Ну не томи! Что ты нашел? - Взволнованно воскликнула Белла.

- Одну минуту. Дилли! - Перед волшебниками материализовался управляющий и, склонившись в почтительном поклоне, стал ждать распоряжений. - В моем кабинете на столе лежат два футляра. Принеси их.

Спустя некоторое время домовик появился вновь и передал Гарольду два футляра, отличавшихся лишь цветом.

- Вот, держи. – Парень передал ей коробочку насыщенного зеленого цвета.

Белла поспешила открыть футляр. На черном бархате она обнаружила изумительный платиновый браслет с неизвестными ей камнями. Женщина непонимающе воззрилась на улыбающегося Гарольда.

- И как это мне поможет?

- Хм... Ради создания этого шедевра гоблины трудились с семи утра. Браслет уникален. Мало того, что он сам по себе произведение искусства, так еще является мощным артефактом. Правда, узкой направленности, но, учитывая нашу с тобой ситуацию, просто незаменимая вещь. Сам браслет платиновый, украшен камнями под названием Александрит. Камни обладают свойством изменения цвета в зависимости от освещения. Благодаря стараниям гоблинов теперь камни будут изменять цвет в зависимости от силы твоих эмоций. Нормальный цвет - зеленый, критический - бардовый, не советую доводить до такого. - Проинструктировал Гарольд.

Беллатриса с огромным сомнением посмотрела на изящный браслет, затем перевела взгляд на юношу.

- Ты же понимаешь, стоит мне как следует разозлиться, и мне уже будет на все глубоко плевать. - Получив утвердительный кивок, Белла задала вполне уместный вопрос. - В чем тогда польза браслета?

- Вот по этой причине я и заказал два браслета. - С ухмылкой заявил парень, после чего удостоился крайне недоуменного взгляда Беллы. - Прежде всего, браслеты связаны между собой. Любое изменение твоего эмоционального фона будет отражаться и на моем браслете, что позволит частично контролировать твое состояние. Конечно, будь ты рядом, все бы обстояло намного проще. А пока ты находишься в ставке Волдеморта, даже зная, что нужна помощь, прийти я не смогу. Но не беспокойся, на этот случай в браслете находится Успокоительное зелье. Только там всего одна порция, так что не забывай пополнять запас и запомни: использовать его можно не чаще одного раза в месяц. Потому постарайся держать себя в руках. - В очередной раз напомнил Гарольд.

- Я постараюсь. - Серьезно заверила она, и на этот раз Гарольд ей поверил. - Если мы уже все обсудили, то я, пожалуй, пойду.

- Пожалуйста, удели мне еще минутку... - Не очень уверенно попросил парень, чем заслужил удивленный взгляд, от Беллатрисы.

- Я вся во внимании.

- Даже не знаю, как начать...

Гарольд вообще не был уверен, нужно ли вообще его начинать.

- Начни уж как-нибудь.

Гарольд глубоко вздохнул, и таки решился.

- Года два назад я начал исследование артефакта под названием "Арка Смерти". - Выпалил он.

Беллатриса вся напряглась и побледнела. Лицо превратилось в непроницаемую маску.

- А от меня тебе что нужно? - Отстраненно спросила она, вскакивая с кресла и отходя в дальнюю часть беседки.

Гарольд машинально посмотрел на свой браслет. Камни на нем приобрели розовый цвет, что было вполне ожидаемо, учитывая тему разговора.

- Все просто. Арка Смерти крайне мало изученный артефакт. Что, на мой взгляд, просто преступление. Так как в свободном доступе информации почти нет, я приостановил исследования. Теперь, когда в моем распоряжении библиотека Основателей, я решил продолжить. Но теория без практики ничего не стоит, вот тут мне и нужна твоя помощь. Ведь ты своими глазами видела, как она работает. - Осторожно пояснил Гарольд, внимательно следя за ее реакцией.

В беседке воцарилась тишина. Не имея возможности видеть лица Беллатрисы, он, не отрываясь, смотрел на розовые камни браслета. В какой-то момент они стали красными, и Гарольд начал всерьез беспокоится.

- Знаешь, забудь все, что я сказал. Вернемся к этому разговору в другой раз. - Он намеренно не стал на нее давить. Позволяя решить все самой.

Целью этого разговора изначально было вынудить ее на откровение. Сама постановка вопроса исключала возможность отказа с ее стороны. Беллатриса ни за что не упустит даже призрачной возможности спасти Сириуса. Осталось дождаться, когда Белла признает, что у нее нет другого выбора, кроме как доверится ему.

В это время у Беллатрисы в душе бушевал настоящий ураган. С одной стороны, недоверие, страх и нежелание раскрываться перед совершенно чужим ей человеком. С другой, шанс вытащить Сириуса. И она просто не имеет права его упустить

К немалому его удивлению и радости, спустя пару мгновений цвет сменился с красного на зеленый с легким оттенком розового. Все же элементарное любопытство и желание спасти Сириуса победили с разгромным счетом.

"Фуух... Кажется, Белла приняла какое-то решение. Это радует. Но меня уже начинают напрягать настолько резкие перепады ее настроения. Больше всего меня бесит, что я ничего не могу с этим сделать. Чертовы демменторы на пару с Волдемортом!" - с ненавистью думал Гарольд.

От душевных терзаний его оторва, уверенный и, вместе с тем, отстранённый голос Беллы.

- Рассказывать, в общем-то, нечего. В тот злополучный день у нас Сириусом была вполне обычная дуэль, каких и до этого было много. Только в этот раз все пошло наперекосяк... - Рассказ давался ей нелегко, голос слегка дрожал, но Белла смогла взять себя в руки и продолжить. - Я даже подумать не могла, что наступит момент, когда я смогу перехитрить Блэка. Что бы там не говорила тетя Вальбурга, Сириус был Главой Рода. Даже с учетом отрицания им Наследия, магических сил у него было хоть отбавляй. И даже навскидку Сириус сильнее меня. И в Арку, по сути, этот олух упал только потому, что умудрился оступиться и попасть под мою оглушалку. А ведь все считают, что я запустила в Блэка Аваду! - С досадой и злостью воскликнула она, нервно прохаживаясь по беседке. - А то, что я просто не в состоянии причинить вред Главе Рода, все почему-то забыли. В прочем, сейчас это уже не важно. Вот, собственно, и все. - С деланным безразличием завершила свой рассказ Беллатриса.

При этом она старательно отворачивалась от Гарольда, пытаясь скрыть волнение.

Парень видел, как ей тяжело. Поэтому, не говоря ни слова, подошел к женщине и встал рядом. При этом он делал вид, что его интересуют исключительно красоты парка, и как бы невзначай накрыл рукой маленькую ладошку Беллатрисы. Та вздрогнула, но руку не убрала.

У Гарольда прям камень с души упал.

"Да, Беллатрисе сейчас хреново, но это скоро пройдет. Зато теперь можно не опасаться за ее душевное состояние. Не смотря на то, что это была чистая случайность, Белла считает себя виновной в «смерти» Сириуса. И, если следовать ее логике, не имеет права на сочувствие. Я уверен на все сто, она и не подумала поделится подробностями ЭТИХ событий с Нарциссой. - с горечью и сочувствием размышлял Гарольд, слегка сжимая ладонь Беллы в своей. - "Нужно срочно что-то делать с чувством вины, раздирающим ее душу. Иначе Беллатриса не сможет начать все с чистого листа".

- Благодарю, ты мне очень помогла. Можно задать пару уточняющих вопросов? - осторожно спросил парень.

Белла слегка кивнула.

- Что случилось, когда Блэк коснулся завесы? Как именно он исчез в Арке Смерти?

- Он просто растворился в ней... - Хрипло ответила Беллатриса. - Может, ты, наконец, поделишься тем, что тебе известно об Арке Смерти?

Гарольд задумчиво окинул взглядом, спокойную гладь озера. И, не глядя на Беллатрису, спросил.

- Зачем тебе это?

- Будто ты не знаешь.

"Очень даже знаю. Но мне сейчас нужно сделать все возможное, чтобы ты взялась за поиск информации по Арке Смерти. Самый верный способ увлечь тебя чем-то, усомнится в успехе задуманного тобой. Что ж, попробуем"

- Значит, все-таки надеешься вытащить Блэка. - с некой издевкой констатировал Гарольд.

Она мгновенно вскинулась и отдернула ладонь. Которую он до этого момента держал в своей руке.

- А если и так. Тебе какое дело? - зло спросила она. - Ах да, как я могла забыть! Я же Беллатриса Лестрейндж, безжалостная убийца, поборница чистой крови. И должна ликовать, избавив мир Магии от поганого Предателя Рода. Спешу тебя разочаровать, той Беллатрисы Лестрейндж, больше нет. И ты это прекрасно знаешь. - Если бы взглядом можно было убить, то сейчас магический мир лишился бы Повелителя.

"Вот теперь она точно не бросит поиски способа спасти Сириуса. Даже если таковых и не окажется, Белла сначала все перепроверит, а уж потом будет отчаиваться. Надеюсь, этого не произойдет. - Удовлетворенно думал парень, глядя на сверкающую глазами Беллатрису.

- Вероятность вернуть Блэка почти нереальна. И не надо ТАК на меня смотреть. Ты не Василиск, а я не Гарри Поттер, так что зря стараешься. - Ухмыльнулся парень.

Она еще какое-то время продолжала гневно сверкать глазами и усердно изображать безразличие. Надо сказать, не особо убедительно.

- Так, ладно, давай вернемся к нашему артефакту. – Предложил парень. - Нашел я, собственно, не так много, уверен, что тебе это уже известно. Тем не менее. Арка Смерти - древний артефакт, созданный примерно две тысячи лет назад, Предположительно использовался для казни особо опасных преступников. Сведения недостоверные из-за давности лет и невозможности возвращения из Арки. - Поведал Гарольд, возвращаясь обратно в кресло.

- Эти сведения из раздела труднодоступных, но имеющихся в наличии. Какая от них польза? - резонно заметила женщина, пристально изучая Гарольда.

- Информации много не бывает, и уж тем более она не бывает лишней. - философски заметил юноша. - У меня пока нет времени вплотную заняться этим вопросом, но уже сейчас могу сказать. С Аркой Смерти не все так однозначно. Я пока не могу ничего утверждать со стопроцентной уверенностью, не хватает информации. Надеюсь, пробелы в материалах сможет заполнить моя библиотека, и, возможно, ситуация с аркой немного прояснится. - поделился планами парень.

В темных глазах Беллы, тут же зажглись озорные огоньки.

- Так в чем проблема? Привлеки к этому делу Грейнджер, ей это будет только в радость. - Довольно ухмыльнулась Беллатриса.

- Ага, как же! Только представь, как она отреагирует? - скептически спросил парень.

Беллатриса непонимающе уставилась на парня, но затем ухмыльнулась внезапной догадке.

- О, извини, забыла! У тебя же половина Внутреннего круга шарахается от одного намека на Темную магию и всего, что с ней связано. При этом они спокойно реагируют на то, что ты Темный Лорд. Парадокс! - с нескрываемой иронией резюмировала она.

- Да, немного странно, но с другой стороны, вас никто не спрашивал, когда Магия скрепляла клятву, и они просто смирились. Вот и все. Но они по-прежнему не готовы принять некоторые вещи. По этой причине я на время закрыл доступ к опасной литературе.

Белла кивнула.

- Верное решение. Читать литературу такого плана вообще крайне небезопасно. Особенно не зная всех тонкостей. - Серьезно заметила Беллатриса. - Исходя из этого, с поиском информации по Арке Смерти можем помочь только мы с Нарциссой. А ей, как и мне, нужно возвращаться в Малфой–Мэнор.

- Именно поэтому придется отложить поиски до лучших времен.

Беллатриса в ответ упрямо тряхнула головой.

- Я что-нибудь, придумаю.

"Вот и отлично, теперь у нее просто не будет времени на посторонние мысли. Ведь для начала ей необходимо придумать, как она будет покидать Малфой-Мэнор без риска для жизни, а уж затем она перевернет всю библиотеку, но найдет то, что нужно". - довольный собой подумал Гарольд, взирая на погруженную в раздумья женщину.

Гарольд пристально взглянул на Беллатрису и спросил.

- Ты уже узнала, кто бы мог беспрепятственно травить тебя зельями?

- Больше всего возможностей было у Рудольфуса. Формально он мой муж, и жили ми в одном доме. Так что возможностей хоть отбавляй. А так как я всегда считала его трусом, неспособным причинить мне вред, то и не утруждала себя проверкой еды. Дура... – С досадой закончила она.

- Значит, идея с зельями не его. Есть какие-то мысли на этот счет?

- Пока нет. Но я работаю над этим.

Гарольд с легкой улыбкой, взирал на женщину.

"Ну работай, работай. Посмотрим, как тебе понравится результат" - Мысленно хмыкнул Гарольд.

Внезапно тишину нарушил легкий хлопок. Прямо посреди беседки возник Дилли.

- Хозяин, Вам срочное письмо от директора Гарднока.

Домовик с поклоном передал удивленному Гарольду конверт и тут же исчез.

- Странно... - пробормотал парень, вскрывая конверт. - Хм... Я давно ожидал чего-то подобного.

- Что же такого могло случиться, что сам директор "Гринготса" посылает тебе срочные донесения. - с сарказмом полюбопытствовала женщина.

На ее выпад Гарольд только ухмыльнулся.

- Я все же Темный Лорд, или как. - На это заявление Беллатриса лишь фыркнула, но комментировать не стала. - А если серьезно. Сегодня в банк наведался Дамблдор. Его сильно интересовало, кто за последние полгода принимал наследие. Видимо, ищет меня. Я за этот месяц, благодаря Волдеморту, где только не засветился.

При упоминании Волдеморта Белла бросила на Гарольда странный взгляд.

- Естественно, старику ничего не удалось узнать. Гоблины умеют хранить секреты. - ухмыльнулась она.

- Ну почему же. Дамблдор узнал, что клиенты, принимавшие Наследие, в этот период были. Но и только. В подробности Гарднок вдаваться не стал, чем сильно разозлил Дамблдора.

- Старик все равно не остановится ни перед чем, - заметила Белла. - В гоблинах можно не сомневаться, они никогда не навредят своим клиентам. А в твоем случае и подавно. Вассальная клятва не пустой звук.

- Да ну! Тогда скажи, на милость, как ты, входя в мой Внутренний круг, при этом спокойно служишь Волдемолрту. Неужели Вассальная клятва это позволяет? - С издевкой спросил Гарольд.

- А это нужно спросить у тебя. Клятва позволяет только то, что позволяет Повелитель - парировала Беллатриса.

- Может, ты и права. - Задумчиво хмыкнул юноша. - Ладно, пошли в замок.

Гарольд встал и галантно предложил ее руку, чтобы она могла опереться. Беллатриса, поколебавшись, приняла помощь.

Продолжая неторопливую беседу, пара направилась в сторону замка.


	15. Глава 14

Глава 14.

В довольно большом, обставленном антикварной мебелью кабинете, находилось трое волшебников. Двое мужчин в креслах возле дубового стола, и парень лет семнадцати за рабочим столом напротив них.  
Вид у всех был очень сосредоточенный.  
- Арман, ты сделал, что я просил?  
Брюнет, с чрезмерно бледной кожей кивнул.  
- Весь Внутренний круг Волдеморта под наблюдением.  
- Стая Сивого тоже. - Вставил Марк.  
Гарольд довольно потянулся и прижмурил глаза.  
- Отлично. Особое внимание уделите Керроу, Лестрейнджам и Малфоям. Я хочу знать о каждом их шаге. - Властно сказал юноша, пристально смотря на начальников личной охраны.  
Они тут же вскочили с кресел и склонились в поклоне.  
- Как прикажете Милорд.  
- Что еще Сир? - преданно спросил Марк.  
- Перестаньте называть меня "Сир" и "Милорд".  
В очередной раз возмутился Гарольд.  
- Ваша воля закон, Повелитель! - В один голос отчеканили мужчины, озорно сверкая глазами.  
Несчастный лорд Слизерин, страдальчески закатил глаза.  
- Мерлин... Сейчас не время паясничать, - раздраженно бросил парень. - Для вас есть работа.  
Начальники личной охраны, мгновенно насторожились и молча, ожидали приказов.  
- Так-то лучше... В свете последних событий, нам не помешает иметь в штате опытного зельевара. В связи с этим, вы должны вычислить, где скрывается Северус Снейп.  
После того как волшебники услышали задание. На их лицах появилось непередаваемое выражение.  
- Не понял?! Зачем его искать? Или этот слизеринский гад, снова успел удрать?! - удивленно спросил Марк.  
- Нет врядли... На рассвете он еще был на месте, да и сигналка не сработала. - Уверенно заявил Арман.  
Гарольд в полнейшем недоумении, переводил взгляд с одного на второго.  
- Вы о чем вообще? - и тут его осенило. - Вы что знаете, где сейчас находится Снейп?!  
Двое магов переглянулись, и одновременно сказали.  
- Да.  
- А что собственно Вас так удивило? - спросил Арман.  
- А Вы полагаете, тут не чему удивляться? - с сарказмом полюбопытствовал парень. - Снейпа уже полтора года ищут Министерство и Волдеморт. И безрезультатно, даже Метка не справляется. А Вы вот так просто заявляете "Мы знаем, где находится Снейп". Вам не кажется, это странным?  
Марк недоуменно пожал плечами.  
- У нас был четкий приказ: "Следить за ВСЕМ Внутренним кругом Волдеморта". Мы это и делали.  
- Похвально. Только причем тут Снейп? С момента побега, он всего лишь предатель.  
- Факт побега, предусматривает наказание, но ни как не исключение из круга. То что раньше было наградой становится наказанием. - поведал оборотень.  
Весь их разговор Арман о чем-то напряженно думал. А затем спросил.  
- Гарольд, позволь задать вопрос? - дождавшись кивка, он продолжил, тщательно подбирая слова. - Как нам следует относиться к Беллатрисе?  
- В каком смысле?  
- С одной стороны она входит в Ваш ближний круг, тем не менее все еще пребывает на службе у Волжеморта. И явно отдает предпочтение самозванцу. Это по меньшей мере неуважение к Вам, если не сказать, предательство. - презрительно скривился Арман.  
Марк, видевший как по мере речи вампира, на лице Повелителя непонимание сменяется раздражением, а затем и гневом. Искренне пожалел Армана.  
Когда же взгляд вампира встретился с гневно искрящимися темно-синими глазами Гарольда. Арман страстно пожелал оказаться подальше от этого молодого парня.  
- Предпочтения Леди Лестрейндж только ее выбор! Запомните, если хоть один волосок упадет с ее головы, отвечать будете лично Вы. Тоже касается безопасности всех членов моего Внутреннего круга. Вам ясно? - угрожающе прошипел Лорд Слизерин, не добрым взглядом сверля Армана.  
Тут вмешался Марк.  
- Повелитель... но как же Вассальная клятва? Она не допустит предательства. - Марк совершенно не понимал, как такое возможно. Тогда его осенило. - Такое допустимо, если Повелитель одобряет поступок Вассала.  
Гарольд нарочито медленно встал и обошел стол, маги тут же вскочили со своих мест.  
- Повторяю в последний раз! Это, не ваше, дело! - Произнес Повелитель Волшебного мира, буквально чеканя каждое слово. Яростный взгляд, исключал любые возражения.  
- Простите Милорд, больше этого не повторится! - В который раз хором сказали маги, преклоняя колени, перед истинным Темным Лордом  
- Очень на это надеюсь. Иначе я за себя не ручаюсь. - Подчеркнул парень, возвращаясь за рабочий стол. - Встаньте уже. И скажите лучше как обстоят дела с пополнением армии?  
Поднявшись, оба склонив головы вернулись в кресла. После чего Марк начал доклад.  
-Все идет по плану. Уже сформировано 6 полноценных отрядов, состоящих из 30 бойцов. В отряд входят как волшебники, так и магические...  
Настойчивый стук в дверь прервал доклад.  
- Войдите! - ответил парень.  
Спустя мгновение вошла Нарцисса. Стоило парню взглянуть на нее и у Темного Лорда Слизерина, Повелителя волшебного мира, появилось непреодолимое желание убежать как можно дальше от этой с виду спокойной женщины. Да вот беда статус не позволяет.  
Леди Малфой выглядела вполне спокойной и даже мило улыбалась. Только вот глаза выдавали реальное положение дел. Если по правде Цисси страстно желала стукнуть Гарольда чем-нибудь тяжелым, ну или проклясть как-нибудь позаковыристее.  
"А по виду и не скажешь, что она в ярости. Видимо у Блэков умение владеть собой, хотя бы внешне, семейная черта. Но мне от этого не легче" - с натянутой улыбкой, подумал парень. - "Ой, что сейчас будет... Судя по взгляду, два варианта, либо пытать, либо бить, без всякой магии. Но в этой ситуации есть один плюс, значит, Беллатриса ничего не утаила. Ради такого можно и потерпеть гнев Нарциссы, в некоторой степени вполне справедливый". - Пристально смотря на Цисси размышлял юноша.  
Нарцисса тем временем изящно поклонилась и сказала.  
- Гарольд, извините, что отвлекаю. Но у меня к Вам крайне важный разговор, не терпящий отлагательства, - почти пропела она, выразительно смотря прямо ему в глаза.  
Тот вздохнул и жестом пригласил ее присесть. Движением руки, отпустил Марка с Арманом. Те ушли, но с явной неохотой. Уж очень не хороший взгляд был у Нарциссы.  
- Я так понимаю, вы с Беллой уже побеседовали - усмехнувшись, констатировал Гарольд.  
Цисси некоторое время разглядывала юношу сидевшего за столом, а потом как-то очень спокойно спросила.  
- Гарольд, вот скажи мне честно: чем ты думал, когда соглашался выполнить просьбу? Ладно, Белла, ее можно понять. К тому же, она уже давно игнорирует всякий риск, особенно когда это касается возможности излечения от бесплодия. Но ты же взрослый, вменяемый человек. Неужели не понимал, на какой риск ты идешь? - к концу речи она уже кричала.  
Гарольд понимал ее чувства, поэтому спокойно выслушал эту проникновенную речь с оттенком выговора. Затем в упор взглянул в голубые глаза Нарциссы и спросил.  
- По-твоему, я должен был отказаться?  
- Да, – не раздумывая ответила она. - Такой риск не оправдан.  
- А ты смогла бы ей отказать?  
Нарцисса откровенно растерялась.  
- Не знаю... скорее всего нет. Ты же знаешь, как я к ней отношусь.  
- Значит сама ты не можешь перечить Белле, и при этом настаиваешь, что я не должен был уступать. Так?  
- Тебе это сделать намного проще. Тебя с Беллатрисой до прошлого месяца ничего не связывало.  
- Да неужели! Посмотрим, что ты скажешь, когда увидишь вот это... - с не прикрытой иронией ответил Гарольд.  
Затем пристально взглянул ей в глаза и с помощью Легилеменции перебросил картинку Беллы стоящей перед ним на коленях.  
- Ну что, ты и теперь станешь утверждать, что я мог ей отказать?  
Нарцисса не ответила, все еще пребывая под впечатлением от увиденного.  
- Более того в случае успеха, платой за помощь была ее свобода. - с горечью в голосе заметил Гарольд. - Я даже боюсь представить к чему мог привести мой отказ.  
- О, Мерлин... не может быть, неужели Белла настолько отчаялась?  
- Ты это о чем? Я еще вчера понял, что Белла немного зациклена на своем бесплодии. Но у меня такое ощущение, что проблема намного глубже, чем кажется.  
- Ты прав. - сказав это Нарцисса встала и подошла к окну. - Потеряв ребенка Белла, задалась целью вновь забеременеть. Долгое время у нее ничего не получалось. Она пришла ко мне и попросила осмотреть. Обследование показало множество остаточных следов перенесенных ею проклятий. Они были как на физическом уровне, так и в ауре. Их наличие привело к необратимым изменениям, в результате чего Беллатриса не может иметь детей. С того момента у нее и появилась эта идея фикс, во что бы то не стало, найти способ излечения. Я даже представить не могу всю силу ее желания, иметь детей... Ведь даже будучи не совсем вменяемой Беллатриса упорно искала все новые обряды, зелья или заклинания. А после Азкабана, желание переросло в навязчивую идею. И в ход пошло все, включая Темную магию. Но никакого результата это не приносило, каждый новый провал неминуемо приводил к жесточайшей депрессии. - со слезами на глазах закончила Нарцисса.  
В кабинете воцарилась тишина. Только спустя пять минут ее нарушил, тихий голос Гарольда.  
- Я предполагал нечто подобное. То что ради своей цели она пойдет на все я понял, когда она гордая аристократка в энном поколении, стояла передо мной на коленях и предлагала себя в качестве раба. Да и с ее депрессией впоследствии, я тоже столкнулся. Только в этот раз все было на много серьезнее... Эта неудача окончательно убила в ней веру и лишила смысла жизни. Она вбила себе в голову, раз сама Магия ей не смогла помочь, значит, бесплодие это не что иное, как наказание. А раз так значит и бороться дальше не имеет смысла. Мне стоило неимоверных трудов убедить ее в обратном. Правда не уверен, что она поверила. Поэтому вся надежда на тебя, может осмотр прояснит ситуацию.  
Нарцисса в задумчивости пришлась по кабинету.  
- Результаты крайне неоднозначны. Сначала я не заметила каких-либо изменений. Когда же начала смотреть на более глубоком уровне, результаты меня озадачили.  
- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
- Следы от проклятий остались, но стали не четкими. Это значит, что есть маленький, но все же шанс их полностью убрать.  
- Надуюсь Белле ты этого не сказала?  
- Нет. Если ничего не выйдет, то ей не зачем знать, а если же все таки удастся. То это уже будет не важно.  
- Правильно, давай сначала все проверим. Посмотри, в библиотеке, может там что есть.  
- Уже работаю над этим. Но придется немного подождать. Мне пора наведаться во Францию, проверить, как там идут дела, а затем возвращаться в Малфой-Мэнор.  
- А Герми осилит такой объем информации самостоятельно? Признаться, я не специалист в области Кровной магии и помочь не смогу.  
- Гермиона очень прилежная и сообразительная и со всем справится. Тем более если возникнут проблемы, то Арман с радостью поможет. Что же касается графика занятий, который тебе позже покажет Гермиона, то мы все урегулировали. - заверила она, с довольной улыбкой.  
- Замечательно. - Задумчиво пробормотал парень, когда его внимание привлек браслет. Камни, украшавшие его, были далеко не зелеными. - А где сейчас Белла?  
- Думаю у себя в комнате. Разговор дался ей не легко. Она была в немного подавленном состоянии. И ушла к себе, четко дав понять, что хочет побыть одна. Возражать я не стала, понимая что это бесполезно. А что случилось? - взволнованно спросила она, наблюдая за Гарольдом.  
Вместо ответа он только вздохнул, камни стремительно меняли цвет и были уже розовыми. Ему очень хотелось немедленно оказаться возле Беллы и успокоить ее, но он надеялся, что Белла сможет справится самостоятельно.  
- Ты в курсе для чего этот браслет?  
- Да - ответила Цисси, в недоумении, когда же она увидела какого цвета сейчас камни, то нервно сглотнула.  
- Судя по тому, как стремительно меняются оттенки, сейчас она переживает бурю эмоций. Прошу заметить для Беллатрисы вредны любые чрезмерные переживания. - предостерег Гарольд.  
- То есть для Беллы любые эмоции в избытке, стресс. - Резюмировала Нарцисса.  
Гарольд согласно кивнул.  
- По возможности следи, что, бы она не вдавалась в крайности.  
- Я постараюсь, да и Беллатриса обещала держать себя в руках.  
Но Гарольд ее уже не слушал, неотрывно следя за состоянием Беллы. Камни были уже красными.  
- Не нравится мне это... - рассеянно прокомментировал парень.  
- Что случилось? - забеспокоилась Леди Малфой.  
- Что..? - не сразу сообразим парень.  
- Что с Беллой?  
- А... э... все в порядке. - постарался успокоить он Цисси. - Но я все же зайду к ней на всякий случай.  
- Я с тобой! - заявила Нарцисса.  
- Нет, я иду один. - немного резко ответил Гарольд.  
- Но... - попыталась было возразить женщина.  
- Пойми, находясь в том состоянии, что сейчас Беллатриса вряд ли, будет рада моему приходу. А значит прием будет жарким и ты можешь попасть под раздачу. Не волнуйся я о ней позабочусь. - заверил он и поспешно покинул кабинет.

По дороге на второй этаж он встретил Гермиону.  
- Гарольд, я как раз к тебе. Можно мне отлучится на пару дней, навестить родителей? - Скороговоркой выпалила, она налетев на Гарольда.  
- Конечно. Только будь осторожна. - последовал ответ и парень скрылся за поворотом.  
- Странный он какой-то... - отметила Гермиона.  
Гарольд не имел обыкновения носится по замку как угорелый. Такое поведение парня она наблюдала впервые вчера вечером. Как потом выяснилось, причиной такого поведения, было внезапное появление в замке Беллатрисы. В подробности Нарцисса вдаваться не стала.  
"Выходит снова что-то случилось. Стоит пойти за Гарольдом. Вдруг понадобится моя помощь." - она уже направиться в ту сторону куда скрылся Гарольд, но вдруг остановилась. - "Нет, стоп! Раз Гарольд ничего не сказал, значит моя помощь не требуется. А подробности случившегося я могу узнать и потом".  
Кивнув своим мыслям Гермиона, направилась к себе в комнату.  
Скорее всего, такое поведение Гермионы Грейнджер заставило бы сильно волноваться ее друзей. Как же вокруг нее происходит что-то интересное, а она и не пытается узнать что именно.  
А началось все через месяц после ее магического совершеннолетия. Гермиона стала замечать, что в ней что-то изменилось. Она стала терпимее относится к окружающим, стала менее навязчивой. Тогда она полагала, что просто повзрослела, когда же узнала кто она на самом деле, все стало на свои места. Просто в день совершеннолетия, в ней начала пробуждаться магия рода, а точнее двух, что и спровоцировало изменения в характере.  
Естественно в формировании характера Гермионы не последнюю роль сыграло ее знакомство с Гарольдом и леди Малфой. Как только Гермиона осознала, что изменится ей придется в любом случае, так как на ней теперь лежит ответственность за два магических рода. Она задалась целью, стать Леди, благо рядом был отличный пример в лице Нарциссы.  
Поэтому когда Нарцисса предложила девушке помощь в изучении всех тонкостей этикета, Гермиона с радостью согласилась.  
Поначалу было сложно усмирить свой гриффиндорский характер, но со временем у Гермионы это получилось. И первое что она уяснила, излишнее любопытство и чрезмерный энтузиазм, не всегда идут на пользу окружающим. Нарцисса своим примером показала, что можно быть в курсе всего, не привлекая к себе внимания.  
Если произойдет что-то действительно важное, она об этом непременно узнает, все остальное ее не касается.

***  
С хмурым видом Гарольд разглядывал, дверь в комнату Беллатрисы. Под обнаруживающим заклинанием, она светилась как рождественская елка.  
"Ничего не скажешь, запирать двери она умеет на славу! Непрошеного гостя, конечно, не убьет, но покалечит так, что месяц в больничном крыле гарантирован. Правда думаю, эта защита ставилась с учетом статуса жителей замка и подозреваю, что уровень травматичности был значительно снижен. Н-даа, Беллатриса не перестает меня удивлять".  
Его размышления прервал раздраженный голос Беллы.  
- Чего встал?! Иди куда шел!  
"Хм... сингалка с распознаванием ауры таки работает. Я наивно полагал, что надежно скрыл свою ауру..."  
А вслух произнес, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал как можно беспечнее.  
- Я бы с радостью, дел, знаешь ли, накопилось выше крыши. Вот только узнаю, с какой такой радости, я стал обладателем платинового браслета с камнями вызывающего гриффиндорского цвета. Не смотря на то, что я Лорд Гриффиндор, все же отдаю предпочтение зеленой гамме. Что кстати и тебе советую.  
- Это тебя не касается! - донеслось из комнаты.  
"О нет, неужели все по новой..." – устало подумал парень.  
- Я полагал эта тема уже закрыта. Хотя если ты настаиваешь, могу повторить. Все что касается членов Внутреннего круга, и в особенности тебя, тем более, если это может нести для вас угрозу. Касается меня непосредственно, так как я отвечаю за ваше благополучие. И мне плевать, что тебе это не нравится. - Под конец речи его голос звучал властно.  
За дверью послышался какой-то шум, затем удар и звук бьющегося стекла. Камни в браслете потемнели еще на оттенок.  
"Вот же упрямая женщина!"  
- Все с меня достаточно! - сорвался Гарольд.  
Одним взмахом палочки он снял все хитроумные заклинания. Затем выставил вокруг себя щит и стремительно вошел в помещение.  
В комнате парень увидел Беллатрису. Она сидела в кресле у окна, спиной к входу, в руке у нее была волшебная палочку. На его появление волшебница ни как не отреагировала.  
Осмотревшись, он увидел на стене, как раз напротив Беллы, крестное пятно, а на полу осколки стекла, бывшие когда-то бокалом. Возле кресла, в котором расположилась волшебница, стоял маленький стол, где стояла вазочка с фруктами и почти полная бутылка вина.  
Парень также отметил изменения во внешности Беллатрисы. От элегантной прически не осталось и следа. Длинные густые волосы черным потоком кудрей спадали на плечи, скорее всего прическа пострадала во время выплеска эмоций.  
"Странно... Судя по тому, как реагировал браслет. Я ожидал увидеть полный разгром, а тут всего один разбитый бокал... Что-то здесь не так..."  
Белла продолжала его игнорировать, Гарольда это не устраивало.  
- Как прошел разговор с Нарциссой? - небрежно поинтересовался он, не особо надеясь на ответ.  
- Замечательно! - Огрызнулась Беллатриса.  
"Я заметил!"  
- Ага, так "замечательно", что ты даже решила это отметить в гордом одиночестве. Может, поделишься "радостью", и отпразднуем вместе. - В тон ей ответил парень.  
Вместо ответа Белла только упрямо тряхнула головой.  
- Белла что не так? Нарцисса тебя упрекала, или осуждала? Может она презирает тебя? Или ты сожалеешь, что открылась ей? - Снова попытался прояснить ситуацию Гарольд.  
- Как ни странно, нет. Даже стало как-то легче на душе. - Отстранено ответила Беллатриса.  
- Тогда я тебя совершенно не понимаю! С твоих слов все и правда прошло прекрасно, тебя же это не радует, даже наоборот угнетает. - Раздраженно выдал парень.  
И тут Белла, наконец, сдалась.  
- Я просто не могу понять. Почему Цисси восприняла все так... спокойно?! Как так можно?! Я убила кузена, Главу рода, в конце концов! И в ответ не услышала ни слова упрека или осуждения, будто ни чего серьезного и не случилось. Она словно не слышала, что я ей говорю. Упрямо повторяя одно и тоже: "Белла, ты ни в чем не виновата". И это не единичный случай. На протяжении многих лет я причиняла ей боль: пренебрегала, игнорировала, унижала и даже презирала. И не смотря, ни на что стоит мне только намекнуть Нарцисса с радостью поможет и подержит в нужный момент. Она готова простить мне любой проступок, разве что кроме убийства Драко. – все это Беллатриса говорила уже шепотом. - Я понимаю, что она так поступает, потому что очень меня любит и потому безгранично преданна мне, она сделает все что бы я была счастлива. Я конечно в курсе, что являюсь, ее кумиром и ради меня она пойдет на все. У Блеков это семейное, идеалы превыше всего. Только вот во мне нет ничего, за что можно вот так преданно любить...  
Все время рассказа Гарольд, не отрываясь, наблюдал за Беллой. Из-за упрямого не желания показаться слабой она всеми силами старалась не показать своих истинных чувств. Гарольд понимал, как ей сейчас плохо, так же он осознавал, любое проявление жалости или сострадания с его сторонны, не допустимо. Так как Беллатриса может истолковать его действия как жалость к ней, и станет еще хуже. Парень видел, что сейчас Белле нужна поддержка, неважно какая, просто, что бы кто-то был рядом. Только она ни за что в этом не признается. Это и стало решающим фактором.  
Он неслышно подошел к спинке кресла Беллы и, словно сомневаясь в своих действиях, осторожно положил руки ей на плечи. Она едва заметно вздрогнула, однако не выказала явного протеста.  
- За что ты любишь Блэка? - тихо спросил он. - И не надо отрицать! Если бы это было не так, тебя бы не волновала его смерть. Но давай вернемся к моему вопросу. Если верить всему, что я о нем слышал, а также учесть твою жизненную позицию. Ты должна его презирать. Но это не так. Почему?  
- Как это за что?! - возмущенно спросила она, вскакивая с кресла. - Он мой брат! И ни какие его поступки этого не изменят.  
Гарольд только мило улыбнулся. Взирая на пылающую праведным гневом волшебницу.  
"Нет, все-таки Белла невероятная личность. Всем сердцем преданна Волдеморту и в тоже время не задумываясь готова защищать кузена, который всю жизнь служил светлой стороне. И все это только по тому, что Род превыше всего. Кстати, будучи Блэк она спокойно могла привести Лорда в штаб квартиру Ордена, но не сделала этого. Интересно, почему?"  
- Вот ты и ответила на свой вопрос. - улыбнулся парень. - Для любви не нужны причины. Нарцисса воспринимает и любит тебя такой, какая ты есть, со всеми твоими недостатками и достоинствами. Я уверен Сириус и Андромеда тоже тебя любят, впрочем, как и ты их. Хоть и стараешься это скрыть. - Уверенно сказал Гарольд.  
И для большей убедительности ободряюще сжал ее руку.  
- Как ты можешь сравнивать меня с Сириусом? - грустно возразила она. - Сириус, добрый, отзывчивый, искренний, со светлой, чистой душей. Он в отличии от меня заслуживает что б его любили. А я даже не уверенна, есть ли у меня эта самая душа... Даже если и есть, то уж точно не "чистая и светлая". Особенно после всего что я над собой проделывала в течении последний двух лет. - как-то потерянно призналась Беллатриса.  
От такого признания Гарольд аж воздухом подавился.  
- Ты что уже успела поэкспериментировать с Некромантией?! - С нескрываемым ужасом спросил Лорд Слизерин.  
Белла взглянула на парня, затем удивленно моргнула и опустила взгляд.  
"Он, правда, перепугался не на шутку. Да какое ему вообще до меня дело? Почему он так переполошился?" - немного возмущенно подумала волшебница. Правда не могла не признать, что ней приятна такая забота. В слух же она произнесла совершенно другое.  
- Нет. Но это вовсе не значит...  
Заготовленную речь прервал шумный вздох со стороны Гарольда.  
"Мерлин, она же меня в гроб загонит..." - негодовал парень, поглядывая на волшебницу.  
- Тогда перестань пороть чушь! Не то я с тобой такими темпами заработаю сердечный приступ! - раздраженно заявил он. - Твоя душа в целости и сохранности. И перестань себя накручивать.  
- А как же ритуалы... их было не меньше двух десятков. Еще были различные зелья и заклинания. Прошу заметить далеко не светлые. Все это не могло пройти бесследно. - упрямо заметила Лестрейндж.  
Парень только страдальчески закатил глаза.  
"Мерлин, дай мне сил! Когда же это кончится!" - Взмолился Лорд Слизерин.  
- Я и не говорил, что они прошли бесследно. В остальном же я не врал. – снова упрямый взгляд со стороны Беллатрисы. - Вижу, я тебя не убедил. Тогда давай проверим. Назови мне самый быстрый, доступный и главное надежный способ проверить мои слова.  
Ответ последовал мгновенно.  
- Феникс.  
- И это по твоему "доступный" способ? - ухмыльнулся Гарольд. - Или я что-то пропустил, и эти птички успели переквалифицироваться из разряда "редких" тире "мифических". В категорию, "самые распространенные домашние животные наряду с совами".  
Белла состроила невинное личико и мило улыбаясь, заявила.  
- Ты же сам просил "самый легкий и надежный" способ. Но если феникса в пределах досягаемости нет, то можно и зельем обойтись. Правда, готовить его неделю.  
- В зельях я не мастер, у Нарциссы не тот профиль, Снейпа с его запасами тоже не наблюдается. Единственный компетентный человек в этой области ты, но у нас совершенно нет времени на приготовление зелья. Так что поступим по старинке. Осталось раздобыть феникса.- Жизнерадостно заявил Гарольд.  
- И где ты собираешься его найти? Единственный у кого есть феникс, Дамблдор. Я сильно сомневаюсь, что он согласится одолжить нам птичку.  
- Для начала феникс этот Дамблдору не принадлежит, Фоукс своего рода Хранитель замка Хогвартс. И не спрашивай, что бы это значило, сам не знаю, просто натолкнулся на упоминание об этом в книге. И потом Фоукс сейчас неизвестно где, он улетел, сразу после "смерти" директора.  
"Кстати интересно почему? Ведь феникс связан с замком, а не с директором, как в случае с фамильярами. и смерть Дамблдора ему абсолютно побоку. Надо будет обсудить это с Хогвартсом." - мельком размышлял парень.  
- А как именно фениксы определяют, в каком состоянии душа человека? - между тем поинтересовался Гарольд.  
Беллатриса с ответом не спешила, пристально изучая парня. Затем видимо решила просветить.  
- Волшебник, занимающийся Некромантией, за малейшее достижение в этой области платит определенную цену, я уже не говорю о тех, кто решился разорвать свою душу, в погони за бессмертием. Аура таких магов со временем приобретает черный цвет, это своего рода клеймо, по которому их возможно узнать. Фениксы же, как чистое воплощение света, остро ощущают любые изменения на этом уровне, и стараются держаться от таких магов как можно дальше. - Лекторским тоном поведала Беллатриса.  
- Вот как. Любопытно. - Задумчиво прошептал юноша. Затем вдруг серьезно и даже немного резко продолжил. - Знаешь мне не понятно только одно. Ты прекрасно осознаешь, что Волдеморт уже давно, даже отдаленно не является тем человеком, которому ты присягала на верность. И также тебе ясно, что для блага общества в целом и Волшебного мира, в частности его, необходимо остановить. Тем не менее, ты продолжаешь делать вид, что все нормально.  
Что удивительно ни каких возражений касательно его речи не последовало. Более того, то что произошло дальше, изрядно шокировало, и в тоже время обрадовало Гарольда.  
Некоторое время Беллатриса молча, смотрела на парня, и вдруг сказала.  
- Да мне все это известно. Раньше меня это не волновало, то сейчас все изменилось. Я бы и рада ему помешать, только вот сделать ничего уже не могу, и уйти тоже не имею возможности. Темная Метка это тебе не простая татуировка. - горько усмехнулась Беллатриса, глядя на закат.  
"Ээээ... Что?! А где обычное: "Ах ты ж сволочь, как ты смеешь оскорблять Темного Лорда, произнося его имя!" и летящее в обидчика Непростительное. И вообще, мне это показалось, или она действительно хочет уйти из Пожирателей Смерти?! - Гарольд просто не мог поверить, что такое возможно. - Удивительно как быстро она пришла к этому. Скорее всего, что-то произошло за месяц, и эти события привели к такому решению. Не последнюю роль, конечно, сыграл подслушанный разговор. Что ж если Белла действительно хочет уйти, мне это только на пользу."  
- Знаешь, любую татуировку можно убрать, и магические не исключение, нужно только найти нужный нам способ. - Улыбнулся парень. - Вернемся к нашему спору... – напомнил он и на пару мгновений закрыл глаза.  
"Гелиос, лети ко мне." - мысленно позвал он.  
Юный лорд Слизерин давно приметил, где бы он не находился феникс всегда прилетал на зов. Вот и сейчас, спустя мгновение, комнату озарила яркая вспышка, из которой и появился феникс. Он сделал несколько кругов и приземлился на спинку кровати. Находясь на приличном расстоянии от Беллатрисы, все время подозрительно на нее косился.  
Белла же в неописуемом изумлении взирала на птицу. Видимо ей еще не доводилось видеть феникса так близко.  
- Не может быть... - наконец выдавила она.  
- Почему не может? Чем я хуже Дамблдора? - немного язвительно поинтересовался Гарольд, нагло ухмыляясь - К тому же я, как ни как Темный Лорд. Мне по статусу положено иметь редких питомцев.  
Гарольд заметил, что Гелиосу не терпится оказаться у него на плече. А так как парень стоял рядом с Беллатрисой, к которой феникс относился с опаской. Гелиос переминался с лапы на лапу, но с места не сдвинулся.  
Парень же намеренно немного приблизился к волшебнице. Как бы говоря" Если хочешь ко мне, придется подлететь"  
Феникс видимо понял, что другого варианта у него нет, снова внимательно посмотрел на Беллу. Она так же не отрывала от феникса взгляда. Некоторое время они просто смотрели друг другу в глаза, Беллатриса с восхищением, феникс насторожено. Далее произошло по мнению Беллы нечто невероятное.  
Гелиос вдруг запел, от чего в комнате повеяло магией. Убедившись таким образом, что ни какой угрозы нет, феникс все же подлетел к Гарольду и уселся тому на плечо.  
Гарольд довольно улыбнулся и, поглаживая феникса по голове, произнес.  
- Знакомься Белла, это Гелиос.  
Беллатриса не ответила, она робко протянула руку к фениксу, желая погладить. Ее жест не вызвал у Гелиоса восторга, феникс протестующе тряхнул головой и отстранился.  
Беллатрисса грустно взглянула на феникса затем на Гарольда и, потеряв к ним всякий интерес, отвернулась к окну. Ничего другого она видимо и не ожидала.  
"Гелиос, ну зачем ты так..." Гарольд видел, что поведение феникса задело ее.  
\\Гелиос, послушай, мне нужна твоя помощь. Беллатриса верит, что фениксы видят души людей. Покажи Белле, что с ее душей все в порядке. Ведь судя по тому, что ты спокойно находишься рядом с ней, так оно и есть.\\ - Лорд Слизерин сказал это на парселтанге, так как фениксы по какой-то причине его понимали.  
Гелиос, как и ожидалось, прекрасно его понял, потому что одарил Беллатрису внимательным взглядом. Она между тем успела вернуться в кресло, но продолжала игнорировать Гарольда с фениксом. Тот же несколько минут сверлил ее взглядом, затем вдруг перелетел ей на колени.  
Не ожидавшая подобного Беллатриса, застила на месте, и с огромными от шока глазами переводила взгляд с Гелиоса на Гарольда и обратно.  
\\Спасибо друг\\  
"Надеюсь теперь все у ее наладится" - мельком подумал парень.  
- Теперь-то ты понимаешь, что я был прав? –тихо спросил Гарольд.  
Ответа не последовало, да в прочем он и не требовался. И так было понятно, что сегодня один из самых счастливых дней ее жизни.  
Трудно даже представить, что она испытала, когда Гелиос принялся тереться головой о ее руку. Глаза у Беллы сверкали от восторга и счастья, и при этом по щекам градом катились слезы, Говорят, песнь феникса исцеляет душу, но некоторым вполне достаточно просто присутствия феникса рядом.  
"Эххх... такой талант пропадает, ему бы психологом работать. Похоже, благодаря стараниям Гелиоса упала одна из многочисленных стен окружающих ее сердце. Кстати, а это идея, буду проводить - фениксотерапию. К тому же им явно это нравится."  
Пока парень мечтал, феникс в наглую клянчил у Беллатрисы лакомство, в виде винограда.  
- Гелиос, я конечно понимаю, что вы с Беллой подружились, но может, хватит наглеть. Ты же лопнешь. - Заметил Гарольд, когда феникс принялся за вторую гроздь винограда.  
Феникс только возмущенно зыкнул на парня и вернулся к прерванному занятию. Спокойно прикончив вторую гроздь он распрощался с Беллатрисой и пролетев по комнате исчез во вспышке огня. При этом "совершенно случайно" подпалил Гарольду волосы.  
- Вот же маленький паршивец! - Возмутился Гарольд, разглядывая пострадавшую прядь.  
Беллатриса не ответила, продолжая витать в облаках. Гелиос произвел на нее неизгладимое впечатление.  
Решив дать ей немного времени, придти в себя. Гарольд создал себе кресло с другой стороны от столика, и принялся ждать. Заодно обдумывая, что бы такое устроить, дабы разнообразить жизнь Лорду и его шайке.  
Волшебница надо заметить довольно быстро взяла себя в руки и теперь сверлила Гарольда не добрым взглядом.  
- Ну и зачем весь этот цирк?  
Гарольд удивленно моргнул.  
- Прости, ты это о чем?  
- Не притворяйся идиотом! Я видела, фениксу было не комфортно находится рядом со мной. Зачем ты заставил Гелиоса общаться со мной?  
"Да сколько можно, в самом деле?!"  
- Беллатриса перестань в каждом моем действии искать подвох. Я понимаю, ты истинная слизеринка, и это врожденная черта характера. Но меня это уже достало! - не сдержался парень и чтобы немного успокоится, стал мерить шагами комнату. - Феникс не сова, его невозможно принудить к чему либо. Но ты же мне не веришь, как бы я не старался. Ведь так? Тогда просто позови Гелиоса. Если он раньше действовал по моему приказу, то на твой зов не отреагирует.  
Белла внезапно разозлилась.  
- Ты издеваешься, да?! Я ведь Гелиосу не хозяйка. Естественно ему плевать на мой зов.  
- Не попробуешь, не узнаешь. - Парировал Гарольд.  
Пару минут они сверлили друг друга взглядами. Когда же Белле это надоело, она заявила.  
- Так и быть. Но потом, ты от меня отстанешь.  
- Договорились. Только с одним условием. Если я окажусь прав, и Гелиос таки прилетит. Ты больше не будешь со мной спорить. Волшебница неохотно кивнула. - Вот и замечательно! А теперь расслабься и позови феникса. При этом всей душой пожелай, чтобы Гелиос тебя услышал.  
Лестрейндж закрыла глаза, и некоторое время спустя слегка не уверенно позвала.  
- Гелиос...  
Прошло пару мгновений и... ничего не произошло.  
Белла довольно оскалилась.  
- Что и требовалось доказать. А теперь выметайся, больше тебе не чего здесь делать.  
Гарольд проигнорировал ее слова. Сейчас его заботило другое.  
"Гелиос, где тебя носит?! Ты ведь прекрасно ее слышал, я уверен."  
В слух же он сказал.  
- Я бы на твоем месте не спешил с выводами.  
- С чего бы это?! Он не прилетел. На этом все.  
Тут комнату озарила вспышка огня, и появился феникс.  
Причина опоздания пернатого друга, выяснилась сразу. В клюве феникс держал прелестный цветочек Эдельвейса, который тут же бросил прямо в руки Беллатрисы.  
"Вот же подхалим! - подумал Гарольд, довольно улыбаясь.- За эти полгода я понял, что фениксы гораздо умнее, чем думают маги."  
- Гелиос, ну ты прям джентльмен! - засмеялся парень. - Но опаздывать не хорошо.  
Белла же тем временем, огромными глазами смотрела на цветок и на феникса, разместившегося на подлокотнике кресла.  
- Ты тоже это видел?! - наконец решилась спросить она.  
- А как же! Он любит шокировать. Впрочем, в этом вы с ним похожи. Ладно, Гелиос спасибо, можешь лететь.  
Как только феникс улетел, Гарольд обратился к Беллатрисе.  
- Полагаю, теперь ты с чистой совестью можешь начать новую жизнь.  
- Еще нет. Кое-кто еще должен заплатить по счетам. - Решительно заявила Лестрейндж.  
- Они заплатят, в любом случае. К тому же мне кажется, ты уже сделала первый шаг к новой жизни. Смена имиджа хорошее начало. Кстати об этом, я полагал, что знаю тебя достаточно хорошо. Сегодня утром я вдруг понял, что это далеко не так.  
Белла сразу напряглась.  
- И когда это ты успел меня узнать? Мы же встретились месяц назад, и не думаю что два дня достаточный строк для того чтобы хорошо узнать человека.  
- Поверь, у меня было достаточно времени для этого. - Загадочно улыбнулся Гарольд.  
Вспоминая сколько ему, пришлось потратить времени и денег, на откапывание всей доступной и не очень информации о Беллатрисе Лестрейндж.  
- Значит не скажешь. - констатировала волшебница.  
- Ну, должны же у меня быть секреты. Могу только сказать, что это мне стоило кучу времени и денег. И оно того стоило. Знаешь, сегодня утром я в очередной раз убедился, у тебя просто талант шокировать людей. Ах да, с самого утра я не могу отделаться от желания, кое-что сделать...  
Не дожидаясь реакции Беллатрисы, он нежно коснулся пальцами ее щеки, затем легко, почти невесомо прикоснулся к губам. С начала Беллатриса растерялась, но вскоре ответила на поцелуй. Тут уже пришла очередь Гарольда удивляться. Ее ответный поцелуй был очень даже страстным.  
Гарольд ожидал, чего угодно, от банальной пощечины до серьезного проклятья. Но ни как не взаимности, и это его насторожило  
Некоторое время спустя он с не охотой прервал поцелуй. Взглянув на Беллатрису, встретился со слегка изумленными темно-карими глазами, на губах же красовалась крайне ироничная ухмылка.  
- Надеюсь, Милорд Вам понравилось.  
Признаться Гарольду понадобилось не мало усилий чтобы скрыть всю степень офигения, вызванного ее репликой.  
- Поцелуй с красивой девушкой не может не нравится. - парировал Лорд Слизерин.  
- Тебе не кажется, что я малость старовата для "девушки"?  
Юный лорд окинул ее внимательным взглядом и возвестил.  
- Ты себя явно недооцениваешь.  
И запечатлев на ее губах еще один мимолетный поцелуй, покинул комнату.  
Беллатриса еще какое-то время просто смотрела на дверь, за которой скрылся Гарольд. Пытаясь осознать, что же сейчас такое произошло?  
"И как прикажете это понимать?! Вообще он ведет себя не типично для Темного Лорда. А что если он ведет себя так только со мной? Парень упоминал, что искал информацию обо мне. Только за чем ему это? На данный момент, ни какой пользы я ему не приношу. Но, кажется, это его не особо волнует, иначе, зачем бы Гарольд потакал моему желанию служить Лорду. Хотя стоит эму лишь приказать, и я даже рыпнутся не смогу. Но нет, он даже тут выделился, воспользовавшись своей властью надо мной, всего один раз, и опять же мне во благо. А тут еще этот поцелуй... Мне на мгновение даже показалось, что я ему симпатична. Нет, этого не может быть! Это бред! У нас с ним огромная разница в возрасте. Что же тогда происходит?"  
Ее размышления прервало внезапно возникшее чувство опасности.  
"Ну, и кто во что уже успел вляпаться?! - Мысленно с язвила она, машинально проверяя кулон. - Так наша банда в порядке. Тогда с чем связано это ощущение?"  
Тут с грохотом открылась дверь и в помещение влетела взбудораженная Нарцисса. Выражение лица у сестры было крайне взволнованное, что обычно ей не свойственно.  
- Значит ты тоже это чувствуешь. - констатировала Беллатриса.  
Цисси кивнула.  
- Я не могу определить, кому угрожает опасность. И еще, рядом с тобой чувство опасности усилилось.  
Беллатриса постаралась сосредоточиться на своих ощущениях.  
- Да ты права.  
- Я тут подумала, а что если опасность угрожает не Внутреннему кругу, а кому-то из Блэков. Ведь формально у тебя статус Главы Рода, и ты должна ощущать такие вещи. - предположила Леди Малфой.  
Бэллатриса нахмурилась.  
- Возможно... Только я боюсь даже представить, что могло произойти, что бы понадобилось вмешательство "формального " Главы рода. На ум приходит, только прямая угроза роду.  
- И в каких ситуациях нашему древнему роду может угрожать реальная опасность? - С большим любопытством поинтересовалась Нарцисса.  
- Использование Темной магии высшего уровня, Некромантии и всевозможных связанных с этим ритуалов. Подомных тем что проводили Дамблдор и Темный Лорд. - перечислила Беллатрисса, обдумывая внезапную догадку.  
"Ритуалы... ритуалы... Угроза роду возможна, только если они на грани Некромантии, или же чистая Некромантия. Из Блэков страсть к экспериментам только у меня, но я ни при каких обстоятельствах не поставлю под угрозу Род. Нарцисса слишком осторожна и на реальный риск тоже не пойдет. Тонкс вполне хватило бы смелости, но она отпадает по причине нехватки знаний. И остается у нас Андромеда, у нее достаточно и решимости и знаний. Только вот она, из принципа, уже более 20 лет не практикует Темную магию. Что же могло ее заставить переступить свои принципы?"  
- Только если таким образом она могла бы спасти кого-то. Нет, она же не надумала...  
Цисси непонимающе моргнула.  
- Белла, что ты имеешь в виду?  
Белла рассеянно уставилась на сестру.  
"Черт! Я что сказала это вслух?"  
- Некогда объяснять! Нам немедленно нужно на Гримо! Может еще успеем... - Скороговоркой выдала Лестрейндж, или уместнее будут сказать Блэк.  
И схватив за локоть нечего не понимающую Нарциссу, активировала портал встроенный в кольцо Блэков.


	16. Глава 15

Глава 15.

В Слизерин-Мэноре, где из-за разнообразия проживающих в замке личностей и, как следствие, огромного количества событий, происходящих за короткий промежуток времени, потеря бдительности могла дорого стоить. Особенно если учесть, что большая часть происходящего в замке попадало в категорию ЧП. Как-то раз, после устранения очередной катастрофы местного масштаба, уже ко всему привыкшая Гермиона заявила, что Слизерин-Менор больше смахивает на филиал отделения Св. Мунго, но никак не на резиденцию Правителя. Сам Лорд Слизерин был полностью с ней согласен. В общем, жизнь скучной уж точно не была.

В сравнении с этим обитатели Хогвартса жили не сказать что б спокойно, в военное время спокойствие может только снится, но все же не так бурно, можно сказать, размеренно. То есть без внезапных катаклизмов.

Царящая в замке атмосфера позволяла спокойно проанализировать наиболее значимые события, произошедшие в последнее время. Или же просто составить планы на будущее и поразмышлять над смыслом бытия в целом и отдельно взятой жизни в частности. Именно этим сейчас и были заняты как минимум трое обитателей замка Хогвартс.

Исполняющая обязанности директора школы Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс, а по мнению самого замка, полноправный и просто замечательный директор, Минерва МакГонагалл, устало опустилась на мягкий диван в своих апартаментах, прикрыв глаза, попыталась расслабиться и хоть немного отдохнуть. У нее выдался просто сумасшедший день, а если совсем честно, то не день, а целый месяц.

Сначала многочисленные проблемы, касающиеся Хогвартса и требующие немедленного решения, начиная от организационных вопросов и заканчивая обеспечением безопасности школы. Правда, с последним Минерве неожиданно помог Гарольд, и теперь ей не приходилось беспокоиться из-за охранных чар. Что же касается всего остального, то, к ее чести, можно сказать, что Минерва справилась довольно быстро. Сказался многолетний опыт, приобретенный на посту Заместителя директора. Вопреки всеобщему мнению, Дамблдор никогда должным образом не занимался школой, почти все вопросы решала МакГонагалл. Почему почти? Иногда Дамблдор все же вспоминал, что он Директор, так в школе и появлялись такие преподаватели, как Трелони и Локонс или того хуже, Квиррел с поселенцем, от одного вида которых Минерве становилось плохо. Она пыталась протестовать, но Дамблдор и слушать ничего не хотел. Правда, один раз Дамблдор таки взял на должность преподавателя ЗОТС достойного человека. Кто бы мог подумать, что из Люпина выйдет такой замечательный профессор.

Вот и сейчас, МакГонагалл осталось укомплектовать преподавательский штат: необходимо найти четверых преподавателей и декана для факультета Гриффиндор, и школа Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс будет готова к новому учебному году.

Больше всего проблем Минерве доставлял Орден Феникса. Налаживание эффективной работы требовало огромного количества сил и времени. Но от своего намеренья полностью реорганизовать Орден отказываться она не собиралась. В военное время хорошо натренированные бойцы лишними не бывают. Минерве нужен был кто-то, кто займется тренировкой членов Ордена, и Гарольд любезно предоставил ей в качестве консультанта Начальника своей личной охраны, некоего Армана. И вот, по прошествии месяца кропотливой работы, Арман с гордостью объявил, что теперь их сборище, называемое Орденом Феникса, можно считать отрядом уровня "первый курс Академии Авроров". При должном обучении из них может получиться неплохой боевой отряд, где-то через полгода. Проблема в том, что у них нет этих полугода. Арман же обещал прислать инструктора, который и продолжит начатую им работу. Страшно было даже представить, кого он пришлет. Под конец первой недели все боеспособные члены ордена шарахались от одного имени вампира. Причем как женщины, так и мужчины, он не делал никаких поблажек женщинам и девушкам, приговаривая: "Пожирателям плевать на ваш пол, для них вы мусор под ногами. Единственный шанс выжить - быть сильнее, быстрее и хитрее, чем они". И МакГонагалл была полностью с ним согласна.

Гарри Поттер тоже не давал заскучать. Он с компанией друзей в лице двух младших Уизли, Лонгботома и Лавгуд, в целях безопасности проживали в Хогвартсе. И все время рвались на передовую, дескать, уже совершеннолетние и вполне способны постоять за себя. В чем-то они, конечно, были правы, она не может им ничего запрещать. Только вот Минерва не имела никакого желания отпускать, по сути, еще детей на верную смерть, как тогда, в битве за Хогвартс. Их нужно было срочно занять чем-нибудь полезным, и чтобы при этом компания не покидала территорию Хогвартса. У МакГонагалл на этот счет были кое-какие идеи, но их сначала стоило обсудить с Гарольдом, а еще не забыть упомянуть о некоторых странностях, касающихся ее магической связи с Хогвартсом. В общем, дел было предостаточно.

В это время Гарри Поттер, единственная надежда волшебного мира, а по совместительству головная боль Минервы МакГонагалл, пытался разобраться в своей недолгой, но насыщенной жизни. А конкретно в том, что привнес в неё этот самый Волшебный мир. И медленно, но верно, склонялся к выводу, что, в сущности, ничего хорошего.

Дело в том, что Гарри Поттер был не совсем таким, каким его представляли окружающие. Нельзя сказать, что Поттер был расчетливым ублюдком, просто жизнь с родственниками научила Поттера, что главное - выжить, и не играет роли, какими методами это будет достигнуто. И за прошедшие семь лет парень много раз убеждался в правильности своего девиза. Видимо, как раз по этой причине Распределяющая Шляпа и настаивала на распределении Поттера в Слизерин. В пользу змеиного факультета также говорило умение Гарри располагать к себе людей и скрывать свой подлинный характер, искусно играя роль "золотого мальчика" и истинного гриффиндорца.

Тогда, на первом курсе, Гарри стоило не малых трудов убедить Шляпу отправить его в Гриффиндор. Основным и официальным аргументом, на случай если спросит Дамблдор, стало наличие друга на факультете львов. Реальная же причина была сложнее. Попади Поттер в Слизерин, и к его и без того многочисленным титулам прибавился бы еще один. Темненький такой, раньше принадлежащий одному известному Основателю школы и одного из факультетов в ней. Потом титул перешел к одному выдающемуся Некроманту, которому не посчастливилось встретиться с Альбусом Дамблдором. Ну и напоследок титул достался Волдеморту, которому и вовсе не повезло, на пути к величию и славе ему встретился полуторагодовалый ребенок. Которому из-за случайно совершенного подвига теперь житья нет. Хотя, по мнению самого Поттера, Волдеморта уничтожила Лили Поттер, и никакой заслуги самого Поттера тут нет. Исходя из инстинкта самосохранения и здравого смысла, путь в Слизерин был ему закрыт.

К тому же Поттер совершенно ничего не знал о Волшебном мире, пропаганда Хагрида не в счет, и это его не устраивало. Потому Гарри решил по возможности окружать себя людьми разного круга, чтобы хоть немного разобраться в ситуации, правда, это ему не очень удалось. В некотором смысле, это даже к лучшему, круг друзей Мальчика-Который-Выжил не должен вызывать подозрений. По этой причине пришлось нажить себе врага в лице Драко Малфоя, Избранному не престало общаться с Аристократами и сторонниками Темного Лорда.

Но и найти подходящих знакомых оказалось не так просто. Ладно Невилл, скромный, застенчивый, но потомственный Аристократ, мог быть полезным. Но что делать с теми же Уизли, их почти в открытую Поттеру навязал Директор, поэтому приходилось терпеть. Была еще девочка по имени Гермиона Грейнджер, с ней вообще странная история. Поттер никак не мог понять, что она делает в Гриффиндоре, ей самое место в Рэйвенкло. Вскоре, правда, Поттер тысячу раз поблагодарил Шляпу за то, что распределила Гермиону в Гриффиндор. У девочки оказались поистине феноменальная память и аналитический ум, что не раз спасало Поттеру жизнь.

Касательно усиленной учебы и приобретения новых знаний сверх школьной программы, то с этим возникли проблемы. На факультете львов излишнее рвение в плане учебы считалось дурным тоном, от чего сильно страдала Гермиона, просто не мыслившая жизни без учебы. А в силу того, что по не понятным самому Поттеру причинам его почти с ходу возвели в ранг "истинного гриффиндорца", восполнять пробелы в знаниях он не имел возможности. И уже всерьез жалел, что не уболтал Шляпу на Рэйвенкло, но что теперь горевать, ведь перевод на другой факультет не возможен. Потому довольствовался тем, что было, а именно, постарался подружиться с Невиллом и Гермионой, и еще с Луной Лавгуд из Рэйвенкло. Лавгуд была довольно своеобразной и временами странной девочкой, но, несомненно, умной, иначе Шляпа не отправила бы ее на факультет гениев. И Гарри все чаще казалось, что Луна видит его на сквозь, но выдавать не спешит.

Что же касается Волшебного мира в целом, то странностей в нем было хоть отбавляй. Если верить волшебникам, Хогвартс - самое безопасное место в волшебном мире, не считая Гринготс, а Дамдлдор - Величайший светлый волшебник столетия. К тому же единственный, кого опасается Волдеморт. Тогда почему Дамблдор сам не уничтожит Лорда? Поттеру мало верилось, что причина в Пророчестве. И вот еще, как Величайший волшебник столетия мог не заметить сначала подселенца в одного из профессоров, затем не догадаться, что по школе разгуливает Василиск? Это при том, что Дамдлдор знал о существовании Тайной комнаты, более того, был очевидцем ее открытия в прошлый раз. Даже если не знал, что в ней может находится, то подсказок было предостаточно, ведь Гермиона же догадалась. Дальше еще хуже. Дамблдор умудрился пустить в школу Пожирателя Смерти, скрывающегося под личиной его старого знакомого Алостора Грюма. Как можно было проглядеть странности в поведении друга, с которым знаком не один десяток лет?

Поттер уже начал подозревать, что вся его жизнь, начиная с Дурслей и заканчивая битвой за Хогвартс, ни что иное, как тщательно срежиссированый сценарий. Уж очень подозрительные события происходили вокруг "национального героя", тогда как этому самому "герою" приходится вертеться как уж на сковородке, пытаясь одновременно соответствовать возложенной на него роли "храброго грифиндорца", и при этом не дать себя убить. Поначалу Поттеру везло, но на четвертом курсе все пошло наперекосяк, и Поттер осознал, что игры закончились. Пятый же курс стал для Гарри сплошным кошмаром. Из-за его наивности и дурости погиб Сириус. Ну что ему стоило попросить Добби найти крестного? Этот домовик горы свернет но выполнит приказ Гарри Поттера. Но что теперь гадать...

Поттер не переставал удивляться своему везению, столько раз встречаться со Смертью в лице Волдеморта и каждый раз умудрятся ускользнуть. Уму непостижимо! Во время финальной битвы Фортуна ему изменила. Если бы не внезапно возникший щит, он был бы сейчас мертв. Гарри очень хотел знать, кого благодарить за спасение. Но пока это не представлялось возможным, трудно, знаете ли, добывать информацию, будучи запертым в замке.

Тогда, после бегства Пожирателей с Волдемортом, он намеревался разузнать, не видел ли кто мага, прикрывшего его. Но, видно, не судьба, ему прилично досталось, пока он добрался до Волдика, и теперь раны дали о себе знать, поэтому Гарри почти сразу потерял сознание и очнулся спустя двое суток в Больничном крыле. Где и пробыл в компании других пострадавших более двух недель.

Пока прохлаждался, успел о многом подумать и прийти к некоторым выводам. Волдеморт явно зациклен на идее убить Гарри Поттера, а раз так, не помешает подготовиться к их следующей встрече, на одной удаче далеко не уедешь. Теперь, когда Поттер, наконец, достиг магического совершеннолетия, можно было вплотную заняться самообразованием, естественно, не выходя за рамки закона. Поттеру как-то не улыбалось лишний раз встречаться с дементорами.

Для начала стоило разыскать всю доступную информацию о щите, способном защитить от Авады, а если повезет, и того, кто поставил щит. И написать письмо в "Гринготс" с целью получения финансового отчета, стоило и о будущем подумать. На этой мудрой мысли Гарри и уснул.

Профессор Заклинаний Филлиус Флитвик никак не мог принять правильное решение, так как от этого должна былазависеть вся его дальнейшая жизнь. Ни для кого не было секретом, что Флитвик был частично гоблином. Это приносило ему массу неудобств, но и открывало немало возможностей в среде гоблинов. Где-то полгода назад Флитвик почувствовал, что вступила в силу Вассальная клятва. А это могло означать только одно: в Волшебный мир вернулся Повелитель, и Предводитель гоблинов подтвердил Вассальную клятву.

Оставалось только дождаться официального выхода в свет Лорда Слизерина. Флитвик полагал, что это произойдет сразу после возвращения, но ошибся. Первые странности стали происходить прямо в день битвы за школу. Сначала эффектное спасение Поттера, и Флитвик не сомневался, что щит поставил Повелитель. Потому как на сегодняшний день на заклинания такой мощи способны всего трое магов: Повелитель, Дамблдор и Волдеморт. Дамблдор мертв, Волдеморт скорее сам заавадится, чем спасет Гарри Поттера. А это значит, что Лорд Слизерин в тот день был в Хогвартсе.

И вот тут началось то, чего Флитвик так долго ждал. Лорд Слизерин начал активные действия. Через два дня после сражения Филиус восстанавливал Большой зал, и его вызвала к себе Директор МакГонагалл. Когда же Филиус вернулся, то не смог попасть в помещение, на расстоянии меньше метра был силовой барьер неизвестной природы. Профессор уже начал волноваться, но буквально спустя пару минут створки резных дверей открылись сами. Филиус удивился, но списал это на магию замка. До того момента, пока не выглянул в окно... На первый взгляд все было как обычно, поляна, Запретный лес, птички поют, только вот воздух прямо искрился магией. Определенная проверка показала, что защита Хогвартса полностью восстановлена. А это возможно, только если замок выбрал директора. По мнению Флитвика, идеальным кандидатом на этот пост была Минерва МакГонагалл. Фактически, она и была директором последние лет десять.

Кстати о Минерве, она вела себя очень подозрительно. Начиная с внезапной пропажи прямо с поля битвы. Конечно, все поверили в официальную версию событий. В принципе, все выходило правдоподобно, только вот интуиция Флитвика била тревогу. Что-то было не так… В последнее время Минерва очень много работала. Оно и понятно, нужно было разобраться с делами школы, подготовится к новому учебному году. К тому же она с головой ушла в дела "Ордена Феникса", уйму времени проводя в компании сомнительного типа вампирской наружности. Это очень тревожило Флитвика, потому он незаметно приглядывал за МакГонагалл, для ее же блага.

Спустя какое-то время Профессор стал подозревать, что Минерва имеет какое-то отношение к Повелителю. Рядом с МакГонагалл у него возникало странное чувство сродни восхищению и желание незамедлительно выполнить любой приказ, то же самое происходило и в присутствии Тонкс. Флитвик предположил, что в силу его принадлежности к расе гоблинов, на него также распространяется клятва. А это значит, что, скорее всего, МакГонагалл и Тонкс входят в круг приближенных к Повелителю, если не составляют Внутренний круг. И еще одно обстоятельство показалось Флитвику странным. Во всех местах, где проходили стычки Авроров или Орденцев с Пожирателями Смерти, неизменно появлялся неизвестный маг, быстро разбирался с Пожирателями и спокойно исчезал. Это вполне мог быть лорд Слизерин. Но профессор решил не спешить с выводами и сначала встретится с Предводителем гоблинов.

***  
В неприметном переулке словно из воздуха появились две женских фигуры.  
- Не поняла...?! Какого… С каких это пор родовой перстень Блэков переносит не прямо в дом?! – с непередаваемым изумлением спросила одна из них.  
Продолжая возмущаться, она пересекла небольшую площадь и остановилась напротив домов с номерами 11 и 13. Достав свою волшебную палочку, с хмурым видом стала осматривать все вокруг.  
- Ну, знаете! Это уже ни в какие ворота! - Выдала она пару минуту спустя.  
Так и не дождавшись дальнейших разъяснений, Нарцисса раздраженно поинтересовалась.  
- Белла, да что случилось?! У нас времени в обрез.  
- Какой-то кретин такого накрутил с защитой, что мама не горюй! Пусть только попадется мне, до конца жизни колдовать не сможет! Нет, это ж надо до такого додуматься?! - крайне раздраженно ответила Беллатриса, не отвлекаясь от попыток взломать защиту.  
- Белла, я не умею читать мысли! Конкретнее, пожалуйста. - Психанула леди Малфой.  
- Можешь себе представить волшебника, у которого хватило бы мозгов вплетать в защиту, основанную на крови Рода и Высшей Темной магии, изначально светлые чары?  
Нарцисса неверяще моргнула.  
- Ты шутишь? На такое способен только сумасшедший.  
- Над защитой поиздевались основательно. И, как результат, никто кроме внесенных в список не может попасть в особняк.  
- Мне кажется, защита была установлена на случай, если ты решишь вдруг наведаться в гости, прихватив за компанию Пожирателей Смерти, или того хуже, Темного Лорда. - Предположила Цисси с ухмылкой.  
Беллатриса, услышав подобное заявление, даже прервала свои попытки попасть в дом и уставилась на сестру.  
- Цисси, ты соображаешь, о чем говоришь?! Возможно, я и сумасшедшая, но уж точно не самоубийца. Нужно быть полным идиотом, чтобы привести в Родовое поместье проклятого мага. И Люциус еще поплатится за свою опрометчивость. Я, конечно, понимаю, что отказать Лорду он не мог, но вполне мог предоставить для штаба любой другой особняк. И за его тупость будет платить весь род Малфоев. Как же хорошо, что ни ты, ни твой сын не имеете к роду Малфой никакого отношения. - Совершенно искренне закончила Лестрейндж, возвращаясь к прерванному занятию. - Черт! Бесполезно! Если я сейчас взломаю Фиделиус, родовая защита попросту рухнет. - констатировала Белла начиная злится.  
- Спокойно. Зная наших предков, могу предположить, что существует запасной вход.  
Белла как-то подозрительно быстро успокоилась, и на ее лице засияла зловещая ухмылка маньяка. Цисси непроизвольно вздрогнула.  
- Точно! И как я могла забыть?!  
Не раздумывая, Беллатриса с помощью заклинания порезала ладонь левой руки и провела порезом по стыку домов с номерами 11 и 13. Спустя минуту, в яркой вспышке света, перед дамами во всем своем великолепии предстал родовой особняк Блэков.  
- Добро пожаловать домой, сестренка. - Довольно заявила она, залечивая рану. - Нужно спешить, мы и так тут уйму времени потеряли.  
Не мешкая ни секунды, они вошли в дом. Как ни странно, никаких криков со стороны портрета Вальбурги не последовало. Она знала, кто вошел в дом.  
- Люмос! - скомандовала Белла. - Ну и грязища. Чем только занимается этот паршивый Кикимер?! - Возмущалась Лестрейндж, брезгливо осматриваясь.  
Нарцисса не ответила. Ее интуиция просто вопила об опасности. Сестры направились в комнату с родовым гобеленом Блэков. Об этом не распространялись, но там находился скрытый вход в ритуальный зал. У обеих сестер была только одна мысль.  
"Только бы успеть..."  
Влетев в комнату с гобеленом, они так и застыли. Вход в ритуальный зал был открыт из помещения исходил неяркий свет.  
Пока Беллатриса, к собственному удивлению, не решалась идти дальше, Цисси решительно направилась туда, да так и застыла в дверях.  
- Мордред и Моргагана... Андромеда, твою мать! Ты что творишь?!  
От такой фразы из уст всегда сдержанной и крайне воспитанной сестры, Белла малость офигела и поспешила узнать, что же могло вызвать такую реакцию. Слегка отодвинув Цисси с дороги, она заглянула в зал и оторопела. Оказывается, Нарцисса еще мягко выразилась.  
Пол и стены зала живописно "украшали" руны, скорее всего, написанные кровью Андромеды, они светились бледно голубым светом. Сама Андромеда находилась в центре главной пентаграммы и явно была без сознания.  
- А я полагала, что сумасшедшая в нашей семье только одна, теперь вижу, что ошиблась. - Философски заметила Беллатриса, изучая руны на стенах, по возможности стараясь не подходить к центру. – И, кажется, мы опоздали. А прервать ритуал на данном этапе крайне сложно. Особенно, если не знаешь, что это за ритуал.  
- Что значит, ты не знаешь, что это за ритуал? Тут же определенно ритуал "Призыва души", проведенный не по инструкции. - Уверенно заявила Нарцисса, намереваясь подойти к Андромеде.  
Как раз в этот момент Белла обернулась, и ее глаза расширились от ужаса.  
- Стой, где стоишь! - Рявкнула Беллатриса за секунду до того, как Цисси пересекла границу рисунка. Нарцисса остановилась и непонимающе моргнула.  
- Ты чего?! Ее нужно немедленно оттуда вытаскивать!  
- Я сказала, не подходи к пентаграмме! Тут не только неправильный призыв души, тут сразу три ритуала, слившихся в один. Андромеда умудрилась смешать ритуал призыва души родственника, ритуал воскрешения, слава Мерлину, не тот, что проводил Лорд. А на десерт закрепила все это Магией крови. Видимо, пытаясь таким образом стабилизировать процесс и компенсировать нехватку магической мощи.  
Нарцисса вдруг обнаружила, что на время речи сестры забыла, как дышать.  
- И что же нам делать?  
Беллатриса пристально взглянула в голубые глаза сестры и серьезно ответила.  
- Ты уж точно сюда не полезешь.  
- Белла, но... – попыталась возмутится блондинка, но запнулась, столкнувшись с непреклонным взглядом сестры.  
- Никаких "но". Сейчас сюда заявятся Орденцы, их нужно задержать подольше, чтобы у меня было время. Займись этим. А я тем временем попытаюсь прервать ритуал. - Как-то уж очень спокойно сказала Беллатриса.  
Правда Белла "забыла" упомянуть, что для этого ей придется переключить ритуал на себя. А в их случае это равносильно самоубийству. Зачем волновать сестру. Нарцисса же интуитивно ощутила подвох, но на споры просто не было времени.  
Бросив хмурый взгляд в сторону очень бледной Андромеды, она попросила:  
- Белла, пожалуйста, будь осторожна.  
И вышла из зала. Ей предстояло основательно запечатать главный вход и комнату с гобеленом, не забыв про пару ловушек.  
А Беллатриса как раз вспоминала «добрым словом» всех Блэков до десятого колена, глядя на бессознательную Андромеду.  
"Ну, Меда, я тебе это еще припомню! Если, конечно, выживу... Экспериментаторша хренова!" - обреченно вздохнув, пообещала Лестрейндж. И резким движением порезала себе ладонь.  
Взяв серебряный кубок, стоявший возле пентаграммы, и предварительно очистив от содержимого, накапала туда немного своей крови. Затем, залечив руку, обмакнула кончик волшебной палочки в кровь, начала рисовать руны поверх старых, одновременно читая очень своеобразное заклинание.  
Через какое-то время вернулась Нарцисса и первым делом попыталась определить, как там Андромеда, при этом стараясь не подходить близко к рисунку. С виду она выглядела ужасно, Цисси понимала, у них мало времени.  
- Белла, у нас мало времени, а у Меды его почти нет.  
- Знаю! Быстрее не могу, иначе сделаю еще хуже! - Крайне раздраженно ответила она.  
"Хотя, куда уж хуже..." - мелькнула мысль.  
Между тем Лестрейндж уже перешла к центральной пентаграмме. Перед тем, как приступить, она в очередной раз обмакнула палочку и нарисовала на своих запястьях защитные руны. Затем обратилась к Нарциссе.  
- Значит так, Цисси, запомни, что бы сейчас не происходило, не вмешивайся. Помочь ты все равно не можешь, а постороннее вмешательство может только навредить. Ты меня поняла? - Властно и, в тоже время, с неприсущей ей мягкостью в голосе предупредила леди Блэк-Лестрейндж.  
Нарцисса удивленно моргнула и пристально посмотрела в темные, почти черные, глаза сестры. В них отражалась решимость, обреченность, и где-то глубоко сверкал безумный огонек.  
- Белла, что ты собираешься делать?  
- Ничего особенного, только остановлю ритуал. Не вздумай вмешиваться. Обещаешь?  
Цисси категорически не нравился такой настрой Беллы, но ей ничего не оставалось, как согласно кивнуть.  
- Вот и хорошо! Не волнуйся, все будет нормально. - тепло улыбаясь, заверила Белла, чем еще больше напугала Нарциссу. Уж очень непривычным было ее поведение.  
"Белла, что же у тебя на уме?!"  
Лестрейндж тем временем пару раз глубоко вздохнула и со словами:  
- Ну, поехали! - Шагнула в светящуюся пентаграмму.  
Как только она это сделала, шесть брильянтовых кулонов засветились, и на них появились инициалы "ББ(Л)". Виновница переполоха тем временем прошлась по кругу и заменила несколько символов, используя оставшуюся кровь. Затем подошла к Андромеде и нарисовала на ее лбу и запястьях руну защиты. В тот же момент Меда перестала светится, а вот вокруг Беллы образовался светящийся купол. Беллатриса начала на распев читать заклинание.  
"Что она делает?! Сейчас не время для экспериментов. - Нарцисса не была специалистом в ритуалах, но прекрасно зная теорию, сейчас пыталась понять действия сестры. Когда же ей это удалось, в глазах слегка потемнело. - Дементор меня раздери! Вот почему она вела себя так странно. Переключая на себя совершенно неизвестный ритуал, она сознательно подвергает себя смертельной опасности." - в ужасе размышляла леди Малфой.  
Белла уже заметно побледнела, на лбу выступили капельки пота, но она продолжала повторять заклинание. Как поняла Нарцисса, она импровизирует прямо на ходу, а это чрезвычайно опасно. Учитывая, что Белла, не знает с каким именно ритуалом, имеет дело.  
"Мерлин, пусть у нее все получится!" - взмолилась Нарцисса, наблюдая за сестрой. По ее лицу градом лились слезы, но она их не замечала.  
Люди сильно ошибались, полагая, что Нарцисса Малфой холодная и бесчувственная аристократка. Эдакая фарфоровая кукла не способная ни на какие эмоции кроме высокомерия и презрения к окружающим. На самом деле это только маска, без которой в ее окружении не выжить.  
Сейчас, здесь, она была настоящей, просто женщиной, которая боится потерять свою семью. На публике подобное проявление эмоций происходило всего один раз. И тогда она пошла на смертельный риск, солгав Лорду, тем самым спасая Гарри Поттера. Просто потому, что так у Нарциссы был шанс спасти сына.  
Она видела, что Белла постепенно теряет силы и оседает на пол, но продолжает читать заклинание. В этот момент Нарцисса почувствовала, что Орденцы вошли в особняк. А значит, у них осталось не более пятнадцати минут, чтобы все сделать и успеть уйти.  
Спустя минут пять Беллатриса последний раз произнесла формулу заклинания. Затем приложила родовой перстень Блэков к руне в центре пентаграммы, после чего зал озарила яркая вспышка света и все закончилось.  
"Слава богам, Беллатрисе удалось прервать ритуал!" - с неописуемым облегчением и радостью подумала Нарцисса.  
- Нарцисса, отряд уже в доме?- Едва слышно спросила Белла, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.  
- Да.  
- Сколько у нас времени?  
- Минут пятнадцать, не больше. - слегка подумав, ответила она.  
- Левитируй Меду в комнату с гобеленом. Нужно закрыть зал до их прихода. А там решим, что делать дальше. - С трудом поднимаясь с пола, распорядилась, Беллатриса.  
Нарцисса быстро создала диван и положила на него Андромеду. Затем вернулась и убрала все следы ритуала, так как понимала, что Белла этого сделать сейчас просто не в состоянии.  
- Белла, ты как? - С беспокойством спросила Нарцисса, закрывая вход в ритуальный зал на случай, если кому-то снова взбредет в голову совершить глупость.  
- Бывало и лучше... - призналась Беллатриса, сидя рядом с бессознательной Андромедой.  
- С Медой все в порядке? - безразличным тоном спросила Цисси, отстраненно рассматривая, родовое древо.  
- Пока не знаю. Сначала ее нужно доставить в Слизерин-мэнор. А как ты знаешь, это не так просто. - Устало отметила Лестрейндж.  
Нарцисса пару минут размышляла и неуверенно предложила.  
- Может, вызвать домовика? Им наплевать на любые барьеры.  
Белла отрицательно покачала головой.  
- У них слишком своеобразная магия. А мы не знаем, как ритуал отразился на Андромеде. Я не хочу рисковать.  
- И что же нам делать?  
Белла как-то хитро ухмыльнулась и ответила.  
- Есть у меня одна идейка... Если не получится, придется отправляться в Хогвартс. Представляю, как "обрадуется" МакГонагалл!  
- Да уж... - фыркнула Циссы. - А что за идея?  
- Сейчас увидишь.  
- Тогда я, пожалуй, проверю состояние Андромеды. - почему-то нехотя сказала Нарцисса.  
- Давай, только не суйся на уровень ауры. Я сама проверю. - Предупредила Лестрейндж, и отметила про себя.  
"Впервые вижу, чтобы Нарцисса не хотела оказывать помощь больному. Кажется, Цисси очень зла на Меду, и почему-то мне кажется, что причиной тому я."  
Затем она сосредоточилась и позвала.  
"Гелиос, друг, мне очень нужна твоя помощь!"  
К немалой радости Беллы и не меньшему шоку Нарциссы, спустя пару мгновений комнату озарила вспышка пламени, и появился феникс.  
Леди Малфой удивленно уставилась на феникса, а потом на сестру.  
- Белла, что происходит? Откуда здесь феникс?!  
Белла искренне улыбнулась и непринужденно представила.  
- Знакомься, Цисси, это мой друг, Гелиос. Он согласился нам помочь.  
В подтверждение ее слов, феникс издал довольную трель и уселся к Белле на колени.  
- Ну ты даешь сестренка! Ладно, об этом потом, нам нужно спешить. У Андромеды катастрофическое истощение всех жизненных ресурсов. У нас в запасе полчаса.  
- Ясно. Гелиос, пожалуйста, перенеси моих сестер в одну из гостевых комнат Слизерин-мэнора. - попросила она феникса.  
Тот, видимо, согласился, так как перелетел на плече к Нарциссе, от неожиданности она слегка испугалась.  
- А как же ты? - удивилась леди Малфой.  
- Мне еще нужно кое, что обсудить с нашими "гостями". Буду минут через сорок. А вот, кстати, и они. - Возвестила Беллатриса когда дверь в комнату с грохотом открылась. - Гелиос, пора!  
Все, что успели увидеть вошедшие, это двух женщин, исчезающих во вспышке пламени.


	17. Глава 16

Глава 16

С момента, когда Гарольд покинул комнату Беллы, прошло не более часа. Парень как раз закончил со всеми делами на сегодня и уже подумывал об ужине, так как обед умудрился пропустить. А еще пытался отвлечься от воспоминаний о поцелуе с Беллатрисой. Получалось плохо, так как подсознание постоянно напоминало, что поцелуй-то был очень приятным и почему-то со вкусом малины. Ну и чтоб окончательно добить парня, подсознание подкинуло ему в виде сюрприза воспоминание с прошлой ночи: "Белла в миленькой, такой соблазнительной ночнушечке нежно голубого цвета. Которая, к тому же, была полупрозрачной и только подчеркивала фигуру женщины"  
"Боги... Слава Мерлину, ночью было слегка не до того, и я не обратил внимания на ее наряд. А то не известно, чем бы все закончилось. - Отметил парень, на что подсознание незамедлительно напомнило о поцелуе. - Да что ж со мной такое. Веду себя, как озабоченный подросток! А мне, между прочим, уже за тридцать. Все, хватит! Нужно отвлечься."  
Но, видно, не судьба. Его кулон вдруг слегка нагрелся, в нем вспыхнуло пламя и появились инициалы "ББ(Л)".  
"Нет, она что, издевается?! Во что можно вляпаться всего за час?! - Искренне возмутился лорд Слизерин, мимоходом взглянув на браслет. - Камни почти полностью зеленые! Быть такого не может! Для этого она должна быть спокойна, как удав, что в случае с Беллой нереально. Тогда какого хрена?!"  
- Венди! - мгновение спустя с легким хлопком появилась домовиха. - Чем сейчас занимается леди Беллатриса?  
- Леди Беллатрисса вместе с сестрой полчаса назад отбыли в неизвестном направлении. Перед этим они громко и взволновано беседовали. После чего леди Беллатриса сказала, что им нужно попасть на Гримо. - писклявым голоском отчиталась Венди.  
"Ну и что им там понадобилось?!" - только и успел подумать Гарольд.  
В следующее мгновение в кабинет буквально вломилась Гермиона. Следом, к не малому удивлению парня, вошла обеспокоенная МакГонагалл.  
- Добрый вечер, Гарольд. Что у Вас случилось? - С ходу поинтересовалась профессор.  
"Надо же, как оперативно... Удобная штука эти кулоны." - Мельком подумал парень.  
- И Вам доброго вечера, профессор МакГонагалл, Гермиона. - Поздоровался Гарольд. - Честно говоря, пока и сам не знаю. Скажите, профессор, сегодня на Гримо срабатывали защитные заклинания?  
Минерва нахмурилась.  
- Примерно двадцать минут назад. Я сразу же отправила туда отряд для проверки. С ними на всякий случай пошла Тонкс.  
- Подождите. Тонкс же была здесь, и, насколько я знаю, никуда идти не собиралась. Как она оказалась в том отряде? - удивленно спросил парень.  
- Тонкс присутствовала на плановом собрании "Ордена Феникса", которое закончилось час назад. Когда же сработала сигналка, она вызвалась проверить, с ней отправились Грюм, Артур и Билл Уизли и Долиш. - пояснила Минерва.  
Гарольд только вздохнул.  
- Это, конечно, хорошо. Только вот Уизли там сейчас нужны меньше всего.  
"Уизли и Белла в одном помещении... Не завидую я Нарциссе с Тонкс. Хотя, может, вдвоем им и удастся помешать Белле убить Уизли."  
Что такая ситуация возникнет, Гарольд и не сомневался, уж очень Уизли вспыльчивые и упрямые, то же самое касается Беллы. В общем, гремучая компания.  
Гермиона непонимающе воззрилась на Минерву, в ответ получив такой же взгляд.  
- Гарольд, ты можешь объяснить толком! - не выдержала девушка.  
- По непроверенным данным, Белла и Цисси отправились на площадь Гриммо. Видимо, случилось что-то экстренное, раз они решились пойти туда, зная, что могут нарваться на Орден. Я не могу туда пойти по понятным причинам. Поэтому, профессор, не могли бы вы все проверить?  
- Сейчас же займусь этим. Но я полагаю... - закончить ей не дал сигнал, говоривший о том, что кто-то посторонний проник в Менор.  
Но, судя по ощущениям Гарольда, "гости" не несли угрозы.

***  
Не обращая внимания на застывших в дверях членов Ордена Феникса, Беллатриса с удобством расположилась на диване. Правда, стараясь не выпускать прибывших с поля зрения.  
"Ну, сейчас начнется... Первыми полетят заклинания, а уже потом будут вопросы. Их ждет отличный сюрприз. Жаль, здесь нет Гарольда, он бы оценил. По-моему, племянница успела узнать Андромеду. Значит, сейчас последует град вопросов, в вперемешку с обвинениями в похищении." - Мысленно вздохнула Лестрейндж.  
Правда, Белла немного ошиблась, сначала все же будут вопросы, так как Тонкс успела всех опередить.  
- Лестрейндж?! – удивленно сказала Тонкс, но быстро сориентировалась. - Что здесь происходит? Куда это отправилась Малфой вместе с мамой?!  
Ответить Беллатриса не успела, в ее сторону полетели четыре заклинания, среди них была и Авада. Белла не сдвинулась с места, наблюдая за лицом Тонкс. Сначала на нем отразился ужас, который сменился удивлением, смешанным с шоком, когда лучи заклинаний ударились в невидимую стену и отлетели обратно.  
И тут уже испугалась Белла, луч Авады отскочил как раз в сторону Тонкс. Девушка, надо отдать ей должное, не растерялась и чудом успела уклонится.  
"Фух… Пронесло! - Выдохнула брюнетка, - Видимо, ее неуклюжесть проявляется только в обычной жизни." - отметила Белла, на секунду представив, как бы она объясняла Гарольду смерть Тонкс. И не вольно вздрогнула. Не дай Мерлин!  
Белла обвела взглядом присутствующих и заявила, мило улыбаясь:  
- Фууу… как не культурно. Нападать на беззащитную женщину, да еще и в ее же собственном доме! Где Ваши манеры! - для убедительности состроив обиженную мину.  
Воцарилась тишина, "гости" все еще переваривали увиденное. А Тонкс пыталась понять, что же все это может значить?  
"Уже то, что Лестрейндж здесь, говорит о том, что случилось что-то серьезное. Скорее всего, связанное с родом Бэлек, что подтверждается присутствием здесь Нарциссы. И во всем этом как-то замешана мама. Как же все запутано... Кулон показывал инициалы Беллатрисы, значит, то, что здесь происходило, несло для Беллы нешуточную угрозу. К тому же с Беллой явно что-то не так. Слишком она спокойная и выглядит уставшей, я бы даже сказала, измученной. А это говорит о многом. " - размышляла Тонкс, незаметно поглядывая на тетку.  
Тем временем маги начали приходить в себя. Первым голос прорезался у Грюма.  
- Всегда подозревал, что Блеки законченные параноики. Но не думал, что до такой степени.  
- Как видишь, не зря перестраховывались. Видимо, тебя в гости ждали – не осталась в долгу Лестрейндж.  
В ответ Алостор изобразил что-то наподобие улыбки. От такого зрелища всех, кроме Беллатрисы, передернуло.  
- Мне показалось, или этот барьер отбил Аваду Кедавру?! - неуверенно спросил Артур Уизли.  
В ответ послышалось презрительное фырканье.  
- И это спрашивает чистокровный волшебник... Позор! Куда катится наш мир? А чему я, собственно, удивляюсь? Знаете, почему Предатели крови хуже грязнокровок? - так и не услышав ответа, она продолжила. - Грязнокровки нарушают законы магии по незнанию, а такие, как Уизли, сознательно уничтожают величайший дар, оставленный нам предками - знания. - заявила Лестрейндж, наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом.  
- Ах ты ж тварь! Да как ты смеешь нас оскорблять. Тебе самое место в Азкабане, куда я тебя сейчас и отправлю! Бомбарда Максима! - заорал Билл Уизли.  
"Вот кретин! Ну и как он думает, куда отлетит заклинание?" - скучающе подумала Беллатриса, наблюдая, как все бросились в рассыпную.  
А заклинание, отскочив от щита, полетело куда-то в коридор, откуда послышался приличный грохот.  
- Вижу, кто-то не имеет ни малейшего представления об элементарных правилах приличия. Что ж, придется мне преподать тебе небольшой урок хороших манер. - будничным тоном объявила Лестрейндж и невозмутимо добавила. - Эверто статум!  
После чего Билла смачно приложило о стену. Орденцы, снова, за исключением Тонкс, предприняли попытку добраться до Беллы.  
"Ну и какого демментора она не атакует за компанию с этими идиотами?! Со стороны это выглядит более чем странно. Давай же, сделай что-нибудь!" - негодовала Беллатриса.  
Не то, чтобы ее волновала судьба племянницы. Но Вассальная клятва заставляла учитывать желание Милорда и действовать в его интересах. А в его планы не входило разоблачение Тонкс.  
Видимо, Нимфадора это тоже понимала, потому перешла сразу к главному.  
- И все же, могу я спросить, что ты здесь забыла? И где моя мама? - немного резко поинтересовалась она у Беллы.  
Лестрейндж смерила ее оценивающим взглядом.  
- Конечно, можешь. Почему нет? Только не факт, что я тебе отвечу. - ухмыльнулась Лестрейндж. - Хотя, тебе повезло, я сегодня добрая. Так что так и быть, отвечу. Что я здесь делаю, тебя не касается. В конце концов, это дом моей семьи.  
- Этот дом принадлежит Гарри! Сириус указал его в завещании, как единственного наследника. - влез Уизли-старший.  
Беллатриса смерила смельчака убийственным взглядом и прокомментировала.  
- Видимо, отсутствие манер - это семейное. - с отвращением заметила она, игнорируя замечание Артура. - Что же касается второго вопроса, то моя сестрица удостоилась чести быть гостей у самого Темного Лорда.  
- Ты что, шутишь?! - в ужасе выдохнула Тонкс.  
- Ни сколько. Уверяю, ей понравится, Милорд очень гостеприимный хозяин. – ухмыляясь, заявила Беллатриса, сделав ударение на слове "милорд".  
"Ну же, давай, ответь мне! Я уверена, ты все правильно услышала и поняла, а вот эти придурки услышали только то, что было на поверхности. Сейчас все зависит только от тебя. Не подведи!" - мысленно взмолилась Лестрейндж. Тут произошло то, от чего Белла едва не уронила челюсть. - "Ничего себе! Вот это сюрприз! Признаться, не ожидала."  
На месте Тонкс сейчас стояла почти точная копия Беллатрисы Лестрейндж. За исключением цвета глаз и отсутствия седины в волосах.  
- Мне, конечно, льстит подобное внимание к моей скромной персоне. И все же мне кажется, что сразу две Беллатрисы Лестрейндж в одном помещении, это уже слишком. - небрежно заметила Беллатриса.  
А сама тем временем пыталась привыкнуть к открывшемуся факту.  
"Так вот как она, оказывается, выглядит на самом деле?! Хотя в этом как раз и нет ничего удивительного, учитывая, насколько мы с Андромедой похожи. И теперь понятно, почему Тонкс не раскрывает свой истинный облик. Это чревато серьезными проблемами с перспективой загреметь в Азкабан"  
Тонкс же поспешно вернула себе привычную внешность. Ругая себя на все лады за допущенную оплошность. Она не сразу поняла намек и сильно испугалась, что и спровоцировало потерю контроля над даром.  
"Черт, это ж надо так проколоться! Хотя выражения лица Беллы того стоило. И она, без сомнения, отметила, что это мой настоящий облик, что легко определить по глазам. Метаморфам несказанно "повезло", они обладатели глаз необычного фиолетового цвета. Они приобретают такой цвет только тогда, когда метаморф принимает свой истинный облик. И Белла об этом естественно знает, вон чуть челюсть не отпала от созерцания себя любимой со стороны. - Мысленно позлорадствовала Тонкс, наслаждаясь тем, что смогла удивить тетку. – Так, пора устроить показательное выступление, а то Грюм уже начал подозрительно косится в мою сторону. Да и Белла своим пристальным взглядом скоро дыру прожжет." - подумала Тонкс собираясь с мыслями.  
- Ах ты ж "шестерка" Волдемортовская! Сейчас ты пожалеешь, что не сдохла в Азкабане! - угрожающе заявила Нимфадора, поочередно метнув в Беллатрису два кинжала, спрятанных в потайном кармане куртки.  
"Сюрприз, однако... - мелькнула мысль, пока Лестрейндж виртуозно уклонялась от ножей, попутно пытаясь унять внезапно возникшее головокружение. - Вот только этого мне сейчас и не хватало!" - мысленно застонала женщина, зажимая кровоточащую рану на плече. Она всего на мгновение отвлеклась на борьбу со звездочками в глазах, в результате чего не достаточно быстро среагировала на второй ножичек. Но ее сейчас больше волновала навалившаяся слабость, Белла понимала, что она ни в коем случае не должна показать, на сколько она сейчас уязвима, иначе подпишет себе приговор.  
Потому, натянув на лицо самую язвительную ухмылку, на которую только была способна, сказала.  
- Браво! Приятно видеть среди этого сборища идиотов и кретинов хоть одного здравомыслящего человека. Умеющего думать головой, а не полагаться исключительно на магию.  
"Дора все же Блэк, и это сразу видно." - с нескрываемой гордостью подумала Белла.  
Но озвучила совершенно противоположное мнение.  
- Только вот над меткостью еще нужно поработать. Но это дело наживное и приходит с опытом. - заявила она с ухмылкой, пристально смотря в зеленые глаза Тонкс, где сверкал испуганно-извиняющийся огонек.  
- У аврора Тонкс с меткостью все порядке. У нее приказ взять тебя живой. - прорычал Грюм.  
Белла с величайшим скепсисом осмотрела присутствующих и задержалась на Тонкс  
- Вот как значит! А силенок у вас хватит?!  
- Помнится, шестнадцать лет назад я повязал тебя в одиночку. - с сарказмом напомним Грюм. - Сейчас же нас четверо против тебя одной.  
Белла в ответ заливисто расхохоталась.  
- Даже не мечтай! Во-первых, шестнадцать лет назад я была малость не в форме. Да и ты имел в наличии все конечности. Во-вторых, вас не четверо, а трое. Какой из Уизли боец. И в третьих, пока я в этом доме, у вас ни каких шансов. - довольно оскалилась Лестрейндж. - Кстати о доме. Какой кретин разворотил базовую защиту особняка? Интуиция мне подсказывает, что в этом замешан Дамблдор. А это значит, старый маразматик окончательно выжил из ума. - Закончила свою мысль Лестрейндж.  
"И когда до них дойдет вся бессмысленность попыток?!" - устало подумала Белла, наблюдая, как все, включая Тонкс, атаковали барьер окружающий ее.  
- Сучка полоумная! Как ты смеешь оскорблять Альбуса Дамблдора, величайшего волшебника столетия. - Взбеленился Уизли - старший.  
- Еще как смею! Это мой дом, и я не позволю его разрушить! И я, кажется, предупреждала, не смейте мне хамить. Остолбеней! - использовать более мощное заклинание Белла не рискнула, опасаясь выдать свое плачевное состояние, к счастью, Уизли хватило и этого.  
Артур присоединился к сыну и был временно нейтрализован. Белла же попыталась успокоится и все таки выяснить, кто замешан в разрушении защиты.  
- И так, я жду ответа. Только не вздумайте спихнуть все на Блэка. Все равно не поверю. - предупредила она, зловеще сверкая глазами.  
- А что, если это и правда сделал Сириус? - с вызовом осведомилась Дора.  
Белла смерила племянницу таким взглядом, что та почувствовала себя полной идиоткой.  
- Бред! Блэк взбалмошный, безответственный, законченный идеалист, способный на глупости. Но далеко не дурак, он знает, что подобной глупости себе позволить не может. Быть главой Рода - это не пустой звук или красивый титул, к этому готовят с рождения. Игнорировать это Блэк не мог, даже если и делал вид, что ему плевать на род. Этот дом имеет защиту не хуже, чем у Хогвартса, что превращает его в неприступную крепость. Даже Темному Лорду понадобилось бы не менее двух суток, чтобы попасть сюда. Если бы Сириус действительно усилил защиту, меня бы здесь не было. И Блэк уж наверняка не ставил бы Фиделиус, есть и более мощные заклинания. Это Дамблдор у вас любитель пихать это заклинание во все щели. Благодаря его стараниям, я теперь вынуждена принимать кардинальные меры. - возмущенно закончила Лестрейндж.  
Как раз под конец ее речи в помещение вошла МакГонагалл, привлекая к себе всеобщее внимание. Белла не могла остаться в стороне от такого события.  
- О, какие люди! Начальство пожаловало. Как раз вовремя, вам тоже полезно будет это услышать.  
Минерва не растерялась и приняла правила игры. Здраво рассудив, что раз все до сих пор живы, значит, у Беллы другие планы.  
- Вижу, нас почтила своим присутствием сама Беллатриса Лестрейндж. Можно узнать, чем мы обязаны такой честью? - предельно вежливо спросила Профессор, от чего у присутствующих дружно отпали челюсти. - Но сначала, если позволите, необходимо оказать помощь пострадавшим.  
Белла хмыкнула и милостиво кивнула. Уизли ее сейчас заботили меньше всего. Дождавшись, пока Уизли левитируют из комнаты, Белла объявила.  
- Да вот, решила проверить сохранность Родового гнезда и, как выяснилось, не зря. В связи с обнаруженным мною фактом злостного вандализма, а ни чем другим разрушение Родовой защиты назвать нельзя, и во избежание подобного в будущем, я закрываю доступ посторонних в особняк.  
МакГонагалл обменялась с Тонкс встревоженными взглядами. Они понимали, если Беллатриса всерьез решила запечатать особняк, это чревато проблемами.  
- Это не возможно! Дом принадлежит Гарри Поттеру на правах наследования. Следовательно, распоряжаться домом может только он. - Вполне натурально возмутилась Профессор, ведь если не знать некоторых деталей, то так оно и есть.  
Улыбка, озарившая лицо Беллы, оставила далеко позади самого чеширского кота.  
- Да неужели! Что ж, сейчас проверим. Кикимер! - Немедленно, прямо посреди комнаты, появился старый эльф и тут же бухнулся перед ней на колени.  
- Госпожа Беллатриса! Кикимер счастлив видеть вас здесь! Что Кикимер может для вас сделать?.. - истинно счастливым голосом спросил он.  
Окинув существо презрительным взглядом, она потребовала.  
- Поведай нашим "гостям", кто сейчас является Главой рода Блэк?  
Домовик пару раз самозабвенно поклонился, стукнувшись головой об пол и ответил, при этом обращаясь исключительно к Белле и напрочь игнорируя орденцев.  
- Согласно завещанию Лорда Сириуса, магическим главой является Гарри Поттер. - Все орденцы дружно выдохнули, предвкушая победу, и тут Кикимер продолжил. - Так как Мистер Поттер пока не вступил в права наследования, временным главой назначается старший представитель Рода. То есть Вы, леди Беллатриса.  
Белла злорадно ухмыльнулась, а маги ощутимо занервничали. Причем все по разным причинам. В правдивости слов домовика никто не усомнился, домовики не могут врать, если это касается Рода, которому они принадлежат.  
- Не может быть... - прошептала Тонкс. Слава Мерлину она не стала развивать мысль, и реплику можно было истолковать по-разному.  
Минерву тоже беспокоил поступок Лестрейндж, но она сейчас пыталась понять мотивы данных действий Беллатрисы. Подставлять Милорда она бы не стала, Белле это не выгодно. Значит, она уверенна, что никто не сможет докопаться до правды и выйти на Гарольда. Если это так, то и волноваться не о чем.  
Белла же решила сразу расставить все точки и полностью втоптать не званых гостей в грязь.  
- Чьи решения в данной ситуации являются приоритетными?  
- Ваши, госпожа Беллатриса! - гордо возвестил домовик, кланяясь.  
- Замечательно. Полагаю, на этом вопрос исчерпан. - присутствующие были мягко говоря в шоке, так что возражений не последовало. - Так, а теперь я хотела бы знать, с какой такой радости управляющий и, по совместительству, ответственный за сохранность особняка эльф Кикимер позволил, чтобы дом находился в подобном состоянии?! - Зловеще сверкая глазами поинтересовалась Беллатриса, осматривая стены с облезшими обоями и покрытые паутиной темные углы.  
На Кикимера было жалко смотреть. Он весь трясся от страха и, кажется, он уже успел распрощаться с жизнью. Домовик и рад бы был промолчать, но не мог, вопрос был задан Главой рода.  
- Кикимер принадлежит Древнейшему и Благороднейшему роду Блэк. Кикимер не желает служить Предателям крови и грязнокровкам. Пока они в этом доме, Кикимер не будет ничего делать. Пусть сами все делают. - пропищал домовик и смиренно встал на колени.  
Заявление домовика не на шутку разозлило Беллатрису, от переизбытка эмоций она даже вскочила с дивана. Орденцы дружно отступили на два шага назад. Поэтому никто, кроме Тонкс, которая все это время пристально следила за теткой, не заметил, что Белла побледнела и слегка покачнулась.  
"Что происходит, черт побери?! - Дора уже начинала всерьез волноваться за Беллатрису. - Стоп! У нее все же признаки сильного истощения. Вот почему она терпит все это. Белла просто не может нормально колдовать."  
Белла тем временем угрожающе нависла над бедным домовиком и с присущими только ей интонациями елейным тоном сказала.  
- Меня не волнует твое мнение, тварь! Ты должен был следить за домом, а не превращать его в трухлявые развалины! У тебя десять дней, чтобы привести особняк в порядок, иначе получишь одежду. В наказание за халатность запрещаю общаться с портретом тети Вальпурги, а также наказывать себя каким бы то ни было образом.  
Казалось бы, простой выговор, даже без физического наказания. Кикимеру же было более, чем достаточно, домовик выглядел так, будто его долго и жестоко пытали. Белла намеренно не применяла к эльфу никаких заклинаний, так как для домовика, который боготворит род Блэков, выговор от Главы рода страшнее любых пыток. Теперь он костьми ляжет, но выполнит приказ.  
- Как прикажете, леди Беллатриса.- едва слышно пропищал Кикимер.  
- Отлично. Теперь перейдем к главному. Как только я уйду, проводишь наших "гостей" со всеми их пожитками и запечатаешь особняк для всех, кроме меня... и Гарри Поттера. - У всех без исключения отпала челюсть. А Белла невозмутимо продолжила. - Как только закончишь с уборкой, ты знаешь, как меня найти.  
И, обращаясь уже к орднецам, добавила.  
- Что-то засиделась я с вами. До встречи, ребятки. - непринужденно ухмыльнулась Беллатриса.  
Затем коснулась невидимого кулона и сработал портал.

Оказавшись у себя в комнате, Белла наконец-то смогла расслабиться.  
"Мерлин, как же я устала... А ведь еще с Андромедой разбираться. И отложить нельзя, неизвестно, когда еще смогу выбраться сюда. - Устало размышляла Белла, осматривая рану на руке. - Тонкс сегодня приятно удивила, может, еще и выйдет из нее толк".  
- Синди!  
Домовиха явилась незамедлительно.  
- Чем могу служить, хозяйка? - с искренним уважением спросила эльфийка. Беллу удивляла манера общения местных домовиков. Они оказывали всяческое уважение каждому жителю замка и, в тоже время, не теряли собственного достоинства.  
- Принеси "Заживляющий бальзам", "Бодрящее зелье" и "Экстракт бадьяна".  
Домовиха с поклоном исчезла. Спустя минуты три на прикроватной тумбочке стояли три флакона с зельями. Выпив "Бодрящее зелье" и "Экстракт бадьяна", Беллатриса занялась раной. К счастью, она оказалась неглубокой, и Белла надеялась, что никто не заметит.  
Закончив обрабатывать рану, она переоделась и позвала домовиху.  
- Венди. Проведи меня в комнату нашей гостьи.  
Как и предполагала Белла, комната Меды находилась по соседству с комнатой Тонкс. Тихо открыв дверь, она вошла в помещение, где Нарцисса с взволнованным выражением лица металась по комнате, как пантера в клетке.  
- Ну, как тут у вас дела? - непринужденно поинтересовалась брюнетка.  
Нарцисса резко остановилась посреди комнаты и пару мгновений непонимающе смотрела на Беллатрису. А затем спросила громким шепотом, так как Андромеда, по всей видимости, спала.  
- Наконец-то! Ты почему так долго?!  
Белла презрительно фыркнула и ухмыльнулась, вспоминая не давние события.  
- Возникли непредвиденные обстоятельства. В прочем, не важно. - Отмахнулась Беллатриса. - Как дела у Андромеды?  
Леди Малфой заметно успокоилась и начала вводить сестру в курс дела.  
- В общем, все, как я и предполагала. У нее полное истощение организма. С помощью сложного комплекса зелий мне удалось стабилизировать ее состояние. Полностью поправиться Меда сможет месяца за полтора, а то и два. Меня же беспокоит ее магический фон и состояние ауры.  
- Сейчас мы это и проверим. Кстати, а Гарольд в курсе, что у него незваные гости?  
Младшая сестра виновато потупилась.  
- Нарцисса?..  
- Он в компании Минервы и Гермионы влетел сюда почти сразу после нашего прибытия. Сначала очень удивился, мне даже показалось, что он знает Андромеду. Потом культурно, но настойчиво, "попросил" поведать, почему его не предупредили, что у нас ожидаются гости? И где, собственно, ты?  
Белла устало прикрыла глаза и констатировала.  
"Только еще одной задушевной беседы мне и не хватало" - Она отлично понимала, что под "попросил поведать" имелось в виду "потребовал доклад".  
- Значит, он уже все знает.  
- Почти все... Я не вдавалась в подробности. Гарольд просил передать, чтобы ты, как только вернешься, сразу же зашла к нему в малый кабинет. Думаю, желает услышать подробности событий на Гриммо, из первых уст.  
- А вот это уже плохо... За то, что я сегодня проделала, он по головке не погладит. Как я успела заметить, Гарольда очень волнует мое благополучие. Я сегодня сильно рисковала. Для него даже угроза уничтожения целого Рода не достаточно веская причина для подобного риска. Мне предстоит убедить Гарольда, что другого выхода просто не существовало. - С некоторой опаской сказала Белла, уже предвидя сложный разговор.  
- В какой-то мерее нам повезло. Гарольда сейчас в замке нет, и появится он не раньше завтрашнего вечера. Так что успеешь подготовиться.  
Белла с облегчением выдохнула, ей сегодня было совсем не до общения с Гарольдом.  
- Вот и отлично! Приступим к проблемам поважней. - заявила она, доставая палочку.  
Белла намеревалась проверить состояние Андромеды с помощью диагностического заклинания высшего порядка. Только вот ничего у нее не вышло. Вместо луча заклинания из палочки появился сноп искр, а сама Беллатриса получила сильнейшую головную боль в купе с головокружением.  
"Мордред и Моргана! Черт бы побрал Меду с ее ритуалом! Он из меня все соки выжал, даже зелья не помогли..." - выругалась Лестрейндж, хватаясь за спинку кровати, чтобы не упасть.  
- Беллатриса... Что с тобой?! - испуганно спросила Цисси, подходя к сестре.  
Дождавшись, пока перед глазами перестанут мелькать звездочки, Беллатриса глубоко вздохнула и, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал как можно убедительнее, ответила.  
- Все нормально.  
Сестра наградила ее подозрительным взглядом.  
- Значит, зеленоватый цвет лица у нас сейчас в моде? - язвительно заметила Нарцисса. – Белла, кого ты пытаешься одурачить?  
- Ничего страшного, правда. Просто немного устала. - Заверила Лестрейндж.  
Для пущей убедительности даже попыталась улыбнуться. Только зря старалась, сестра ей не поверила.  
- Слушай, ты помнишь ритуал "Донор магии"? - решила сменить тему Беллатриса.  
- Помню... А тебе зачем? - с подозрением поинтересовалась леди Малфой.  
Белла немного замялась. Говорить правду она не хотела, это значило бы признать свою слабость. Только вот если не сказать, Цисси не согласится на ритуал. А Меда ждать не может.  
- Нужное нам заклинание довольно энергоемкое. А я сегодня слегка превысила свой магический резерв. Вот я и подумала, может, ты согласишься поделиться своим резервом? - Быстро ответила Беллатриса, стараясь не смотреть на сестру.  
Вместо ответа Нарцисса достала свою волшебную палочку и порезала ладонь.  
"Ну вот, она опять без колебаний мне помогает. А ведь с помощью этого ритуала я смогу использовать неограниченное количество ее магии. Ее неосмотрительность меня просто поражает..." - мысленно вздохнула Белла, так же порезав ладонь.  
Затем сестры взялись за руки, и Беллатриса произнесла заклинание "Слияния магии" и только потом диагностическое. Вся процедура заняла около пятнадцати минут. Украдкой взглянув на Цисси, Беллатриса отметила, что та выглядит уставшей. Все-таки магии пришлось одолжить больше, чем она предполагала.  
- Так, я закончила, - объявила Лестрейндж и неожиданно добавила. - Спасибо за помощь, сестренка.  
- Обращайся. - Улыбнулась леди Малфой, залечивая им обеим руки.  
- В общем, ничего неожиданного я не обнаружила. Побочные эффекты, характерные для подобных ритуалов, на лицо - расплывчато выдала Мастер в области Темных искусств.  
- А можно поконкретнее. Мне же ее все-таки лечить.  
Белла задумчиво и с каким-то безразличием взглянула на спокойно спящую Андромеду.  
- Самое главное это то, что магии у Андромеды сейчас чуть больше, чем у сквиба. И я не знаю, сможет ли Меда полностью восстановить свой прежний резерв.  
Нарцисса в ужасе уставилась на Беллатрису.  
- Подожди, ведь, по сути, ты тоже проводила этот проклятый ритуал и, судя по всему, у тебя нешуточное магическое истощение. Значит, и твоя магия под угрозой.  
Белла серьезно задумалась.  
- Нет, не думаю. Понимаешь, за проведение подобных ритуалов магия взымает определенную плату. Мне, например, это стоило истощения всего магического резерва, и меня бы ждало то же, что и Меду, если бы не одно обстоятельство. Подчиняясь Вассальной клятве и входя во Внутренний круг лорда Слизерина, мы в какой-то мере теряем свободу действий, но в то же время получаем мощную защиту. Это меня и спасло. У Андромеды же такой защиты нет, и ритуал буквально выкачал из нее почти всю магию и частично повредил потоки ауры. - Предвидя, что так легко сестру не убедить, добавила - Если не веришь, можешь меня осмотреть и сама во всем убедиться.  
Нарцисса мгновенно ухватилась за такой шанс. Обычно, даже чтобы провести плановый осмотр, Беллу приходилось долго уговаривать. Потому Цисси решила использовать данный шанс по полной.  
- Беллатриса Друэлла Блэк-Лестрейндж, откуда у тебя рана на руке?! - Чуть не за орала леди Малфой десять минут спустя.  
- А это Тонкс постаралась, - хихикнула Белла, наблюдая, как вытянулось лицо сестры. – Кстати, нужно ей как-нибудь подарить качественный набор ножей.  
- Что?! Белла, ты нигде головой не ударялась? Эта маленькая паршивка напала на тебя! А ты, как я вижу, даже рада этому. - Возмущалась Цисси, меряя комнату шагами.  
- Не кипятись! - немного резко прервала ее Белла. - Дора поступила по обстоятельствам! К тому же, она рассчитывала, что я увернусь. Но кое-что пошло не так, и меня слегка задел один ножичек. Кстати, Гарольду об этом знать не обязательно.  
Цисси фыркнула.  
- Полагаешь, на фоне проведенного тобой ритуала он обратит внимание на такой пустяк, как небольшая царапина?  
- И то правда... Моя б воля, он бы никогда не узнал о ритуале. Но я вообще-то имела в виду, что Гарольду не нужно знать, что ранила меня Тонкс.  
- Как хочешь. А вот скрыть проведение ритуала ты бы в любом случае не смогла, во всяком случае, не от Милорда. В прочем, теперь это уже не важно. Советую тебе пойти отдохнуть. Тебя же в любой момент может вызвать Лорд, а у тебя на лбу написано "бей кто хочет, для защиты сил нет".  
- Я бы с радостью, но не могу. Я не знаю, когда снова смогу сюда выбраться, потому мне еще предстоит с Андромедой серьезный разговор. Я дождусь, когда она проснется, а ты пока можешь отдохнуть. Я немного не рассчитала и взяла у тебя приличное количество магии. - Виновато склонив голову, призналась Белла. - За меня не волнуйся, прежде, чем идти сюда, я выпила парочку зелий, так что все нормально.  
Как ни странно, Цисси не стала возражать, только благодарно улыбнулась и вышла из комнаты.  
"Хм... Не думала, что Цисси так легко согласится... Ладно, Мерлин с ней".  
Попросив Венди принести ей крепкого кофе, Белла с удобством устроилась в кресле и принялась ждать пробуждения Андромеды.  
Примерно часа через два послышался тихий стон, а за тем хриплый голос попросил.  
- Воды...  
Беллатриса нахмурилась и тряхнула головой, пытаясь отогнать усталость. Затем, не говоря ни слова, встала, налила воды в стакан и, слегка придерживая голову Андромеды, поднесла к ее губам стакан. Дождавшись, когда сестра выпьет всю воду, Белла вернулась в кресло.  
Андромеда медленно повернула голову в сторону кресла, желая увидеть того, кто ей помог, и вздрогнула от неожиданности.  
- Беллатриса?! - В ужасе воскликнула она, увидев "сиделку".  
Старшая сестра только горько усмехнулась в ответ на тон, с которым Меда произнесла ее имя. Андромеда не могла видеть лица Беллы, так как в комнате царил полумрак. А Беллатриса решила не изменять своей привычной манере общения.  
- О, вижу, наша экспериментаторша уже достаточно пришла в себя, раз так орет! А раз так, будь добра, ответь на вот какой вопрос. Чем ты думала, решаясь проводить тот ритуал?! - спросила Белла таким спокойно-безразличным тоном с нотками холода, что Меда невольно задрожала.  
- Что?! Откуда ты... Так значит, это ты мне помешала?! Кто тебя просил вмешиваться?! - Возмущенно закричала Андромеда.  
В место ответа леди Блэк-Лестрейндж в упор уставилась на сестру.  
"Она что, и правда не понимает?! Да быть такого не может! Она же Блэк, мы все это изучали с пеленок!" - Беллатриса не знала, как ей реагировать просто потому, что у нее в голове не укладывалось, как можно забыть то, что в тебя вколачивали с детства.  
Под прожигающим взглядом Лестрейндж Андромеда вся сжалась, но чтобы там не думала сестра, она все-таки Блэк. И, конечно же, унаследовала горячий темперамент, присущий всем Блэкам.  
- Чего уставилась?! Нечего возразить? - иронично полюбопытствовала она, одаривая сестру злым взглядом.  
На Беллу, правда, это не произвело никакого эффекта.  
- Знаешь, никогда не думала, что общение с грязнокровками и Предателями крови приводит к атрофии мозга. Но сегодня ты это с успехом доказала. - Ледяным тоном возвестила Беллатриса.  
- Ах ты... Да как ты смеешь оскорблять меня?! - с возмущением и злобой закричала миссис Тонкс, одновременно пытаясь вскочить с кровати. Впрочем, без особого успеха, не настолько она еще восстановилась.  
Белла лишь снисходительно взирала на это, а когда Меда прекратила, наконец, измываться над собой, спокойно спросила.  
- Андромеда, ты что, забыла, кем являешься? Что это за глупые выходки с ритуалом? Тебе что, вовсе мозги отшибло? Как можно было с твоими знаниями пойти на нарушение базовых правил проведения ритуалов? Ты вообще представляешь, каких усилий мне стоило остановить ритуал?!  
Брюнетка надеялась услышать ответы хотя бы на половину заданных вопросов. Но лишь спровоцировала сестру на очередную гневную речь. Удивительно, но сама Белла была крайне спокойна.  
- Тварь! Ты еще смеешь меня упрекать?! Это ты во всем виновата! Ты убила Сириуса и еще смеешь упрекать меня в попытке его вернуть! - Беллатриса мгновенно вскочила и выхватила палочку. Глаза ее опасно сверкали, но Меда этого не замечала. - Конечно, ты же спала и видела, как избавишься от Сириуса, "позора Рода Блэков"! Мне говорили, ты была на седьмом небе от счастья! Но ты не учла один момент: за убийство Главы рода следует наказание! - Злорадно расхохоталась Андромеда.  
И тут она, наконец, заметила испепеляющий взгляд Беллатрисы. Меда перепугалась не на шутку. Белла стояла рядом с кроватью, из ее палочки сыпались красные искры. Она смотрела на Андромеду в упор, не мигая, в глазах Беллы горела ярость, а так же почему-то безграничное разочарование.  
"Как она могла?! Я не верю! Этого не может быть!" - Словно заклинание повторяла Лестрейндж.  
И тут она не выдержала и высказала в лицо Андромеде все, что о ней думает.  
- Ну знаешь! От кого угодно, но от тебя я такого не ожидала! Я ошиблась, это не Сириус, а ты позор рода Блэк! Нам не о чем больше разговаривать!  
Затем она резко развернулась и пошла к выходу. Весь ее вид говорил о крайней степени презрения к сестре. Но красиво уйти ей не удалось. Прямо в дверях Белла столкнулась с Нарциссой.  
- Белла! Что стряслось? Ты куда? - испугано спросила леди Малфой, внимательно смотря на злющую и, в то же время, подавленную сестру.  
- Уйди с дороги! - угрожающе прошипела Белла, сейчас ей бы и василиск позавидовал, на столько страшно это прозвучало.  
Удивительно, но акт устрашения с треском провалился. Вместо того, чтобы пропустить Беллатрису, Цисси подошла к ней и нежно взяла ее бледное лицо в свои ладони. Попутно бросив взгляд на браслет, слегка выглядывающий из-под рукава.  
"Уже красные... Плохо". - Мелькнула мысль.  
- Белла, помнишь, что ты обещала Анри? Успокойся. Чтобы не произошло, это того не стоит, - успокаивающе-нежным голосом терпеливо уговаривала она, обращая внимание Беллатрисы на браслет.  
Кажется, сработало. Белла внимательно взглянула в голубые глаза Нарциссы, что она там увидела, для Цисси осталось загадкой. Но потом Белла закрыла глаза и сделала пару глубоких вдохов. Когда она вновь открыла глаза, в них была только усталость и затаенная грусть.  
"Мордред! Что же тут произошло?! Ну, Андромеда, если это твоя вина, ты заплатишь за это, не будь я Блэк!"  
Внешне же ни один мускул не выдавал, насколько зла сейчас была леди Малфой.  
- Вот и умница! Иди, отдыхай. И помни, что бы ни случилось, я всегда буду с тобой. - Ободряюще улыбнулась она и поцеловала Беллу в щёку.  
Лестрейндж кивнула и слегка улыбнулась. После чего неожиданно наклонилась и шепнула так, что Цисси едва расслышала.  
- Спасибо...  
- Не за что. - Также тихо ответила она.  
На прощание одарив Нарциссу благодарным взглядом, Белла ушла. А леди Малфой предстояло выяснить, что же так взбесило сестру?  
Осмотревшись, она мгновенно наткнулась на яростный и ненавидящий взгляд Андромеды. Только он не произвел на нее ни какого эффекта, у Нарциссы уже давно на подобные взгляды был стойкий иммунитет. Тем более что до фирменных взглядов Беллатрисы, от которых шарахались даже Пожиратели Внутреннего круга, Андромеде было еще далеко.  
- Андромеда, что ты ей наговорила?  
- Правду! И, видимо, она не пришлась по вкусу этой сумасшедшей маньячке. Вон как взбеленилась!  
- Какую правду?! О чем ты?!  
- Эта тварь посмела упрекнуть меня за попытку вернуть Сириуса! Конечно же, после его смерти этой сволочи одни выгоды! Если бы кузен не оставил завещание, она бы стала Главой Рода. Конечно, именно ради этого Беллатриса и устранила Сириуса, чтобы добраться до магии Рода! Но у нее ничего не вышло, Глава рода - Гарри Поттер, и ей ничего не светит!  
Нарцисса с недоверием и шоком взирала на злорадно ухмыляющуюся Андромеду и не могла поверить в услышанное.  
- Ты же не... я надеюсь, Беллатрисе ты этого не сказала? – запнувшись, спросила она.  
- А почему, собственно, я должна была молчать?! Я не намерена щадить ее чувства, она убийца и должна понести за это наказание.  
"Мерлин всемогущий! Теперь понятно, откуда взялся тот убитый взгляд... Эта дура сумела задеть Беллу за живое".  
- Андромеда, ты упрямая, бесчувственная идиотка! - Яростно прорычала Нарцисса.  
Она была настолько зла, что впервые за много лет у нее случился стихийный выброс магии, вследствие чего графин с водой разлетелся в дребезги.  
- Ничего другого я от тебя и не ожидала. Ты по-прежнему бегаешь за этой маньячкой, как собачка за хозяином, - презрительно фыркнула Меда. - Но я - не ты, и не собираюсь трусливо унижаться перед всякими отбросами, вроде нее.  
Мало кому удавалось вывести спокойную и сдержанную Нарциссу из себя, но Андромеде это удалось.  
- У тебя нет права в чем-либо ее обвинять! За последние 16 лет Белла пережила такое, что и в кошмарном сне не приснится. Ты знаешь, что она видела каждый Божий день на протяжении 14 проведенных в Азкабане?! Все это время она вновь и вновь переживала тот день, когда потеряла своего нерожденного ребенка! – Говоря это, Цисси хотела вызвать у Меды хоть немного сочувствия к Белле, ведь она тоже мать. Вместо хоть малейшего признака сочувствия со стороны сестры, Нарцисса увидела ледяную стену безразличия. – Говоришь, ты во всем права?! Что ж, сейчас проверим. Назови мне второй пункт "Кодекса Аристократов"  
Меда ответила не задумываясь. Оно и не удивительно, у всех чистокровных магов было принято заучивать этот Кодекс, вплоть до каждой запятой.  
- Ни один представитель Рода не может навредить Главе рода... - по мере того как она говорила, приходило понимание содеянного, ведь Меда прекрасно знала, как тепло они относились друг к другу, порой казалось, Сириус знает о ней что-то, что неведомо другим, он никогда не ненавидел Беллу и не осуждал, признавая за ней право выбора. - Мерлин... но как же тогда... она же и правда его убила. Это видели не менее двадцати свидетелей!  
- Андромеда, мантикора тебя раздери! Какие к черту свидетели?! Тебе не приходило в голову, что изначально это был спектакль, разыгранный на публику?! И по какой-то роковой случайности он вышел из-под контроля. – Видя, как глаза сестры расширились от одного предположения, что это может быть правдой, Нарцисса продолжала, ей сейчас было совершенно наплевать, что чувствует Андромеда. Цисси желала причинить ей ту же боль что испытывает сейчас Белла.  
- Понимаешь, значит... Тогда ответь еще на один вопрос. Как ты могла не заметить, что Беллатриса изменилась с последней вашей встречи?!  
- Что ты хочешь этим сказать? Как она могла измениться? Разве что стать еще более сумасшедшей. - Зло бросила Андромеда.  
- Никогда не смей при мне оскорблять Беллу! Ты совершенно ничего о ней не знаешь! - с угрозой прошептала леди Малфой.  
- Может, ты забыла, но Беллатриса и моя сестра тоже. И я ее знаю не хуже тебя - напомнила миссис Тонкс.  
- Ошибаешься! - язвительно оскалилась Цисси. - Хорошо знакомой тебе Пожирательницы Смерти Беллатрисы Лестрейндж больше нет. Сейчас это совершенно другой человек. И то, что ты еще жива после всего, что успела ей наговорить, лишнее тому подтверждение.  
- Да что я такого сказала?! Можно подумать, ее волнует мое мнение! - упрямо заявила Андромеда.  
Встретившись взглядом с сестрой, Меда всерьез испугалась за свое здоровье. Нарцисса была в бешенстве, и в таком состоянии она была на много страшнее Беллатрисы.  
- Вижу, ты до сих пор не осознаешь всего ужаса своего поступка... Что ж, придется это исправить. Вот скажи, на что ты готова пойти ради своей дочери? - вкрадчиво спросила Цисси ледяным тоном.  
- Я пойду на все ради нее. - Уверенно ответила Меда, не понимая куда клонит Нарцисса.  
- И, конечно же, ты уверенна, что она тебя никогда не предаст, - дождавшись кивка, она продолжила. - Так вот, для Беллатрисы Род всегда был превыше всего, она верила, что семья ее никогда не предаст. Как бы она к вам не относилась, если бы возникла такая необходимость, она бы не задумываясь оказала всю возможную помощь. Как она, собственно, и поступила в отношении тебя, рискуя при этом собственной жизнью, и это вовсе не метафора. И чем же ты ее отблагодарила?! При первой же возможности обвинила в том, чего она в принципе не в состоянии совершить! Ты всего парой фраз сумела убить эту веру. У меня в голове не укладывается, как ты могла такое сказать?! Ты же потомственная аристократка в надцатом поколении, а ведешь себя, как необразованная грязнокровка! - Возбужденно закончила Нарцисса, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не проклясть сестру чем-нибудь посерьезнее. Затем, как бы невзначай, добавила. - Молись, чтобы в таком состоянии, как сейчас, Белла ничего не натворила, иначе будешь иметь дело с Милордом!  
Миссис Тонкс только упрямо тряхнула головой.  
- Не смей меня запугивать! Я не намерена служить сама-знаешь-кому! - горячо заявила Андромеда с непреклонным взглядом.  
Нарцисса лишь фыркнула и одарила ее уничтожающим взглядом.  
- С чего ты решила, что я имела в виду Волдеморта? - Небрежно бросила леди Малфой и гордо удалилась, оставив Андромеду в полном замешательстве.  
Спустя минут десять дверь открылась и в комнату влетела взбудораженная Тонкс.  
- Мама, что случилось?! Я только что в коридоре столкнулась с тетей Цисси, и она была в бешенстве. Никогда раньше не видела ее такой. - Выпалила она, садясь в кресло.  
Андромеда же не могла оторвать взгляда от дочери и не обратила внимания на ее эмоциональную реплику. Ее сейчас волновало другое.  
- Дора! Что ты здесь делаешь?! Ты что тоже в плену?!  
Девушка одарила мать удивленно-непонимающим взглядом.  
- Нет, конечно! С чего ты взяла? Мы в гостях у одного моего друга.  
- Ничего не понимаю... Тогда что тут делают Белла с Нарциссой? И кто такой этот загадочный "Милорд", которым меня пыталась напугать Нарцисса?  
Тонкс нахмурилась.  
- Мама, извини, я не могу ответить на твои вопросы. - Виновато ответила Тонкс. - В прочем, скоро ты сама все узнаешь... Одно могу сказать точно. Нарцисса права, с Милордом лучше не ссорится. В гневе он страшен, – непривычно серьезно заявила Дора. - Можно тебя кое о чем спросить?  
- Конечно.  
- Это правда, что Глава чистокровного рода не может убить никого из Рода и наоборот?  
Миссис Тонкс мгновенно побледнела.  
- Да, правда.  
- Подожди! Тогда, получается, Лестрейндж не могла убить Сириуса! Но как это может быть? Я собственными глазами видела, как в него попала Авада выпущенная Беллой.  
- Не знаю, Нарцисса говорила, что все происходящее там было игрой, которая зашла слишком далеко. И это могла быть вовсе не Авада. Что это может означать, знает только один человек - Беллатриса. - Увидев озорной блеск в глазах дочери, она возразила. - Даже и не думай! Она непредсказуема и опасна!  
Тонкс страдальчески закатила глаза.  
- Мама, перестань! Во-первых, я уже не маленькая, во-вторых, если ты забыла, я аврор экстра-класса. Полагаю, я в состоянии за себя постоять.  
Но мысленно отметила дельность совета матери.  
"В одном мама права, к Беллатрисе я пока идти не рискну, по крайней мере, пока, а вот расспросить Цисси стоит".

***  
В бешенстве покинув комнату Меды, Цисси, не разбирая дороги, неслась по коридорам замка, пока чуть не налетела на племянницу. Стоило Тонкс на мгновение встретиться взглядом с теткой, и девушка посчитала за лучшее самоликвидироваться с ее пути. После чего проводила тетку удивленно-заинтересованным взглядом.  
Через какое-то время Цисси успокоилась и обнаружила себя стоящей напротив комнаты Беллатрисы.  
"Может, стоит взглянуть, все ли с ней в порядке? - в нерешительности замялась она. - Уверена, Белле это не понравится. С другой стороны, чего мне боятся? Белла никогда не причинит мне вреда, во всяком случае, намеренно. И дело тут не в заклинании Гарольда или чем-то подобном. Беллатриса любит и оберегает меня, даже если не показывает этого".  
Прежде чем войти, Нарцисса проверила дверь на наличие всевозможных заклинаний и несказанно удивилась.  
"Не поняла! Где стандартный комплекс под кодовым названием "идите лесом, целее будете"?! Стоп! Да тут вообще ничего нет..." - такого раньше не случалось, Белла качественно оберегала свое личное пространство.  
Нарцисса осторожно открыла дверь и вошла. Белла лежала на кровати, свернувшись клубочком, и, судя по всему, крепко спала. При этом она даже не сняла платье.  
"Похоже, Белла устала гораздо больше, нежели я думала..." - превратив платье сестры в удобную ночнушку, Нарцисса бережно укрыла Беллатрису пледом и неслышно вышла.


	18. Глава 17

Глава 17.

Гарольд переместился в замок Даркрайт сразу после поле того, как получил письмо от матери. Письмо было каким-то странным, будто она писала его в спешке или сильном волнении. Сейчас парень молился, чтобы с ней все было нормально.  
"Сколько раз я просил переехать в безопасное место. Так нет! "Я не могу оставить замок без присмотра" Будто домовиков мало, в самом деле!" - мысленно возмущался Гарольд.  
- Лорд Даркрайт-Слизерин! - Восторженно завопил появившийся домовик, чем до смерти напугал парня.  
- Да тише ты! Сейчас весь замок на уши поднимешь! - крикнул Гарольд.  
- Извините, хозяин. Тинки не хотел. - Взвыл домовик, бухнувшись на колени перед Гарольдом.  
- Ладно, забыли, - отмахнулся парень. - Где я могу найти маму?  
Домовик тут же поднялся с пола и возвестил.  
- Леди Анна в музыкальном салоне.  
- Хорошо. Подай чай в арабскую гостиную. - Приказал он, направляясь на второй этаж.  
Совсем скоро он услышал тихую мелодию скрипки, ту самую, что мама играла ему в детстве, и невольно улыбнулся.  
"Со всем этим дурдомом на выезде я так замотался, что не было времени навестить маму. Это немыслимо!"  
Гарольда мучили угрызения совести. Маркус и Анна Даркрайт были замечательными родителями, даже с учетом всех странностей в его поведении. Да, он был их сыном, но в тоже время он был и Гарри Поттером и помнил всю свою прошлую жизнь. Гарольду было сложно вести себя как обычный ребенок, иногда родители замечали неладное. Например, когда он получал "подарки" от Магии, или когда как то раз Гарольд увлекся и не заметил, как в библиотеку, где он занимался самообразованием, вошла его мама. Вроде бы ничего странного, ну занимается ребенок, что тут особенного. А вы представьте такую картину: поздний вечер, библиотека и шестилетний ребенок за столом, на котором гора разнообразных фолиантов. А сам он увлеченно изучает книгу о боевой магии Аврорского уровня, да еще и конспектирует. После этого случая родители еще долго пытались узнать, зачем ему понадобилась подобная литература. Впрочем, Гарольд сказал почти правду, признавшись, что хочет стать боевым магом. Со временем они привыкли к причудам сына, к тому же не видели ничего плохого в тяге к знаниям. Вот за что Гарольд хотел поблагодарить Дариуса при встрече, так это за вот таких замечательных родителей, как Анна и Маркус.  
- И все же, как хорошо дома! - невольно воскликнул он, поддавшись приятным воспоминаниям.  
Его возглас напугал женщину, стоявшую у окна, она прекратила играть и обернулась. Смерила парня пристально-изучающим взглядом, затем ее лицо озарила нежная улыбка. Анна Оливия Даркрайт с любовью смотрела на красивого юношу, стоявшего в дверях, и не могла поверить, что ее сын так быстро вырос. Гарольд отлично умел скрывать свои эмоции, но у нее всегда получалось читать его, как открытую книгу. Вот и сейчас, она видела, что за маской беспечности он скрывает усталость. В нем всегда была какая-то загадка, которую Анна пытается разгадать вот уже восемнадцать лет и пока безуспешно.  
Гарольд долгожданный и любимый ребенок, они с Маркусом очень хотели сына, день, когда он родился, стал счастливейшим днем их жизни. Мальчик был словно маленький ангел. Он с самого детства выделялся среди детей своего возраста. Всегда серьезный и сосредоточенный, даже будучи еще младенцем. Ей все время казалось, что мальчик знает и понимает больше, чем другие дети в его возрасте. Это удивляло и даже слегка пугало их с Маркусом, но со временем они привыкли.  
Ко всему прочему, Гарольд был невероятно силен магически. Уже в три года он имел потенциал пятилетнего ребенка. Уже тогда было ясно, из него вырастет очень могущественный волшебник. Развивался он быстро даже по меркам волшебников, чьи дети опережали в развитии детей магглов. Гарольд очень рано научился читать и писать, в пять лет уговорил родителей открыть для него доступ к учебной литературе. После чего уйму времени уделял самообразованию. И это в пять то лет! К тому времени Анна уже перестала чему-нибудь удивляться, просто приняв то, что ее сын несколько отличается от других детей. В самом деле, трудно удивить чем либо человека, видевшего, как твой сын в полтора года использует беспалочковую магию, создавая себе баночку тыквенного сока. Анну, конечно же, пугали подобные случаи, но она бесконечно любила сына и принимала его особенности и странности как должное, впрочем, как и его отец.  
Смирившись с тем, что Гарольд крайне необычный ребенок, Маркус заявил, что его сын вырастет подобным Мерлину, что и подтверждала растущая магическая мощь мальчика. Такими заявлениями отец очень смущал Гарольда, он то и дело повторял "Вовсе я не Мерлин! Я самый обыкновенный ребенок!" А в ответ слышал: "Ага, как же, обычный он! Назови мне хоть одного ребенка, сумевшего освоить Экспеллиармус в восемь лет".  
Кстати, отношения с родителями у Гарольда тоже были не совсем обычные. Складывалось впечатление, что он пытается восполнить нехватку родительской заботы и внимания. Хотя никогда не знал недостатка в этом. Анна не могла понять, где кроется причина такого поведения сына. Каждое проявления родительской Любви до сих пор вызывает у Гарольда безграничный восторг и благодарность. Он всегда старался сделать родителям что-нибудь приятное. С восьми лет каждый семейный праздник он превращал в нечто незабываемое. Его изобретательность не знала границ. У него отменное чувство умора, стоит вспомнить, какие шутки он откалывал в детстве. Гарольд был очень жизнерадостным ребенком, и проказничал как и все мальчишки. И это нормально. Но была одна особенность, Гарольд никогда не переходил определенных рамок, установленных им самим. Никогда не лицемерил и не врал, иногда не договаривал, и то только чтобы лишний раз не волновать родителей.  
Когда же ему исполнилось одиннадцать и настало время идти в школу, Гарольд уговорил родителей перевести его на домашнее обучение до четвертого курса. Затем он успешно поступил в Дурмстранг на четвертый курс.  
Все изменилось три года назад, когда в результате несчастного случая умер Маркус. Это стало жестоким ударом, Гарольд тяжело переживал утрату и на какое-то время закрылся от всех, даже от матери. Анне тоже было не просто, ведь она потеряла любимого мужа. Видимо, решив что-то для себя, Гарольд стал вести себя как раньше, делая вид, что все в порядке, и всячески поддерживал мать. Он принял наследие и стал Главой Рода. После чего с головой ушел в управление Родом и какие-то исследования. Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, леди Анна предложила сыну свою помощь с делами Рода. Гарольд, понимая, что ей это необходимо, с радостью согласился.  
Так они и жили, до тех пор, пока чуть более полугода назад Гарольд вдруг не заявил, что ему на некоторое время нужно уехать в Англию. Леди Анна пришла в ужас, не понимая, что ее сыну понадобилось в стране, где полным ходом идет гражданская война. К тому же там сейчас орудует сумасшедший фанатик, некий Волдеморт, который и является причиной этой войны. Она пыталась выяснить причины такого решения, но безуспешно. Гарольд просто отшучивался или уходил от разговора. А запретить она не имела права. Гарольд не только ее сын, но и глава Рода.  
Смирившись с обстоятельствами, леди Анна последние полгода внимательно следила за событиями в Англии. Гарольд себя пока не проявлял, по крайней мере, в открытую, и это обстоятельство ее немало успокаивало, так как она не верила в придуманную сыном легенду о внештатном инспектировании Министерства Магии Англии. Её сын не станет тратить время на бессмысленную возню с бумагами, он человек действия. Оставалось понять, зачем на самом деле Гарольд туда отправился. Анну немало заинтересовал незнакомец, который вот уже месяц истребляет сторонников Волдеморта словно мух. Ее интуиция вопила, что стоит присмотреться к незнакомцу.  
Молчание затянулось, и чтобы разрядить обстановку Гарольд робко спросил.  
- Мама, почему ты так на меня смотришь? Ты не рада меня видеть?  
"Почему он всегда боится сделать что-то не так, разочаровать меня или обидеть? Неужели он не понимает, что подобное просто не возможно".  
- Сынок, как ты мог подумать такое?! Конечно, я очень рада, что ты, наконец, дома. - Искренне заверила леди Даркрайт, подходя к сыну и заключая его в объятья. - Можно узнать, почему ты вернулся так внезапно? Что-то произошло?  
Гарольд лучезарно улыбнулся маме и поспешил заверить.  
- Нет, все хорошо, просто соскучился. Извини, что давно не писал. Сумасшедший выдался месяц. - Прошептал парень, виновато склонив голову.  
Анна на это заявление лишь вздохнула.  
"Снова он винит себя во всех грехах, хотя, по сути, ни в чем не виноват… Уверена, он уже успел извести себя муками совести и придумать себе страшную кару. Смогу ли я когда-нибудь понять, откуда взялся у него этот комплекс вины? Ведь пока я не докопаюсь до причины, избавить сына от этого я не смогу," – размышляла леди Анна, смотря на расстроенного сына.  
- Гарольд, тебе не за что извинятся, – тепло улыбнулась она. – Я слышала, в Англии сейчас неспокойно, а ты, как ни как, инспектор от Международной Конфедерации Магов. Не удивительно, что у тебя не хватает времени.  
Гарольд облегченно вздохнул, радуясь, что мама не стала спрашивать о том, чем он занимался все это время. Он был очень рад, что додумался организовать прикрытие и добился легальной командировки в качестве инспектора от Конфедерации магов, призванного проверить Министерство Магии Британии на способность самостоятельно справится с угрозой в лице Волдеморта.  
- И все же, что заставило тебя бросить все дела?  
- Я здесь из-за полученного сегодня от тебя письма.  
Анна непонимающе посмотрела на сына.  
- И что именно в письме тебя так взволновало? - спросила Анна, пытаясь понять, что же она упустила, когда его писала. Ведь когда писала отчет, старалась ничего не упустить, но в тоже время и не сказать лишнего, чтобы лишний раз не волновать Гарольда.  
- Ну, во-первых, судя по последним письмам, ты непозволительно много работаешь, и при этом почти не отдыхаешь. Мне такое положение вещей очень не нравится. - Строго заявил Гарольд.  
- Но как же дела рода? Они требуют много времени и сил, на отдых нет времени, - попыталась возразить она, хотя и понимала, что бесполезно.  
Гарольд окинул маму пристальным взглядом, отмечая легкие круги под глазами, свидетельствующие о бессонных ночах, и, как следствие недосыпания, уставший вид.  
- Возражения не принимаются! У рода есть управляющий, и это его и моя работа следить за процветанием род. Твоя же обязанность наслаждаться жизнью и получать удовольствие от заслуженного отдыха. Так что с сегодняшнего дня ты в отпуске. Детали обсудим позже. - Непреклонным тоном заявил парень. - Сейчас меня больше интересует, что это за подозрительные типы, о которых ты писала? Как давно они крутятся возле поместья и почему я узнаю об этом только сейчас? - обеспокоенно спросил Гарольд.  
От подобного напора Анна слегка занервничала, но быстро взяла себя в руки.  
- Так, стоп! Давай обсудим это за чаем, так будет удобнее.  
Гарольд на мгновение застыл, затем с чувством стукнул себя полбу.  
- Совсем вылетело из головы! Я же приказал подать чай в арабскую гостиную.  
- Вот и замечательно! - улыбнулась она, беря сына под руку.

***  
Слабо освещённая комната представляла собой уютную гостиную, выдержанную в арабском стиле. Золотистые ветви высоких арок вплетались в коричнево-кремовые оттенки стен. Высокие не застекленные окна обрамляли нежно-розовые, почти прозрачные, занавески. В самой середине этого великолепия располагался небольшой столик, вокруг которого полукругом были разложены мягкие подушки. В дальнем же конце помещения расположился низкий диван и витражное окно с витиеватым оранжевым узором в самой его середине  
Сидящие за столом молодой парень и женщина средних лет с наслаждением пили ароматный чай с жасмином.  
- Значит, говоришь, видела возле замка статного блондина с тростью?  
Анна кивнула, делая глоток чая.  
- Мне даже показалось, что это Люциус Малфой. Но утверждать не берусь, так как лично мы не знакомы. Не понимаю что ему здесь понадобилось? Уж наверняка не нанести мне официальный визит вежливости.  
- Я бы тоже хотел это знать... - задумчиво протянул Гарольд. - Он очень хитрый и изворотливый, всегда действует исподтишка. А тут вдруг заявился чуть ли не в открытую, да еще по среди ночи, даже не позаботившись о малейшей конспирации. Совершенно не свойственная ему самонадеянность и безрассудность.  
"Видимо так спешат выполнить задание по моей поимке, что совсем не думают об осторожности" - мысленно хмыкнул парень.  
- Может он рассчитывал, что здесь его ни кто не знает. По тому и не стал маскироваться. Хотя это глупо, полагаться на удачу, но оплошность Малфоя сыграла в нашу пользу.  
- Когда ты заметила слежку? - между тем спросил Гарольд.  
После некоторых раздумий последовал уверенный ответ.  
- Недели две назад, не больше. Это произошло совершенно случайно. Вечером решив немного прогуляться по саду, я вдруг заметила какие-то силуэты по периметру охранных чар. Тем же вечером я приказала паре домовикам следить за щитом и если рядом появится кто-то подозрительный сразу сообщать мне. Так я выяснила что каждую ночь группа неизвестных прочесывает район рядом с охранными чарами, видимо пытаясь вычислить границы щита. Когда же им это удалось, попытались взломать защиту. Правда после того как лишились троих человек из группы, прыти резко поубавилось. На данный момент уже две ночи подряд пытаются понять на что же они напоролись. - Злорадно ухмыляясь, поведала Леди Даркрайт.  
- Оно и не удивительно, - ухмыльнулся Гарольд. – Уезжая, я максимально усилил защиту. Но раз здесь уже засветился Малфой, а что это был он, я не сомневаюсь, значит, они нашли лазейку.  
- Это, конечно, плохо, но не смертельно. Мало найти лазейку, понадобится немало времени, чтобы обойти защиту, даже зная, как это сделать, - слегка надменно заметила леди Даркрайт. - А теперь я хотела бы узнать, во что ты опять вляпался?  
От неожиданной смены темы Гарольд аж подскочил на месте. По суровому выражению лица матери он понял, что отвертеться не получится.  
"Интересно, чем я себя выдал?" - мысленно вздохнул парень, ему еще ни разу не удавалось провернуть какую либо шалость, чтобы мама его не раскусила.  
- С чего ты это взяла? - невинно спросил он.  
- От тебя магией несет за милю.  
- Для волшебника это вполне нормально, - парировал Гарольд, надеясь, что пронесет.  
Между тем, Анна была настроена очень решительно.  
- Только не нужно делать вид, будто ничего не понимаешь! Ты уже достиг пика магического резерва, когда принял Наследие и стал главой рода Даркрайт. И, тем не менее, на данный момент я вижу, что твой резерв увеличился по меньшей мере в двое. И я хотела бы знать, с чем это связано?  
"Вот же ж... Помимо хорошей интуиции и умения видеть меня насквозь, мама обладает Даром определять величину магического потенциала. И что мне теперь делать? - Гарольд занервничал. - Как бы я этого не хотел, сказать правду не могу, слишком все нереально, но и врать желания нет. Значит, расскажем все, за исключением встречи с Дариусом, еще, пожалуй, не стоит упоминать о Хогвартсе."  
Придя к подобному решению, Гарольд малость успокоился и, озорно сверкнув глазами, уточнил.  
- Вообще-то, резерв увеличился не вдвое, а в четверо.  
- Неудачная шутка, Гарольд. Подобное просто не возможно, - возмущенно заметила Анна.  
- Это вовсе не шутка, а констатация факта. - Серьезно ответил парень. – Мама, что тебе известно об истории рода? Кроме общеизвестных фактов.  
- Никаких тайн мне не известно. Тебе, как Главе рода, должно быть доступно больше информации. Ходят слухи, что род происходит от одного из основателей Хогвартса. Честно говоря, мало вероятно.  
Гарольд встал и прошелся по комнате.  
- Совсем недавно я узнал, что, оказывается, это вовсе не слухи.  
- В смысле? Куда ты клонишь? - насторожилась леди Даркрайт.  
"Эх, что сейчас будет..." - мысленно вздохнул Гарольд. Затем вернулся за стол и небрежным движением руки снял иллюзию с родовых перстней.  
В звенящей тишине Анна неверяще переводила взгляд со сверкающих перстней на сына и обратно. В голове звучала лишь одна мысль: "Мой сын - Повелитель волшебного мира! Как такое возможно?!" Тем не менее, она быстро взяла себя в руки и пришла к мнению, что раз нельзя ничего изменить, нужно просто смирится.  
Гарольд все это время молча следил за реакцией мамы, давая ей возможность придти в себя. Того, что произошло потом, парень уж точно не ожидал.  
Леди Даркрайт некоторое время пристально изучала сына. Затем она медленно встала из-за стола, встала напротив Гарольда и присела перед ним в глубоком реверансе, почтительно склонив голову.  
- Милорд! - Восхищенно выдохнула она.  
У Гарольда вытянулось лицо от шока, плавно перерастающего в ужас. Он был на грани нервного срыва.  
"Мантикора меня раздери! Что она делает?! - Гарольд молился, чтобы все происходящее было лишь галлюцинацией, он медленно впадал в панику и тут его прошиб холодный пот. - А что, если она входит в мой Внутренний круг?! Нет, только не это! Я не хочу впутывать ее во все это. Чёрт! Я убью Дариуса с его понятиями спокойной жизни. И мне плевать, что он бессмертный, я найду способ!"  
Как раз на этой оптимистичной ноте в его голове прозвучал твердый и слегка насмешливый голос Хогвартса.  
"Так, хорош паниковать! Леди Даркрайт не входит в Круг, иначе ты бы сразу это почувствовал. Хватит уже изображать статую. Или тебе нравится вид коленопреклоненной матери?"  
"Не смешно!" - огрызнулся парень, тем не менее, заметно успокоившись.  
- Мама! Что ты творишь?! Встань немедленно.  
- Как пожелаете, Милорд.  
Услышав это, парень вздрогнул, словно от пощечины. Он постепенно злился, но старался ничем себя не выдать.  
"Спокойно. Мама ни в чем не виновата, она поступает согласно традициям. И она не должна страдать из-за того, что тебя это бесит".  
- Тааак... Про Сира, Милорда и тому подобный бред в мой адрес чтобы я от тебя не слышал, - заметив что ему собираются возражать добавил. - Я знаю все, что ты собираешься мне сказать, меня это не волнует. Запомни, в первую очередь я твой сын, и только потом Повелитель. И я не позволю тебе унижаться, даже в угоду традициям.  
В этот момент Анна видела перед собой не сына, а Повелителя, настолько внушительный и непреклонный у него был вид. Потому посчитала за лучшее не спорить и поспешно вернулась за стол.  
- Вот и замечательно, - улыбнулся Гарольд, тоже возвращаясь на место и делая глоток чая.  
Возникшую тишину нарушила леди Анна.  
- Позволь спросить, а... - неуверенно начала она, все таки не каждый день узнаешь, что твой сын - Правитель волшебного мира.  
- Хм... Дай угадаю. Горишь желанием узнать, как это меня так угораздило стать Темным Лордом? - женщина кивнула, а Гарольд только загадочно и почему то грустно улыбнулся. - Все началось с банального похода в "Гринготс". Решив все дела, я подумал, что не плохо бы пройти процедуру проверки родословной. Мне всегда было любопытно, почему наш родовой гобелен отображает не все родственные связи. В ходе проверки чуть не довел до инфаркта двоих гоблинов и их предводителя. - Леди Даркрайт, не ожидавшая услышать подобное, закашлялась, подавившись чаем, попутно представляя весь шок гоблинов, которым свалилось вдруг такое счастье. Гарольд тем временем продолжал.  
- В последствии, неожиданно для себя, обзавелся Вассалами в лице расы гоблинов и кучей наследства, как материального, так и магического, - небрежно закончил Гарольд, как будто у него каждый день проходит по подобному сценарию.  
- Я правильно поняла, тебе принесли вассальную клятву гоблины?!  
- Именно, причем совершенно добровольно. Правда не за даром, но на то они и гоблины. Они надеяться, что с моим приходом к власти их раса займет прежнее положение в обществе.  
Анна согласно кивнула.  
- Само собой, гоблины своего не упустят, но не стоит идти у них на поводу. Надеюсь, это все новости на сегодня?  
Гарольд невинно улыбнулся, озорно блестя глазами. Леди Даркрайт мгновенно насторожилась.  
- Хм... Если забыть, что мне, как Темному Лорду, полагается круг приближенных, и то, что он у меня уже имеется, то новостей больше нет.  
В который уже раз за этот вечер в комнате воцарилась тишина. Анна восприняла новость спокойно, полагая, что худшее она уже услышала и можно успокоиться.  
- С этого места поподробней. Кто входит в круг приближенных?  
- Признаться, он довольно разнообразный, - уклончиво ответил парень.  
- На сколько разнообразен? - леди Даркрайт не была настроена отступать.  
- Первая в нашем списке Минерва Макгонагалл, нынешний директор Хогвартса, Гермиона Грейнджер, с недавних пор леди де Грандже и де Лоран, подруга Гарри Поттера. Нимфадора Блек-Тонкс, аврор экстракласса и метаморф. - Перед тем, как продолжить, он пристально посмотрел на леди Анну и все-таки решился рассказать все. - Дальше у нас идут не менее захватывающие личности. Нарцисса Блек-Малфой, в представлении, я полагаю, не нуждается.  
- Я не ослышалась, ты сказал Нарцисса Малфой?! - Он кивнул. - И как же тебя так угораздило? - Слегка нервно спросила женщина, молясь, чтобы на этом сюрпризы закончились.  
- Сам не знаю. Для меня логика укомплектации Ближнего круга – тайна, покрытая мраком. Я еще могу понять, почему выбор пал на директора школы, она сильная волшебница, по той же причине выбор мог пасть и на аврора, и на аристократку, род Блэков славится исключительным владением Кровной магией. Но вот какая мне польза от подруги Поттера? На данный момент, она всего лишь довольно перспективная волшебница с достаточно большим магическим резервом, не более того.  
"Вообще-то, Гермионе, с ее аналитическим умом и феноменальной памятью, вовсе не обязательно иметь большую магическую силу. Она и сейчас может дать фору любой из волшебниц, кроме разве что Беллы, а уж когда немного освоится, сможет померяться силами и с Беллатрисой. Но пока не стоит показывать свою осведомленность". - Мысленно хмыкнул парень, пока Анна размышляла над полученной информацией.  
- Я где-то читала, что круг приближенных формируется из тех кто будет больше всего полезен Повелителю. Так что присмотрись к этой девушке, раз Магия посчитала ее достойной, значит, Гермиона не так проста, как кажется на первый взгляд, - серьезно посоветовала Анна.  
Гарольд лишь загадочно ухмыльнулся.  
"О да, Герми у нас единственная и неповторимая" - подумал он, вспоминая размер книги "для легкого чтения".  
Тем временем Анна озвучила свои опасения.  
- Меня волнует реакция Малфоя на подобное положение дел. Я уверена, ему не понравится, что теперь его жена имеет иные приоритеты, расхожие с его собственными. Ведь насколько я знаю, Малфоя подозревают в причастности к группировке Волдеморта.  
"Ого! Оказывается, мама прекрасно осведомлена о событиях первой войны. И, наверняка, продолжает следить за событиями в Англии. Как бы ненароком не вычислила личность "Народного мстителя", как меня прозвали газетчики. Иначе никакой статус Повелителя не спасет меня от праведного гнева матери".  
- Слушай, а может Малфой узнал о новом статусе своей жены и о том, что ты Правитель? - с опаской предположила Анна.  
- Невозможно. Мы с ним пересекались только в Министерстве, а как Повелитель я пока нигде не светился. Да и Вассальная клятва не позволит ко мне подобраться.  
- Да, клятва это более чем надежно. Значит, у тебя уже есть четверо приближенных, и чтобы замкнуть круг нужно найти еще двоих. – Со знанием дела заявила леди Даркрайт.  
- Почему именно двоих? - удивился парень, он над этим как-то не думал.  
- Внутренний круг Повелителя состоит из самого Правителя и шести советников, - поведала Анна, с удивлением наблюдая как сын вдруг стал серьезен и задумчив.  
Гарольд встал из-за стола и принялся мерить шагами комнату.  
"Ненавижу попадать в подобные ситуации! - горько вздыхая, думал парень. - О Белле сейчас говорить рискованно, учитывая ее прошлое, мама может не понять. С другой стороны, не сказать тоже не правильно, рано или поздно она все равно узнает. И тогда проблем будет больше. Учитывая, что остальные новости мама восприняла довольно спокойно, все-таки остальное скрывать бессмысленно. Только вот как все рассказать, учитывая славу Беллатрисы, ума не приложу. Так, ладно, дальше тянуть не имеет смысла..."  
- Тогда мне осталось найти не двоих, а одного, - уточнил он, собираясь с мыслями.  
- В смысле? - взволнованно спросила Анна, ей совсем не нравилась нерешительность сына.  
- Предупреждаю сразу, выбора у меня не было и изменить я ничего не могу.  
- Да не тяни, в чем дело!  
- Ну, в общем... вишенкой на торте, если можно так выразиться, стала Беллатриса Блэк-Лестрейндж. - На одном дыхании выдал Гарольд, приготовившись к любой реакции матери.  
Леди Даркрайт мгновенно побледнела и схватилась за сердце.  
"Мерлин, ну почему он всегда влезает в самое пекло?!" - мысленно взмолилась она, пытаясь придти в себя от осознания того факта, что в непосредственной близости от ее сына будет постоянно находится самая разыскиваемая преступница после Волдеморта и, к тому же, самая сильная волшебница столетия.  
- Мама, все в порядке, Беллатриса при всем желании не в состоянии мне навредить, - поспешил успокоить Гарольд, подавая Анне стакан воды. - Чего не скажешь о ней самой.  
Анне потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы придти в себя.  
- Как ты можешь такое утверждать, это же Лестрейндж! Самая фанатичная последовательница Волдеморта. Да она порвет любого кто встанет на пути ее Хозяина.  
- Все верно только мне служит не Беллатриса Лестрейндж, а Беллатриса Блэк-Лестрейндж. И как не странно это звучит это две совершенно разные волшебницы. Можешь мне поверить, – уверенно заявил парень.  
- Гарольд, я, конечно, ценю твое желание уберечь меня от любых потрясений, но в данной ситуации это неуместно. Поэтому сейчас ты мне все подробно рассказываешь, а потом мы решим, что нам делать дальше. - Непреклонным тоном заявила она.  
Гарольд был не совсем согласен, но если мама начинала говорить с ним в подобном тоне, это значило, что сопротивляться бесполезно. Он, конечно, может и приказать, чтобы не вмешивалась. Но Гарольд знал, что ни за что не пойдет на это без достаточно веской причины. Оставалось только одно, рассказать все как есть, по возможности сглаживая некоторые моменты.  
Собравшись наконец с мыслями, Гарольд начал свой рассказ.  
- До нападения на Хогвартc все было относительно спокойно, я осваивался с новыми силами, в ходе чего чуть не уничтожил Слизерин-Менор, к счастью, все обошлось. – При упоминании мифического замка глаза Анны удивленно округлились - С самого утра в день штурма меня буквально тянуло туда. Было такое чувство, что если я не окажусь в Хогвартсе, случится что-то страшное. Мне ничего не оставалось, как отправится туда. Там же я и обзавелся Кругом приближенных, а также выяснил, что Лестрейндж длительное время подвергалась воздействию Зелья "Ярости" и зелья "Безумия", что в купе с дементорами сильно повлияло на ее психику. Я подлечил Беллатрису на сколько это возможно, теперь она вполне вменяема, только слегка импульсивна и неуравновешенна, но я надеюсь, что со временем это пройдет. Сейчас главное уберечь ее от любых стрессов, иначе лечение пойдет насмарку. - Закончил Гарольд и наткнулся на очень скептический взгляд леди Даркрайт. - Я понимаю, в это трудно поверить, но сейчас Белла может навредить только себе.  
- Нет, я все понимаю. Но все равно это звучит дико, каждое из этих зелий призвано постепенно уничтожить личность того, кто их принимает. И даже такой человек, как Лестрейндж, не заслуживает такой участи. А если учесть, что теперь она находится в непосредственной близости от тебя и является одной из ключевых фигур будущего правительства Волшебного мира, с этим нужно срочно что-то делать и приводить ее в психику в норму.  
- Вот поэтому меня беспокоит ее душевное состояние. Белла находится в глубокой депрессии и, судя по всему, поставила на будущем жирный крест. Она перестала верить во что-либо, и считает, что заслужила все то, что с ней происходит. – Возмущенно поведал парень.  
- И в чем причина такого ее состояния? – осторожно спросила Анна, уже размышляя, чем она может помочь.  
- Все началось с событий шестнадцатилетней давности...  
Рассказ Гарольда затянулся не на один час. Парень как раз перешел к событиям сегодняшнего дня, когда Леди Даркрайт удивленно ахнула.  
- Это мне кажется, или камни на твоем браслете за последние пять минут уже трижды сменили цвет? - заинтересованно спросила Анна.  
Гарольд помрачнел.  
- К сожалению, тебе не кажется... С Беллой сейчас что-то происходит, а браслет реагирует на силу переживаемых ею эмоций.  
"Хм... А эта женщина эму не безразлична. С чего бы это? Они же виделись всего-то пару раз". - Настороженно отметила леди Даркрайт, наблюдая за метаниями сына по комнате.  
Так прошло несколько минут, и только когда камешки в браслете приобрели зеленый цвет с легким розовым оттенком, Гарольд успокоился и сел обратно за стол.  
- Пронесло. Слава Мерлину! Интересно, что же там произошло? - отстраненно сказал парень, совершенно не обращая внимания на удивленно-заинтересованный взгляд, которым наградила его мама. - Венди!  
Домовиха появилась спустя пару мгновений.  
- Что я могу для вас сделать, Хозяин? - осведомилась она, уважительно поклонившись Гарольду.  
Леди Даркрайт отметила, что эльфийка выглядит не совсем обычно для домовика. Один костюм в серебристо-зеленых тонах чего стоил. Не говоря уже о том, что домовиха и не думала говорить о себе в третьем лице. Такое поведение эльфа Анна видела впервые. И только хотела спросить у сына, где он откопал такой уникум, как ее опередил Гапрольд.  
- Мама, все вопросы потом, - неожиданно властно бросил парень и обратился к домовихе. - Что уже успела натворить леди Беллатриса?  
Венди про себя удивилась такой постановке вопроса, но виду не подала и невозмутимо ответила.  
- Леди Беллатриса вернулась вскоре после Вашего ухода и выглядела уставшей, но, в общем, вела себя как обычно. Потом у нее состоялся разговор на повышенных тонах с леди Андромедой Блэк-Тонкс. Судя по дальнейшему поведению леди Беллатрисы, они с леди Андромедой серьезно поссорились, и Леди Блэк-Лестрейндж была очень зла. К счастью, вскоре к ним присоединилась леди Нарцисса и достаточно быстро успокоила сестру. Сейчас леди Белласриса отдыхает у себя в комнате. - Завершив доклад, домовиха снова почтительно поклонилась и стала ждать распоряжений.  
- Вот как, значит, Нарцисса вовремя подоспела. Спасибо, Венди, продолжай наблюдение. - распорядился юноша, и домовиха тут же исчезла.  
- И где ты откопал это чудо? - осторожно полюбопытствовала Анна.  
Гарольд непонимающе моргнул, выныривая из своих мыслей.  
- Что?  
- Чей это домовик? Никогда не видела, чтобы они вели себя так уверенно.  
- Венди одна из домовиков служащих в Слизерин-Мэноре. У этих домовиков есть понятие чести и собственного достоинства, но, тем не менее, все домовики невероятно преданны мне. - Слегка отстраненно сообщил парень, думая о чем-то своем.  
- Сынок, что тебя тревожит? Это как-то связанно с событиями в Меноре?  
- Мама, мне очень нужен совет... Я совершенно не понимаю, как себя вести с Беллатрисой. Она постоянно меня провоцирует, да и не только меня. Она постоянно в состоянии напряжения, готовая в любой момент напасть на любого, кто усомнится в ее правоте. Так ведь нельзя, она же сама себя изматывает. Более того, на любое проявление заботы Белла также отвечает бурным протестом. И я не представляю, как ей помочь. Я понимаю, что такое поведение Беллы всего лишь защитная реакция, но мое терпение уже на пределе. Я уже начинаю думать, что надо было сразу пресечь подобное поведение. Проблем было бы гораздо меньше.  
- Ситуация, в которой вы с Беллой оказались, очень сложная. Тебе придется запастись терпением, силой ты ничего не добьешься. Судя из твоего рассказа, прогресс есть хоть, и не значительный. Действуй в том же духе, дай ей время освоится и прийти в себя и у тебя все получится, - заверила леди Даркрайт. - Тебе не кажется что сейчас тебе лучше быть рядом с Беллатрисой?  
- Я бы очень этого хотел, но нельзя. Может так случится, что когда она сорвется в следующий раз, меня может не оказаться рядом. Она должна научиться самостоятельно справляться со своими эмоциями, это в первую очередь нужно ей самой. Я только прослежу, чтобы все было под контролем, и только если что-то пойдет не так, вмешаюсь и помогу со всем справиться.  
Анна кивнула.  
- Учитывая все обстоятельства, данное решение самое оптимальное. Умение сдерживать свой темперамент пойдет Белле только на пользу, а заодно добавит уверенности в себе. Сейчас, когда Беллатриса пытается понять, как ей жить дальше, это ей просто необходимо. Как я уже сказала, ей просто нужно время, слишком стремительно все для нее изменилось.  
- Надеюсь, адаптация не займет много времени. - Рассеяно ответил парень, устало потирая виски.  
- Что-то мы засиделись, пора отдыхать. Ты здесь останешься или вернешься в Англию? - деловито осведомилась Анна, в тайне надеясь, что сын останется дома.  
- Там справятся и без меня, так что я останусь до завтра. Только отдам пару распоряжений.  
- Тогда спокойной ночи, сынок. Долго не засиживайся. - Заботливо поцеловав Гарольда в щеку, сказала Анна и ушла к себе.  
Оставшись один, Гарольд подошел к большому окну, выходившему в ночной сад, и задумался.  
"Достижение Беллы необходимо поощрить, и не важно, что ей помогла Цисси. Но как это сделать? Любой подарок с огромной долей вероятности будет воспринят как попытка втереться в доверие, а значит, возвращен отправителю. Единственный, от кого Белла примет подарок, это Гелиос. Что ж, займусь этим завтра" - довольный собой, подумал Гарольд и отправился спать.


	19. Глава 18

Глава 18.

Высокий черноволосый парень смотрел на резвившийся над лужайкой птиц и наслаждался теплым летним вечером. День выдался довольно спокойным, хоть и не простым. С самого утра Гарольд пытался убедить мать на время уехать во Францию, когда же ему это удалось, он отправил эльфа с письмом к Гермионе, где и обрисовал ситуацию. Вскоре пришел ответ с приглашением для леди Анны погостить у них все лето. Затем мама занялась сборами, а Гарольд пошел реализовывать свою задумку на счет подарка для Беллы, надеясь, что все получится именно так, как нужно. Закончив со всеми приготовлениями, он обнаружил, что мама еще не готова.  
Казалось бы, сборы у волшебников не должны занимать много времени, пара взмахов палочкой и все готово. Тем не менее, за этим занятием они провозились до самого обеда. Наконец, собравшись и перекусив на скорую руку, они отправились в замок де Лоран, где сейчас проживали родители Гермионы.  
Быстро познакомив девушку с мамой, Гарольд, сославшись на неотложные дела, отправился в Слизерин-Менор.  
"Нужно возвращаться в кабинет, - неохотно подумал Гарольд, разглядывая пейзаж вокруг. - Скоро должна прийти Беллатриса. Нужно придумать, как сделать так, чтобы она перестала вести себя на столько безрассудно. При этом не ущемляя ее свободу и личность, а значит, прямой приказ сразу отпадает."  
Так размышляя, он направился в малый кабинет на втором этаже.

***  
Проснувшись, Белла обнаружила, что она переодета и заботливо укрыта пледом. Это обстоятельство мгновенно подняло ей настроение.  
"Цисси в своем репертуаре. Что бы между нами не происходило, ее отношение ко мне не меняется, как бы я не старалась, - лицо Беллатрисы озарила счастливая улыбка – И чем же я ей плачу за преданность и заботу? Так, все, хватит обращаться с сестрой как последняя сволочь! С этого момента все будет иначе. Цисси заслуживает другого отношения к себе. И я покажу Нарциссе на сколько она мне дорога."  
Полная решимости если не изменить свою жизнь прямо сейчас, то хотя бы положить начало воссоединению семьи, брюнетка сладко потянулась, взглянула на часы у стены и помчалась в душ. Потому как уже опоздала на завтрак. От вчерашнего истощения осталась лишь небольшая слабость. Чтобы убедится, что ее магия пришла в норму, Беллатриса опробовала парочку заклинаний средней сложности и Круциатус. И пришла к выводу, что в ближайшее время стоит воздержатся от применения Непростительных.  
"Нужно будет придумать, почему это я вдруг перестала кидаться Непростительными направо и налево, иначе это будет выглядеть крайне подозрительно". - Размышляла Белла, спускаясь в столовую. Там она увидела хмурую и невыспавшуюся Нарциссу.  
- Доброе утро, сестренка! - жизнерадостно выдала Беллатриса, наблюдая, как сестра пытается скрыть удивление и радость. - Чего такая замученная? Только не говори мне, что всю ночь провела возле Андромеды.  
- К-как ты меня назвала? - запнувшись спросила Цисси, по-видимому, остальную часть сказанного она даже ну слышала.  
- "Сестренка", а что, что-то не так?  
- Последний раз ты меня так называла еще в школе... - шепотом ответила Нарцисса, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Слишком много воспоминаний разворошило это ласковое обращение сестры.  
Белла все прекрасно видела и понимала, потому молча села на свое место за столом и обняла Цисси.  
- Гарольд прав. Я изменилась, как раньше уже не будет, слишком много воды утекло. Но с этого момента все будет по-другому. И в том, что это стало возможным, заслуга не только Милорда, но и твоя. - Также шепотом ответила Белла, поражаясь своей искренности.  
"Как же давно я не видела Цисси такой счастливой. Последний раз такое было, когда родился Драко, - отметила Беллатриса, смотря в голубые глаза, светящиеся радостью. - Как же мало тебе нужно для счастья"  
- А ты, как я вижу, хорошо отдохнула, - заметила Цисси, решив сменить тему разговора.  
- Замечательно. Спасибо за плед, я вчера даже не заметила как уснула, - слегка смутившись, благодарно улыбнулась Белла.- От вчерашнего истощения осталась легкая слабость, но это скоро пройдет.  
- Постарайся пока не колдовать в полную силу, – тут же по советовала сестра тоном профессионального колдомедика.  
- Ты права. Но как это объяснить в ставке Лорда? Если он что-то заподозрит, будут проблемы.  
Цисси задумалась всего на мгновение, затем сказала.  
- Можно сослаться на мощный поисковый обряд. Дескать, хотела сама найти Даркрайта и не рассчитала резерв.  
- Хм... Вполне подойдет. Вот только стоит поискать подходящий обряд.  
После этого Белла принялась за завтрак. Сегодня это была запеченная куриная грудка с салатом. А Цисси продолжила пить кофе, так как чай сегодня ей бы вряд ли помог проснуться. Они уже заканчивали завтрак, когда в столовую влетела Тонкс.  
"Мерлин! Она что, всегда так вваливается?!" - одновременно подумали сестры, взирая на взлохмаченную девушку.  
- Всем доброе утро!  
- Доброе утро, Тонкс. - улыбнулась Нарцисса.  
Белла лишь слегка кивнула в знак приветствия.  
В этот момент прямо перед ней во вспышке пламени появился феникс. В клюве он держал нежно-голубую розу, к которой был привязан небольшой пергамент.  
Сестры понимающе-удивленно переглянулись.  
- Вот это да! Впервые в жизни вижу почтового феникса! - в восхищении прокомментировала Тонкс, садясь за стол.  
Гелиос возмущенно встрепенулся, издав недовольную трель.  
- Мне кажется, Гелиос не в восторге от того, что его сравнили с совой, - ухмыльнулась Белла, разворачивая пергамент.

"Дорогая Беллатриса.  
Поздравляю с успешным преодолением себя.  
Проявленные тобой выдержка и самообладание достойны вознаграждения.  
Пусть этот прекрасный цветок станет символом начала новой страницы твоей жизни.  
Продолжай в том же духе, и все у нас получится.  
Гарольд".

Закончив читать, Белла с неверием посмотрела на Цисси, которая все время, пока Белла читала записку, вместе с племянницей с любопытством за ней наблюдала. Затем перечитала написанное еще раз, а потом еще. Пытаясь убедить себя, что письмо реально.  
"И как это понимать? С одной стороны, обыкновенное дружеское письмо, ничего необычного. Настораживает тот факт, что пишет наш Повелитель. Пишет мне! С чего бы это?" - размышляла Белла, любуясь цветком.  
Конечно, неожиданная похвала была приятной и грела душу. Но за свою долгую жизнь, большую часть которой она провела в среде Пожирателей, Белла попросту разучилась доверять кому либо.  
Как раз в это время Гелиос решил напомнить о себе и потерся головой о ее руку.  
- Спасибо, Гелиос, мне понравился твой подарок. Отнесешь ответ хозяину?- с улыбкой сказала Белла. Гелиос издал красочную трель, видимо соглашаясь.  
Беллатриса вызвала домовика и попросила письменные принадлежности. Набросав короткую записку, она отдала пергамент фениксу. Тот сделал круг по комнате и исчез в яркой вспышке пламени.  
Тонкс все это время терпеливо ждала, когда же все прояснится, опасаясь что либо спрашивать, но любопытство победило.  
- Это кто же рискнул тебе написать, Белла, да еще и использует таких почтальонов? - язвительно осведомилась девушка, за что заработала убийственный взгляд Беллатрисы.  
- Тебя это не касается!  
- Тонкс права. - Неожиданно поддержала племянницу Нарцисса. - Мне тоже любопытно, кто это так эффектно рассылает письма?  
Нарцисса, конечно, сразу догадалась, от кого письмо с подарком, но решила проверить, согласится ли Белла все рассказать при Тонкс. Если не согласится, значит, для примирения семьи рановато, а если расскажет, значит, уже пришла к тому же мнению, что и Цисси.  
Леди Блэк-Лестрейндж уже приготовилась к привычной грубой перепалке, как и всегда, когда пытаются лезть в ее личную жизнь. Но внезапно передумала и молча передала записку Нарциссе.  
Цисси изумленно смотрела Беллу, не веря, что она таки решилась на первый шаг. Потом взглянула на не менее удивленную племянницу и только после этого принялась читать послание.  
По мере чтения на лице Нарциссы появилась понимающая и, в тоже время, довольная улыбка.  
- Ничего себе! Белла, прими мои поздравления. Не понимаю... Как тебе это удается?  
Тонкс лишь фыркнула на ее реплику.  
- А я вот не могу понять, чего вдруг такая бурная реакция? - полюбопытствовала Тонкс.- Ну доставил письмо феникс, что в этом такого? Что в этой записке такого особенного?  
Тонкс понимала, что зря так говорит, в действительности ее очень впечатлила доставка письма, но ничего не могла с собой поделать.  
"Заставить феникса сделать что либо невозможно. Феникс все делает только из уважения или симпатии к тому, кто просит, и ни как иначе. Есть, конечно, способы насильно принудить феникса к служению магу, но это запрещено, и тот, кто пойдет на такое, жестоко заплатит за преступлении перед самой Магией. Вывод: Белла чем-то заслужила симпатию феникса. Интересно, чем и когда? Мерлин... еще это значит, что Гарольд прав и Беллатриса изменилась, иначе фениксу было бы не комфортно рядом с теткой, учитывая ее увлечение Темной магией. Но судя по тому, как птица к ней ласкалась, феникс чувствовал себя замечательно. Черт, что вообще происходит?!" - Тонкс поняла, что окончательно запуталась.  
- Никогда не думала, что скажу такое, но я согласна с Тонкс. Будь добра, объясни причину восторгов.  
Нарцисса окинула взглядом недоумение лица сестры и племянницы вздохнула и поделилась очевидными для нее выводами.  
- Вы что, и правда не понимаете?! Нет, вы издеваетесь? Это же очевидно. Ладно Тонкс, она не в курсе всех обстоятельств. Но как ты, Белла, могла этого не понять?  
Тут в их разговор вклинилась Тонкс, у которой лопнуло терпение.  
- Так, уважаемые тетушки, из вашего диалога ясно, что я чего-то не знаю. Поэтому если вас не затруднит, объясните, из-за чего весь сыр-бор.  
Сестры многозначительно переглянулись и Беллатриса слегка кивнула. После чего Нарцисса протянула девушке записку Гарольда.  
"Вот это фортель! И когда успела..." - с восторгом подумала Тонкс, возвращая пергамент Беллатрисе.  
Цисси тем временем поделилась причиной своей бурной реакции на записку.  
- Подумать только, всего за месяц, не прилагая никаких усилий, скорее наоборот, Беллатриса сумела привлечь внимание Милорда настолько, что он уже начал за тобой ухаживать. Белла, скажи, как тебе это удается?  
- Цисси, не смеши меня! Ты что, забыла, сколько мне лет и где я провела 14 из них? А нашему Милорду всего-то лет 17-18. Тебе не кажется, что я для него старовата? Ему в пору ухаживать за Гермионой или за Тонкс, но уж точно не за мной, - с некоторым сожалением парировала Белла.  
Тонкс, судя по возмущенному выражению лица, была категорически не согласна с такими выводами тетки.  
- Мерлин, Белла! Ты на себя в зеркало давно смотрела? Выглядишь просто великолепно, на вид тебе можно дать не больше тридцати. Так что хватит нести всякую чушь! - с жаром выпалила девушка под изумленными взглядами сестер.  
- Все, хватит об этом! С чего вы взяли, что Гарольд за мной ухаживает? Одна единственная записка и цветок еще ни о чем не говорят, - вспылила Беллатриса. – Так, я в библиотеку, поищу то, о чем мы с тобой говорили, Цисси.  
- Тогда я загляну к Меде, а затем в Малфой-Мэнор. Прикрою тебя, если что. - Сказала Нарцисса, заметив, как помрачнела Белла при упоминании Андромеды.  
- А мне нужно в Аврорат. Взять все-таки выходной, пока это еще возможно.  
В этот момент в столовой раздался хлопок и возникла домовиха, в которой Цисси тут же признала свою личную эльфийку Тинки.  
- Тинки, как ты сюда попала? - испугано спросила Нарцисса, представив, что будет, если этот замок смогут найти домовики Люциуса.  
- Тинки может найти хозяйку, где бы она не была.  
- А другие домовики Малфой-Менора тоже смогут? – допытывалась Нарцисса.  
- Нет, хозяйка Цисси. Только те, кто принадлежат лично вам.  
После услышанного леди Блэк-Малфой наконец успокоилась.  
- Хорошо. Так что случилось?  
- Сегодня в особняке на берегу моря был Лорд Малфой и искал вас. Тинки сказала, что Хозяйка Цисси пошла за покупками, как и приказывала Хозяйка. Лорд Малфой сразу же ушел, сказав, что вернется после обеда. - Отчиталась Тинки.  
Нарцисса лишь хмыкнула.  
"Тинки всегда называет Люциуса "лорд Малфой" и никогда "хозяин" или "мастер" и не выполняет никаких поручений, которые не касаются лично меня, давая понять, что принадлежит только мне, что буквально бесит Люциуса, но он не вправе причинить Тинки вред, так как это не его собственность. Что же касается Драко, то домовиха подчиняется ему частично, выполняя лишь мелкие поручения".  
- Ну вот, теперь еще и это... - вздохнула Нарцисса – Хорошо, Тинки, спасибо, можешь идти.  
- Я так понимаю, ты сейчас в особняк, обеспечивать себе алиби? - уточнила Беллатриса, вставая из-за стола.  
- Видимо, придется заскочить в пару бутиков перед возвращением в Малфой-Менор.  
Получив своеобразный отчет друг от друга, они направились по своим делам.  
Нарцисса шла по коридору замка и думала над тем, как же Белле повезло с Гарольдом.  
"А парень не промах! Похоже, пришло время Беллатрисе узнать, что такое искренняя любовь и забота человека, которому плевать на все твои недостатки и странности. Потому что он видит, что достоинств у тебя на много больше. И судя по выбранному стилю поведения, он не настроен отступать. Могу по спорить, совсем скоро Беллатриса уступит в этой борьбе, главное, чтобы у Гарольда хватило терпения".

***  
- Вот зелья на сегодня. Два пузырька сейчас, и по одному в обед и перед сном. После этого еще два дня восстанавливающее два раза в день. Встать сможешь завтра, - холодно проинструктировала Нарцисса и покинула комнату сестры.  
"Ха, все как обычно! Мне объявили бойкот, - со злостью и обидой отметила Андромеда, выпивая горькое лекарство. Не доверять Нарциссе в вопросе медицины она не имела оснований. - С самого рождения нашей "маленькой принцессы" Белла стала ее оберегать и защищать, прикрывая перед родителями все ее проказы и шалости. При этом она умудрялась выставлять виноватой во всем меня. Даже спустя столько лет не могу понять, как ей это удавалось. Но факт остается фактом, Нарциссу очень редко наказывали, и все благодаря Белле. Со временем Нарцисса стала поступать так же в отношении Беллатрисы, всегда и во всем поддерживая ее, даже во вред себе. Для Нарциссы Белла стала кумиром, примером для подражания, я же просто еще одна сестра, внешне поразительно похожа на ее идеал. Действительно, меня всегда поражала эта шутка фортуны,  
Мы с Беллой похожи как близнецы, хотя у нас разница в несколько лет. Мерлин, как же я тогда ненавидела свою внешность!  
Они обнаглели на столько, что стали делать вид, что меня вообще не существует. И при этом Нарцисса еще смеет утверждать, что мы обе ей одинаково дороги! Ложь, всюду, ложь! Для Беллатрисы же, с самой моей свадьбы и последующего изгнания из Рода, меня вообще не существует. Вот такая «любящая» у меня семья"  
Конечно, Меда понимала, что в ней сейчас, как и вчера во время ссоры с сестрами, говорит банальная детская обида, но Меда не могла заставить себя отпустить прошлое.  
Андромеда прекрасно осознавала, что вчера разрушила последние крохи их с сестрами привязанности, и чтобы исправить все, что она вчера натворила, понадобится немало времени. Но проблема в том, что они сами не сделают первый шаг, как, впрочем, и она. А значит, примирение не возможно, пока Андромеда не отпустить все обиды.  
"С примирением можно и повременить. Сейчас главное понять, в какую историю я влипла и в каком статусе я нахожусь в этом замке? Отсутствие волшебной палочки говорит в пользу "пленницы", но Нимфадора сказала, что мы в гостях у ее друга. Врать она не умеет, значит, здесь все сложнее, нежели кажется на первый взгляд. Ладно, подождем до встречи с этим загадочным Милордом, может, что и прояснится"

***  
Гарольд как раз просматривал старинный фолиант о том, как род Слизерин стал во главе мира магии. Его сильно интересовал этот вопрос. Ведь не может такого быть, чтобы главы родов вот так вдруг взяли и решили, что им нужен Правитель. И как так вышло, что им стал представитель именно рода Слизерин?  
От интереснейшего чтения его отвлек стук в дверь.  
- Войдите. - Сказал юноша, откладывая книгу в сторону.  
Дверь открылась и в комнату вошла Беллатриса.  
- Вы просили зайти. Чем могу служить? - с едва заметной язвительностью спросила она.  
Правда, Белла зря старалась, Гарольд лишь слегка наклонил голову, давая понять, что он оценил попытку провокации.  
Сейчас главное было успеть обсудить с Беллатрисой все, что он хотел, так как им могли помешать. Уж слишком подозрительно выглядит затишье в ставке Волдеморта. То он ни на шаг ее не отпускает от себя, то уже сутки как не вызывает.  
- Проходи, присаживайся, где удобно, - вежливо предложил Гарольд. - Для начала позволь узнать, что значит твоя записка. Цитирую: "Покорнейше благодарю за розу, но мог бы обойтись без выпендрежа. Пожалей Тонкс, у нее скоро нервный тик будет от количества сюрпризов за такое короткое время"  
На лице Беллы тут же появилось довольное выражение, а темно-карие глаза озорно заблестели.  
- Маленький проказник доставил подарок на глазах у Тонкс. Тем самым руша все ее представление о фениксах и темных магах вообще и обо мне в частности. А уж когда Гелиос стал в наглую ко мне ласкаться, то окончательно ее запутал.  
"Вот сорванец! Более удачного времени для вручения подарка трудно себе представить. Теперь Тонкс будет над чем подумать," - подумал парень, просчитывая, на сколько сегодняшнее событие поможет в перевоспитании девушки.  
- Дааа, с моментом Гелиос, конечно, подгадал как нельзя кстати. Это нам только на руку в вопросах перевоспитания Тонкс, - ухмыльнулся Гарольд, жалея, что не видел выражения лица девушки в момент вручения подарка.  
- Ты прав, это нам сильно поможет. Только нужно дать ей немного времени для осознания увиденного.  
Гарольд улыбнулся, трудно было не заметить, что отношение Беллы к племяннице изменилось в лучшую сторону.  
- С этим закончили, теперь перейдем, собственно, к тому, для чего я тебя звал. - Тон Гарольда резко изменился, и Белла мгновенно насторожилась. - Что за обряд ты вчера проводила и как в нем замешана Андромеда?  
- Уже не важно, - небрежно бросила Лестрейндж, избегая встречаться с ним взглядом.  
- Неважно, значит. А тебе известно, что когда вы с Нарциссой были на Гриммо, активировались все шесть кулонов и на них высветились твои инициалы? А это может значить только одно, ты снова полезла в самое пекло, наплевав на безопасность!  
Белла не раз поражалась, как быстро Гарольд может меняться. Только что перед ней был простой юноша с неограниченной властью, который еще толком не понимает, что с этой властью делать. И вот в одну секунду он преображается в истинного Повелителя, требующего беспрекословного исполнения приказов. Внешне он, конечно, не изменился, но вот взгляд… В нем прямо бушевали сила и величие, и у того, кто смотрит в его сверкающие темно-синие глаза, пропадает всякое желание спорить и протестовать.  
И Беллатриса уступила, как делала уже не раз с момента знакомства с Гарольдом. Что удивительно, это не было унизительным для нее, как могло бы быть в иной ситуации. Она знала, что Гарольд не стал бы зря приказывать, если бы не переживал за нее.  
"Что ж, начнем! Как бы все так рассказать, чтобы не сильно его разозлить..." - размышляла Белла, смотря на строгое выражение лица парня.  
- После твоего ухода в мою комнату ворвалась перепуганная Нарцисса и заявила, что ей кажется, что кому-то из рода угрожает опасность, после чего мы отправились на площадь Гриммо, куда не смогли попасть сразу из-за старого маразматика Дамблдора...  
Ее рассказ занял минут двадцать. Гарольд слушал внимательно, не перебивая, и когда Белла закончила, он продолжал молча смотреть на Лестрейндж.  
"Почему он молчит? Где возмущенная речь о моем безрассудстве и дурости? Еще этот взгляд, проникающий в самую душу... Черт! Я чувствую себя нашкодившим ребенком".  
Тем временем, Гарольд решил уточнить кое-какие моменты, продолжая пристально смотреть на Беллу.  
- То есть, ты полезла в самое пекло, даже не позаботившись об элементарной защите, пара рун не в счет. Мало того, ты только что сказала, что, по большому счету, толком не представляла, как прервать ритуал.  
Беллатриса осторожно кивнула.  
- Ты... ты... - Гарольд просто не находил слов, чтобы выразить ту бурю возмущения и непонимания, что бушевала в нем.  
- У меня не было выбора. Я не могла позволить Андромеде уничтожить Род. На моем месте ты поступил бы так же. - Спокойно сказала Беллатриса, видя, что еще немного, и будет крупная ссора с крушением всего вокруг.  
- Да плевать мне на какой-то там Род, если для его спасения нужно пожертвовать дорогими мне людьми! - Закричал он, давая волю эмоциям.  
Все мелкие предметы в комнате взлетели на несколько дюймов вверх. Огромным усилием воли Гарольд взял себя в руки и усмирил магию. Не хватало еще разнести кабинет, где, кстати говоря, есть предметы, не подлежащие восстановлению.  
- Да ты что! Значит, тебе плевать? Позволь тебя просветить. - Язвительно оскалилась Белла. - Если бы я не вмешалась в ритуал, то мы бы с тобой сейчас не разговаривали. Более того, погибли бы все, кто на прямую связан с Родом Блэк.  
Последовала непродолжительная, дуэль взглядов.  
- Даже если и так! Ты должна была поставить меня в известность. Идти на такой риск без запасного плана - это идиотизм. Тебе едва хватило резерва на завершение ритуала. Ты могла умереть во время ритуала, и тогда род бы все равно погиб, - веско заметил парень, и в этот момент на краю сознания скользнула мысль, явно принадлежащая Беллатрисе, отчего сердце ухнуло в пятки.  
"Может, лучше бы я умерла... Всем бы от этого стало легче"  
"Это еще что такое?! С чего она так решила? Ну поссорилась с Андромедой, с кем не бывает. Это же не повод впадать в такую депрессию? Нужно поговорить с Цисси." - Все это промелькнуло в голове за какое-то мгновение, и Гарольд продолжил свою наставительную речь.  
- Нет, существовал, конечно, шанс, что ты завершишь ритуал, но потом ты вполне могла умереть от магического истощения, и тогда Хранителем рода стала бы Андромеда. Зная, на сколько вы, Блэки, упрямы и безрассудны, могу поспорить, что она снова попыталась бы провести ритуал, и на этот раз спасать род было бы некому. Если и это тебя не заставит думать прежде, чем так рисковать, то представь, что было бы с Нарциссой, если бы ты умерла?  
- Убедил, - как-то быстро согласилась она. - Только чем бы ты мне помог? Для донора магии ты не подходишь ни по одному из критериев. Мы не родственники и ты, слава Мерлину, мне не муж.  
Гарольд в ответ на выпад только гаденько так ухмыльнулся и почти пропел.  
- Про Вассальную клятву, я смотрю, ты забыла. - Белла воззрилась на парня с искренним не пониманием во взгляде. - Так вот, эта клятва сродни брачному контракту, связанные ею могут проводить обряды из разряда донорства.  
По обескураженному выражению лица Беллатрисы он понял, что Белла об этом не подумала.  
- Значит так, Белла, мне надоело твердить одно и то же, ты все равно не слушаешь. Поэтому для нашего с Нарциссой спокойствия пора принять меры по обеспечению твоей безопасности, в том числе и от самой себя. - Непреклонно заявил Лорд Слизерин.  
- Ты что, мне угрожаешь? - осведомилась Белла, медленно вставая с дивана.  
- Что ты, Мерлин упаси! Пока только предупреждаю. Еще одна подобная выходка, и я посажу тебя под домашний арест, - просто ответил он, небрежным движением руки смахивая со своей мантии несуществующие пылинки. - Это значит, никаких вылазок в ставку "обожаемого" Лорда, никаких рейдов и важных заданий. Будешь тренировать новичков вместе с Маркусом, пока не поймешь, что жизнь нужно ценить.  
- Ты не посмеешь! Нам лишняя шумиха не нужна, а если я не проявлюсь в Малфой-меноре то у тебя возникнут проблемы. - Зло бросила Беллатриса.  
- Ничего, переживу. Зато ты будешь цела и невредима.  
Беллатриса только хотела высказать Гарольду все, что думает по этому поводу, как внезапно почувствовала резкую боль в левом предплечье и невольно вздрогнула.  
Ставя ей подобные условия, Гарольд ждал бури и криков. И, судя по возмущенному выражению лица и горящим глазам, Беллатриса была готова к борьбе. Парень внимательно следил за реакцией Беллы, чтобы вовремя среагировать, и сразу заметил, как она вздрогнула и изменилась в лице, в темно-карих глазах заплескалась паника.  
- Белла... что происходит?  
Ответила Беллатриса не сразу, было видно, что в ее душе идет нешуточная борьба.  
- Вызывает... - отрывисто бросила она, направляясь к выходу. - Лорд в ярости, я должна спешить.  
Гарольд догнал Беллатрису уже в коридоре и преградил ей путь.  
- Прочь с дороги!  
- Белла, послушай, - четко произнес парень, беря её за руку. - Малфой знает, где находится Даркрайт-мэнор, он был там вчера ночью. Не знаю, что ему известно, но недовольство Лорда скорее всего связано с тем, что Люциус не смог попасть на территорию Мэнора. И ты рискуешь попасть под раздачу. Поэтому, чтобы обеспечить себе алиби, скажи, что узнала, где замок и главное, как в него попасть. Там все гораздо проще, чем кажется: это кельтский щит среднего порядка и немного Темной магии. Для тебя ключом служит кулон, для остальных... хм, думаю, ты сможешь снять щит за один день. Только не трогай тот, что вокруг замка, он поопаснее первого. Скажешь, что не знала о нем и тебе нужно время, чтобы его изучить. Ты все поняла? - быстро проинструктировал Гарольд.  
Правда, он не был уверен, что Беллатриса его слышала, заклятье принуждения вступило в силу.  
Белла тряхнула головой, пытаясь собраться с мыслями и хоть ненадолго отделаться от желания немедленно аппарировать в Малфой-мэнор.  
- Я все поняла, Милорд... - кивнула она. - У меня ощущение, что я под заклятьем принуждения, - с нотками страха и паники прошептала Лестрейндж.  
- Сейчас это не так важно, потом я все объясню. Знаю, я это уже говорил и не раз, но постарайся не рисковать зря. Помни, что ты очень нужна Нарциссе... и мне, - произнес Гарольд едва слышно.  
Повинуясь неудержимому желанию, Гарольд наклонился к Белле и, взяв ее лицо в руки, поцеловал. Нежно и в тоже время страстно, подтверждая тем самым свои слова.  
Белла была в замешательстве, но на поцелуй ответила, после чего первая отстранилась от парня, отмечая, что способность трезво мыслить частично вернулась, отодвинув зов метки на второй план.  
- Тебе лучше поспешить, не стоит еще больше злить Лорда. - Напомнил Гарольд, на прощание галантно поцеловав маленькую белоснежную руку Беллатрисы.


	20. Глава 19

Глава 19.

Уже когда Белла скрылась из виду, Гарольду в голову пришла одна идея...  
- Дилли! - Позвал он. - Пригласи в главный кабинет Марка с Арманом.  
Отдав распоряжение, он сам направился туда же.  
Войдя в кабинет, начальники охраны застали своего Повелителя, с задумчивым выражением лица наматывавшего круги по комнате.  
- Вызывали, Милорд? - в обычной своей манере спросил Арман.  
- Вызывал, - властно бросил Гарольд, игнорируя тон вампира.  
Мужчины переглянулись, раз парень проигнорировал официальное обращение, которое терпеть не может, значит, произошло что-то серьезное. Оба начальника личной охраны приготовились исполнить любой приказ Повелителя.  
- У нас внештатная ситуация... Волдеморту стало известно, где находится Даркрайт-Менор. В определенном смысле это нам на руку. Ваша задача убедить Волдеморта, что там наш штаб. Организуйте оборону и дайте понять, что "гостям" не рады. Отряд не уничтожать, только обезвредить, особо резвых разрешаю калечить. Ах, да! Руководить операцией, скорее всего, будет леди Беллатриса. Позвольте ей снять внешний щит, - распорядился Гарольд, переводя дыхание.  
- Но... Сир... - начал Марк.  
- Так нужно, - властно прервал его Гарольд.  
- Особые указания на счет Лестрейндж будут? - спросил Арман, уже представляя, как будет пытать ее за измену.  
Лорд Слизерин, видимо, догадывался о планах Армана и наградил его таким взглядом, что вампиру аж поплохело.  
- Никто не должен усомниться в ее преданности Волдеморту. Деритесь всерьез, но не перестарайтесь! Леди Беллатриса схлопотала вчера магическое истощение... Так что никаких заклинаний высшего порядка против нее не использовать. Вы оба головой за нее отвечаете! - Угрожающе прорычал лорд Слизерин, недобро глядя на Армана.  
Чтобы отвлечь парня от вампира, Марк сказал:  
- Сир, так как мы не можем оставить вас без охраны, прошу позволения остаться в замке.  
Арман согласно кивнул.  
"Думал, хоть немного от них отдохну. Видимо, не судьба..."  
- Ладно, оставайся, - согласился парень, понимая, что спорить бесполезно.  
- Если больше распоряжений не будет, то я, пожалуй, пойду. Времени в обрез, - заметил Арман.  
- Я тоже, с вашего позволения, Милорд. - сказал Марк с поклоном.  
Отпустив мужчин, Гарольд решил все-таки выяснить, из-за чего Белла поругалась с Андромедой.

***  
В прошлой жизни Гарольд успел привязаться к Андромеде и теперь боялся, что в ее случае будет какой-то подвох, как с Дамблдором.  
"Интересно, отличается ли Андромеда из этого мира от той, с которой знаком я? Не могу сказать, что так уж хорошо ее знаю, но достаточно, чтобы понять, что Андромеда действительно милая и доброжелательная женщина. Внешне очень похожая на свою старшую сестру. Хотя следует помнить, что она все таки Блэк, и, учитывая ее воспитание, все это может быть маской. Вот как раз этого я боюсь больше всего.  
Он уже некоторое время стоял возле комнаты Андромеды и не решался войти. Поэтому когда перед ним прямо из ниоткуда возник заместитель Армана, Гарольд был только рад.  
- Сэм, что ты тут делаешь? - удивленно спросил парень.  
Вампир склонился в поклоне и важно заявил:  
- Милорд, простите, но согласно указанию Армана я должен сопровождать вас в любых сомнительных встречах.  
- К чему ты клонишь? Погоди... Ты что, намереваешься присутствовать при разговоре с Миссис Тонкс?  
Серьезное выражение лица вампира заставило парня от души расхохотаться.  
- Сэм, это же бред! - немного придя в себя воскликнул Гарольд. - Да она сейчас и встать то не может, не то что колдовать, - добавил он значительно тише.  
- Но как же указания и, в конце концов, договор? Мне же Арман голову оторвет, если что... Ведь ваша безопасность превыше всего!  
- Послушай, ты что, считаешь, я не способен справиться с женщиной? - с угрозой полюбопытствовал Гарольд, которому надоели препирательства.  
Вампир невольно вздрогнул.  
- Что вы, Милорд! Нет, конечно! - поспешил заверить Сем.  
- Вот и отстань от меня, но если ты такой честный, можешь подождать меня тут, возле двери.

***  
Андромеда уже не знала, куда себя деть от скуки, когда услышала голоса за дверью. О чем говорили Меда, естественно, не слышала, что только разжигало ее интерес к тому, что там происходило. Когда же любопытство достигло пика, раздался стук в дверь.  
- Войдите... - слегка неуверено сказала она, после чего ее взору предстал статный брюнет лет девятнадцати. Судя по дорогой темно-синей мантии, расшитой серебром, типичный богатенький избалованный юнец.  
- Добрый вечер, леди Андромеда. Рад приветствовать вас в моем доме, - слегка склонив голову, произнес он.  
- Добрый. Извольте полюбопытствовать, с кем имею честь вести разговор, - язвительно и холодно спросила миссис Тонкс.  
- Лорд Даркрайт, к вашим услугам, мадам.- загадочно улыбаясь, представился парень.  
- Ваш дом..? Так вы и есть тот самый таинственный Милорд, которого я должна боятся? - Язвительно поинтересовалась Андромеда.  
"Замечательно... И кто умудрился проболтаться? - мысленно застонал парень, до этого момента рассчитывавший сохранять инкогнито. - А главное, с каких это пор мною пугают людей..."  
- Кхм...неожиданно, однако. И с какой стати вы так решили?  
- Не важно. - отмахнулась Меда  
- Нет уж, извольте ответить. - потребовал парень.  
Меда нахмурилась.  
"Наглец, как он смеет! Нет... спокойно, сейчас не время пороть горячку. Нужно понять, что здесь происходит." - решила она и спорить не стала.  
- Это все Нарцисса... Она почему-то уверенна, что если Беллатриса что-то выкинет, виновата в этом буду я. Тогда мне лучше не попадаться вам на глаза. Как будто я отвечаю за поступки этой бешеной маньячки! - зло бросила она.  
Гарольд мгновенно помрачнел, растеряв всю доброжелательность.  
- Мадам, запомните, пока вы находитесь в моем доме не смейте оскорблять или нападать на кого-либо из его жителей! Иначе это может для вас плохо закончится. - Властно предупредил Гарольд.  
"Вот наглый мальчишка! Будь у меня волшебная палочка, был бы другой разговор, а так приходиться терпеть", - возмущенно думала Андромеда, Гарольд тем временем продолжал.  
- С чего вдруг, по мнению Нарциссы, Белла может повести себя странно? И при чем здесь вы? - допытывался парень.  
Судя по возмущено-упрямому выражению лица миссис Тонкс, было ясно, что она не намерена отчитываться перед мальчишкой.  
"Мерлин, Блэки все одинаковые! Им бы только поспорить, даже если потом со всем согласятся." - сокрушался Гарольд, предвидя долгую словесную баталию.  
Неожиданный настойчивый стук в дверь привлек внимание собеседников. Спустя мгновение в комнату словно маленький торнадо ворвалась Нарцисса.  
- Милорд! - взволнованно воскликнула она, напрочь игнорируя сестру. - Извините, можно Вас на минутку... это срочно.  
"Что-то в последнее время всегда сдержанная Нарцисса, часто теряет самообладание. Мы определено плохо на нее влияем." - подумал парень, смотря на слегка растрепанную прическу леди Малфой.  
- Миссис Тонкс, прошу прощения, но, как видите, дело не терпит отлагательств. - сказал он Андромеде и отошел в сторону вместе с Нарциссой.  
"Что это с Нарциссой? Никогда раньше она не была так эмоциональна. Цисси всегда старалась контролировать любые эмоции, за что и получила прозвище "Ледяная королева". А сейчас все как на ладони... Что вообще происходит?" - недоумевала Андромеда.  
Гарольд тем временем шептался с Нарциссой.  
- Почему ты здесь, что стряслось?  
Прежде чем ответить, Цисси бросила быстрый взгляд в сторону сестры и поставила "Купол секретности". Тем самым лишая Андромеду возможности подслушать их разговор.  
- К чему такие сложности? - удивился парень.  
- Пожиратели организовали рейд на замок Даркрайт, руководит нападением Беллатриса. Это все, что Белла успела сказать, они очень торопились. - взволнованно сказала леди Малфой.  
- Вот как. Значит это и есть срочная новость? - рассмеялся парень . - Что ж, их там ждет маленький сюрприз.  
- Не вижу ничего смешного... Нужно что-то предпринять, они ведь не в гости пошли, - заметила Цисси, не понимая причин веселья.  
- Не волнуйся, я предполагал нечто подобное, и Белла знает, что делать, так что все под контролем. К тому же я отправил туда отряд под командованием Армана, он обеспечит Беллатрисе прикрытие. - попытался успокоить ее Гарольд.  
- Ты сейчас пошутил, да?! - с надеждой спросила.  
- Нет. А что?  
- Почему именно Арман?! Ты что, не знаешь, как он относится к Беллатрисе? Он же убежден, что Белла шпионит для Лорда. Арман только и ждет подходящего момента, чтобы ее подставить или, того хуже, убить. Так сказать, нет человека, нет проблемы, - не на шутку испугалась Нарцисса.  
- Вот как раз из-за этого я и отправил именно его. Арман попытается достать Беллу, но серьезно ей навредить он не посмеет. Так как знает, что за это я сотру его порошок и развею по ветру. Но и притворятся не станет, в результате все будет выглядеть правдоподобно. - уверено заявил Гарольд.  
Нарцисса в упор посмотрела на Гарольда, но в глубине темно-синих глаз были лишь искренность и уверенность. Цисси кивнула и уже намеревалась убрать купол, но Гарольд ее остановил.  
- Что здесь вчера происходило, почему лихорадило браслет?  
Леди Малфой сразу занервничала, что не укрылось от парня.  
- Не вздумай мне врать. Ты же знаешь, чем такие стрессы чреваты для Беллы. - выпалил он, Нарцисса все еще молчала но украдкой поглядывала на Меду, и Гарольд это заметил. - К этому как-то причастна Андромеда. Я прав?  
Цисси еще раз посмотрела на сестру, которая старательно делала вид, что ее совершенно не интересен их разговор. Затем сделала глубокий вдох и начала рассказывать...  
Тем временем Андромеда, не подозревая о грозящей ей опасности, сгорала от досады и злости на сестру с ее предусмотрительностью.  
"Цисси чтоб тебя! Я уже надеялась провести здесь время с пользой и хоть что-то разузнать для Ордена..." - негодовала она.  
Спустя минут пять, совершенно неожиданно для Меди, купол с громким хлопком рассеялся.  
"Какого Мерлина! Это что, стихийный выброс?! Но у кого? - удивилась она, но вопрос отпал сам собой, как только она взглянула на Даркрайта. - Но это не возможно... Какой же должен быть магический резерв у этого парня, чтобы выбросы происходили даже в таком возрасте..." мельком подумала миссис Тонкс, смотря на злющего Гарольда и слегка испуганную Цисси."  
- Что за бред ты несешь?! Она не могла такого сказать! Андромеда аристократка, а не маггла какая-нибудь, она Кодекс знает лучше родословной! - в бешенстве вскричал Гарольд, и тут вспомнил про виновницу всего этого беспредела. - А вот мы сейчас и узнаем, правда ли все, что я сейчас узнал. Миссис Тонкс, вы обвиняли Беллатрису в смерти Сириуса Блэка?  
Вопрос был задан уж очень спокойным, вкрадчивым тоном, от чего Андромеда невольно вздрогнула.  
Нарцисса, между тем, пыталась придумать, как успокоить Повелителя и, тем самым, спасти Меду от его гнева. Гарольд разозлился до такой степени, что едва контролировал свою магию. Волны магии, исходящие от парня, пока были не очень мощными, но достаточными, чтобы поднять в воздух все мелкие предметы в комнате и создать порывы ветра, что сейчас развевали волосы и мантию парня. Выглядело все это устрашающе.  
"Мерлин, пусть скажет, что Нарцисса врет..." - взмолился парень, хотя прекрасно понимал, что ему Цисси врать не станет и дело тут не в клятве.  
- Да, я считаю, что она виновна в смерти Сириуса. А прямо или косвенно это меня не волнует. Собственно, это я и сказала Беллатрисе. - Самоуверенно заявила Андромеда, не замечая, что Гарольд медленно закипает. - И нечего ссылаться на Кодекс, да, там есть пункт, защищающий главу Рода от посягательств членов семьи. Но кто сказал, что его нельзя обойти? Полагаю, Беллатрисе удалось каким-то образом найти лазейку, иначе она бы не рискнула нападать на Сириуса.  
"Идиотка, что ты делаешь! Он же тебя сейчас если не убьет, то покалечит точно" - в панике думала Нарцисса, понимая, что терпение и самоконтроль милорда не безграничные.  
Гарольд же пребывал в ступоре, он просто не мог поверить в то, что услышал.  
"Неужели Андромеда из моего мира думала так же? Нет, быть того не может! А что, если я ошибаюсь и все на самом деле так. Ведь мы с ней были довольно мало знакомы и никогда не говорили на эту тему", - мысли метались в голове словно ураган, парень окончательно запутался.  
- Это что ж получается! Я из кожи вон лезу, пытаясь убедить Беллатрису, что ей есть ради чего жить, что она нужна своей семье, которая никогда ее не предаст. Ведь всем известно, каждый из Блэков за семью порвет кого угодно. И когда мне это наконец удалось, ты вот так вот просто, одной необдуманной фразой, уничтожила все, чего я с таким трудом добивался, - со все нарастающей яростью прорычал Гарольд.  
- Милорд, успокойтесь, ведь все обошлось. Я вовремя успела ее успокоить. - Попыталась исправить ситуацию Нарцисса.  
- Обошлось, говоришь... Да на протяжении всего нашего разговора у нее в голове была одна единственная мысль: "Лучше бы я умерла во время ритуала, всем бы было лучше". И Белла мне ничего не говорила, я прочитал ее мысли. А ты знаешь, в каком случае это возможно.  
- Она была самая яркая на тот момент... - в ужасе протянула Цисси.  
- Вот именно! И я сильно сомневаюсь, что она захочет мирится с Андромедой, по крайней мере, не в ближайшее время. Ибо сейчас при любом упоминании сестры она тут же закрывается и начинает огрызаться.  
Одного взгляда на Меду хватило Нарциссе, чтобы мгновенно собраться и приготовится к любым неожиданностям.  
"Молчи, только не отвечай..." - отчаянно подумала она, все еще надеясь предотвратить катастрофу. Но следующая фраза сестры разбила ее надежды в дребезги.  
- Да что вы все носитесь с этой психопаткой?! Я что, одна здесь понимаю, что ей место в Азкабане?! - зло бросила миссис Тонкс.  
В то же миг стакан на прикроватной тумбочке разлетелся на мелкие осколки. Часть из них попала Меде в руку, от чего она вскрикнула.  
- Замолчи сейчас же! - предостерегающе прошипела Нарцисса, видя состояние Гарольда.  
Но, к несчастью, ее попытка пропала в пустую. В Андромеде взыграла горячая кровь Блэков, и Цисси ничего не оставалось, кроме как наблюдать со стороны.  
- Лучше послушайте сестру... И не говорите о том, чего не в праве решать. - предупредил парень ледяным тоном.  
Конечно, стоило бы применить магию и остановить сестру, но Цисси не рисковала это делать, помня про недавний ритуал. Любое магическое воздействие с большой долей вероятности может навредить Андромеде.  
Меда же продолжала испытывать терпение Гарольда.  
- Ах конечно! Я совсем забыла, что разговариваю со слугами Того-Кого-Не-Называют. Где ж тут ждать справедливости. - с презрением и язвительностью в голосе бросила она.  
Для Гарольда это стало последней каплей. Полог кровати, на которой полулежала Андромеда, внезапно загорелся, и только почти мгновенная реакция Нарциссы, которая ожидала чего-то подобного, помогла избежать трагедии.  
- С меня довольно! Слушай меня внимательно! - Прошипел лорд Слизерин. - Ты самоуверенная идиотка, которая не видит дальше своего носа, даже твоя дочь и то поняла, что не все так просто и не стоит судить человека, не зная всей правды. Сейчас тебя спасло только то, что ты не ведаешь, с кем говоришь, больше таких поблажек не будет. И запомни, скорее Дамблдор перестанет есть лимонные дольки, чем я буду служить кому-либо, тем более Волдеморту.  
- И ты полагаешь, я поверю? - упрямо ответила миссис Тонкс, пытаясь бороться с желанием бросится перед парнем на колени и вымаливать прощение.  
"Что же это такое? Откуда взялись такие желания? Когда парень только вошел, я сразу почувствовала себя странно и списала это на то, что он сильный маг. Но теперь вижу, что здесь что-то другое... Его аура буквально давит на меня, вынуждая повиноваться. Но я не сдамся, ни за что! " - слегка испуганно думала Андромеда, вглядываясь в темно-синие глаза Даркрайта, в которых пылал гнев и, почему-то, разочарование.  
- Мерлин, сколько можно... - устало протянул Гарольд. - Цисси, просвети ее на счет истинного положения дел. Иначе она таких дров наломает, что не разгребешь...  
- Милорд, вы уверены? Я бы не стала спешить, вы же видите, как она себя ведет...  
- Время покажет... В любом случае, она уже ввязалась во все это, так что, думаю, будет лучше все ей рассказать. Только прежде возьми с нее Непреложный одет о неразглашении каких-либо сведений относительно того, о чем она узнает, - посоветовал Гарольд, затем обратился к Андромеде. - Так, теперь вы. Вам запрещено покидать свою комнату, до тех пор, пока я не решу, что с вами делать дальше.  
- Вы не имеете права!  
- Еще как имею! Но об этом вы узнаете от Нарциссы, у меня на это нет времени. - властно отчеканил Гарольд.  
- Я что, в плену?! - возмущенно воскликнула она и вдруг поняла, что не может сказать более ни слова.  
Нарцисса же лишь ухмыльнулась и возвратила волшебную палочку в кобуру на запястье.  
- Андромеда, как тебе не стыдно. Где твои манеры? - укоризненно спросила Цисси, но заклинание отменять не стала.  
- Спасибо... - слегка улыбнулся Гарольд, уже успевший успокоиться. - Так вот, можете воспринимать это как плен... я бы назвал это домашним арестом.  
"Ну и денек! Грозился домашним арестом Белле, а сажаю Андромеду." - устало подумал парень, молясь, что бы на этом проблемы на сегодня закончились.  
- Не волнуйтесь, Сир, я обо всем позабочусь. - Заверила Цисси.  
- Вот и замечательно. Да, вот еще что, постарайся оградить Беллу от общения с сестрой. Беллатриса должна сделать первый шаг, и не зачем торопить события. - сказал он и направился к выходу, как бы невзначай позволяя миссис Тонкс увидеть родовые кольца.  
"А вот теперь и увидим, на сколько ты умная, Меда..." - мстительно подумал парень, закрывая за собой дверь.  
- Фух... обошлось! - выдохнула Нарцисса, снимая с сестры заклинание немоты. - Меда, вот скажи мне, что ты творишь? Разве ты не видела, как он разозлился, тебе крупно повезло, что он не сорвался. Иначе этого замка уже бы не было, в прочем, как и нас с тобой.  
- Вот только не надо меня запугивать, ни у одного мага нет такой силы. - самоуверенно заявила Андромеда.  
- Да что ж такое! Андромеда, у меня такое впечатление, что тебе хорошенько промыли мозги. Ты что, совсем думать разучилась?! Вот скажи, что ты почувствовала, когда он выпустил свою магию?  
- Ничего особенного, легкое давление на ауру. - соврала она.  
- Врешь! Тебе захотелось выполнить любой его приказ. А ты знаешь, что это значит. А еще только что ты видела Родовые перстни, и ты, конечно же, их узнала. Не так ли? - язвительно спросила Цисси.  
- Ну и что с того? С первого взгляда ясно, что он наследник какого-то богатого рода, вполне возможно побочной ветви кого-то из Основателей.  
- Меда, перестань корчить из себя дуру и позорить род Блэков!  
- Мне нечего позорить, я уже давно не Блэк! Забыла?  
- Ошибаешься. - гаденько ухмыльнулась Нарцисса. - Больше сказать не могу, пока ты не дашь Нерушимый обет. А с учетом твоего состояния это станет возможным лишь завтра.  
- Не буду я давать никакой обет! С какой стати?! - возмутилась Меда.  
- Если хочешь узнать, что происходит, то все сделаешь как надо! Но у меня, если честно, нет желания все это тебе рассказывать, так что советую поговорить с дочерью. Надеюсь, хоть ей то ты доверяешь? - с неприкрытым ехидством сказала леди Малфой.  
- А она то здесь при чем? Во что ты ее втянула?!  
- Вот сама завтра у нее и спросишь, - бросила Нарцисса, выходя из комнаты.  
И только в коридоре она заметила, что кулон светится инициалами Беллатрисы.  
"Ну вот еще и это..." - вздохнула Нарцисса, прислоняясь к стене. - Что же там происходит? Неужели вампир провалил задание... Нет, это вряд ли, он же не идиот. Если же он действует по инструкции, то стычка у них на полном серьезе. В таком случае, кулон вполне мог активироваться. Все же стоит переговорить с Гарольдом." - решила она, идя по коридору.  
Спускаясь по лестнице на первый этаж, Цисси встретила Тонкс и Минерву.  
- Добрый вечер, Профессор, Тонкс. - поприветствовала она. - А вы здесь какими судьбами?  
- Здравствуйте, Нарцисса, рада вас видеть. - дружелюбно ответила Минерва.  
Тонкс удостоила тетку лишь легким кивком.  
- А мы вот решили узнать, по какой причине у вас тут снова дурдом с Беллой в главной роли. - язвительно бросила аврор, не дав ответить Макгонагл.  
"Ух, какие мы злые, аж страшно! - мысленно прокомментировала Цисси. - Только вот беда, не верю я в то, что тебе безразлично, что с Беллатриссой. Плохая из тебя актриса, племяшка, дар метаморфа выдает тебя с головой. Вон как часто меняется цвет твоих волос. Хотя странно... Раньше ты отлично контролировала свои способности. Почему же сейчас ты вся как на ладони?"  
- Тонкс, ну зачем ты так... - укоризненно качая головой произнесла Минерва. - К тому же Гарольд нам уже все объяснил.  
- О, так вы от Гарольда! Он знает, что происходит? - взволнованно спросила Нарцисса.  
- Да. Он просил передать, чтобы ты не волновалась, у него все под контролем.  
Нарцисса внимательно взглянула на Минерву и, не обнаружив подвоха, перевела дыхание.  
- Раз он так сказал, то действительно не зачем переживать.  
- Собственно, я пришла, чтобы узнать, как чувствуют себя Андромеда? Тонкс говорила, ритуал не прошел для нее даром. - сказала Минерва, пристально смотря на Цисси.  
Леди Малфой выдержала ее взгляд, заметно помрачнев.  
- Давайте пройдем в голубую гостиную. Нам нужно кое-что обсудить. - предложила леди Малфой, поднимаясь по лестнице.  
- Что с мамой?! - спросила Дора, пытаясь скрыть волнение.  
- С Медой все почти в норме. - успокоила Цисси племянницу.  
Когда они втроем вошли в гостиную и сели кому где удобно, она продолжила.  
- Только, кажется в следствии ритуала у нее помутнение рассудка. А может, это и раньше случилось... Нормальный человек не станет проводить подобные ритуалы.  
- Что за бред?! - вспылила Тонкс. - Как ты смеешь так говорить?!  
Нарцисса прожгла девушку тяжелым взглядом, затем холодно произнесла.  
- Она умудрилась довести Гарольда до стихийного выброса магии! При этом хамила без зазрения совести. По-твоему, это нормально?!  
- Чем же мама его так разозлила? - спросила девушка, поумерив пыл.  
- Подтвердила, что в разговоре с Беллой обвинила ту в преднамеренном убийстве Сириуса. Чем чуть не довела Беллу до срыва. - С едва скрываемой злостью поведала Цисси  
- Т-ты шутишь? - запинаясь, прошептала Дора, чьи волосы резко поседели.  
- Если бы... Я едва успела потушить полог ее кровати, загоревшийся в следствии выброса магии. - серьезно ответила Нарцисса. - Да, и обработайте Андромеде руку. При первом выбросе взорвался стакан и несколько осколков попали в руку.  
- Что?! А почему ты сама этого не сделала?! Ты же колдомедик. - буквально прокричала Тонкс, зло сверкая глазами.  
- Не до этого было. Андромеда не усвоила урок и продолжала его злить. Следующий выброс как раз и привел к мини-пожару. К тому же, не думаю, что рана серьезная. Это послужит ей уроком на будущее. - в тон племяннице ответила Цисси.  
- Надеюсь, все обошлось? - уточнила до этого молчавшая Минерва.  
- Можно сказать и так. Андромеда отделалась домашним арестом. - ухмыльнулась Цисси - Да, еще Гарольд хочет, чтобы мы просветили Меду относительно всего, что произошло с момента битвы за Хогвартс. И это придется сделать вам, так как мне она вряд ли поверит. Да и нет у меня желания тратить на нее свое время и нервы. - честно призналась Нарцисса.  
- Ты права, так будет правильнее. - согласилась Макгонагал, уже продумывая все варианты разговора.  
- Только с этим придется повременить до завтра. Нужно, чтобы Андромеда сначала дала Непреложный обет о неразглашении всего, что от вас узнает.  
- Какой еще Обет?! Зачем это?! - в ужасе спросила Тонкс, отлично зная, чем грозит магу нарушение данной клятвы.  
- Тонкс, успокойся, Гарольд принял верное решение, учитывая обстоятельства. В первую очередь клятва обезопасит Андромеду, а это, согласись, не мало, - уверенно сказала профессор, пристально смотря на взволнованную девушку. - Думаю, не стоит с этим тянуть.  
- Вы правы. Но сейчас это невозможно, так как обет - это серьезная магия, а Меда еще не достаточно восстановилась после ритуала. К тому же, уже довольно поздно, а разговор предстоит длинный.  
- Что ж, пусть будет завтра, все равно нужно обдумать, что и как мы скажем. - Согласилась Тонкс, понимая, что разговор будет не из легких.  
- Да, чуть не забыла! Вот волшебная палочка Андромеды. - спохватилась Нарцисса, протягивая палочку Минерве. - Но не вздумайте отдавать ее Андромеде. - серьезно предупредила Цисси.  
- И почему же нам нельзя этого делать? - с легким сарказмом спросила Тонкс.  
- Дора, не задавай дурацких вопросов. Я только что все вам объяснила. - отмахнулась Нарцисса.  
- И как долго ей запрещено колдовать? - поинтересовалась Минерва.  
"И что мне им сказать? Правду я сказать не могу, сама еще ни в чем не уверенна. И врать тоже не выход, неизвестно, сколько Андромеда будет приходить в норму, если вообще придет" - Нарцисса не знала, что ей делать, а волшебницы ждали ее ответа.  
- На данный момент ничего не могу сказать. Но в ближайшее время колдовать Меде запрещено.  
- На сколько сильное у нее истощение? - вдруг спросила Минерва, в упор смотря на Нарциссу.  
"Ну вот зачем она это спросила?!" - мысленно застонала Цисси.  
- Скажем так... Меда не скоро забудет последствия своей глупости. - холодно ответила леди Малфой, также в упор смотря на Минерву.  
Ей показалось, что профессор все поняла правильно, так как ее лицо приняло суровое выражение и она слегка кивнула.  
- Мне уже пора. Если что, вы знаете, как меня найти. - вздохнула Цисси.  
Тут в комнату впорхнула Гермиона.  
- Извините, что так долго, только сейчас смогла вырваться. Родители, сами понимаете. Что с Лестрейндж? - на одном дыхании выдала девушка, встретив три удивленных взгляда.  
- Нет, все, я ушла! Разбирайтесь сами. - быстро вставила Нарцисса, пока на нее не свалили еще один разговор.  
- Как?! Постой а... - попыталась задать вопрос Дора.  
- Рассказывайте, - бросила она, исчезая за дверью.  
Гермиона непонимающе моргнула.  
- Вы о чем сейчас?  
Минерва посмотрела на часы и вздохнула. Полпервого ночи.  
"Ну вот, еще один длинный день... Определенно мне нужен отпуск. Только кто ж мне его даст в такое то неспокойное время."  
- Присаживайся, это надолго... - обратилась Минерва к Гермионе.

***  
С момента ухода Беллатрисы прошло часа три. Арман вернулся час назад и заверил, что все прошло согласно указаниям. Не было ни каких причин не верить вампиру. Поэтому парень успокоился и, завершив все дела как раз к часу ночи, хотел уже идти спать. Но Высшие силы, видимо, посчитали, что у Темного Лорда по определению ненормированный рабочий день...  
Прямо посреди кабинета в ярком сиянии появилась Беллатриса. Одного взгляда на волшебницу хватило, чтобы его прошиб холодный пот.  
Совершенно измотанная, дрожащая, вся в порезах и ожогах. К тому же ее ощутимо шатало. На правой руке огромная кровоточащая рана, еще одна, поменьше, на шее.  
"Как она еще держится на ногах! Невероятная сила воли!" - мелькнула мысль на краю сознания.  
В одно мгновение он оказался рядом с Беллатрисой.  
- Белла, что с тобой?! - воскликнул парень, усаживая ее на диван. Затем наколдовал стакан воды и подал его Беллатрисе. Пока она утоляла жажду, парень подошел к небольшому шкафчику рядом со стеллажами и взял оттуда три пузырька.  
- Вот, выпей, - попросил он, протягивая Белле обезболивающее, укрепляющее и кровевосстанавливающее.  
Затем осторожно взял за правую руку, разрезал рукав платья, промыл рану и применил заживляющее заклинание. К счастью, рана, хоть и большая, оказалась неглубокой.  
- Спасибо... - дрогнувшим голосом произнесла она, пока Гарольд обрабатывал рану на шее.  
- Рассказывай, что случилось? Ты что, нарвалась на армию?  
- Почти... У мэнора на нас напали, завязался бой. Я оставила свою группу разбираться, а сама занялась щитом. Я полностью ушла в изучение щита и не видела, что творится вокруг. В какой-то момент шестым чувством ощутила опасность и уклонилась от режущего, но не достаточно ловко, потому на память остался порез на шее. Кто-то из моей группы с опозданием сообразил поставить вокруг меня щит, давая возможность закончить работу. Сняв щит, я осмотрелась... Не знаю, кто защищал замок, но сражались они не слабо... Всю мою группу обезвредили, заметь, не убили, а именно "обезвредили" за час. - Рассказывала она, Гарольд слушал и мрачнел. - Странно себя вел их лидер, он не принимал участие в сражении, а наблюдал за мной. Как только я закончила, он навязал мне бой и не отвлекался ни на что другое. Мне кажется, он полукровка, то ли оборотень, то ли вампир. Слишком быстро он перемещался, мне так и не удалось серьезно его достать. Вот если бы не этот злополучный ритуал, был бы другой разговор. А так... - поведала Белла, переводя дыхание и не замечая, что с каждым ее словом парень приходит в ярость. - Потом нагрянули авроры и мы аппарировали, ну а на десерт Круцио от Лорда за недостаточно хорошо выполненное задание.  
Этого Гарольд уже не слышал, в голове стучала одна мысль.  
"Значит, Цисси была права..."  
- Арман! Мантикора тебя раздери! - этот крик, вероятно, слышал весь замок.  
Виновник крика появился мгновенно. Беглого осмотра помещения хватило, чтобы Арман понял: он попал, причем крупно.  
- Милорд, я все объясню...  
- Молчать! - гаркнул лорд Слизерин. - Вижу, мои приказы для тебя пустой звук!  
- Нет…  
- Я что приказал делать?!  
- Обеспечить прикрытие для Лестрейндж, завязав с ней дуэль. - спокойно ответил вампир.  
Белла изумленно моргнула.  
"Они что, знакомы?! Какие еще приказы?! Какого Мордреда здесь происходит?!" - одни вопросы и никаких ответов.  
Между тем разбор полетов продолжался.  
- Да ты что! А я уже испугался, что у меня проблемы с памятью. - с сарказмом произнес Гарольд. - Чего ты добивался? Тебе прекрасно известно, что на данный момент леди Беллатриса тебе не соперник. Тем не менее, последствия на лицо!  
- Я только выполнял приказ. Нужна была полноценная дуэль, она была. Я не виноват, что Лестрейндж пропустила пару заклинаний. - уверенно заявил Арман.  
Он не стал уточнять, что заклинания были из разряда достаточно мощных. И у Беллатрисы в данном состоянии не было возможности выставить щит.  
- Пошел вон! Деятель! Я подумаю, что с тобой делать. Передай Сэму, что с сегодняшнего дня он входит в личную охрану вместо тебя. - ледяным тоном произнес лорд Слизерин.  
Арман поклонился и с достоинством вышел.  
"Я должен был кое-что проверить. Но Милорд не сможет понять моих мотивов. Он почему-то закрывает глаза на опасное для себя положение Лестрейндж, как Пожирателя Внутреннего круга Волдеморта." - Думал Арман, спускаясь в подземелья.  
Гарольд в пылу страстей забыл, что в комнате находится Белла, а она все внимательно слушала и делала выводы.  
"Какая же я наивная дура! Мною снова попользовались... Все по-прежнему, только хозяин изменился... Мерлин, а я уже начала верить, что все меняется..." - в душе поселилась пустота, было горько, обидно и больно.  
Гарольд пару мгновений прожигал закрытую дверь, собираясь с мыслями. Тихий, ничего не выражающий шепот, заставил его вздрогнуть.  
- Вот значит как... Что ж, теперь все встало на свои места.  
Парень медленно повернулся к Беллатрисе. Она стояла, склонив голову, и увлеченно изучала ковер. Что-то неуловимое в ее позе заставило Гарольда не на шутку испугаться.  
- Белла...  
Она не ответила и направилась к выходу. Всем своим видом показывая полное безразличие к Гарольду и всему, что он хотел сказать.  
- Постой, ты все не так поняла...  
В ответ тишина.  
Уже взявшись за ручку, Белла таки взглянула на Гарольда.  
- Всего хорошего, милорд. - светским тоном произнесла Белла.  
Взгляд темно-карих глаз прожигал насквозь. В них огромными буквами читалось: "Двуличный урод! Ты ни чем не лучше Лорда!"  
Гарольд забыл, как дышать, наблюдая, как за Беллой закрывается дверь. Он проклинал себя за дурость.  
"Что же я наделал! В общении с Беллой недопустимо вранье и утаивание чего-либо, касающегося лично ее. И тут такой плевок в душу! Идиот..."  
В глазах Беллатрисы было разочарование, рухнувшие надежды. Но все это меркло на фоне всепоглощающей боли. "Как мне теперь все исправить? Ума не приложу..."  
У Гарольда появилось стойкое желание заавадится.

***  
Несмотря на поздний час, Гермионе не спалось, слишком насыщенный был вечер. Потому она решила почитать что-нибудь.  
Полагая, что замок уже давно спит, она никак не ожидала увидеть здесь Беллатрису. Увидев волшебницу, Гермиона споткнулась на ровном месте, настолько плохо она выглядела.  
"Господи! Что с ней случилось?!" - ужаснулась девушка.  
Белла внезапно взглянула на Герми, видимо, почувствовала пристальный взгляд девушки.  
- Что уставилась? Иди куда шла. - нехотя огрызнулась Беллатриса.  
"Что-то с ней ее то... Интуиция мне подсказывает, что нельзя ее сейчас оставлять одну. Раньше я бы прошла мимо, но сейчас… Нет, не могу... Будем импровизировать."  
- Я уже пришла, - непринужденно соврала она.  
В ответ она получила удивленной взгляд Беллы с немым вопросом.  
- Я искала вас, мне нужен список литературы, для изучения. - брякнула Герми первое, что пришло в голову. - Особенно это касается Темной магии, ибо в ней я ориентируюсь хуже всего.  
По взгляду Беллы было отчетливо видно, что она серьезно усомнилась в адекватности Герми.  
«Я не ослышалась, она сказала «ПЛОХО ОРИЕНТИРУЮСЬ В ТЕМНОЙ МАГИИ и ХОЧУ это исправить» - Белла чуть не уронила челюсть от подобного заявления и даже отвлеклась от событий сегодняшней ночи.  
- Сейчас, посреди ночи?! Ты в своем уме?! – с сомнением уточнила Беллатриса.  
- А что... Днем вас не отловишь, а времени у нас в обрез. - невозмутимо ответила Гермиона. Беллатриса прожгла девушку испытующим взглядом, Гермиона выдержала его с честью.  
- В библиотеке через пятнадцать минут. - Бросила Белла и направилась на третий этаж.  
Точно в назначенное время Беллатриса вошла в библиотеку, и у Гермионы отпала челюсть. Она даже ущипнула себя украдкой.  
Причиной шока стал внешний вид леди Лестрейндж, а именно теплый банный халат и мягкие тапочки веселого НЕЖНО-САЛАТОВОГО цвета.  
Беллу же явно забавлял изумленный вид девушки.  
- Чего застыла? Я не собираюсь торчать здесь всю ночь.  
Набросав внушительный список, Белла, вместо того, чтобы идти спать, с удобством устроилась в глубоком кресле недалеко от Гермионы и погрузилась в размышления.  
Гермиона с удивлением поглядывала на женщину, не понимая, почему она не идет к себе. Герми сильно бы удивилась, узнай она, что Белле сейчас банально важно любое общество, пусть и молчаливое.  
В очередной раз взглянув в сторону кресла, Гермиона заметила, что Белла крепко спит.  
"Вот теперь можно и самой отдохнуть. - заметила Гермиона - Что бы с ней не случилось, думаю, завтра Белла взглянет на ситуацию более оптимистично."  
- Тинки. - Позвала она, хлопок, и домовиха ждет распоряжений. - Перемести леди Беллу в ее комнату.  
С чувством выполненного долга Герми ушла спать.


	21. Глава 20

Глава 20.

Весь вчерашний день Флер ощущала необъяснимое беспокойство. Все попытки понять его природу провалились, видимых причин для беспокойства не было, но чутье вейлы твердило обратное. Флер пришла к выводу, что это просто ее паранойя, появившаяся в следствии последних событий.  
Ночью девушка не могла уснуть, ее мучила масса мыслей и воспоминаний. Поняв, что уснуть ей не удастся, Флер спустилась на кухню и заварила себе кофе.  
"Похоже, сегодня ночь воспоминаний. Чувствую себя дряхлой старухой, вспоминающей свою долгую и насыщенную жизнь, - не без иронии думала девушка. - Я, конечно, не старуха но пережить успела многое. Начать хотя бы с того, что родилась я вейлой, не чистокровной, но все же, мне для "полного счастья" хватило и четверти вейловской крови. Сколько я всего натерпелась, одни толпы мужчин самых разных возрастов чего стоят, я уже молчу про разнообразные приворотные зелья, которыми меня пытались опоить. Я с легкостью могла бы защитить диссертацию по противоядиям, столько я их сварила. А еще я недавно столкнулась с преследованием полукровок, призванным очистить магмир. Из-за чего теперь не могу на долго покидать коттедж.  
А ведь переезжая в Англию, я надеялась начать новую жизнь... Сначала все было прекрасно. Я влюбилась в замечательного, на мой взгляд, парня с иммунитетом к чарам вейлы, чувство, как мне казалось, было взаимным, чего еще можно желать. Наивная дура! А ведь мама меня предупреждала... Знала бы я тогда, чем все это обернется, держалась бы от Уизли подальше! Мы сыграли свадьбу, на которую, кстати, напали Пожиратели Смерти с целью похитить Гарри Поттера. Все обошлось, Гарри успел сбежать, но осадок остался. Мы с Биллом переехали в коттедж, подаренный моими родителями на свадьбу, я начала обустраивать дом и быт, было сложно, но постепенно я всему научилась. Началось все с того, что я не понравилась матери мужа, Молли Уизли, она постоянно находила к чему придраться и чем упрекнуть. Основная тема - нехватка денег у них и избыток оных у меня, а точнее, у моих родителей. Неслыханная наглость! Я бы все стерпела, будь Билл на моей стороне, но с каждой ссорой он все больше соглашался с матерью, упрекая меня в черствости и непомерной гордыне. Мерлин, как же мне было обидно и больно... Но я не уступила, понимая, что если один раз сдамся, они не отвяжутся. После отказа просить денег у родителей жизнь превратилась в муку... Постоянные ссоры с Биллом и с Молли очень угнетали. Но когда Билл попытался наложить на меня заклятье подчинения, разновидность Империо с поправкой на вейлу, мое терпение лопнуло и я подала на развод.  
Хвала Мерлину, у нас был не магический брак, без обязательных по такому случаю ритуалов! Боюсь даже представить, чтобы было в обратном случае. А так все прошло более менее мирно, насколько это вообще возможно, если дело касается семейства Уизли. Коттедж мне удалось отстоять, благо отец, когда делал подарок, предусмотрительно оформил дом на меня.  
Мне бы вернутся во Францию, к родителям, но что-то меня не пускает, поэтому я осталась. Теперь в коттедже я живу одна, предварительно сменив все охранные чары, слишком много у меня недоброжелателей.  
Только оправившись от стресса, связанного с разводом, Мордред меня дернул сунуться в Хогвартс как раз в день штурма. Хотя, может, это Судьба... Не знаю. В тот день произошло что-то необычное. В самый разгар боя в одном из коридоров замка я ощутила странное тепло, как от чего-то родного. Была какая-то связь непонятной природы, отличающаяся от вейловской связи. Пока я пыталась понять, что же это может быть, схлопотала Секо в ногу, а затем и еще пару заклинаний. Как раз в тот момент мой взгляд наткнулся на странную группу волшебниц, среди которых я узнала Гермиону, Она склонилась над неизвестным мне парнем, и внезапно вся группа исчезла, а у меня в душе осталось непонятное чувство пустоты и желание отыскать того парня.  
В битве я несильно пострадала и быстро пришла в норму, но вот желание отыскать незнакомца никуда не пропало. Будь у меня возможность поговорить с Гермионой, все было бы проще, но она уехала искать родителей и я не знаю, как с ней связаться, все отправленные совы возвращаются обратно.  
А тут еще второй день не могу избавится от чувства надвигающейся опасности... Уже несколько раз проверяла охранные чары, и все в норме... Видимо, у меня действительно паранойя... Так, хватит себя накручивать, нужно попробовать уснуть", - с такими мыслями девушка ушла к себе в комнату, на часах было пол пятого утра.  
Выспаться ей, естественно, не удалось, и Флер была в очень плохом настроении. Охранные чары рухнули внезапно, она даже не сразу поняла, что случилось, пока на террасе не возникли три амбала в черных мантиях и белых масках. На панику времени не было, Флер выхватила палочку и завязался бой. Будь она обычной волшебницей, ее бы давно обезвредили, но с вейлой, даже если она не в боевой форме, справиться труднее. Она сражалась уже более получаса и смогла обезвредить одного нападавшего, но оставалось еще двое.  
«Долго мне не выдержать, как ни старайся, и на помощь позвать некого», - в отчаянье подумала девушка.  
Флер держалась из последних сил, аппарировать или использовать портал она не могла, нападавшие выставили щиты. Флер понимала, что надолго ее не хватит, а перевоплощаться в вейлу рискованно из-за того, что она не чистокровная вейла. При обороте происходила перегрузка организма и долго находится в боевой форме Флер не могла. "Похоже, придется рискнуть иначе не выжить..." - мелькнула мысль, и Флер приняла боевую форму.  
Только потом она поняла, что нападавшие только этого и ждали. Один из них кровожадно оскалился и запустил в нее какое-то проклятье. Флер еще успела ответить вейловским огнем и увидеть, как амбалы ставят щиты, а затем ее тело пронзила адская боль.  
"Мерлин, помоги мне..." - отчаянно подумала Флер и потеряла сознание.

***  
Гарольд вместе с Тонкс и Гермионой мирно разговаривали, сидя в беседке у озера. Вернее, разговаривали девушки, а он просто отдыхал, смотря на синюю гладь озера и слушая их беседу о преимуществах и недостатках различных атакующих заклинаний во время боя.  
А Гарольд по привычке анализировал прошедшие события.  
«Казалось бы, прошло всего пару недель со дня появления в замке Андромеды и штурма Даркрайт – мэнора, а за это время произошло масса событий. И множество проблем, возникших в тот день и не решенных до сих пор.  
Разговор Минервы с Андромедой все еще не состоялся по той причине, что Меда отказывается давать Непреложный обет. Но как раз эта проблема решаемая. Так как Блэки стремятся быть в курсе всех важных событий, долго упорствовать она не станет.  
Еще одна немаловажная проблема - Арман. Я не стал спускать все на тормозах и отстранил его от обязанностей начальника личной охраны, что сильно сказалось на его авторитете как лидера клана. Вампир, кажется, все осознал и пытается заслужить прощение. Но я еще не решил, как поступить.  
Больше всего меня беспокоит Беллатриса. После той ночи она пропала на три дня, и с того времени наше общение стало сугубо деловым и официальным. Признаться, меня это напрягает, но как исправить ситуацию, я не знаю… Нарцисса попыталась поговорить с сестрой и все объяснить. Белла ее выслушала, но ничего не изменилось. Цисси полагает, что сейчас в Белле говорит злость и обида, поэтому стоит подождать, пока она остынет и все обдумает.  
Мерлин, ну как я мог упустить из виду, что имею дело с человеком которого очень долго обманывали и использовали. А значит, с ней нужно быть предельно откровенным…» - мысли о Белле привычно свелись к самокопанию.  
Внезапная вспышка головной боли прервала эту «идиллию», заставив Гарольда вскочить со скамьи и схватится за голову.  
- Анри! Что с тобой?! - испуганно воскликнули девушки, тоже вскакивая.  
- Я не знаю... - выдохнул он. - Меня кто-то отчаянно зовет... Это крик о помощи... - с трудом пояснил парень, всеми силами пытаясь отгородится от боли, стучащей в висках.  
"Что же это..? Кому грозит опасность? Мордред, да какая разница! Нужно помочь." - промелькнуло в голове, и он принял решение.  
- Вызовите Нарциссу, я скоро буду! - приказал лорд Слизерин и аппарировал в неизвестном направлении.  
- Куда он аппарировал? - в шоке спросила Тонкс, глядя на то место где еще секунду назад стоял парень.  
- Кажется я знаю куда... - задумчиво протянула Герми.  
- Не тяни!  
- Похоже, скоро Круг замкнется.  
- Гермиона! - прорычала Тонкс мгновенно окрашивая волосы в красный цвет.  
- Остынь. Мы нашли последнего члена Круга, но, судя по всему, сейчас он в смертельной опасности, - пояснила Гермиона, игнорируя гневную вспышку подруги.  
- С чего ты взяла? - скептически поинтересовалась Тонкс, возвращая волосам привычный цвет.  
- А как еще объяснить его поведение? Я прочитала много старинных фолиантов, пытаясь понять, что же собой представляет Вассальная клятва. И вот что я узнала. С самого своего рождения Повелитель магически связан со всеми, кто входит в Круг. Но окончательно связь закрепляется только в момент формирования и закрытия Круга. Если же так случается, что кто-то из Круга попадает в смертельную опасность до момента объединения, Повелитель слышит зов о помощи и по нему сможет найти и помочь тому, кто попал в беду, - переводя дыхание, закончила леди де Грандже, де Лоран.  
- Ты думаешь, он..?  
- Я в этом уверенна.  
Тонкс пристально рассматривала девушку, стоящую напротив,в очередной раз восхищаясь тому, сколько же всего Гермиона знает. За последние время она очень изменилась, как внешне, так и внутренне, чему несомненно помогла Нарцисса, дав понять, что знания это, конечно, хорошо но без практики и разностороннего развития они бесполезны. Да что там, Дора стала замечать, что и сама изменилась, она искренне надеялась, что в лучшую сторону. По крайней мере, она стала лучше понимать мотивы поступков Беллы и Гарольда, которые раньше казались ей чистым безумием. Нимфадора только хотела уточнить некоторые моменты, как в паре метров от беседки появились Белла и Цисси.  
- Добрый день, тетушки, - поприветствовала их Тонкс.  
"Интересно, почему они здесь? По выражению беспокойства на их лицах, полагаю, опять какой-то аврал." - как-то буднично подумала Гермиона.  
- Что у вас тут стряслось?! - вместо приветствия спросила Нарцисса.  
- Почему у нас должно что-то случиться? - осторожно спросила Гермиона.  
- Хватит придуриваться! - гаркнула Беллатриса, отчего девушки аж подпрыгнули. - Потрудитесь объяснить, какого Мордреда творится с кулоном? Да еще и в самый неподходящий момент, прямо посреди доклада Лорду. Мало того, что кулон нагрелся и внутри камня пылает пламя, так еще и нет никаких инициалов. Как прикажете это понимать?! - спросила злющая Беллатриса, испытующе смотря на Гермиону.  
Герми вся сжалась и с мольбой взглянула на Тонкс.  
- Ээээ... Если кратко, объявился последний член Круга, но сейчас у него крупные неприятности. - скороговоркой выдала аврор.  
- Насколько крупные? - уточнила Леди Малфой.  
Девушки переглянулись.  
- Нуу... - настаивала Цисси.  
- Был зов о помощи... - тихо прошептала Нимфадора.  
- Мерлин... - прошептала женщина, проходя в беседку и садясь на скамью.  
- И, конечно же, Гарольд не смог себя сдерживать и помчался на помощь, - констатировала неизвестно когда появившаяся Макгонагал.  
Девушки снова обменялись взглядами и виновато склонили головы. Как будто они могли остановить Гарольда. Но, кажется, Белла считала именно так.  
- Он что, пошел один, без охраны? - буквально прошипела она, едва сдерживая возмущение. Получив в ответ кивок, она не сдержалась. - Как вы могли его отпустить?! Вы что, забыли, кем являетесь?! Ваша обязанность всегда быть рядом с ним! Чему я вас учила?! Мантикора вас раздери!  
- Белла, успокойся, сейчас не время для нотаций! - жестко прервала ее Нарцисса, видя, что еще немного, и девушки впадут в панику, а это сейчас им нужно меньше всего.  
- Дилли! Немедленно вызови сюда Марка и Армана, - властно распорядилась Нарцисса.  
Появившийся домовик виновато опустил голову.  
- Извините, леди Нарцисса, я не могу выполнить приказ.  
- Почему?  
- Начальников личной охрани милорда нет в замке.  
- То есть как нет! Где они?!  
- Десять минут назад они вдвоем внезапно куда-то переместились. И я не могу определить куда, - отчитался Дилли, не поднимая головы.  
"Вот значит как... Вот же хитрая зараза, этот Арман! Нашел таки способ незаметно приглядывать за парнем. Но в данной ситуации это только на пользу." - подумала Цисси, догадываясь, куда подевались вампир с оборотнем.  
- Тонкс, как давно Гарольд ушел? - уточнила она, проверяя свои предположения.  
- Минут десять назад, не больше.  
- Тогда волноваться незачем, – с облегчением в голосе сказала Макгонагал. - Они найдут Гарольда и проследят за его безопасностью.  
- Ну уж нет! Я не собираюсь сидеть сложа руки. И если кто не заметил, кулон все еще пылает. А значит, там, где сейчас Гарольд, все еще жарко. Мы должны сейчас быть там! - горячо заявила Беллатриса, испытывающие взирая на волшебниц. Сказав это, Беллатриса принялась вычислять, куда же переместился парень.  
- Белла, ну что нам там делать? Он сильнее нас всех, и наверняка помощь ему не нужна, мы будем только мешать, - попыталась урезонить сестру Нарцисса.  
Неожиданно для всех у Беллы появился единомышленник.  
- Нет, вы что, серьезно? Мерлин, да никакая сила не спасет от случайности или подлости! - совершенно неожиданно даже для себя выпалила Тонкс и присоединилась к обследованию места аппарации Гарольда.  
"Черт! Кого я обманываю?! Ничем я Белле помочь не могу, опыта маловато", - с сожалением призналась себе Дора, но попыток не прекратила.  
Спустя пару минут послышалась тихая ругань Беллы.  
- Мордред! Это бессмысленно! - в бессильном раздражении выпалила Беллатриса. - Невозможно отследить перемещение, если тот, кто аппарирует, не знает конечной точки прибытия.  
- Тогда остается только ждать... - со вздохом констатировала Дора, украдкой посматривая на Беллу.  
Та словно и не слышала, что сказала Тонкс, но это только на первый взгляд. На самом деле Беллатриса думала так же, но не желала в этом признаться.  
"Она права, но я так не могу! Черт! Он столько для меня сделал, а когда ему понадобилась страховка, я как дура торчу здесь! Нужно что-то придумать..." - осознание беспомощности злило ее еще больше.  
Нарцисса с удивлением наблюдала за метаниями сестры.  
"Хм... На моей памяти она себя так вела только однажды, в тот день, когда пропал Лорд. Неужели Гарольд смог сделать что-то такое, что заставило Беллатрису признать в нем истинного Темного Лорда? По крайней мере, другого объяснения ее поведению я не вижу, - размышляла Цисси, ухитрившись увидеть браслет сестры так, чтобы она не заметила. - Так... Нужно ее отвлечь примерно на полчаса, иначе сейчас она накрутит себя до предела. Вон камни уже насыщенного розового цвета. Надеюсь, Гарольд успеет к тому времени вернуться."  
- Не вижу смысла сидеть здесь. Когда Гарольд вернется, то, скорей всего, сразу переместится в замок. Предлагаю тем временем выпить по чашечке кофе и успокоиться, - предложила Нарцисса, красноречиво смотря на Беллу.

***  
Аппарация и сама по себе не очень приятная вещь, а если ты даже приблизительно не знаешь конечной точки, то это неописуемое "удовольствие". Гарольду еще повезло, в точке прибытия его всего на всего сбросило с полутора метровой высоты, в следствии не удачного приземления он подвернул ногу.  
"Вот же гадство! Так, ну и где это я?" - подумал парень и, болезненно морщась, поднялся с земли.  
Первым делом он на скорую руку подлечил ногу и только потом осмотрелся.  
"Ракушка?! Твою ж мать! Только не Флер, у нее и так проблем по горло..." - выругался Гарольд, вспоминая все, что узнал о вейле из своих источников, когда проверял правдивость статей "Пророке".  
К сожалению, в этом мире семейная жизнь Флер потерпела крах. Сначала все было как и должно, у Билла и Флер была замечательная свадьба, с которой и начались приключения "золотого трио", а вот дальше начались различия. Семейная жизнь не задалась с самого начала. Ей, дочери одного из влиятельнейших политиков Магической Франции, предстояло привыкнуть к более чем скромной жизни, но она знала на что шла, к тому же Флер, несомненно, любила мужа, потому быстро освоилась в новой среде. И все бы у них было хорошо, если бы не Молли Уизли, которая её сразу невзлюбила. Как же, аристократка, да еще и полувейла, в общем, крайне сомнительная личность. Но Молли не упускала случая намекнуть, что у них трудно с деньгами, дескать "родные люди должны помогать друг другу", но Флер дала понять, что у них с Биллом тоже денег не много, а просить у родителей она не станет. После этого отношения с семьей Уизли совсем испортились. Даже маленький коттедж, подаренный ее родителями молодой семье, стал предметом зависти у родственников мужа. Все бы еще ничего, но с каждой новой ссорой Билл принимал сторону Молли, упрекая жену в высокомерии и не уважении к матери. Ни один раз за свою короткую семейную жизнь девушка возблагодарила Мерлина за то, что послушала родителей и не стала проводить обряд вхождения в род, а Уизли как-то и не настаивали. Флер смогла вынести полгода такой жизни и решилась подать на развод.  
Так как большинство пар скрепляют брак магической клятвой и обрядами, развод очень редкое явление, не входящее в число обыденных. Поэтому развод Билла и Флер стал настоящей сенсацией. В ходе бракоразводного процесса она еще не раз поблагодарила отца за предусмотрительность. В свое время он настоял на том, чтобы коттедж оформили на ее имя и чтобы Билл об этом не знал. Уизли осмелились претендовать на дом. Но ее адвокат быстро разрушил их мечты, обнародовав имя истинного владельца Ракушки. В общем, так как детей и совместно нажитого имущества у них не было, развод оформили быстро. Что очень разозлило Молли, она то надеялась нажиться за счет Флер.  
Все это Гарольд узнал из протокола судебного заседания, за который он заплатил целое состояние. Последние два месяца, по сведениям парня, Флер жила здесь, в Ракушке, предварительно сменив всю защиту дома. Кстати, в данный момент этой самой защиты в наличии не было...  
"Хоть бы с ней все было у порядке... А может, это не она послала зов?" - в отчаянье думал парень, осматривая лужайку перед домом.  
Головная боль усилилась, появилось навязчивое желание побыстрее попасть в дом. Вдруг он ощутил на себе чей-то взгляд и спустя мгновение запустил в ту сторону заклинание.  
- Реакция отменная, только прицел поправить, - язвительно прокомментировал Арман.  
- Значит, все-таки отследили,- хмыкнул парень, никак не прокомментировав присутствие вампира.  
- А то! Работа у нас такая, - парировал Марк.  
- Раз вы уже здесь, не стойте как истуканы! Осмотрите здесь все, - приказал Гарольд.  
Глава клана «Темных стражей» на мгновение закрыл глаза, сосредоточился, и по обе стороны от него появилась группа из шести вампиров.  
- Вы четверо по периметру, остальные в дом. Всех, кого найдете, доставить в темницу, - вампиры с поклоном исчезли. - А мы пойдем с вами, милорд.  
- Мордред с вами! Идемте уже, и так уйму времени потеряли. Как бы не опоздать...  
И словно в ответ на его опасения на втором этаже полыхнуло пламя.  
"Твою мать! Это же пламя вейлы! - ужаснулся парень, помня, что Флер как-то рассказывала, что в случае, если вейла не чистокровная, то переход в боевую форму рискованная затея. И допустим только в критической ситуации. - Держись Флер я уже рядом"  
Он на всех парах мчался к коттеджу, буквально взлетев по лестнице, парень краем сознания отметил обгоревшие стены и следы крупного сражения. Не успел он добежать до поворота, как услышал чьи-то грубые голоса.  
- Что, тварь, уже не такая борзая, да?! Таких, как ты, нужно изолировать от нормальных людей! А лучше сразу истребить всех, - зло возвестил один.  
- Точно! По крайней мере, одной тварью сегодня станет меньше! - довольно заржал второй.  
Гарольд остановился и осторожно взглянул за угол, где обнаружил троих амбалов, нависающих над бессознательной девушкой. Только присмотревшись парень узнал в ней первую красавицу Шармбатона, Флер Делакур.  
"Убью уродов! - ярость мгновенно переросла в бешенство. - Никто не смеет так обращаться с моими друзьями!»  
Чья-то ладонь легла ему на плечо, не позволяя рванутся к уродам и покрошить их в капусту.  
- Потише... это тебе не замок, того и гляди рухнет. Тогда ты уж точно ничем ей не поможешь... – твердо сказал Марк. – А с этими мы сами «побеседуем».  
Четыре тени, повинуясь знаку, данному Арманом, неслышно встали недалеко от нападавших, готовые в любую секунду повязать амбалов.  
Мужчины же, увлеченные своей жертвой, не заметили, что их неслышно окружают со всех сторон. И продолжали издеваться, наслаждаясь своим превосходством.  
- Ты умрешь, но не скоро, перед этим ты испытаешь страшные муки. А это лично от меня за испорченную мантию, - бросил амбал, стоявший ближе всех к девушке, и с силой ударил ее ногой в живот.  
Никто не успел понять, что происходит. Просто в следующее мгновение неведомая сила впечатала урода, избивавшего Флер, в стену. Раздался характерный хруст. Следующая мощная волна магии, исходящая от Гарольда, раскидала всех в радиусе трех футов, включая охрану. Но никак не задела Флер.  
Еще никогда личная охрана не видела милорда в таком бешенстве.  
- Значит, говоришь "тварей нужно уничтожать"! Будь по-твоему... - прошипел парень.  
Затем движением руки он заставил мужика, избивавшего Флер, подняться в воздух. По тому, как посинели губы амбала, стало понятно, поток магии, удерживающий его в воздухе, находится у горла.  
- Зря ты трогал эту девушку... - скучающим тоном отметил Гарольд, и всем стало не по себе.  
- Милорд, может, не стоит так сразу... - попытался успокоить парня Марк.  
- Молчать! - гаркнул лорд Слизерин. - Не суйся куда не просят. На чем я остановился? Ах да...  
Все опять ощутили волну силы и все также висящего в воздухе окутал серый дым. И в тот же миг амбал истошно закричал, когда дым рассеялся все кроме Гарольда нервно вздрогнули. Все тело мужчины покрывали мелкие кровоточащие порезы которые постепенно увеличивались. На этом пытка не закончилась, когда на нем не осталось живого места, ненастный вспыхнул как факел.  
- Вот чего заслуживает человек, поднявший руку на женщину. И еще, так будет с каждым, кто посмеет навредить дорогим мне людям, - кровожадно оскалился парень в сторону оставшегося Пожирателя.  
Затем подошел к все еще бессознательной девушке. Флер была едва жива и, судя по всему, только благодаря вейловской природе.  
Пока Гарольд осматривал Флер, Арман отправил всю группу вместе с двумя выжившими Пожирателями в замок. И сейчас ждал дальнейших распоряжений, попутно отходя от шока.  
За то время, что он знал Гарольда, у Армана сложилось впечатление, что он слишком гуманный и добрый для Темного Лорда. Ведь даже во время устранения групп пожирателей он вмешивался в сражение только в крайнем случае. Но вот после увиденного сегодня у Армана язык не поворачивается назвать Гарольда "гуманним".  
"Видимо, не было повода для проявления этой стороны его личности. Упаси меня Мерлин попасть ему под горячую руку", - вздрогнув подумал вампир.  
Между тем Гарольд закончил осматривать девушку.  
- Черт! Я не знаю, что они с ней сделали, но все очень плохо... Нам срочно нужно в замок.  
- Милорд, боюсь, она не переживет перемещения, - заметил Марк. - В связи с этим аппарация и каминная сеть отпадают сразу. Да и порталом я пользоваться тоже не советую, слишком рискованно.  
- Согласен. Домовик тоже не вариант, слишком большое расстояние, - горько заметил парень, с беспокойством посматривая на Флер.  
- Гелиос! - неожиданно воскликнул Арман.  
- Черт, а это вариант! - приободрился Гарольд. - Гелиос! - немного резко позвал юноша. Во вспышке пламени возник взбудораженный феникс. - Срочно перенеси нас в свободную комнату замка на третьем этаже. Быстро! - сказал парень, осторожно поднимая Флер на руки.

***  
План Цисси по успокоению Беллы при помощи чая с треском провалился. За прошедшие полчаса Беллатриса успела намотать десять кругов по гостиной и разгромить журнальный столик. Но Нарциссу несказанно радовал тот факт, что за это время цвет камней в браслете так и остался прежним, то есть розовым. Значит, Белла таки научилась держать себя в рамках.  
Макгонагал шепотом предложила Цисси напоить сестру успокоительным. Но, к сожалению, ни у кого из присутствующих, включая саму Нациссу, не хватило смелости предложит Беллатрисе зелье. Никто из них не мог предугадать ее реакцию на подобное предложение.  
Когда всем уже казалось, что Белла наплюет на самоконтроль, в комнате появился взбудораженный Арман. Его встретили пять разноцветных лучей заклинаний, от которых он просто уклонился сместившись в сторону.  
- Нарцисса, Беллатриса, немедленно на третий этаж! Комната слева он ваших, - приказал он, чем немало удивил присутствующих.  
Охрана не имела права приказывать Ближнему кругу. А значит, ситуация была экстренная даже для привыкших ко всяким ЧП жителей замка. Цисси с Беллой как ветром сдуло. Остальные непонимающе переглянулись и последовали за сестрами.

***  
Первой в комнату влетела Беллатриса, намереваясь немедленно выяснить причины безответственного поведения Гарольда. Но всего одного взгляда все еще взбешенного парня хватило, чтобы она передумала.  
"Ну уж нет, расспросы подождут, я еще жить хочу! Что, черт возьми, его так взбесило?! Никогда не видела его в таком состоянии. А ведь я столько всего перепробовала, но тщетно, а тут кому-то это удалось всего-то меньше чем за час. И теперь я понимаю, что мне сильно повезло, что у Гарольда море терпения..." - все эти мысли промелькнули в ее голове всего за пару мгновений.  
Вошедшая следом за сестрой Нарцисса отвлекла его внимание от Беллы.  
- Гарольд, что... - она не закончила, так как ее взгляд упал на окровавленную девушку и вопросы сразу отпали. Нарцисса бросилась осматривать пациентку, игнорируя всех вокруг.  
С появлением Цисси парень, наконец, позволил себе немного расслабиться и успокоиться. Волны магии успокоились, и в помещении пропал эффект ветра.  
- Мерлин всемогущий! Каким образом она еще жива?! - в неописуемом шоке, смешанном с не меньшим удивлением, воскликнула Нарцисса. - У девушки повреждение ауры несовместимое с жизнью, я уже молчу о ее физическом состоянии... Хотя и оно оставляет желать лучшего.  
- Флер вейла. Возможно, это позволяет ей держатся... - дрогнущим голосом сказал Гарольд.  
- Вполне возможно... Но в любом случае, нужно спешить, ее силы не безграничные.  
- Один из ублюдков говорил, что жить ей в любом случае осталось не долго... – едва ли не на серпентарго прошипел парень.  
Вошедшие три волшебницы не дали Нарциссе возможности ответить. Стоило только всем семерым оказаться в месте в одном помещении, как их, включая Флер, окутало яркое свечение, которое вскоре пропало.  
- Значит, все-таки Флер... - озвучила общую мысль Минерва.  
- Все потом! - отмахнулась Цисси. - Если мы ничего не сделаем, она не протянет и трех часов, - затем вызвала Синди. - Принеси все по списку. Быстро! – домовиха ушла, а Цисси продолжила. - Сначала, по возможности, вылечим физические травмы, тем самым придав ей сил. Белла, нужна консультация эксперта по проклятьям...  
Без лишних слов Беллатриса подошла к кровати и приступила к осмотру девушки на более тонком уровне на предмет всяческих проклятий. Все как завороженные наблюдали за слаженной работой сестер. Им впервые приходилось видеть Беллу такой серьезной и сосредоточенной. Было видно, что она действительно эксперт в этой области, как и Цисси в колдомедицине.  
- Круцио твою Аваду через Империо! Какая тварь способна на такое?! - в ярости выдала Беллатриса.  
- Белла, что такое?! - встрепенулся Гарольд.  
- Она умирает... и очень быстро.  
- Ох... - синхронно выдохнули Минурва и девушки.  
- Так не стойте, сделайте что-нибудь!  
- Все не так просто... Проклятье, которому она подверглась, используется в обряде экзорцизма и не относится к разряду темных. Только вот применять его можно только к одержимым, но ни в коем случае не к здоровым людям или к представителям волшебных рас. И уж тем более к полукровкам, оно для них смертельно. Невозможно изгнать свою собственную душу или, в случае тех же оборотней или полувейл, изгнать то, что является частью тебя. Проклятье попросту разрывает душу на части, медленно убивая. - просветила Беллатриса, избегая взгляда Гарольда.  
- Как ей помочь? - резко спросил Гарольд.  
- Никак... Если и существует способ, то мне он неизвестен, - честно призналась она.  
- Должен быть выход, но у нас совсем нет времени... - в бессилии прорычал парень.  
- А что, если попросить магию?! - предложила Гермиона, и у всего круга, кроме разве что Беллы, в глазах засветилась надежда, но почти сразу погасла.  
- Уже пробовал... ничего... совсем... - вздохнул Гарольд. - Это значит, либо так должно быть, либо у Высших сил есть какой-то план и выход мы должны найти сами.  
- Я могу поместить Флер в магическую кому, тогда у нас будет чуть меньше суток, - сказала Нарцисса.  
- Я в библиотеку, - хором выдали Тонкс и Гермиона, убегая.  
- Пожалуй, помощь им не помешает, - шепотом сказал Гарольд, выходя за девушками.  
Спустя некоторое время за ними ушла и Минерва, оставляя сестер наедине с Флер.


	22. Глава 21

Глава 21.

Весь круг приближенных с головой ушел в изучение старинных фолиантов, но уже было потрачено драгоценных три часа, а решения они так и не нашли.  
Гарольд подавил желание отбросить очередную бесполезную книгу, вместо этого закрыв ее очень бережно.  
"Да что ж такое, опять общая информация! - с яростью думал он, вскакивая с кресла, в котором провел эти три часа. - Неужели даже в этом бесценном собрании самой разнообразной литературы нет того, что может спасти Флер?! Стоп... бесценном... как же я мог забыть?!"  
Он мигом оказался возле, на первый взгляд, пустой стены, заработав тем самым четыре удивленно-непонимающих взгляда. Гарольд, естественно, их не видел, так как принялся снимать навешанную им же защиту с заветной полочки из красного дерева.  
"Чего он носится как угорелый? Неужели что-то нашел... - с недоумением думала Белла, наблюдая, как парень сосредоточенно размахивает палочкой, стоя у пустой стены. - Ничего себе... я же проходила возле той стены ни один раз, но не ощутила никакого магического фона. Это что ж он туда понавешивал!" - с немалым любопытством размышляла женщина.  
Тем временем Гарольд вернулся в свое кресло и стал изучать принесенную книгу. Так как Беллатриса совершенно "случайно" сидела недалеко от парня, то смогла увидеть название книги.  
"С. Слизерин, Р. Рэйвенкло, Г. Гриффиндор, Х. Хафлпафф. Лечебные зелья и другие способы снятия проклятий"  
"Н-неможет быть..." - только и смогла подумать Беллатриса, уставившись на Гарольда.  
Гарольд ощутил на себе прожигающий взгляд, оглянувшись, он встретился взглядом с Беллой.  
"Ох ничего себе, какая гремучая смесь! - проследив за ее взглядом, Гарольд ухмыльнулся. - Ах вот оно что! Так, посмотрим что тут у нас: неверие, шок, интерес маньяка-исследователя, это вполне объяснимая реакция. Но вот к чему тут обида и немалая доля восхищения? Хотя, последнее, видимо, тоже относится к книге. что у меня в руках. Так, что-то я отвлекся, а время-то идет.  
Белла все еще сверлила парня пристальным взглядом а он уже с головой ушел в изучение книги.  
"Нет, я не понимаю, как у него получилось спрятать ту полку так, чтобы даже я не то, что не нашла ее, а даже не заподозрила, что она там вообще есть, - немного придя в себя, подумала она. - Надо будет узнать, что же там понавешано", - с искренним восхищением пообещала себе Беллатриса, так как уже давно увлекалась коллекционированием самых разнообразных защитных, охранных и маскировочных заклинаний.  
"Так... это в этом случае не подходит... и это тоже, слабовато. А вот это уже интересно.. Если мне попробовать проконтролировать поток магии при использовании заклинания, то может все получится... Рискованно, но другого выхода нет. Думаю, что то, что она полувейла, мне сыграет на пользу. Вот только как быть с этой всей "бандой", они же мне не дадут это осуществить и плюс еще лекцию о "неоправданном риске прочтут", - мысленно рассуждал парень, глядя на ту самую "банду", которая утонула в изучении книг.  
Читая книги о структуре власти при Темном Лорде, он понял, что Ближний круг не слуги, а те, кто помогает Лорду управлять Магмиром.  
"Извините, но я должен поступить именно так... Даже если это может стоить мне жизни."  
Законспектировав все, что может ему пригодится, Гарольд вернул книгу на место, восстановил все заклинания и покинул библиотеку.  
Белла, все время украдкой следившая за парнем, заподозрила неладное, слишком угрюмое и решительное было у него выражение лица. Поэтому Беллатриса, не раздумывая, последовала за ним.  
Гарольд тихо вошел в комнату, отведенную для Флер, и взглянул на девушку. То, что он увидел, заставило его вздрогнуть. Даже несмотря на отсутствие внешних повреждений, она выглядела неважно. Круги под глазами стали более явными, кожа приобрела зеленоватый оттенок. К тому же началась лихорадка, ей явно было трудно дышать.  
- Состояние ухудшается... - не дожидаясь расспросов, сказала Нарцисса, меняя холодный компресс на лбу девушки. - Мне не удается сбить температуру даже зельями. У нас меньше трех часов, иначе будет поздно.  
Гарольд тяжело вздохнул, медленно подошел к кровати, где лежала Флер, и осторожно взял ее за руку, которая оказалась холодной.  
"Что ж, пути назад нет..."  
- Я знаю, как ее спасти... - тихо, но решительно сказал Гарольд.  
- Как?! - в один голос спросили Цисси и вошедшая Белла.  
"Ага, так я вам и сказал! - хмыкнул парень. - Но вы же от меня не отстанете, пока не узнаете все, что вас интересует. Ладно, выкрутимся."  
- Существует один древний ритуал, который может нам помочь... - туманно ответил парень. - Да, ритуал сложный, так что не вздумайте мне мешать.  
Сестры смерили его подозрительным взглядом.  
- А по-конкретнее можно? - полюбопытствовала Беллатриса на правах мастера в области Темных искусств, а так же как человек разбирающийся во всякого рода ритуалах.  
Но она зря надеялась на ответ.  
- Некогда объяснять... - отмахнулся парень, сверяясь с конспектом.  
Белла не стала возмущаться, а попыталась понять, что за ритуал он нашел. Сначала он ознакомился с последним результатом обследования, затем создал серебряный кубок, достал палочку и сделал надрезы на запястьях Флер, набрал немного крови в чашу и залечил порезы. Те же манипуляции он проделал и в отношении себя.  
"Какого Мордреда он творит! Нельзя проводить ритуал крови без предварительной подготовки, исключение составляют случаи, когда в ритуале участвуют родственники", - вслух она этого не сказала, но ей совершенно не нравилось все происходящее.  
Гарольд начал рисовать кровью руны, сначала на лбу девушки, затем в области сердца и на ладонях.  
Как только Белла сумела разглядеть, какие именно руны он рисует,ей сразу захотелось стукнутся головой об стену, а лучше стукнуть идиота, проводившего ритуал, глядишь. поумнеет.  
- Белла... это же ритуал замены... - выдохнула Нарцисса. - Но он же утерян несколько веков назад.  
- Ага, утерян и преспокойно лежит в книге основателей на полочке из красного дерева, - ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь пробурчала Лестрейндж.  
- Белла... выживаемость при проведении меньше десяти процентов, - в панике произнесла леди Малфой.  
Глаза Беллатрисы расширились от понимания всего ужаса последствий.  
"А ведь он в курсе, потому и увиливал от ответа!"  
- Остановись немедленно! Как ты мог так поступить?! - в неописуемом возмущении выкрикнула Беллатриса.  
Ответа не последовало, Гарольд будто не слышал, что происходит вокруг.  
- Вот как значит... Ну ладно, попробуем иначе. Петрификус... - попыталась она произнести и только потом поняла, что стоило действовать невербально.  
Даже не оборачиваясь, едва заметным движением руки он отправил Беллу в недолгий полет до ближайшей стены. К счастью для Беллатрисы, сила заклинания была небольшей, потому она отделалась парой царапин, так как задела комод.  
- Я же просил не отвлекать! - раздраженно бросил Гарольд, переводя дыхание после произношения длиной формулы.  
Предварительный этап был успешно завершен, сейчас предстояло самое сложное. Потому, чтобы больше никто не мешал, он установил вокруг них с Флер силовой барьер.  
Нарцисса, не оживдвшая подобного развития событий, переводила удивленный взгляд с сосредоточенного Гарольда на не меньше, чем она, изумленную и возмущенную Беллу.  
"Еще бы! Это же впервые, когда Гарольд намерено применил к ней силу", - отметила Нарцисса, отходя от шока.  
Первым делом она бросилась к Белле проверить как она.  
- Со мной все нормально... - успокоила та сестру, не сводя глаз с Гарольда.  
- Нужно ему помешать завершить ритуал! - взволновано воскликнула Цисси. - Но он выставил барьер.  
- А уже поздно... Что-либо сделать можно было в самом начале, теперь же, если вмешаемся, только ускорим их смерть, - вздохнула Лестрейндж, поднимаясь с пола. - Остается надеяться на его везение...  
- Но... мы же не можем просто стоять и смотреть, как он тут играет в героя смертника! - громким шепотом возмутилась Нарцисса.  
- Придется... я не рискну сейчас влезать в ритуал, - задумчиво произнесла Белла. - И где, спрашивается, носит светлую часть нашего Круга?! Они что, совсем не следят за состоянием кулонов?  
Нарцисса невольно взглянула на свой, убеждаясь в резонности замечания сестры. Кулон был активен и высвечивал инициалы "ГДС".  
А Гарольд уже начал произносить заклинание и. судя по сосредоточенному выражению лица, ему было нелегко контролировать ход обряда.  
Как раз в этот момент в комнату вошли трое волшебниц с обеспокоенными лицами. Ситуация, которую они застали в комнате, не добавила ясности.  
Прояснить некоторые моменты решилась Гермиона.  
- Что тут...  
- Потом! - угрожающе прорычала Беллатриса, сверля глазами Гарольда.  
Он, между тем, завершил все положенные пассы палочкой, и его вместе с Флер окутал серый туман. Когда он рассеялся, все увидели некую темную дымку, которая, зависнув на мгновение в воздухе, вошла в тело парня на уровне солнечного сплетения.  
- НЕТ! - ошалело закричала Белла  
Словно в замедленной съемке они наблюдали, как их Повелитель медленно оседает на пол, одновременно с этим рассеялся силовой барьер. Пока остальные отходили от шока, Беллатриса бросилась к парню.  
- Придурок! Зачем ты это сделал?! - в панике воскликнула она, приподнимая парня и устраивая его голову к себе на колени. Магию применять она не решилась.  
"Оу...Что ж она так кричит? Голова раскалывается, тело ломит, как после Круциатуса. Кажется, я переоценил свои возможности... " - вяло подумал он, стараясь удержать уплывающее сознание.  
С трудом он открыл глаза и встретился с темно-карими глазами, полными ужаса и паники.  
- Спокойно... сделай глубокий вдох и медленно выдохни... - прошептал он, понимая, что ей сейчас нелегко, как только она последовала его совету спросил - Как Флер..?  
Белла постаралась взять себя в руки и бросила взгляд в сторону сестры.  
- Судя по поведению Цисси, с ней все будет нормально... - с едва сдерживаемой злостью сказала Белла.  
- Значит, все было не зря... - грустно улыбнулся он и тут же его скрутила волна боли, от чего он на пару мгновений выпал из реальности.  
- Нарцисса! Чего ты с ней возишься? Иди сюда! - гаркнула Белла, понимая, что что-то не так.  
Сестра оглянулась на Беллу вздрогнула и поспешила к Гарольду.  
Проведя осмотр Цисси помрачнела.  
"Мордред! Он и вправду заменил ее на себя... симптомы идентичны."  
- Кроме того, что у него все получилось... Пока ничего сказать не могу... - туманно произнесла она и призвала один из флаконов, стоящих на тумбочке, и влила зелье в приоткрытый рот парня.  
Гарольд же успел немного придти в себя и теперь не отрываясь смотрел на Беллу, сразу отметив целую гамму эмоций. Безысходность, паника, потерянность и разгорающееся пламя ненависти.  
"Судя по взглядам, периодически бросаемым на Флер, Беллатриса винит во всем ее. Нужно это пресечь..."  
- Белла, послушай... если со мной что-то случится... Обещай мне, что не станешь мстить Флер, она ни в чем не виновата... - с немалым трудом произнес Гарольд, силы таяли на глазах. - И еще... обещай, что не сорвешься и не потеряешь данный тебе шанс...  
Белла не ответила, в глазах стояли слезы, но она, судя по всему, этого не замечала.  
- Не мели чушь! Ты от нас так просто не отделаешься! - жестче, чем хотела, произнесла она.  
- Поклянись! - требовательно произнес лорд Слизерин.  
Последовала дуэль взглядов, после чего Белла твердо произнесла.  
- Я, Беллатриса Друэла Блэк-Лестрейндж, клянусь не мстить Флер Делакур и выполнить волю Лорда Слизерина.  
- Вот и умница... - прошептал он, понимая, что больше не в состоянии пребывать в сознании.  
Белла с виду была спокойна, но вот глаза выдавали ее с головой, что прекрасно видел Гарольд и радовался маленькой победе.  
"Значит, тебе уже не все равно, что со мной происходит... И скрывать это тебе все труднее... Жаль, что все вышло именно так, я правда хотел сделать твою жизнь лучше..." - пронеслось у него в голове.  
Она еще что-то говорила, но парень слышал ее голос как сквозь вату и не мог разобрать слов. Желая хоть как-то успокоить Беллу, он неимоверным усилием воли собрал все силы и дотронулся рукой до бледной щеки Беллатрисы, смахивая слезинку, она даже не заметила, что плачет.  
- Прости... что не сдержал обещание... - едва слышно прошептал он и отключился.  
Происходящее выбило всех из колеи. Минерва вдруг осознала, что только она и Нарцисса не поддались панике и в состоянии адекватно реагировать на происходящее.  
"Так... Тонкс с Гермионой пребывают в ступоре, пытаясь взять себя в руки, но тут поможет успокоительное. А вот с Беллатрисой сложнее..." - пыталась сориентироваться Минерва.  
Потому все свое внимание она переключила на Беллу,так как, судя по виду, сама она не справится. В темно-карих глазах бушевал ураган чувств, грозящий перерасти в нечто страшное и небезопасное как для окружающих, так и для нее самой.  
- Так! Нарцисса три флакона успокоительного, быстро! Ты к Белле, я к девушкам, - распорядилась профессор, приводя в чувство леди Малфой.  
Нарцисса, надо отдать ей должное, быстро сориентировалась. Схватила один пузырек и подбежала к Белле.  
- Синди, успокоительное. два флакона! - крикнула она в пустоту.  
Сама тем временем почти силой заставив Беллу выпить зелье, стараясь не смотреть в глаза, полные безразличия. Потом быстро осмотрела парня и немного расслабилась.  
- Белла... послушай меня, - попросила она, взяв ее за руку и поймав наконец блуждающий взгляд. - Он жив, слышишь... значит, сдаваться рано. Ты ему обещала, помнишь?  
Ответа не последовало, но Цисси уловила отголоски понимания.  
"Отлично... Она меня поняла, а значит, кризис миновал. Вовремя же Минерва заметила неладное..." - подумала она, благодарно взглянув на профессора, которая поила девушек успокоительным.  
- Так, посиди-ка тут минутку я сейчас вернусь, - ласково сказала Цисси, усаживая сестру в кресло и отходя к Минерве.  
- Ты же ей не все сказала. Правда? - как бы между прочем отметила МакГонагалл.  
Цисси оглянулась на сестру и прошептала.  
- Он жив но... он в коме, или, точнее, на грани между мирами.  
- Его нужно перенести в комнату. И постараться, чтобы Белла пока не знала, насколько все серьезно.  
- Конечно. А девушки пусть пока побудут в гостиной. Я через минут пятнадцать буду в комнате Гарольда. Нужно понять, сможем ли мы ему помочь.  
- Я займусь этим, - кивнула Минерва, вызвала домовика и отправила девушек в гостиную а сама отлевитировала бессознательного парня из комнаты.  
Цисси же проверила состояние Флер, напоила ее парой зелий и вернулась к сестре. Состояние последней мало изменилось.  
"Кажется, когда Гарольд брал с нее клятву,он не учел, что самоконтроль у нее еще не на таком высоком уровне, чтобы перенести такой стресс. Я тоже не ожидала, что заклятье заденет Круг... Нас с Минервой спас ментальный щит, а Флер то, что она еще не пришла в себя, зато остальным досталось... Особенно Белле."  
Зелья подействовали и буря устаканилась но остались отстраненность и безразличие. Браслет с насыщенно-красными камешками подтвердил ее опасения. До критического рубинового цвета осталось не так много.  
"Твою ж мать! Она сейчас на краю пропасти! Как же ей помочь?! Думай Цисси... думай..." - лихорадочно соображала она.  
Ситуацию спасло чудо, не иначе. В комнате появился Гелиос и сразу же спикировал к Белле на колени.  
- Надо же, как вовремя... И как только узнал? - невольно улыбнулась Цисси.  
А феникс тем временем запел, и его мелодия проникала в самые темные уголки души даря тепло и надежду.

***  
Белла была возмущена сверх меры, не понимая, как можно быть таким безответственным, неся ответственность за огромное количество судеб, которые зависят от Повелителя. Она уже намеревалась упрекнуть его в несостоятельности, как Темного Лорда, но от следующей фразы у нее помутнело в глазах и встал ком в горле.  
- Прости... что не сдержал обещание...  
Белла еще успела удивится, что Гарольд помнит о том обещании. Затем он закрыл глаза, и Беллатриса изумленно моргнула, казалось, что парень умер.  
"Нет! Только не снова!" - ее самый страшный кошмар сбывался вновь.  
Стоило бы сначала проверить пульс, а потом впадать в панику, но в тот момент она пережила такую буру эмоций, что из головы вылетела любая рассудительность. Отчаянье накрыло ее с головой.  
"Ну вот и все... Сказка закончилась, даже не начавшись... Теперь все станет как прежде, только вот я изменилась. И от этого еще больней..."  
Отчаянье и безысходность постепенно завладели ее душой и сердцем. В душе, едва начавшей отходить от кошмаров прошлого, вновь зарождалась тьма, сердце вновь покрывалось льдом. В который раз Белла отгораживалась от всего мира, что вновь нанес ей удар в спину. И кто знает. найдется ли человек, который сможет достучатся до нее снова.  
Полностью ушедшая в себя и безучастная ко всему происходящему, Белла неожиданно ощутила бережно-нежное прикосновение знакомых рук к подбородку и сразу за тем горький привкус зелья во рту.  
"Нарцисса... Сестренка, ну вот зачем ты это делаешь? Без меня тебе будет куда как проще. Зачем все это?" - мысли проносились как-то нехотя, она даже не пыталась до конца их осознать.  
Так же мимоходом Белла поняла, что зелье немного помогло, и теперь она в состоянии в некоторой мере воспринимать действительность.  
- Белла... послушай меня, - попросила Цисси, взяв ее за руку.- Он жив, слышишь... значит, сдаваться рано. Ты ему обещала помнишь?  
"Да, обещала. И делала это искренне. Только вот теперь это не имеет значения... Он умрет, так или иначе, и этого не изменить, уж я то знаю. Так зачем мне теперь сохранять свой рассудок если снова придется возвращаться к Волдеморту и выполнять его приказы? Даже если я откажусь, Метка заставит... Лучше будет не осознавать своих поступков или же вообще умереть, тем самым обезопасив Магический мир..."  
Мысль о смерти прочно поселилась в мыслях Беллатрисы, когда совершенно неожиданно в ее душу проникла божественная мелодия феникса, согревая сердце и душу.  
Белла могла поклясться, что услышала мягкий, бархатный голос у себя в голове.  
"Не волнуйся, все будет хорошо. Не нужно себя терзать."  
"Кто это..?" - без особого интереса мысленно спросила она, но голос не ответил.  
Не сказать, что Гелиос сильно помог, но мысли о смерти отошли на второй план, оставляя за собой опустошение и усталость. Слишком много всего она сегодня перенесла.  
- Белла, пойдем-ка к тебе в комнату. Тебе сейчас не помешает отдохнуть, - тихо, но настойчиво произнесла Нарцисса, понимая состояние сестры.  
"Какой еще отдых? А как же Гарольд? Нужно понять, можно ли его спасти, - подобные мысли удивили Беллу. - Видимо, Гелиос помог больше, чем мне кажется, раз я могу думать о таком..."  
- Нет. Нужно понять, что с парнем, - неожиданно твердо заявила она.  
- Я этим займусь. А тебе нужен отдых, - встретив упрямый взгляд сестры, Цисси добавила. - Беллатриса, ты что, сомневаешься в моей компетентности?  
- Конечно же нет! - поспешила заверить она, помня как серьезно сестра относится к своей профессии. - Но я Мастер Темных искусств, и моя помощь будет не лишней.  
- Сейчас ты все равно не сможешь помочь. Нервное перенапряжение, пережитое тобой, не позволит использовать магию в полном объеме.  
Спор мог бы продолжатся и дальше, но Белла вдруг болезненно поморщилась, потирая предплечье.  
- Черт! Вот только этого мне не хватало! - раздраженно бросила Беллатриса.  
- Вызывает, - констатировала Цисси, отмечая странное недовольство сестры по этому поводу.  
"Похоже, Гарольд таки добился своего! Беллатриса уже сделала свой выбор, хотя сама еще не полностью осознает это", - мысленно улыбнулась леди Малфой.  
А Белла пребывала в неком недоумении. Она физически ощущала зов Лорда, но не наблюдала никакого принуждения.  
"Интересно... Это что ж получается! С момента появления девчонки и формирования Круга у меня иммунитет к ментальному воздействию?" - осознание этого факта очень обрадовало женщину.  
- Белла, может, проигнорируешь зов? - осторожно спросила Нарцисса, проверяя свои подозрения.  
Никаких криков о "невозможности такого предательства" не последовало, и Цисси удовлетворенно кивнула.  
- Нет. Мне нужно там быть, - уверенно заявила Белла, хотя энтузиазма и не показывала.  
- Зачем? Если я не ошибаюсь, ты не горишь желанием видеть Лорда.  
Белла медленно подошла к сестре и, наклонившись к ней, прошептала.  
- Я член Внутреннего круга, а значит, могу принести пользу Гарольду, добывая некоторую секретную информацию.  
Леди Малфой изумленно моргнула но комментировать не стала. Они вдвоем покинули комнату Флер.  
- Нет, Лестрейндж, никуда ты не пойдешь! - зло бросил Арман, преграждая им путь.  
Беллатриса слегка наклонила головуе на бок и смерила вампира презрительным взглядом.  
- Да как ты посмел с ней так разговаривать! - вспылила от невиданной наглости леди Малфой.  
- Нарцисса, успокойся. Он, видимо, просто перегрелся на солнышке. А на больных не обижаются, - с явной издевкой произнесла она, принципиально игнорируя Армана.  
- Ах ты ж сука! - оскалился вампир.  
- Милейший, ты, видимо, забыл, с кем разговариваешь? - елейным тоном спросила Белла.  
Нарцисса отошла в сторонку, зная, что это плохой знак.  
- От чего же? Все я прекрасно помню. Ты - Беллатриса Лестрейндж, одна из советниц лорда Слизерина. И что же ты мне сделаешь? Пожалуешься на меня Милорду?  
- Да, ты прав, я одна из советниц. А еще я Пожирательница Смерти, и это тебя бесит. Но ты забыл еще кое что. Я Мастер Темных искусств и в совершенстве владею Кровной магией. И если ты, кровосос паршивый, еще хоть раз осмелишься проявить ко мне неуважение или ослушаешься приказа, твое жалкое существование превратится в Ад! – с каждым словом Беллатриса злилась все больше, но голос оставался ледяным. - А это чтоб ты не подумал, что я блефую.  
Одно неуловимое движение палочкой, и в изумленного Вампира летит черный луч.  
- Всего хорошего, - издевательски бросила Беллатриса, проходя мимо остолбеневшего вампира.  
- Что ты сделала? - полюбопытствовала Цисси, когда они подошли к двери комнаты Гарольда.  
- Слегка проучила. Он теперь дня три не сможет пить кровь и укусить кого-то тоже. А жажда будет только усиливаться, - довольно оскалилась Белла.  
- Не боишься, что потом по замку, полному людей, будет разгуливать голодный вампир?  
- Я все предусмотрела. Через три дня он сможет утолить голод, но укусить никого не сможет еще день. Ладно, мне пора, присмотри за Гарольдом. Я постараюсь справится побыстрее.  
- Договорились. Будь осторожна, проверь, как там Драко, - попросила Цисси, целуя сестру в щеку.  
Нарцисса с некой тревогой смотрела вслед уходящей сестры.  
"Что-то мне не нравится это ее спокойствие, а отстраненность и ничего не выражающие глаза откровенно пугают. Никогда раньше такого не происходило, что бы ни случалось, я всегда могла прочесть ее по глазам. Сейчас же там глухая стена, и это настораживает. Надеюсь, она будет благоразумна..."  
Бросив взгляд в сторону, где они оставили вампира, Нарцисса его не обнаружила и, пожав плечами, вошла в комнату Гарольда.  
Парень лежал на кровати и как-будто спал. Минерва же стояла возле окна, положив ладони на подоконник, и задумчиво смотрела в сад.  
- Извини, что задержалась, непредвиденные сложности. Что тут у вас?  
Макгонагал вздохнула и повернулась к леди Малфой.  
- Без изменений, на сколько я могу судить.  
Цисси кивнула и принялась проводить тщательный осмотр парня.  
- Что ж... Состояние стабильно тяжелое, но он держится. Я не рискну делать прогнозы и, тем более, экспериментировать с лечением, пока не поймем. как заклятье действует конкретно на него. Потому что я не понимаю, как он еще жив. Пока я могу только поддерживать его силы, стабилизируя в данном состоянии так долго, как получится. Но чем быстрее мы поймем, возможно ли его вылечить или нет, тем лучше, - угрюмо подвела итог Нарцисса, напоив Гарольда каким-то зельем.  
- Как все не вовремя... И как нам теперь скрыть происходящее от жителей замка, они ведь быстро поймут, что это не простое недомогание после неудачного эксперимента. Да и Волдеморт заподозрит неладное, если его пожирателей перестанут потрошить по десять человек за раз.  
- В данной ситуации это наименьшие из наших бед, - обеспокоенно заметила Цисси.  
- О чем это ты? Что-то с Беллатрисой? - насторожилась Минерва, заметив нешуточное беспокойство на лице обычно бесстрастной аристократки.  
- И да, и нет... Беллу вызвал Лорд...  
- Ой, как не вовремя! - забеспокоилась Минерва, понимая, чем это может обернуться, учитывая состояние Беллы. - Надеюсь, она не наделает глупостей...  
- Я тоже очень на это надеюсь, - вздохнула Нарцисса. - Можешь идти если нужно, я присмотрю за ним и, если что, сразу сообщу.  
- Хорошо. Мне и вправду уже пора, не стоит вызывать подозрений. На меня уже и без того косо поглядывают, не понимая, куда это я все время пропадаю. К тому же, мне кажется, за мной следит Флитвик.  
Нарцисса нахмурилась.  
- Этого еще не хватало...  
- Не страшно, он вполне адекватный и здравомыслящий человек. Если что и узнал, то никому не скажет. Ладно, я ушла.  
Минерва кивнула на прощание и покинула комнату, отправившись в Хогвартс.  
"Я очень быстро нашла общий язык с остальными волшебницами круга. Может ли это значить, что каждая по отдельности как бы дополняет остальных? Интересный вопрос, но не ко времени. Так, что-то я еще должна была проверить... Ах да!" - спохватилась Цисси.  
- Синди,. - тихо позвала она.  
Привычный хлопок, и вот уже на волшебницу гордо и преданно смотрит сдержанная и опрятная домовушка.  
- Чего желает леди Нарцисса?  
"Вот это я понимаю выучка! Достойные слуги для достойного и легендарного рода", - мимоходом отметила Нарцисса.  
- Леди Тонкс и леди Гермиона все еще в гостиной?  
- Нет. Леди Минерва отправила их отдыхать, сказав, что вы все им расскажете завтра.  
- Вот как... - хмыкнула Нарцисса.  
"Ох... как же я устала сегодня, просто сумасшедший день, - устало подумала она, посмотрев на недавно приобретенные золотые часики на запястье. - Как же быстро летит время, уже почти полночь... Ночь будет долгой", - вздохнула она, устало потирая виски.  
- Принеси кофе и, пожалуй, добавь немного коньяка, - распорядилась Нарцисса, чувствуя, что необходимо снять напряжение.  
Удобно устроившись в кресле, она мелкими глотками пила горячий напиток, надеясь, что он поможет не уснуть, так как нужно было контролировать состояние Гарольда и не допустить ухудшения состояния. Но Цисси не учла, насколько сильно вымотал ее этот день.  
Час спустя в комнате появилась Синди, чтобы узнать, не нужно ли чего хозяйке, и обнаружила Нарциссу крепко спящей сидя в кресле.  
"Не порядок! Так леди точно не отдохнет как следует, - с сочувствием и заботой подумала домовушка. Бросив взгляд на Гарольда, Синди щелкнула пальцами, и периметр вокруг кровати осветила едва заметная вспышка. Домовушка удовлетворенно кивнула. - Теперь Хозяйка ничего не упустит из его состояния. А сама сможет выспаться."  
Проверив напоследок лежащий на тумбочке пергамент, который быстро заполнялся данными, такими как частота пульса, уровень магии, температура и состояние ауры, Синди дотронулась до спящей волшебницы и переместилась в комнату последней, сменила платье на ночнушку и с удобством устроила под теплое одеяло. И все это парой щелчков, не особо напрягаясь.  
"Вот так то лучше! Я не позволю Советницам доводить себя до изнеможения. Хозяин Гарольд будет мной доволен. Нужно еще поговорить с Дилли, пусть приставит по домовику к остальным трем хозяйкам и к нашей гостье", - деловито размышляла Синди.  
Хорошо, что никто не знал, что домовики, служащие в замках основателей, сильно отличаются от остальных сородичей, иначе у магов был бы нервный срыв. Домовики не только осознавали себя, как личности, но и чтили понятия гордости, чести и совести. Они были отлично обучены, чем занимались старейшины общины, также имели что-то на подобие Кодекса, который гласил, что хозяев нужно оберегать и защищать, даже от них самих, и делать это нужно незаметно.  
Практика показывала, что домовики все делают правильно.


	23. Глава 22

Глава 22

Небо сокрушалось от раскатов грома. Яркие частые проблески молний то и дело освещали острые тёмно-синие шпили особняка. Серый керпич придавал ему безжизненности, и казалось, будто всё это место - сосредоточение огромного зла. Начиналась буря. Ветер бездумно сносил всё на своём пути. По небольшому озерцу, окружённому невысокими живыми изгородями из растений, проходилась рябь. Хлынул дождь. Его капли громко стучали по щебню широкой дороги, ведущей к массивным воротам особняка. С каждой секундой безумство природы становилось всё опаснее и в сочетании с резкими и острыми линиями и выступами готического здания приводило в истинный ужас и страх.  
Настроение Беллатрисы Лестрейндж было сродни бушующей стихии за окном. Она едва сдерживала себя, чтобы не начать крушить все без разбора. Немногочисленные Пожиратели, встретившие на своем пути женщину, пытались слиться с интерьером и вообще не отсвечивать. Причин для паршивого настроения у Беллы было хоть отбавляй. День не задался с самого утра. Сначала Гарольд со своей "манией героя", потом эта чертова Флер и непонятное желание опять же Гарольда ее спасти. Дальше вообще ни в какие ворота: мальчишка, наплевав на свой статус Правителя и важность своей жизни для Магического мира, решает, что жизнь какой-то девчонки важнее, чем его. И как следствие, он в коме непонятного происхождения и не понятно, когда из нее выйдет, если вообще выйдет. А для полноты ощущений ее вызвал на собрание Волдеморт и потребовал отчета по проделанной работе касательно взлома защиты в Даркрайт-мэноре. Так как успехов, естественно, не было, то Беллатрисе путем неоднократного Круциатуса напомнили, что несмотря на ее высокий статус при Лорде Судеб, она по-прежнему его слуга.  
"Черт, как же я была слепа! Он же безумный маньяк, и все мы для него мусор под ногами, не более того. Как я могла этого не замечать?! Хотя до недавних пор я не совсем трезво оценивала окружающий мир... Стоп. А если Гарольд умрет? Мне же придется и дальше служить этому... этому... Мордред! Я же не смогу забыть всего, что теперь знаю. Что со мной тогда будет?" - Мысли ураганом проносились в голове Беллатрисы, она почти летела по коридорам поместья, распугивая всех на своем пути, желая поскорее оказаться в своей комнате.  
Но видимо сегодня явно был не ее день. Уже почти добравшись до пункта назначения Беллатриса встретила Антонина Долохова в компании Амикуса Керроу.  
- Антонин, ты смотри, какие люди и без охраны! - с вызовом заявил Амикус, преграждая ей путь.  
Белла остановилась и прожгла смельчака убийственным взглядом.  
"Ой, как же вы вовремя!" - мысленно порадовалась женщина, предвкушая возможность выпустить пар. При этом на её лице играла непередаваемая садистская ухмылка, больше похожая на звериный оскал.  
- Вы по делу или просто жить надоело? - очень уж спокойно осведомилась она.  
- Не желаешь поделиться, куда это ты все время исчезаешь? При чем как сама, так и на пару с сестрой, - требовательно осведомился Керроу.  
Белла прожгла его уничтожающим взглядом, но соизволила ответить, так как разговор слегка отвлекал от печальных событий дня.  
- Тебе не кажется, что это не твоего ума дело?  
- Слушай, ты, шалава, отвечай на заданный вопрос! - вспыльчивость Амикуса вновь дала о себе знать.  
Белла среагировала мгновенно и в незадачливого "соратника" полетело невербальное заклинание, по цвету опознанное Антонином как усиленное Секо.  
- Мне кажется, кое-кто забыл с кем разговаривает. Так я сейчас напомню, - фирменным бархатным тоном предупредила Беллатриса, не обращая внимание на то, что Керроу успешно отбил заклинание. - Бомбарда! Секо! Редукто! Остолбеней!  
Цепочка заклинаний, адресованная Керроу, пропала практически в пустую, всё, кроме режущего, было отбито. Сам он отделался незначительной раной.  
- Стерва! Вердимилиус! Пиро!  
Беллатриса отпрыгнула в сторону, пропуская заклинание молнии, и только потом поставила щит.  
- Пэсто! Совсем страх потерял, а?!  
Тут обозначился Долохов, попытавшийся прервать дуэль, грозившую перерасти в большие проблемы и разрушенный коридор. И это в лучшем случае.  
- Импедимента! Белла, уймись!  
Не помогло, заклинание улетело в стену, только еще больше взбесив женщину, а тут еще Амикус подлил масла в огонь.  
- Слушай, а может, ты переметнулась к "птичьему ордену"? Не спроста же Лорд так рассвирепел, что пытал даже свою "верную" собачку.  
Белла аж зарычала от ярости.  
- Секо Максима! Орбис!  
- Керроу! Ты кретин! - констатировал Долохов, закрывая их от двух мощнейших заклинаний.  
И с опаской взирая на взбешенную Беллатрису, которая подкрепив запущенные ранее заклинания авторским, теперь только ими и пользовалась.  
"Ублюдок! Уничтожу! В порошок сотру!" - бесилась она, с ненавистью обстреливая магов всеми когда-либо созданными ею заклинаниями, справедливо полагая, что Долохов долго не выстоит, так как его авторский щить неслабо жрет магию своего создателя.  
Вдруг в голове прозвучал уже знакомый бархатный голос.  
"Белла! Хватит, остынь. Подумай, даже если ты их убьешь и найдешь способ избавится от трупов, как ты объяснишь использование тобой такого количества заклинаний за раз и последующую пропажу двух членов Внутреннего круга?"  
Неожиданно для себя Беллатриса почувствовала, что успокаивается, хотя совершенно не понимала, почему этот голос так на нее действует.  
"И то правда... Еще не время! Но и спускать все на самотек я не собираюсь."  
Борьба с собой заняла не более трех секунд и пары дежурных заклинаний. Долохов и Керроу уже так подстроились под мощные заклинания, что прохлопали простейшее.  
- Остолбеней! Остолбеней! - два молниеносных заклинания и противники повержены. - Мерлин... как все просто, никакого веселья, прямо как дети. И это элита Пожирателей! Так, и что мне с вами сделать? О, знаю! Aeterni delicti! Думаю, вам понравится следующая встреча с Темным Лордом.  
Довольная собой, Белла наконец добралась до своей комнаты.  
Захлопнув и запечатав за собой дверь комнаты, Беллатриса дала волю эмоциям, естественно в рамках известных ей границ, и полностью разнесла несчастное помещение.  
"Черт, черт, черт! Как же меня все это достало! Лживые лицемеры, твари. А еще мнят себя благородными аристократами."  
Слегка выпустив пар, она привела в порядок комнату и устало опустилась на стул возле трюмо из красного дерева. Случайно взглянув в зеркало, она только вздохнула: оттуда на нее смотрела бледная, измученная женщина с уставшими, красными от недосыпа глазами и темными кругами, которые придавали лицу еще более устрашающий вид. Цисси бы сказала, что вид у сестры болезненный и прописала бы постельный режим, но ее здесь нет, а больше до Беллатрисы Лестрейндж никому не было дела.  
- М-даа... Вот сейчас я выгляжу точно на весь свой немолодой возраст...- констатировала она с грустью, смотря на свое отражение.  
Решив, что впечатлений с нее сегодня достаточно, Белла отправилась спать. Но увы, не судьба, слишком насыщенным был день, от чего теперь ее мучила бессонница.  
- Ну вот и что мне делать? - спросила она у пустоты. - Снотворного нельзя, и Зелья Сна без Сновидений тоже. Цисси строго предупредила, что принимать эти зелья мне можно не чаще двух раз в неделю, и второй был вчера.  
Пустота, как и ожидалось, осталась равнодушна к проблемам женщины. Потому Беллатриса снова попыталась уснуть.  
Это ей удалось, но покоя не принесло. Этот сон Белла узнала сразу, слишком часто она видела этот кошмар. Сейчас, правда, все было немного по-другому Беллатриса не была частью кошмара, она как бы смотрела на все со стороны. Но вот все, что касалось ощущений, осталось по-прежнему крайне реалистичным и пугающим.

Ужасное сооружение из серого гранита возвышалось посреди буйствующих вод. В его недрах из сотен сырых холодных камер-мешков преступники отбывали свое наказание, охраняемые жуткими стражами тех мест.  
В одной из таких камер, обхватив колени руками, на тонком топчане сидела изможденная темноволосая женщина с бледной кожей, на ней красовалась тюремная роба, нисколько не защищающая ее от холода и сырости.  
Сколько прошло времени с того памятного суда, где преданную сторонницу Воландеморта приговорили к пожизненному заключению, она не знала. Тут время было понятием относительным, оно тянулось чрезвычайно медленно.  
Эйфория схлынула и осталась суровая действительность, к которой Беллатриса Лестрейндж, впрочем ,была готова.  
"Глупцы! Вы еще поплатитесь за то, что упекли меня сюда... Мой лорд жив, он обязательно освободит меня и тогда я буду мстить всем поганым грязнокровкам и маглолюбцам, посмевшим осквернить своим присутствием мир Магии..."  
Белла дурой не была и прекрасно понимала, что ее задача дождаться, когда ее Лорд придет а это значило выжить любой ценой. О сохранении рассудка речь не шла, ибо она уже сейчас была не совсем вменяема.  
Время шло, а ничего не менялось. Дементоры кружили над ней почти постоянно, от чего она постоянно видела тот день, когда узнала об исчезновении Лорда. Еда была паршивой, но она держалась, повторяя как заклинание: "Мой Лорд жив, и он придет за мной..."  
Иногда Белла вспоминала о своей сестре и племяннике, но это происходило крайне редко. Мысли Беллатрисы целиком и полностью занимал ее Лорд.  
Временами тишину тюрьмы нарушали крики заключенных или тихое несвязное бормотание из соседних камер. Это было нормой, люди здесь постоянно сходили с ума.  
Когда же Беллу накрывали сомнения или страх, она начинала хохотать, неистово, безумно, стараясь заглушить голос разума. И это теперь тоже было нормой.  
Это был самый обычный лень, как все предыдущие за 14 лет. Те же смотрители, которые делали обходы, те же соседи по камерам. Шум, который они поднимали своими криками, давно стал привычным и не отвлекал от одной единственной мысли: когда-нибудь Лорд придет за ней. Но внезапно Белла уловила странный шум. Он был на столько непривычным, что заставил её очнуться. Прислушавшись, она поняла, что происходит. Это был Он, её Хозяин! Он пришел за ней! Азкабан вздрогнул, и из проломанной стены Белла увидела его...  
- Мой лорд! Я знала что вы придете!. - закричала на так громко, как только могла.  
В тот день на волю вышла безжалостная Беллатриса Лестрейндж. Могущественная ведьма с немалым арсеналом проклятий и отсутствием таких понятий, как совесть, сострадание и жалость. Было лишь безумие и жажда мести.  
Мир магии подписал себе приговор...

Все еще пребывая во власти сна, Белла ощутила волну самых разных эмоций, как тех, что переживала будучи в Азкабане и покидая тюрьму, так и собственных в настоящее время. И от того, что они были совершенно противоречивы, женщина испытывала почти физическую боль.  
Ночную тишину нарушил отчаянный крик ужаса.  
- Неет!  
Белла рывком села в кровати, дикими глазами уставившись в темноту спальни. Она часто дышала, любимая темно-зеленая ночнушка была влажной от пота. Взмокшие темные пряди волос упали на глаза, потрясенно смотревшие на что-то, что видела она одна. Затем она поняла, где находится, и медленно успокоилась. Но она не могла унять дрожь во всем теле.  
"Опять этот сон... Только на этот раз все было иначе... и гораздо хуже. А ведь с того дня, как вступила в силу Вассальная клятва, я была избавлена от "удовольствия" его созерцать. Уже было подумала, что избавилась от кошмаров, но видимо, это мне только показалось, - лихорадочно думала она, приходя в себя от пережитого шока. - Неужел правду вела себя так... так неподобающе и недостойно? Эта странная одержимость Лордом. Как можно настолько не уважать себя? Как же противно от сознания того, что эта... личность и я теперешняя - один и тот же человек! Мерзость какая! Брр... Не могу, такое чувство что меня с головой окунули в..."  
- Мне нужно в душ, и как можно быстрее, - бросила она в пустоту и скрылась в ванной. Вернулась Беллатриса только через полтора часа, хмурая, но в общем довольная. Старинные часы у стены показывали пять утра.  
- Замечательно! И что мне делать в такую рань?  
"А собственно, никто меня здесь не держит, значит, вернусь-ка я домой, - довольная подобным решением ухмыльнулась Белла и тут осознала одну немало важную вещь. - Надо же, назвала Слизерин-мэнор домом. Оказывается, правду говорят: дом не там, где ты живешь, а там, где тебя любят".  
Эта мысль вернула Беллу к воспоминаниям о Гарольде. Сердце неприятно сжалось от мысли, что все закончится так быстро.  
- Нет! Нельзя об этом думать. Раз решила отправляться в Мэнор, нужно спешить. Только вот защиту стоит усилить.  
Взмахнув несколько раз палочкой, она удовлетворенно кивнула и дотронулась до брильянтового кулона на ней. Секунду спустя комната опустела.

***  
Раннее утро. Большинство жителей замка Слизерина все еще спали, а в библиотеке кипела бурная деятельность по поиску разного рода информации. Белла уже полчаса просматривала все, что выдала библиотека на запрос "Всё, что связано с экзорцизмом и неправильном использовании заклинаний из этой области". С каждой просмотренной книгой настроение Беллатрисы ухудшалось. Никакой конкретной информации, кроме той, что она уже знала.  
"Скорее всего, я не там ищу. Должно же быть в этой библиотеке хоть что-то полезное..."  
Эти мысли крутились в ее голове постоянно, не давая отчаиваться и тем самым спасая библиотеку от погрома.  
Неизвестно, сколько она просидела, с головой зарывшись в книги, но в какой-то момент не выдержала.  
- К Мордреду все! Зачем эта гора книг, если от нее никакого толку?!  
В звенящей тишине ее крик был оглушительным.  
Белла вынуждена была признать, что пора прерваться, понимая, что нужно отвлечься и привести мысли в порядок, иначе толку от нее не будет.  
Встречаться с кем-то не было никакого желания, потому Беллатриса решила попробовать переместится из замка в сад с помощью кулона, просто представив место назначения.  
- Полезная штука эти кулоны, - признала она, оказавшись возле знакомой беседки.  
Прогулка по берегу озера не принесла желаемого умиротворения, хотя и усмирила бушующие эмоции. Постояв еще некоторое время, просто рассматривая спокойную гладь озера, Беллатриса направилась в замок.  
На выходе из боковой аллеи она заметила Нарциссу и горестно вздохнула, предвидя кучу расспросов.  
Не прошло и минуты, как Цисси заметила сестру и стремительным шагом направилась к ней. Но вдруг остановилась на некотором расстоянии, будто натолкнувшись на стену.  
"А это еще что такое? Почему она остановилась? У Цисси такой растерянно-испуганный взгляд. Это что же, она меня опять боится. Что ж, здравствуй прежняя жизнь... " - от подобных мыслей сердце сжалось от боли.  
Если бы у Беллы была возможность услышать мысли сестры, то она бы в очередной раз упрекнула себя в несправедливом отношении к Нарциссе.  
"Что происходит?! Она полностью закрылась. Даже от меня... Раньше я думала, что ничего нет страшнее Беллатрисы в гневе. Беру свои слова обратно, сейчас вот этот непроницаемый взгляд намного страшнее. Во-первых, потому что с ней что-то явно происходит а во-вторых, я не могу понять, что именно не так и, соответственно, не знаю как помочь", - мысли прервал удивленно-грустный бархатный голос.  
- Что такое, Цисси? Ты не рада меня видеть? - спросила брюнетка, но полностью скрыть легкую обиду, вызванную поведением сестры, все же не получилось.  
Нарцисса застыла на пару мгновений, пока до нее доходил весь скрытый смысл фразы, а потом поступила как и собиралась, когда только увидела сестру. В мгновение ока она пересекла разделяющее их расстояние и крепко обняла Беллатрису.  
- Не говори чушь! Конечно, я рада тебя видеть. Просто меня напугал твой измученный вид, - искренне ответила Цисси, помня, что ее сестра остро чувствует фальшь, особенно когда это касается близких ей людей.  
Белла расслабилась, радуясь, что ее мысли – это всего на всего разыгравшаяся паранойя.  
- Опять мучили кошмары, - констатировала Нарцисса.  
Беллатриса не нашлась, что ответить, и отвела взгляд.  
- Белла, что тебя мучает?  
- А то ты не знаешь... - раздраженно буркнула брюнетка так, чтобы сестра не услышала.  
- Вот только не надо делать такое выражение лица! Ты же знаешь, что я не отстану, - настаивала Цисси, правильно истолковав страдальческую гримасу на лице сестры.  
"Тут ты права, Цисси. Упрямства тебе не занимать, истинная Блэк. Только вот и я тоже".  
- Со мной все нормально, правда, - попыталась отвертеться Белла. Цисси предостерегающе сузила глаза, и Беллатриса поспешила добавить. - По крайней мере, на сколько это возможно, учитывая обстоятельства.  
"Вот значит как! Ну ладно, попробуем по-другому", - злорадно подумала Цисси, ее начинала раздражать эта манера Беллы корчить из себя бесчувственную глыбу.  
- Не убедила, - многообещающе заявила блондинка. - Но оставим пока... Сейчас есть более важные проблемы. Как дела в Малфой-меноре?  
Белла изменилась в лице.  
- Так. Для начала с твоим сыном все в норме, сидит в замке безвылазно. Подозреваю, у Лорда на него какие-то планы.  
- Плохо дело, нужно его оттуда вытаскивать и как можно скорее. А как прошло собрание, на которое тебя вызывали?  
- Хм... Не скажу, что приятно, - честно призналась она, слегка поморщившись, вспоминая особо длительный Круциатус. - Лорд очень недоволен тем, как продвигается вскрытие защиты на Даркрайт-меноре.  
- И что думаешь предпринять?  
- Мне удалось выторговать еще неделю, а там посмотрим.  
"Надеюсь, наш "герой" к тому времени очнется, иначе мне крышка", - мелькнула мысль, но озвучивать Белла ее не рискнула.  
- Я хотела проверить состояние Гарольда. Ты со мной?  
- Да, - быстрее, чем следовало, ответила Беллатриса, что не укрылось от сестры.  
"Эх, Белла, Белла... А скрывать эмоции ты так и не научилась", - мысленно хмыкнула Нарцисса. Теперь она была уверена, что у нее получится вывести сестру на откровенный разговор.  
Быстро добравшись до замка, Нарцисса несколько изменила первоначальный план, вспомнив о еще одном своем пациенте, а точнее пациентке.  
- Мне еще нужно заглянуть к Мисс Делакур, так что если хочешь, можешь подождать меня в комнате Гарольда или в гостиной, - предложила Цисси, полагая, что присутствие Беллы в комнате невольной виновницы теперешнего их плачевного положения крайне нежелательно.  
- Почему же, я с радостью проведаю нашу новую "коллегу", – недобро прищурившись, заверила Беллатриса.  
- Может, не стоит?  
- Ничего я ей не сделаю, хотя и стоило бы, - скептический взгляд сестры лишь насмешил Лестрейндж. - Мерлин! Цисси, я что, похожа на монстра? К тому же, девчонка не виновна в том, что наш юный Лорд ведет себя как безрассудный идиот.  
Нарцисса уже было обрадовалась рассудительности сестры, когда услышала шепот.  
- К тому же, я не смогу обойти клятву, данную мальчишке... пока не смогу.  
На это Цисси лишь горько вздохнула.  
"А я уж думала, она утихомирилась".  
Так болтая, они достигли комнаты Флер.  
- Доброе утро, мисс Делакур, - доброжелательно произнесла леди Малфой, входя в комнату.  
Девушка на широкой кровати с темно-синим шелковым покрывалом и такого же цвета балдахином в упор смотрела на вошедших, явно пребывая в замешательстве.  
- Доброе. Леди Малфой, если не ошибаюсь?  
- Верно.  
- Может, Вы объясните мне, что происходит и что это за место?  
Нарцисса оглянулась на сестру, которая стояла облокотившись о косяк и не выказывая никакого интереса к происходящему. На лице маска презрения, а в глазах по-прежнему глухая стена.  
- Клятва в силе, так что все в порядке, - безразличным тоном отметила Беллатриса.  
Дальнейший разговор она слушала вполуха, так как была очень занята, сдерживая себя от немедленного физического устранения девчонки.  
"Да, эта француженка только косвенно виновна в болезни Гарольда, но, тем не менее, заслуживает наказания. Жаль, конечно, что по нескольким причинам убить ее не получится. Она член Круга, а клятва это тебе не просто формальная фраза. Действовать в лоб тут не вариант. К тому же месть - это не всегда смерть. А значит, я найду способ подпортить ей жизнь".  
Нарцисса тем временем пыталась отвертеться от лекции на тему "Что здесь вообще за дурдом и каким боком тут Темный Лорд, он же лорд Слизерин?!"  
- Хорошо. Если коротко, Вы сейчас в Слизерин-мэноре, вчера Милорд доставил вас в замок в очень плачевном состоянии. Но не волнуйтесь, сейчас Вам ничего не угрожает.  
Флер переводила удивленный недоверчивый взгляд с Нарциссы на Беллу и обратно. Ситуация нисколько не прояснилась, и это настораживало.  
- Тааак... количество вопросов только увеличилось. Могу я пообщаться с Милордом? - спросила Флер, стараясь держать себя в руках.  
- По некоторым причинам сейчас это не представляется возможным, - осторожно ответила Нарцисса.  
- Тогда могу я задать несколько уточняющих вопросов? - получив утвердительный кивок продолжила. - Что это за клятва, о которой упоминала Мадам... Лестрейндж? И каким образом она касается меня? - спросила девушка, слегка запнувшись на фамилии известной Пожирательницы. Слишком уж недружелюбный вид у нее был.  
"Ох... Ну почему объяснять все всегда выпадает мне?" – вопрос явно был риторическим.  
- Так вышло, что Вы входите в круг приближенных лорда Слизерина и находитесь под защитой Вассальной клятвы истинному Темному Лорду. И предвидя следующий вопрос, нет, он не служит Волдеморту. Так, что еще... в круг входят шесть советников, это Минерва МакГонаглл, Нимфадора Тонкс, Гермиона Грейнджер, я, моя сестра Беллатриса и теперь Вы. Я понимаю, вопросов не уменьшилось, поэтому советую пообщаться с Гермионой. А теперь, с Вашего позволения, я проведу осмотр. Кстати, расскажите, кто на вас напал?  
Краем уха Нарцисса услышала недовольное фырканье.  
- Нарцисса, я пожалуй пойду. Ты знаешь, где меня найти, - быстро бросила Белла и не дожидаясь ответа скрылась за дверью.  
Леди Малфой проводила сестру недоуменным взглядом и вернулась к прерванному занятию.  
- Мне известно, что Вы являетесь частично вейлой. Не могли бы Вы рассказать о некоторых особенностях и трудностях, связанных с этим в плане побочных эффектов после превращений?

***  
Оказавшись в коридоре, Беллатриса, наконец, расслабилась.  
"Надо же, у меня получилось! Признаться, был момент, думала не сдержусь и приложу выскочку чем-нибудь. Все-таки прав Гарольд, моя судьба в моих руках и все у меня получится. Стоит только захотеть и приложить хоть минимум усилий".  
Размышляя таким образом, она вошла в покои хозяина замка и так и застыла у дверей. Совершенно неожиданно Белла поняла, что не может найти в себе силы взглянуть на лежащего на кровати парня. Поэтому она решила осмотреться и оттянуть момент истины, если можно так выразится.  
Комната, по сути, ничем не отличалась от других спален замка, разве что размерами, так как была значительно больше. В остальном же зеленые тона в интерьере, большей камин, рядом журнальный столик и кресло, массивный стол у большого окна, комод у стены и внушительная кровать с зеленым балдахином. Рядом стояло кресло, в которое и опустилась Белла.  
Набравшись смелости, она все же взглянула на парня. Со стороны казалось, что он просто спит, только неестественная бледность говорила, что это, к сожалению, не так.  
"Почему? Почему в моей жизни все так? Ведь могло же все сложиться иначе - от переизбытка чувства она вскочила и подошла к окну. - Во что я превратилась? От некогда гордой, уверенной в себе Беллатрисы Блэк, готовой бросить вызов всему миру, осталась бледная тень. Тень, носящая имя Беллатрисы Лестрейндж, с репутацией безумной преступницы и без шансов на нормальную жизнь. Нет, я ни о чем не жалею. За свои поступки нужно отвечать, и свой долг я уплатила сполна. Но сейчас-то я чем провинилась?! Почему я не могу хоть немного пожить для себя? Узнать, наконец, что такое любить и быть любимой".  
Белла совершенно неосознано подошла к кровати, где лежал Гарольд, осторожно провела рукой по волосам парня, затем очертила контур лица и улыбнулась.  
"Чистокровный из легендарного рода, могущественный, умный и красивый. Что еще нужно для счастья? Может, вот он, мой шанс... - осторожно сев на край кровати, она бережно взяла руку парня и слегка погладила. – Черт, о чем я думаю?! Какой «шанс», если он в коме?!...»

***  
Нарцисса закончила с осмотром, дала нужные рекомендации и направилась к Гарольду.  
"Ого! Любопытно Хм... хорошо, что Белла меня не видит, иначе возникнут сложности.. Вижу, Гарольд таки добился своей цели, он определенно ей симпатичен. И Белла беспокоится о парне, а это уже что-то да значит", - Цисси невольно улыбнулась, уж очень трогательная представилась ей картина.  
- Кхм...- Белла вздрогнула и резко повернулась на звук. – Вижу, ты тут время даром не теряла?  
- Цисси, зачем же так пугать? Я решила начать осмотр и как раз проверяла частоту пульса, - немного резко ответила Белла, предупреждающе сверкнув глазами. - Магия это конечно хорошо, но так надежнее.  
"Ой, только не нужно меня запугивать! А то я не вижу, что он тебе нравится..." - озвучить мысли Нарцисса не рискнула, опасаясь за свое здоровье.  
- Я так и подумала, - нейтральным тоном ответила Нарцисса, хотя в голубых глазах плясали чертики. - Ну что, начнем?  
Полчаса и одну подожженную штору спустя, Беллатриса в изнеможении рухнула в кресло.  
- Цисси, ты абсолютно в этом уверенна?  
- Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что да, – в который раз повторила блондинка. – Либо в течении недели мы находим способ его вернуть, либо…  
- Я найду способ! – резко прервала сестру Лестрейндж. – А ты сделай все возможное, чтобы он продержался это время.  
Сказав это, Белла вскочила с кресла и вылетела из комнаты, по пути на второй этаж едва не сбив с ног Герми.  
- Грейнджер, за мной! - Гаркнула она, уверенная, что девушка и не подумает возражать.  
«Интересный поворот…» - только и смогла подумать ошарашенная Гермиона, едва поспевая за буквально летящей по коридорам замка Беллой.


	24. Глава 23

Глава 23.

Два долгих часа, десятки книг не дали никакого результата. Гермиона уже начинала сомневаться в успехе, но видя яростную решимость, с которой Беллатриса набрасывалась на очередной фолиант, девушка опасалась даже намекать на свои сомнения.  
— Мордред! — в сердцах крикнула Белла, с отвращением отбрасывая очередную книгу.  
Гермиона вздрогнула от громкого звука и с опаской взглянула на женщину, метавшуюся по огромному помещению.  
"Ну вот, очередная истерика, четвертая за последние два часа. И я ее понимаю... Время неумолимо уходит, а мы не продвинулись ни на шаг. Самое обидное, что в такой огромной библиотеке с коллекцией бесценных трудов, мы все равно ничего не нашли. Не может такого быть, чтобы Основатели не задавались вопросом, как бороться с заклинанием экзорцизма при неправильном использовании... Мы что-то упускаем... Но что?" — мысли проносились в голове, словно ураган, и Гермионе не удавалось поймать что-то важное.  
— Мерлин, как же все просто!  
Теперь настала очередь Беллы удивленно уставится на радостно улыбающуюся девушку.  
— Гермиона, ты полагаешь, сейчас время для веселья? — раздраженно спросила Лестрейндж.  
— Я знаю, где нужно искать, — просто ответила она, игнорируя недовольство Беллы.  
— Я слушаю.  
— Какую книгу читал Гарольд перед тем, как отправился спасать Флер?  
Белла на мгновение застыла, пораженная тем, как же близко находился ответ.  
— Мордред! — с чувством произнесла она, буквально подлетая к стене, где находилась заветная полка с книгами, — Ага, рано я обрадовалась... тут защиты, как в Хогвартсе.  
Гермиона не ответила, восхищенно наблюдая за тем, как Беллатриса сканирует стену для определения примененных на нее чар. Из всех примененных Беллой чар Гермиона узнала только поисковые, и то не все.  
— Ах, черт! Бесполезная деревяшка! — сквозь зубы выругалась Лестрейндж, уронив дымящуюся волшебную палочку.  
Гермиона нахмурилась.  
"Хм... Значит всё правда, палочка выбирает владельца раз и навсегда, никакая другая палочка не будет служить волшебнику так, как первая. Она становится частью волшебника и "растет" вместе с ним. Если же так случилось, что волшебная палочка сломалась, то рекомендуется делать новую на заказ. Мало вероятно, что Беллатриса имела возможность заказать себе палочку, а это значит, что она колдует не в полную силу, преодолевая сопротивление чужой палочки".  
Девушка вдруг улыбнулась, смотря на раздраженную женщину, и наконец, приняла решение, которое снова изменит ее жизнь. Незаметно, стараясь не отвлекать Беллу, она вышла из библиотеки и, свернув в небольшой тупик, шепотом позвала свою домовушку.  
— Тинки.  
— Да, госпожа. Что желаете?  
— Отправляйся в замок де Грандже. В моей комнате в нижнем ящике стола лежит коробочка из синего бархата. Принеси ее мне.  
Тинки поклонилась и отправилась выполнять поручение. Вернулась она довольно быстро и сразу же отдала хозяйке коробочку.  
— Спасибо. Можешь быть свободна.  
Гермиона осторожно открыла футляр. Палочка Беллатрисы Лестрейндж из древесины грецкого ореха, длиной 12 и три четверти дюйма, напоминает стебель растения и в то же время изогнута, как хищный коготь.  
"Столько всего с ней связано... Интересно, а что у нее внутри? А ведь я таки смогла приручить эту палочку. Как я тогда не поняла, что это значит? Не иначе боялась признаться себе, что мы с Беллой похожи, но теперь то отпираться бесполезно..."  
Она тряхнула кистью и в руку упала элегантная палочка из переплетенных виноградной лозы и орехового дерева, сердцевина из сердечной жилы дракона 12 дюймов. Гермионе сделали ее во Франции неделю назад, и до сих пор не могла налюбоваться своей новой палочкой.  
"Ну что, пора вернуть тебя хозяйке," — довольно подумала она, бережно проводя пальцами по ореховому дереву и закрывая коробочку.  
— Где тебя носило? — набросилась на нее Белла, едва за Гермионой закрылись массивные резные двери.  
— Извините, я забыла сделать кое-что очень важное, — миролюбиво ответила девушка, стараясь, чтобы Белла не заметила шкатулку раньше времени.  
— И что же, по-твоему, может быть важнее жизни и здоровья нашего Повелителя?!  
Она уже начинала злиться, потому Гермиона решила, что хватит ее дразнить, и продемонстрировала женщине синюю бархатную коробочку.  
— И что это?  
— Откройте, — с озорной улыбкой произнесла Герми, но, встретив подозрительный взгляд темно-карих глаз, продолжила, — Это принадлежит вам по праву.  
Продолжая подозрительно коситься на девушку, Беллатриса с некоторой опаской взяла шкатулку и затем открыла. Стоило ее взгляду упасть на предмет, лежащий внутри, как она едва не выронила коробочку.  
— Это же... но... как же...  
На большее Беллатриса была явно не способна. Когда она, наконец, взяла палочку в руку, то на ее лице появилось выражение абсолютного блаженства, как будто Белла наконец вернула часть себя, что-то родное и крайне важное.  
Правда, долго наслаждаться этим ощущением Беллатрисе не дал пронзительный девичий крик.  
— Мерлин, как больно! — невольно закричала Гермиона оседая на пол.  
Ощущение ей было знакомо, такое впервые произошло вчера, когда Гарольд впал в кому. Нарцисса потом пояснила им с Тонкс, что такое бывает, когда рушатся ментальные щиты, теперь такое будет случаться, когда у кого-то из членов Круга случится душевное потрясение, и что вчера щиты рухнули по вине Беллы, а они, как самые уязвимые, приняли основной удар.  
— Беллатриса, хватит.., — с трудом выдохнула Герми, подозревая, кому обязана головной болью.  
— Ох, черт!  
Белла быстро сообразила, что на радостях забыла про самоконтроль, и Гермионе достался не слабый ментальный удар. Она закрыла глаза и постаралась успокоиться как можно быстрее, предполагая, что эмоциональным потоком ненамеренно смела всю ментальную защиту девушки.  
— Спасибо.., — прошептала она, смахивая невольные слезы.  
Беллатриса лишь кивнула, помогла Герми встать с пола и усадила ее в кресло.  
— Венди! — раздался знакомый хлопок, — Принеси обезболивающее.  
Только после того, как Гермиона выпила зелье, Белла наконец решилась спросить.  
— Почему?  
— Почему я вернула палочку? — для верности переспросила Герми.  
— Я думала, вы ее уничтожите при первой же возможности.  
— Сначала я так и хотела сделать... Я знала, что когда уничтожают палочку, волшебник ощущает очень сильную боль. Но так как у меня на тот момент не было палочки, ее забрали егеря, когда нас поймали, то я решила ее оставить себе.  
— Хочешь сказать, она тебе подчинилась? – не веря тому, что слышит, переспросила Беллатриса, с интересом изучая девушку.  
— Должна признаться, волшебная палочка долго сопротивлялась, но, в конце концов, подчинилась. Хотя и не полностью, — почему-то загадочно улыбаясь ответила Герми и вдруг добавила, — А что у нее внутри?  
— Сердечная жила дракона.  
Гермиона на миг застыла, а затем рассмеялась искренне и весело.  
— Нарцисса была права, мы с вами похожи, даже очень, — и не говоря больше ни слова, показала Белле свою палочку.  
— Не может быть. Орех... виноградная лоза если не ошибаюсь. А внутри?  
— Сердечная жила дракона, — ответила Гермиона, опять рассмеявшись.  
— Вы полны сюрпризов, — вынуждена была признать Лестрейндж, — Тогда почему вы ее вернули? После всего, что я...  
— Все просто, — произнесла Гермиона, не дав Белле закончить, — Я никогда не забуду того, что тогда случилось... но теперь я могу понять и простить. И палочку я вернула не Беллатрисе Лестрейндж, пытавшей меня в Малфой-мэноре, а Беллатрисе Блэк, волшебнице, которая показала мне пример того, какой должна быть волшебница и аристократка.  
Белла слушала, не перебивая, и при этом не сводила глаз с левого предплечья девушки.  
— А как.., — красноречиво кивая на руку, начала Белла.  
— Чары иллюзии, — тихо ответила Герми.  
Беллатриса опустилась в кресло напротив и осторожно взяла Герми за руку, затем небрежным движением палочки сняла чары, и ее взору предстала сеть красных рубцов, складывающихся в слово "грязнокровка".  
"Мерлин! А ведь это сделала я собственноручно, да еще и ножом из гоблинской стали. А раны, нанесенные таким оружием, всегда оставляют шрамы, которые никакой магией не уберешь".  
Видимо, все эти мысли отразились на ее лице, потому что она услышала успокаивающий голос Гермионы.  
— Не надо, все уже в прошлом.  
— Как же... это же на всю жизнь. Их ничем нельзя убрать, — проводя кончиками пальцев по изуродованной коже.  
— У магглов есть такое понятие, как пластическая хирургия. Они могут убрать эти шрамы, — поведала девушка, правда, ее заявление нисколько не убедило Беллатрису.  
"Если бы я только могла все исправить", — в отчаянии думала Белла, всей душой желая если и не изменить то, что натворила, то хотя бы убрать шрам, напоминающий Гермионе о перенесенном ужасе.  
К удивлению обеих волшебниц библиотеку озарила вспышка пламени, из которой появился сияющий феникс.  
— Гелиос, ты что тут делаешь?  
В ответ феникс издал короткую трель и внимательно взглянул в темно-карие глаза Беллатрисы, после чего опустился на подлокотник кресла, в котором сидела Гермиона, и вдруг заплакал. Три крупные слезинки упали на руку Герми в том месте, где был шрам, и на глазах изумленных волшебниц шрамы начали исчезать.  
— Но как? — вздохнула Гермиона, огромными карими глазами смотря на феникса и неосознанно поглаживая абсолютно здоровое, без малейшего шрамика предплечье.  
— Волшебство, — только и сказала Беллатриса, поглаживая довольную птицу.  
Герми, наконец, пришла в себя от потрясения, взглянула на Беллу и от удивления открыла рот. Беллатриса буквально светилась от радости, а из глаз катились слезы счастья.  
"Неужели для нее это было настолько важно", — неверяще думала девушка, созерцая абсолютно новую для себя Беллатрису.  
Размышления девушки прервал недовольный голос Цисси.  
— Мне кто-нибудь объяснит, почему у меня снова раскалывается голова? — небрежным тоном полюбопытствовала она.  
"Значит, я все же не ошиблась, что-то все-таки произошло", — мысленно вздохнула леди Малфой, разглядывая довольную жизнью Гермиону и слегка растерянную, но не менее довольную сестру.  
— С чего ты решила, что мы в курсе? — тем же тоном ответила Беллатриса.  
— Многолетний опыт, знаешь ли. И что у вас тут вообще происходит? — полюбопытствовала она, заметив довольного жизнью Гелиоса, в наглую разместившегося у Беллы на коленях.  
Нарцисса, пристально следившая за волшебницами, с удивлением заметила, как они переглянулись.  
"А это уже любопытно. И когда же у вас успели появиться общие тайны?"  
Как раз в этот момент Беллатриса решила прекратить зря терять время и продемонстрировала сестре свою первую волшебную палочку, не узнать которую было невозможно.  
— Теперь мне все понятно, — хмыкнула Цисси, вспоминая шквальную волну радости, снесшую все щиты. — Поздравляю с возвращением палочки, тебе очень повезло. Полагаю, благодарить за это мне стоит Гермиону, — добавила она, разглядывая слегка смущенную девушку со сверкающими от счастья медовыми глазами.  
Широкая искренняя улыбка Беллы была ей ответом. И тут Нарцисса заметила в облике девушки кое-что любопытное.  
— О, вижу, Белла, ты уже отблагодарила девушку. Иллюзии-то на предплечье нет, — с улыбкой отметила Цисси.  
— Цисси, ты просто так зашла или что-то важное? Мы тут немного заняты, — напомнила Беллатриса.  
— Просто так. Но раз уж я здесь, то нам стоит кое-что обсудить. Я не могу своими силами следить за состоянием Анри, нет нужных зелий. Сварить их под силу только Мастеру зелий. Так что мне нужен Снейп, и чем скорее тем лучше.  
— И где его искать? — резонно спросила молчавшая до этого Гермиона.  
— Я могу вам помочь в поисках, — довольно заявил Марк, входя в библиотеку, — Только для начала объясните, что происходит? Где Повелитель?  
Три волшебницы обменялись взглядами, а затем Нарцисса сказала.  
— Вчера, как вы уже полагаю знаете, Круг приближенных был окончательно сформирован. Но та девушка, что закрыла круг, подверглась одному очень неприятному, смертельному заклинанию. Гарольд нашел способ ей помочь, девушку он спас, но сам сейчас во власти того же заклинания и находится в коме. Если мы не найдем способ снять проклятье, жить Гарольду осталось меньше недели, — абсолютно ровным голосом отчиталась Нарцисса.  
— Но почему вы молчали?! — с укором воскликнул Марк.  
— А что бы это изменило? Только посеяло бы панику среди жителей замка. Нам это надо меньше всего, — резко ответила Гермиона, ей совсем не понравился обвиняющий тон оборотня. — Так что относительно Снейпа? Вы знаете, где он?  
"Хм. Общение с нами благотворно на нее влияет. Уже начинает понимать, какой статус имеет по отношению к остальным. Еще немного, и выйдет из Гермионы отличная аристократка с несгибаемой волей и принципами", — мысленно ухмыльнулась Беллатриса, бросая взгляды на раздраженную девушку.  
— Конечно, леди Гермиона, вы правы. Простите за дерзость, — с поклоном произнес Марк, а затем продолжил. — Северус Снейп качественно скрывается, но нам удалось его разыскать. Он нашелся в одном глухом лесу в Шотландии. Если нужно, сегодня Снейп будет в замке.  
— Какая самонадеянность! — возмущенно фыркнула Беллатриса, — Не думаю, что Снейп вот так просто согласится пойти с вами.  
— Белла права. Но он нужен нам здесь. Поэтому немедленно приведите его в замок, но живым и здоровым.  
"Ага, легко сказать "приведите "... Снейп слишком подозрительный и опытный гад. Но что поделать, раз нужен доставлю в лучшем виде", — угрюмо размышлял оборотень, прикидывая, кто войдет в группу "захвата".  
К сожалению, его проблемы никого не заботили, приказ есть приказ. Потому в слух он сказал то, что и должен был.  
— Тогда я пойду нужно подготовиться.  
— Минутку, это облегчит вам задачу, — вдруг заявила Нарцисса, набросав пару строк на клочке пергамента. — Передайте это мистеру Снейпу, и проблем не возникнет, — сказала она, игнорируя удивленно-подозрительные взгляды сестры и Гермионы.  
Оборотень взял записку, затем поклонился и покинул библиотеку.  
— Знаете, я тут подумала, что нам стоит продумать наши действия на случай форс-мажорных ситуаций. Ведь за то время, пока Анри в коме, всякое может случиться, тот же Волдеморт со своими нападениями. Он не должен даже заподозрить, что с его таинственным врагом что-то произошло, — серьезно заметила Гермиона.  
Сестры согласно кивнули.  
— Значит так, Герми, ты вызываешь Минерву и Тонкс, так же оповести Армана. Мисс Делакур звать не стоит, она еще не полностью оправилась от последствий проклятья. Я проверю Гарольда, встречаемся здесь через полчаса, — деловито распорядилась Цисси.  
— Подожди, зачем нам этот вампир? Ты что, хочешь проверить, как я владею Родовой магией? — раздраженно фыркнула Беллатриса.  
— Заманчиво, но нет. Тем более я уверена, что твое мастерство в этой области по-прежнему на высоте, — в тон ей ответила Нарцисса, — Арман начальник охраны, и он вместе с Марком формировал боевые отряды. Думаю, он знает, как решить проблему с нападениями.  
Белла смерила сестру скептическим взглядом, но промолчала, вернувшись к снятию чар с нужной им полочки.  
Ровно полчаса спустя все заинтересованные лица собрались в библиотеке.  
Нарцисса обвела присутствующих внимательным взглядом.  
"Минерва выглядит уставшей, оно и не удивительно, на нее столько всего свалилось, а возраст уже не тот. Тонкс явно что-то тревожит, и довольно сильно, судя по периодической смене цвета глаз с привычного голубого на родной фиолетовый. Да и Гермиона какая-то нервная. Но с этим можно будет разобраться и позже. А вот накаленная атмосфера между начальником охраны Арманом и Беллатрисой грозит вылиться в скандал и хорошо, если обойдется без дуэли", — настороженно посматривая на мужчину, размышляла Нарцисса. Уж очень ненавидящие взгляды вампир бросал в сторону Беллы, хотя сама Беллатриса упорно делала вид, что Арман пустое место.  
— Начнём, пожалуй, — вздохнув, произнесла леди Малфой. — В связи с недавними событиями и последовавшей за ними болезнью Гарольда, полагаю, нужно обсудить наши действия в случае экстренных ситуаций.  
— Что значит "в связи с болезнью"?! — вскинулся Арман, сверля Беллатрису убийственным взглядом.  
Белла ответила ему взаимностью, но больше никаких действий не предпринимала, наслаждаясь его бессильным бешенством.  
— Анри пострадал в следствие одного ритуала и сейчас в коме, мы уже работаем над тем, чтоб вывести его из этого состояния, — немного резко ответила Гермиона.  
— Какой еще ритуал?! Кто позволил парню его проводить?! Вы вообще понимаете, чем это нам грозит!  
— А ты полагаешь, Повелителю можно указывать? — с угрозой произнесла Лестрейндж. — Мы лишь его слуги и советники, но не более того!  
Вампир возмущенно сверкнул глазами, но промолчал.  
— Вернемся к цели нашего собрания. Нам нужно решить, что делать, когда Волдеморт решит организовать очередное нападение. Никто не должен даже заподозрить, что "неуловимый мститель" пропал, — обрисовала ситуацию Нпцисса.  
— Согласна с леди Нарциссой. Всё должно оставаться по-прежнему, сейчас это нам на руку, — заявила Макгонагал.  
— Но как нам поддержать легенду? Боевого отряда не достаточно, нужен тот, кто будет проводить "коронное истребление врагов", — резонно заметила Тонкс, заставив всех на долго задуматься.  
Тишину библиотеки нарушила Беллатриса.  
— Я бы могла сыграть роль Гарольда, естественно, под обороткой, благо арсенал заклинаний у меня богатый. Но опять же, может так случиться, что я буду среди отряда Пожирателей. Что тогда? Тонкс отпадает, ибо она аврор, Гермиона еще не готова, а у Нарциссы не тот профиль. Остаются профессор Макгонагал, Марк, ну и наш вампирчик, — с неприкрытой издевкой закончила Белла, созерцая злющего Армана.  
— Как же, конечно, ты же шпионишь для этой змеюки! — едва слышно прорычал он.  
Сидевшая рядом Гермиона нахмурилась.  
— Не вам судить об этом! — угрожающе произнесла Герми так, чтобы ее услышал только вампир.  
Арман сделал вид, что ничего не слышал, и самодовольно заявил.  
— Повелитель крайне редко вмешивался в сражения и всегда был в мантии с капюшоном, скрывающей лицо. Мы с ним одного роста, так что мне всего лишь нужно надеть мантию и бросить пару заклинаний массового поражения. И все дела.  
"Вампирчик явно нарывается! Ну что ж, я позабочусь, чтобы твой первый "выход в свет" прошел как можно жарче", — мысленно ухмыльнулась Беллатриса.  
— Вполне сойдет. К тому же, надеюсь, это и не пригодится, — согласилась Цисси. — Еще не плохо бы иметь своих людей в Министерстве Магии.  
— Зачем? У Гарольда там все схвачено, это направление курирует Картер, — известил Арман, непонимающе взирая на леди Малфой.  
Белла понимающе оскалилась.  
"Что, сестренка, мечтаешь обыграть Люциуса на его же поле? Хорошо бы, а то что-то он последнее время наглеет сверх меры".  
— Нужно будет с ним проконсультироваться, — кивнула Цисси, игнорируя вызывающий тон Армана. — Но нам нужен тот, кто будет подчиняться непосредственно Кругу. Так мы будем в курсе событий и не засветим "сеть" Гарольда.  
— Хорошая мысль, — задумчиво произнесла Минерва, — А что, если переговорить с Амелией Боунс? Она, как глава ДМП, имеет доступ к нужной нам информации. К тому же она крайне честная и принципиальная, что исключает предательство. Как раз то, что нам нужно. Правда, Амелия сейчас в отпуске... Обострилась травма, полученная во время последнего нападения на ее дом. Но думаю, я смогу встретится с ней завтра и все обсудить.  
— Отлично! Раз мы все обсудили, предлагаю расходится, — резюмировала Беллатриса и ,не сказав более ни слова, направилась к многострадальной полочке. Цисси проводила сестру внимательным взглядом и сдалась.  
— Подробности обсудим позже.  
Арман воспользовался моментом и быстро покинул библиотеку.  
— Какой-то он дерганый... Вам так не кажется? — полюбопытствовала Тонкс, когда вампир скрылся за дверью.  
— Еще бы! Белла же устроила ему внеплановую вегетарианскую диету денька на три. В целях профилактики наглости и обучения вежливости, — хихикнула Цисси.  
— О, как! Что-то не особо помогает, как я посмотрю, — заметила Гермиона, открывая книгу, лежащую на столике.  
— Что ж, я пойду. У меня еще дела — известила Тонкс. — Если что случиться, сообщите.  
После чего, не дожидаясь ответа, она спешно покинула библиотеку.  
Нарцисса некоторое время наблюдала за сестрой, затем переключила внимание на Гермиону. Девушка уже минут пять "читала" одну и ту же страницу. Вдоволь налюбовавшись на эту картину, Нарцисса не выдержала.  
— Что с тобой творится?  
От неожиданного окрика Герми вздрогнула.  
— Ох... Извини, я задумалась. Ты что-то спрашивала?  
— Ты сегодня сама не своя. Что случилось? — терпеливо повторила Цисси.  
Гермиона нахмурилась.  
— Не знаю... Просто все так сразу навалилось. Покушение на Флер, мы же с ней дружили одно время, а тут оказывается, она одна из нас. Потом этот чертов ритуал, будь он неладен! Белла с ее истерикой спокойствия не добавляет. Мне страшно даже представить, что будет с нами... с Беллатрисой, если не дай Мерлин Анри умрет.  
"Ого! мне это не послышалось? Она что, и правда тревожится за Беллу. Чудеса, да и только!" — ошарашено думала леди Малфой.  
Герми тем временем продолжала делиться наболевшим.  
— А тут еще и родители постоянно спрашивают, где это я пропадаю. Приходится врать, потому что не хочу, что бы они волновались. Недавно я стала замечать странные взгляды, которыми меня одаривает леди Анна... Такое впечатление, что она в курсе моего вранья, но по какой-то причине молчит.  
Закончив пламенную речь, она вздохнула и откинулась на спинку кресла, закрыв глаза.  
— Меня так же тревожит наше будущее, и тут ничем тебе помочь не могу. Что касается остального... Может тебе стоит всё-таки рассказать всё родителям. Ты не сможешь постоянно скрывать от них правду, — предложила Нарцисса, втихаря наблюдая за сестрой.  
— Боюсь, им сложно будет всё объяснить. К тому же они ни за что не позволят мне сражаться, когда это потребуется.  
— Гермиона, пойми, тебе в любом случае необходимо поговорить с семьей. Да, они будут не в восторге от всего, что происходит, но они поймут и поддержат. Поверь мне, — уверенно заявила Леди Малфой.  
Гермина взглянула на Цисси и рассеянно кивнула.  
— Может и так... мне нужно подумать. Благодарю за совет, — поспешно произнесла девушка и скрылась за дверью.  
"Так, с этим разобрались. Что там у нас дальше..." — тяжело вздохнула Нарцисса, думая, как бы на время отвлечь Беллу от упрямого обстреливания "пустой " стены.  
От пристального взгляда Нарциссы не укрылось, как после очередного довольно мощного заклинания Беллатриса покачнулась и некоторое время приходила в себя.  
"Так, и что опять случилось? Помнится, я еще утром отметила, что она неважно выглядит, но тогда я списала это на бессонную ночь. Теперь сомневаюсь... Что-то здесь не так..."  
— Может, прервешься ненадолго? — обратилась она к Белле.  
— У нас нет на это времени.  
— И все же. У меня есть к тебе несколько вопросов, — настаивала Цисси.  
Бросив раздраженный взгляд на злополучную стену, Беллатриса подошла к сестре. Нарцисса поднялась с кресла и внимательно посмотрела на Беллу. Вид у нее был не просто уставший, а даже несколько болезненный.  
"Я ее уже видела в таком состоянии. Все признаки на лицо..."  
— Белла, ты сегодня завтракала? — полюбопытствовала она.  
Беллатриса нахмурилась и ответила растерянно виноватым взглядом.  
— Так! Спрошу иначе... Когда ты последний раз ела?  
— Вчера утром. Кажется… — вздохнула Беллатриса, готовясь к очередной лекции о своем здоровье.  
Когда дело касалось здоровья, Нарцисса была непреклонна. Сама же Белла была натурой увлекающейся и порой забывала об элементарных вещах, таких как сон или еда.  
"Нет ну как так можно! Хотя... вчера был такой дурдом, не удивительно, что она забыла о еде. И ведь не обвинишь в халатном отношении к здоровью. Белла банально увлеклась и забыла обо всем на свете", — Леди Малфой только горестно вздохнула, смирившись с ролью няньки.  
— Значит, самое время подкрепиться, — непреклонно заявила Цисси, вызывая Синди, — Накрой нам здесь стол, для леди Беллатрисы картофель и запеченная курица, а так же салат и кофе, мне классический салат Цезарь и тоже кофе.  
Беллатриса слегка опешила от такого напора и не сразу среагировала.  
— Цисси, подожди, я не голодна... Мне только кофе, — попыталась возразить она.  
— Будем считать, что я этого не слышала. Возражения не принимаются! — твёрдо заявила Нарцисса, предупреждающе сверкнув глазами.  
Горестно вздохнув, Белла села за стол и честно попыталась что-нибудь сесть, но ей кусок в горло не лез. Нарцисса уже расправилась с салатом и теперь украдкой поглядывала на ковыряющуюся в тарелке сестру.  
"Так ничего и не съела... Нет, я отлично понимаю причины такого ее состояния, но не дам себя угробить".  
— Белла, перестань истязать несчастную курицу и делать вид, что ешь.  
— Нет аппетита...  
— Я заметила. Но твоему организму нужна пища, иначе ты свалишься в голодный обморок. И как ты тогда собираешься спасать Гарольда?  
— Ой, только не надо преувеличивать, все со мной в порядке, — небрежно отмахнулась Белла.  
— Да ну! Сейчас проверим, зажги Люмос на всю доступную мощность, — приказала Цисси, создавая себе и сестре защитные очки, — Теперь держи, сколько сможешь.  
Спустя восемь минут изначально ослепительно яркий свет погас, а Беллатриса осела на стул.  
— Позволь напомнить, что твоя норма полчаса на максимуме, — несколько язвительно вставила Нарцисса.  
— Да все я поняла! Не язви, — вяло огрызнулась Белла.  
— То-то же! — довольно отметила она. — Синди!  
Эльфийка привычно почти мгновенно явилась на зов.  
— Хозяйка, чем могу служить?  
— Убери здесь все и принеси куриного бульона.  
— Цисси, только не бульон! Прошу… — тут же взмолилась брюнетка.  
— А нечего было морить себя голодом. Теперь терпи, — несколько мстительно заявила Нарцисса, прекрасно зная, как сестра ненавидит это блюдо.  
— Но я же не специально! — справедливо возмутилась Белла, брезгливо косясь на полную тарелку бульона.  
— Еще не хватало, чтобы специально! Тем не менее, тебе придется это съесть. И не спорь! Да, и сегодня больше никакой магии, тебе нужно отдохнуть, — непреклонно заявила Нарцисса.  
"Вот же садистка! Знает ведь, что я ей ничего не сделаю, и преспокойно вьет из меня веревки, — возмущенно думала Белла, под строгим взглядом сестры с отвращением глотая очередную ложку бульона. — Фу, гадость! И не откажешься же, иначе объявит постельный режим, а это уже настоящая пытка".  
Нарцисса же лишь довольно ухмылялась, смотря на "мучения" Беллатрисы.  
— Слушай, Белла, что не так с чарами на этой стене, что ты целый день не можешь их снять. Не мог же Анри навешать туда чего-то сверхсложного, не зачем ему это делать.  
— Как тебе сказать... Тут не то, что бы сверхсложно, в сущности, чары довольно простые. Дело в том, что он не известно зачем вбухал в простенькие заклинания уйму магии. И для того, чтобы их снять, мне нужно их распутать по отдельности, что не так-то просто.  
— В таком случае если кому и по силам снять чары, так это тебе. Я же со своей стороны сделаю всё, чтобы у тебя было как можно больше времени для этого, — искренне заверила Нарцисса, беря Беллатрису за руку.  
На губах Беллы на мгновение появилась благодарная улыбка. Доверительную атмосферу нарушила внезапно распахнутая дверь. Белла тут же отдернула руку и придала лицу привычное надменно-презрительное выражение.  
Вошедшим оказался очень злой и изрядно потрепанный Марк.  
-Вы что, по дороге к Снейпу Волдеморта повстречали? – удивленно вскинув бровь, поинтересовалась Белла, не заметив изумленный взгляд Цисси.  
— Почти, — нервно скривился Марк — Зельевары нынче бешенные пошли.  
Сестры непонимающе переглянулись.  
— Ты что, мою записку не передал?  
— Не успел. Снейп, чертов параноик, столько всего понатыкал вокруг дома, что ужас просто, — поморщился оборотень, вспоминая особо пакостную ловушку.  
— Так, давай-ка по порядку, — нахмурилась Белла.  
Марк слегка поклонился и начал доклад.  
— Мы с группой из шести бойцов прибыли на место, где предположительно находился Снейп, и определив охранные заклинания, без особого труда их сняли. Мы даже спокойно прошли через лужайку перед домом, что меня сразу насторожило. На встречу нам из дома полетело несколько заклинаний, а затем показался Снейп. Так как я был к нему ближе всего, попытался вручить записку, но тут один из моих бойцов напоролся на ловушку рассчитанную на оборотней. Снейп, очевидно, решил, что мы из стаи Сивого и дальше медлить не стал. Не буду вдаваться в подробности, но этот скользкий гад уложил двоих оборотней и одного вампира. Только чудом мне удалось достать его режущим, — болезненно морщась, закончил оборотень.  
— Он хоть цел? – преувеличенно безразлично спросила Нарцисса.  
— Не беспокойтесь, зелья варить сможет,— ответ Нарциссу нисколько не успокоил. – Кстати, вашу записку я все-таки ему вручил.  
Белла на это заявление лишь хмыкнула, Марк ей нравился гораздо больше вампирчика.  
— Так Снейп здесь?  
— Да, леди Беллатриса, он ожидает за дверью.  
— Замечательно, введите его, — распорядилась Белла, прячась за одним из стеллажей.  
«И что она делает?» – удивленно подумала Цисси, созерцая странное поведение сестры.  
Поразмыслить над этим не позволил Северус, вошедший в окружении трех охранников. При этом он ощутимо хромал.  
Нарцисса в упор взглянула в темные глаза Снейпа, от чего тот застыл на месте, изумленно вскинув бровь. Дальнейшее для всех присутствующих произошло совершенно неожиданно.  
— Сев… — сдавленно выдохнула Цисси, бросаясь к Снейпу и заключая в крепкие объятья.  
«Какого черта!» — ошарашено подумала Беллатриса, созерцая «счастливую парочку».  
По взглядам, которыми обменялись охранники, Белла поняла, что эта мысль их тоже посетила. У нее буквально чесались руки пристукнуть ублюдка, но к собственному удивлению она сдержалась, решив посмотреть, что будет дальше.  
Снейп меж тем пришел в себя и сразу заявил, резко отстранив от себя Цисси.  
— Нарцисса, как это понимать?! Что это за дурацкая записка: «Сев, не сопротивляйся, я все объясню при встрече. Ледяна принцесса.» С каких пор ты водишься с оборотнями?! – яростно зашипел он, хватая Цисси за руку по выше локтя.  
Нарцисса невольно вздрогнула, зельевар умел внушать ужас, даже если на самом деле не собирался причинять вред.  
— Сбавь обороты, Снейп! Ты не у себя дома.  
Раздался угрожающий голос откуда-то из тени. Мгновение спустя из-за стеллажа показалась до крайности злая Беллатриса.  
— Лестрейндж, — презрительно протянул Северус, отпуская руку Нарциссы. – Что-то это место мало похоже на Гриммуд-плейс, так что не смей мне указывать.  
Белла нахмурилась.  
— Тебе повезло, Снейп, что ты нам нужен, — пренебрежительно бросила Белла и обратилась к сестре. – Имей в виду, пока он не принесет Непреложный обет, к Милорду я его не подпущу.  
Леди Малфой стремительно подошла к сестре и прошептала.  
— Белла, зачем такие сложности, для этого есть Вассальная клятва.  
— Ни Принцы, ни тем более Снейпы не являются Благороднейшими и Древнейшими. На Снейпа Клятва распространяется только частично, а мы должны быть полностью уверенны в его верности, — непреклонно заявила Лестрейндж.  
Нарцисса только вздохнула, предвидя, каких трудов ей будет стоить уговорить на это Северуса.  
Охрана зорко следила за Снейпом, а он пытался понять, куда он опять вляпался и при чем тут «милорд», «вассальная клятва», а так же «Благороднейшие и Древнейшие рода», пока без особого успеха.  
— Северус, ты мне доверяешь? – тихо произнесла Нарцисса, подходя к нему.  
— Я никому не доверяю, и ты об этом знаешь.  
— Это очень важно, поверь мне. Ты должен принести Непреложный обет о неразглашении. После этого я тебе все объясню, — уговаривала Цисси, открыто смотря прямо в его черные омуты.  
Попутно она сняла часть щитов, давая ощутить свои эмоции.  
— Хорошо, я согласен, — глухо произнес зельевар.  
— Клятву принесешь мне, Нарцисса скрепит, — деловито распорядилась Беллатриса  
Снейп хмуро кивнул, размышляя, чем он заплатит за свою привязанность к Нарциссе, лишающую его всякой возможности сопротивляться ее уговорам.  
Спустя десять минут клятва о не разглашении тайн, а так же верности некоему Дарклайту, была принесена и Беллатриса гордо удалилась, оставив сестру разбираться со всем остальным. А еще через час Снейп уже летел в сторону подземелий готовить укрепляющий комплекс зелий, который позволил бы поддерживать жизнь лежащего в магической коме парня.

***  
"Два дня... осталось всего два дня, а мы до сих пор не знаем, как помочь Анри, — с горечью размышляла Нарцисса, вливая в слегка приоткрытый рот парня очередное укрепляющее зелье, сваренное Снейпом.  
Случайный взгляд на браслет с красными камешками у него на руке только усилил душевные терзания женщины. Белла пребывала в постоянном стрессовом состоянии, отвергая любые попытки помочь. А помощь Беллатрисе несомненно требовалась, судя по докладу Венди, явившейся к леди Малфой позавчера. Белла почти не спала и не ела, всё время пропадая в библиотеке и принимая бодрящие зелья.  
"Всё, хватит! Пора принимать кардинальные меры", — решила Нарцисса, готовясь к серьезному разговору с сестрой.  
Грандиозные планы разрушил тихий хлопок.  
— Хозяйка Нарцисса, — пропищала Тинки, появившись посреди комнаты Гарольда.  
— Тинки, что случилось?  
Эльфийка виновато склонила лопоухую голову.  
— Тинки виновата... Тинки не выполнила приказ Хозяйки.  
Леди Малфой насторожилась.  
— Рассказывай, — сухо приказала Цисси.  
— Лорд Малфой желает видеть Хозяйку, он был во Франции... Лорд Малфой очень зол.  
"Вот и настал решающий момент. Как бы еще так выкрутиться, чтоб Люциус ничего не заподозрил. Что ж, пора вспомнить все уроки тети Вальбурги и напомнить муженьку, кто есть кто".  
Леди Малфой ухмыльнулась, в голубых глазах блеснула сталь.  
— Где он сейчас?  
— Лорд Малфой у себя в кабинете.  
— Значит так. Сейчас перенесешь меня к воротам Мэнора, а сама отправишься сообщить о моем приходе, — серьезно проинструктировала она эльфийку.  
Понятливая домовушка только поклонилась и взяла хозяйку за руку. Появились они как раз за массивными литыми воротами на мощеной подрезной алее.  
— Всё, отправляйся с докладом, но о том, где я была, ни слова, — приказала Нарцисса, придавая лицу выражение а-ля "Ледяная королева".  
Она понимала, что разговор предстоит сложный и действовать нужно осторожно, Люциус довольно проницательный и обмануть его будет непросто.  
Нарочито неспешно Цисси направилась в замок, по дороге наслаждаясь видом прекрасного сада, что был ее гордостью. До того великолепия, что красовалось вокруг Слизерин-мэнора, конечно ее скромные владения недотягивали, но всё равно Цисси считала, что лучше ее маленького "рая" нет ничего.  
Перед дверью в кабинет мужа Нарцисса остановилась, глубоко вздохнула и, не стучась, стремительно вошла. Люциус, сидевший за столом и просматривавший какие-то документы, резко вскинул голову, одарив жену холодным взглядом.  
— Явилась, наконец! — со злостью бросил он.  
— И тебе добрый вечер, — спокойно ответила Нарцисса, садясь в одно из кресел у стола, — Чем вызвано внезапное внимание к моей персоне?  
— Нарцисса, я ненавижу когда мне врут, — произнес Люциус, сверля жену яростно-презрительным взглядом, как будто перед ним сидела не жена, а всего лишь красивая кукла, которая давно наскучила, а выбросить было жалко, ибо дорогая.  
"Вот зря ты меня недооцениваешь, Люц. Я вовсе не безмозглая кукла, какой ты меня считаешь. Многое вижу и понимаю, только предпочитаю помалкивать. А в прочем, так даже к лучшему, больше простора для моих планов", — мстительно думала Цисси внешне сохраняя привычную надменно-брезгливую маску.  
— Где тебя все время носит?! Почему в то время, как у нас гостит сам Лорд, ты, вместо того, чтобы выполнять свои обязанности хозяйки, шляешься неизвестно где?!  
Глаза Нарциссы опасно блеснули, но она сдержалась, проговорив ледяным тоном.  
— Сейчас лето, я решила устроить себе отпуск и некоторое время жила в нашем поместье во Франции.  
— Лжешь! Четыре последних дня тебя там не видели.  
— Как ты смеешь следить за мной?! — едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не выдать себя, угрожающе полюбопытствовала она.  
— Ты моя жена, я не позволю тебе позорить род своим поведением! – прорычал Малфой, вскакивая на ноги.  
— Ты на что намекаешь?! — спросила Цисси, медленно вставая.  
— Что ты, милая, я не намекаю, я предупреждаю, — нарочито светским тоном произнес Люциус. — И кстати, с каких это пор у вас с Беллатрисой настолько доверительные отношения, что вы регулярно пропадаете неизвестно куда и на длительный срок?  
— Люциус, помнится, когда-то я тебе уже говорила, мои с Беллой отношения тебя не касаются. С тех пор ничего не изменилось.  
— Темный Лорд поручил Лестрейндж очень важное задание, а эта сумасшедшая до сих пор его не выполнила. Подозрительно, не находишь.  
— Она меня в свои дела не посвящает, — сухо ответила она. — И к стати о Лорде, тебе не кажется, что он загостился? Это не Мэнор, а проходной двор какой-то. Драко сидит в замке безвылазно, как-будто он в тюрьме, а не в своем собственном доме. Что происходит, Люц?  
— Не твое дело! Сколько раз я тебе говорил, хватит влезать в воспитание Драко. Мне нужен достойный наследник, а не жалкая тряпка. Я не шучу, Нарцисса, еще раз посмеешь ослушаться и сына больше не увидишь.  
Зря он это сказал. Нарцисса среагировала мгновенно  
— Ступефай!  
Малфой едва успел выставить щит.  
— Никогда! Слышишь, никогда не смей шантажировать меня моим сыном!  
— И что же ты мне сделаешь?! Драко наследник рода Малфой, одно мое слово, и он сам не захочет даже видеть тебя.  
Нарцисса бросила на мужа такой взгляд, что его пробила дрожь.  
"Сволочь! Любишь играть на чувствах да? Только вот ты кое-что упустил, и я этим воспользуюсь. Но не сейчас, потом, когда ты будешь ожидать этого меньше всего".  
— Люциус, не зли меня, иначе Беллатриса по сравнению со мной покажется тебе ангелом во плоти. Запомни это, я дважды не повторяю, — ледяным тоном произнесла Нарцисса и гордо покинула кабинет муженька, слегка пришибленного непривычным видом всегда спокойной Цисси.  
Она была в неописуемой ярости и со всех сил пыталась сохранить видимость спокойствия, чтобы хоть немного отвлечься, Цисси направилась искать сына.  
А в это время в Слизерин-мэноре происходило одно немало важное событие для всего рода Блэк.


End file.
